Patched Up
by JuleWhatev
Summary: AH/AU - Carlisle and Esme both have enough things to worry about and deal with but somehoe they stumble into each others lives and find something they never knew they were missing... full summary inside! rating changed to M - lemons!
1. meeting an angel

_**Okay, so this story was a spur of the moment kind of idea that developed and now I have decided I'll try you all and post it! It's my first try writing AH/AU and I really appreciate any criticsm! Of course I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Special thanks to my friend scribe4hire for supporting me, listening to me and giving me advice on this! Without her you would never see this posted! **_

_**PS: Check out the stories by scribe4hire, they were a great inspiration for me and are simply awesome! **_

_**PPS: For my other stories, a special world and missing moments I have to apologise I'm haven't posted new chapters on both of them in ages... I'm working on it, but things were a little complicated, I had a writer's block and I also have to focus on my end of term papers at university for a while... but I'll try to get one chapter each up at the end of this week - please stick with me! Thx! **_

_**- ENJOY!  
**_

_**Patched up**_

_**Summary: Carlisle (28) is a young doctor working at Forks Hospital, but he is also a single dad to the 4-year-old twins Jasper and Rosalie. Esme is a newly divorced woman, mother of 5-year-old Edward, trying to start a new life away from her abusive husband. An accident brings them closer together and everybody finds something they didn't know they were missing until then… **_

**Meeting an angel**

CARLISLE'S POV

_beep… beep… beep…_ I groaned and fumbled for my alarm clock in the dark, refusing to open my eyes. It was still way too early. I probably hadn't slept more than 4 or 5 hours last night. _Beep… beep… beep…_ "Urghh…" I sighed heavily and finally opened one eye to turn this devilish machine off. I glanced at the display. 6.02 am. I had to get up, even if I didn't want to.

I rolled around and more or less stumbled into the attached bathroom. The twins had been cranky all night, they kept waking up after nightmares and I hardly got any sleep at all. I mean, I really loved my kids, but Rose and Jasper could be quite the handfuls and my job wasn't that easy either. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything. I loved my kids. They were everything to me. And I also loved my job. I had always wanted to become a doctor and fought hard, even against my parent's wishes. This life hadn't always been perfect, to be honest it had been really rough at times but I had everything I wanted now. I had a good job, two beautiful kids and a much too big house to live in, inherited from my grandfather, the only one who ever understood my passion for medicine.

After I had taken a shower I got dressed in black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. I knew better than to dress for work already. With my two little devils around I would most likely have to change again after breakfast.

At first I went into Jasper's bedroom. He was easier to wake in the mornings, the complete opposite of Rose who wasn't a morning person at all. "Hey Jazz buddy…" I mumbled, kneeling beside his bed and stroking his hair. "Hmmm…" he mumbled after a few seconds, opening one sleepy eye. Obviously the lack of sleep had also gotten to him. "Come, we have to get up buddy…" Jasper groaned. "Already?" he mumbled. I smiled. "Yes, already. Come on, I know you're tired but if you get up now and help me waking Rose I'll make pancakes for breakfast okay?" Jasper's mood changed abruptly. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into Rose's room opposite his. I followed, shaking my head and chuckling. "Rosie! Rosie! Come on, get up, daddy is making pancakes!" Jasper shouted and tugged at his sister's blanket. "Jazz, not so loud…" I scolded lightly. He bit his lip and lowered his head. Sorry daddy." He whispered. I smiled. "It's okay buddy, just remember that your sister isn't as much a morning person as you are." I said and gently stroked Rose's blonde hair. "Hey angel, get up… we have to get ready for daycare…" I whispered and lightly kissed her forehead. Rosalie grumbled and snuggled deeper into her covers, trying to hide from me and her brother. "Come on Rosie, daddy promised pancakes for breakfast." Jasper said. "Really?" This made Rosalie open her eyes and look at me questioningly. I smiled. "Yes really, but we have to hurry if you want pancakes." I said.

ESME'S POV

I let out a sigh of relief as I opened my eyes and realized that I was far away from _him_. The stuff of my nightmares. I was in Forks, I was safe and Edward too. I glanced at the little boy sleeping soundly next to me. He looked relaxed, for the first time in a long while. I smiled and gently stroked his unruly hair before lying down again. It was still too early to get up.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Jasper, Rosalie are you ready?" I called, knowing we were running terribly late. Breakfast had taken longer than I thought and the twins were naturally a bit grouchy from their lack of sleep. I quickly finished buttoning up my shirt, grabbed my medical bag and checked on Jasper and Rose in their rooms. Jasper was obviously ready as he was just zipping up his backpack. "Okay Jazz, can we go?" I asked him. He nodded and I went to Rose's room.

I found Rose sitting on her bed, holding a mirror in her hand, trying to flatten her hair with her hands. "It's curly!" she complained. I sat beside her. "It's beautiful." I said softly. Rose looked up at me. "I hate these curls!" she whined. "You look like an angel!" I said. "My personal little angel…" Rosalie smiled. "Really?" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, now let's go."

I strapped the twins in their car seats and drove to the daycare center. Luckily there wasn't much traffic in Forks but since our house was in the outskirts of town it still took me about 10 minutes to get there. By the time I dropped the twins off and wished them a good day I should have been working for 5 minutes already, so I jumped back in my car and sped towards the hospital.

"Good morning!" I called as I rushed past the reception desk but was stopped a minute later by someone calling my name. "Dr Cullen!" I turned around and found Dr Ruth Chapman, the senior physician, just coming my way. "Shouldn't you have started about…" she glanced at her watch. "13 minutes ago?" I sighed. "Yes…" I agreed, wanting to add my apologies but Dr Chapman just held up her hand. "Just don't let it happen again and now go, you're expected in the ER." I nodded and quickly headed to my office, happy I hadn't gotten more of a lecture. Dr Chapman was known to be rather strict.

I rushed into my office and changed into my lab coat then headed back down to the ER. "Good morning!" I greeted the nurses at the reception before starting to look through the files on the desk. "Any emergencies?" I asked, not looking up. When I didn't get a response I looked up to saw the nurse practically drooling over me. I rolled my eyes. "Nurse Jessie?" I asked again. She snapped out of it and looked up. "Sorry?" she said, blushing but still batting her eyelashes at me. I was simply annoyed. "Do we have any emergencies yet?" I asked. "No, nothing, but Mr Tayler is in to have his stitches removed. He's in exam room three." I sighed. Great. I didn't want to know how long the poor man had been waiting already…

ESME'S POV

After Edward and I had had some breakfast I decided we should start making the little apartment I got for us looking a bit more like home. So we started to unpack the few boxes I brought with me. Edward was helping me, putting his toys, mostly race cars and action figures on the shelf over his bed. He was just as desperate as me to build a new home.

Around noon we had finished unpacking and were slowly getting hungry so I went to Edward who had decided to draw a picture to hang up since the walls looked to empty to him. "Hey my little artist, do you want to go out for lunch? Maybe chicken nuggets and French fries?" I asked him. Edward grinned. "Yes!" he cheered. "Okay, then we do that and later go grocery shopping okay?" Edward smiled. "Okay." I ruffled his hair. "Let's go then."

We went to the local diner where we had lunch and also seemed to be the town's newest attraction. Edward was hiding behind me all the time when the older women tried to catch a glimpse of him or even talk to him. He was a shy boy and wasn't comfortable with so much attention. And he had also learned not to draw attention to himself. Just like myself Edward knew that being the center of attention, especially attention from _him_ was painful…

After lunch I went to the bank to get some money from my bank account but it was blocked. I sighed in frustration. I knew who was responsible for that. _Him._ Edward was looking at me curiously, a little afraid. "Mommy? Is everything okay?" he asked. I smiled reassuringly. "Yes, everything's fine, don't worry." I said. "So, let's go shopping now… We need a few things…" I mumbled, checking my purse to find out I still had 27.56$ left.

I took Edward's hand and went back to the old Ford I had bought from my savings and strapped Edward in his seat.

I was just driving across Main Street when it happened. I didn't really know how though. I only saw a car speeding over the red lights and then screeching tires, metal crushing against metal and screams from Edward. Our car was hit and slid across the street, stopping when it hit a road sign. The impact of the car hitting us had been so hard that I had bumped my head somewhere but I couldn't keep attention to my head aching or something dripping into my eyes. I was concerned for Edward who was crying in the seat beside me. "Edward! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I asked him frantically. "My… my arm…" he sobbed.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" A paramedic had appeared outside of the car. "Yes… I'm fine… I'm fine…" I insisted. "My son… Edward…" I said.

We were brought to the hospital by an ambulance and told to wait in the waiting area. Edward was still crying. His arms hurt and he was frightened. My headache had gotten worse and I had started to feel a little dizzy but my main priority was Edward. I had him sitting on my lap, rocking him and cooing into his ear.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Dr Cullen? There is a trauma coming in!" Nurse Sandra called. I nodded. "Yes, I got it!" I said as I hurried to the reception desk where two EMTs where already pushing a gurney. "Male, 42, found unconscious in his car, 02 sat 83%, possibly drunk driver, mayor head wound, fractured ribs on the left side, probably punctured lung, right leg broken." The EMT called as he handed me the chart. "Okay, I got it. Let's check for internal bleeding, I want a scan on the head injury and prepare an OR." I said while checking the vital signs of my patient.

Just half an hour later I was in the OR, trying to save the life of a guy who had caused a crash on the main Road because he was drunk driving. I felt disgusted by the man. He could have easily killed someone with his stupid behavior.

ESME'S POV

The dizziness was getting worse and black spots appeared in front of my eyes. Edward was still sniffing, his eyes all read and puffy from the crying. No one had treated us yet. The nurses were all busy running around and taking no notice of me or the crying child and I was feeling too bad to ask go to the reception desk again. Obviously the trauma patient, a drunk driver who caused all this was more important than a hurt child.

I felt nausea come over me in a wave and quickly sat Edward on the empty chair next to me. "Edward, I'm going to the bathroom, I'm back in a sec." I told him and quickly stumbled into the restrooms where I got sick.

I heaved until there was nothing left inside my stomach than I slid down the cold tiles. My legs wouldn't carry me anymore. My head was spinning and I was still feeling terribly nauseated. Black spots had appeared in front of my eyes…

CARLISLE'S POV

The surgery took me 3 and a half hours and when I was done it was time for me to go pick up the twins and go home. I was just passing the waiting room when I noticed something. A little boy, not much older than Jasper and Rosalie, was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, crying and holding his arm. I instantly went over to him. "Hey buddy…" I said, kneeling in front of the little boy. He crawled away from me, looking frightened. "Hey, I won't hurt you… I'm Carlisle, what's your name buddy?" I asked him softly. "Edward…" he mumbled shyly, still sitting as far away from me as possible. "Hello Edward, are you alright? Where's your mommy or daddy?" "I don't have a daddy!" Edward almost snapped but then he sobbed. "Mommy… I don't know… she's gone to the bathroom she said… but… she didn't come back…" he sniffed. "Okay, you know what? We're going to find your mommy, okay? And then I take a look at your arm, alright?" I asked, holding out my hand for Edward. "Okay…" he agreed, carefully climbing in my lap. "Okay, so let's find your mommy…" I said and stroked Edwards's hair.

I sat Edward down in one of the chairs by the restrooms, promising him to be back in a minute and then simply stepped inside the ladies' room. And stopped, shocked.

On the cold tile floor was a woman, no, an angel. She was beautiful, even though she was just as white as the tiles behind her and a small stream of dried blood was running down her face. She had caramel colored hair, a beautiful heart-shaped face and green eyes. My heart must have sped up from just looking at her. A second later I snapped out of my trance like state and rushed to her side. "My name's Dr Carlisle Cullen, are you Edward's mom?" I asked. "Yes… is he okay?" she asked weakly. I nodded. "Yes, come on, we're taking care of you now…" I said as I lifted her up and carried her outside.

Edward's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw his mother in my arms, almost unconscious and sickly pale. "Mommy?" His lips trembled with fear. "I'm fine honey…" she replied hoarsely. "Come on Edward, we take care of you two now." I said.

I was carrying Esme to the reception desk were I saw Nurse Jessie sitting, reading a novel. This really set me off. "Where do you have your fucking eyes?" I bellowed. "These two were waiting in the waiting room for I don't know how long! The woman is having a head injury! She could have died on the bathroom floor and you sit here reading this shit!" I yelled. "Dr Cullen!" Dr Chapman was just rushing towards me, anger evident in her eyes. "What is this about? Calm down instantly!" she said. I took a deep breath, trying to rein my temper in, but seeing this beautiful woman so hurt and broken in my arms, and also her son just drove me mad. "I apologize. But…" I "I understand Dr Cullen, maybe you should take care of your patients now." Dr Chapman said coolly. I nodded. "Could you… eh, could you call the daycare center and let them know I will pick up the kids later?" Dr Chapman pursed her lips but nodded.

I swallowed, knowing this wasn't the end of this but not really caring. I placed Esme down on the exam table and smiled at her. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "It's just… I didn't want to lose my temper out there it just makes me angry that no one took care of you…" Esme smiled. "Thanks…" she said weakly. Then I turned to Edward but he was shying away from me. "Edward, sorry buddy… I didn't want to frighten you… I just… it made me angry seeing you and your mommy hurt, okay? I was worried for you…" Edward nodded, not fully believing me though. I heard a door open behind me and saw Nurse Sandra entering. "Ah, Sandra, I need a scan of Ms…" I looked at Esme. "Platt…" she whispered. "Ms Platt's head injury and quick." I said. "And while you get the scan I while take Edward to get a picture of his arm, okay buddy?" Edward nodded.

I took Edward to the x-rays, explaining what I wanted to do with him. "Okay Edward, look, I need to know what is wrong with your arm and therefore I have this machine… it can take a picture of the bone inside your arm, you understand?" Edward nodded. "Okay, so hold still now." I said while I sat up the machine.

The x-rays showed me that Edward's wrist was broken, I had already suspected this, but luckily I didn't have to reset the bone. Esme's scans showed she had a concussion and a minor wound on her temple which needed a few stitches, but she was alright otherwise. "Okay Edward, Nurse Sandra here is going to put a cast on your arm okay?" Edward sobbed. "No! I don't want to go with her!" he said, holding on to my leg. "Hey, Sandra is really nice and she has a lot of colorful bandages for your cast and also some sweets, I'm sure." I said, winking at Edward. Edward bit his lip. "And when you're done Sandra will bring you back here immediately, okay?" Edward finally nodded.

ESME'S POV

I still felt extremely weak and a little funny in the stomach, though I didn't know if this was because of the concussion or the extremely handsome doctor in front of me. "Alright, I'll just clean that and stitch you up… this may sting a little…" he said, starting to clean my head wound. "You have kids?" I asked him weakly. He smiled. "Yes, twins. Jasper and Rosalie, they are 4." He said, smiling proudly. "You love them." I concluded. He nodded. "They are my everything…" he whispered. I could see how much he loved his children in his eyes and it made me sad knowing Edward didn't have the same loving, happy dad around him. The only thing he learned from his father was to be practical invisible. "Twins? That's great! You and your wife must be extremely happy." I said. Dr Cullen looked away like I had said something wrong. Well, obviously I had.

CARLISLE'S POV

I quickly averted my gaze, not wanting anyone to see the hurt in them. "I don't have a wife." I whispered simply. No, I didn't have a wife and the twins had no loving mom. I often thought how bad this was for them. How bad it had been when Kate disappeared that fateful night. I remembered every word of the note I found on the kitchen table the next day, telling me in no more than 20 words how she never wanted kids and didn't love me anymore. She was gone. I should keep the kids, she wasn't interested in them. I shuddered. _Not interested in them._ How could a mother do that? How could she be so cold, leaving her kids behind when they were hardly 12 months old?

Kate had broken my heart that day. I had loved her, really loved her and I was the happiest man alive when she had the twins. I was too blind to see Kate didn't share my enthusiasm. When I found that note on the kitchen table I was devastated. I was heartbroken. I couldn't really function and I was hardly able to take care of my kids. I was burying myself in my work, not sleeping, hardly eating, trying to numb the pain I felt. Things were getting worse and worse until something happened that I could never forgive myself. Jasper got hurt because I was not able to take care of him.

I took a deep breath and forced myself away from the horrible memories and focused back on my patient.

ESME'S POV

I winced slightly when Dr Cullen touched a tender spot on my head. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath, stopping with what he did. "I will stitch it up now, it shouldn't be more than 5 or 6 stitches and they'll just leave a little scar." He explained. I smiled. "I'll give you a local anesthesia." he said quietly before carefully injecting something below the skin of my temple. I winced a little from the pinch but Carlisle, Dr Cullen, instinctively squeezed my hand to calm me down. I smiled as a rush of warmth spread through my body and my stomach tingled.

I closed my eyes when Dr Cullen started stitching up my head wound. He had one hand lying on my cheek to hold my head steady and it felt extremely good. I had to bite my lip not to sigh. "How are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes shining with concern. "I'm fine, a little lightheaded maybe." I replied. "That's completely normal. You will have to stay under medical supervision for the next 48 hours…" I looked up, moving my head so sudden I felt a short pain in my temple. Carlisle immediately held my head still. "Don't move." He said. "Medical supervision?" I asked. I couldn't stay in the hospital. First of all I had spent enough time in my life in a hospital, getting treated for the many _accidents_ I had at home. Secondly, I would hardly be able to pay the treatment Edward and I already got, I could never afford another two days stay!

Dr Cullen nodded. "Yes, well, at least you can't be left alone. You have to be kept awake for the next 12 hours and then you have to be woken up every 2 hours to check on you, after that you just need someone to watch you, in case you feel dizzy or something…" he explained. "It doesn't mean you have to stay in the hospital, but you need someone to keep an eye on you and also on Edward. Do you have any relatives you could call?" he asked. I silently shook my head. "No… we just moved here, we arrived yesterday… I don't know anybody…" I whispered.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme's face fell at the thought of spending another two days in the hospital and I instantly felt bad. I knew this wasn't a perfect solution. Especially with Edward.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Edward stormed inside the room. "Look, it's green!" he said, pointing to his cast. I laughed. Esme gave her son an affectionate smile and stroked his hair. "Yes, really cool." She said. Edward grinned. "Hey buddy, are you all good again?" I asked him. Edward smiled. "Yes." He replied. "Okay, your cast is really cool and you were such a brave boy. I have seen much older men crying a lot more than you did." Edward smiled proudly. "Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mommy, can you sign my cast?" Edward asked a minute later. She smiled. "Yes, of course…" she said, then looked at me. "But I fear Dr Cullen is not finished with my head yet." I smiled softly at her. "No, but I will be in a minute, then your mom can sign your cast, okay buddy?" I told Edward. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the exam table, waiting patiently.

I finished stitching up Esme's head wound and then put some gauze over it. "Okay, you're all good, just take it easy, and don't sit up to quickly." I said as I released her head. Esme nodded and carefully sat up, leaning against the wall behind her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, just give me a minute." Edward was looking at his mom; he was clearly still very concerned about her. Seeing the two of them together I was even more convinced they shouldn't spend two days in the hospital… Suddenly a crazy thought entered my mind. Maybe I had a solution… "Eh, I know you don't want to spend any more time in the hospital, but… I can't let you go home alone either… so…"


	2. can't take my eyes off you

_**Okay, here's another chapter of my newest story! I hope you like it!**_

**2. Can't take my eyes off you**

ESME'S POV

"_Eh, I know you don't want to spend any more time in the hospital, but… I can't let you go home alone either… so…" _

I looked at Carlisle, not understanding where he was getting at. He had lowered his hand and suddenly seemed very self-conscious. It was strange, seeing the young self-confident doctor so shy. "Eh… you don't have to agree if you don't want to… but…" I smiled at him. Hoping to get him to tell me what he was thinking about and what made him so flustered. "You could stay with me…" he finally blurted out, looking to the ground. I was a little startled at first. The thought of staying with a man made me a little nervous, but Dr Cullen was so extremely nice and I just felt so safe with him around… And Edward really liked him… "Okay…" I whispered, looking at Edward. "Hey Edward, what about you? Would you like it if we stayed with Dr Cullen?" I asked him.

Edward frowned in thought and bit his lip. Carlisle kneeled down and explained everything to Edward. "You don't have to agree if you don't want to, but your mommy needs to be watched by a doctor or someone because she hurt her head a little… And since your mommy told me you don't know anyone here I thought maybe you want to stay with me…" Edward nodded and then smiled. "Yes." he agreed. I smiled. If Edward was comfortable with this I was too. "Okay, so I think your mommy still owns you a signature on your cast and then we can go." Carlisle said, looking back at me. I smiled and took the pen from him. Edward quickly climbed on the exam table and held out his arm. "Can you draw a car on it?" he asked. I smiled. "Okay, let's see if I can…" I said smiling and began drawing a car on his cast. Edward watched me closely and when I was done he smiled. "Cool…." He said. I ruffled his hair. Edward then took the pen from me and jumped from the table heading over to Dr Cullen. "Will you sign it too?" he asked. I beamed at Edward. He had never trusted men easily but somehow he seemed to have taken a liking to Dr Cullen. I was very proud of my brave little boy.

Dr Cullen smiled and bent down to Edward. "If you want me too, but I fear I can't draw as good as your mommy." He said. Edward smiled. "That's alright!" he finally said and held out his arm again. I saw how Carlisle signed Edward's cast with his beautiful script. Edward beamed.

CARLISLE'S POV

I signed Edward's cast and then looked at Esme. "Okay, I think we are ready. I just have to get my coat and car keys and you have to sign a few papers and then we're off… Only, I just have to pick the kids up at daycare…" I added. Esme gave me a soft smile. "That's fine." She told me. Edward curiously looked up at me. "You have kids?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I have twins, Jasper and Rosalie, they're just one year younger than you… I'm sure you will like them." I told Edward, smiling at him.

I helped Esme out to the reception desk and handed her a few forms to sign, then I quickly headed towards my office where I grabbed my belongings and went back to Esme and Edward. Luckily Dr Chapman was nowhere to be seen, she surely wouldn't appreciate it if she found out I took a patient home with me. But I didn't care. I couldn't. It was stupid and reckless but I only cared about Esme right now, and of course Edward.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked, looking at Esme. "Yes." She replied simply. "Let's go then." I said, carefully lifting Edward in my arms. He was a little tense first but relaxed quickly, wrapping his arms around my neck. Esme had also stood up. I led her outside but stayed close to her, just in case she felt still a bit dizzy.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle led the way to the parking lot where he headed to a shiny black car. Edward's eyes grew wide when he saw the car. "Wow." He breathed. I heard Carlisle chuckle and smiled. "It's a Mercedes." He explained to Edward before opening the door to the passenger's side for me. I blushed a little while sitting down in the soft leather seat. No one had ever treated me that way. I didn't know men like that even existed. Opening your door for you and stuff.

I watched how Carlisle sat Edward in the back seat and then slid in the driver's seat, giving me one of his beautiful smiles. I blushed again and felt a little tingling in my stomach.

CARLISLE'S POV

I drove towards the daycare center, shooting glances at Esme and Edward to know they were okay. Edward seemed fine, only Esme was leaning her head against the window, she was probably tired. "Just tell me if you're feeling dizzy or sick, alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'm not sick… just tired…" she said. I nodded. "I know, but don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake." I told her. Esme nodded.

I stopped in front of the daycare center. "Alright, I'm going to get Jasper and Rose. I'll be right back." I said and smiled at Esme and then Edward. I headed into the building and as soon as I opened the door I was greeted by my two little monsters crashing into my legs. "Daddy!" they shouted in unison. I laughed and ruffled their hair before picking them both up. "You're late daddy." Rose complained. "Yes, I know and I'm sorry. I had an emergency, but I'll make it up to you… okay? We could go to the zoo maybe." Jasper and Rose cheered. "Yes!" they said. "Okay…" I turned to the twin's teacher, a young woman. "Okay, I'm sorry you had to stay so late, watching them." I told her. "It's perfectly fine Dr Cullen, if you ever need anyone to watch them again you can call me. I could even come over to your house…" she said in a suggestive tone. I quickly dismissed that. "No, it's fine." I told her. "Goodbye."

I helped the twins getting dressed and took their backpacks, then we went outside. Before we went to the car I stopped them. "Okay you two. You know I had to work longer because there was an emergency." They both nodded. "Okay, ehm… well, we will have some visitors for two days." "Visitors?" Jasper asked. I smiled. "Yes, Edward, he's just a year older than you two and his mommy. Edward's mommy hurt her head and she has just moved here, so she knows no one. I said she could stay with us, so I can keep an eye on her, alright?" Rose and Jasper nodded. "Okay daddy." They said. I smiled. "You two are great." I said and held out my hands. "Okay, let's get back to the car and Esme and Edward." The twins nodded excitedly.

I opened the back door of the car and placed Jasper and Rosalie in their seats. "Okay you two, this is Edward and this is his mommy." "I'm Esme." Esme told the twins, smiling at them. "Hello!" They both replied politely.

I got back in the driver's seat and drove towards home. The kids were chatting in the backseat. Jasper had discovered the drawing Esme had made on Edward's car and asked Edward about it. "Yeah, my mommy made it." Edward told him proudly. "Cool." Jasper said.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle drove to the outskirts of town and I got a little nervous when he turned onto a path through the forest. He drove along the past for a few minutes before I saw a large house coming into vision. It was huge, huge and beautiful. Three stories tall, white bricks, a porch and large windows. Three large old cedars were growing next to the house. "Well, here we are." Carlisle said smiling before getting out of the car. He opened my door for me and helped me out before getting the kids out of the car. Jasper and Rosalie immediately raced to the front door with Edward following behind them a little slower. I smiled at the three of them. They were extremely cute. "Come on then." Carlisle said gently and walked up to the door next to me.

We entered the house and I was again struck by how beautiful it was, this time inside. The walls were a light vanilla, with light wooden furniture in the hallway. The kids had already disappeared into another room somewhere. I was a little anxious because I couldn't see Edward but he obviously got along well with Carlisle's kids. "Don't worry, they're just in the living room." Carlisle whispered lowly and led me through the hallway into another room. The living room.

He had been right. The kids were sitting on the ground, surrounded by toys, already playing happily. I chuckled as I saw them.

CARLISLE'S POV

It seemed the kids got along very well since they were already halfway buried in most of the toys the twins owned when Esme and I arrived in the living room. Esme chuckled next to me, probably thinking something alike.

"Okay, eh… do you want to see the house first or lie down for a bit?" I asked Esme, feeling a little unsure about how to act around her. The last woman I had had in my house had been Kate. Esme smiled. "Eh, see the house maybe… I think it would be hard to stay awake if I lay down." She replied. I smiled. "Okay, eh, yeah, you already know the living room…" I said grinning. "The kitchen's down there." I led Esme towards the kitchen and then on to the other rooms, showing her everything. Finally we headed up to the second floor. "Okay, my room is over here, next to it is my study…" I told Esme, opening the door for her as I led her inside my study. She stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the bookshelves. "What is this, your personal library?" she asked. I chuckled, admiring her from the door. "Yes, pretty much… I like to read…" I admitted. Esme smiled. "You have a wonderful collection here." She said, scanning the spines of the books. "You can borrow one anytime." I said without thinking about it. Hell, that sounded as if wanted her over more often. And I did. Esme blushed a little. "Thank you…" she whispered.

The last room I showed to Esme was the guest room where I planned she could stay. It was just two doors down the hall from my room and had another smaller room and a bathroom attached to it. It would be ideal for her and Edward. "I thought you and Edward could stay in here… if that's alright." I said, opening the door for her. Esme stepped into the room and her eyes grew wide.

ESME'S POV

The room Carlisle had led me into was wonderful. It had large windows, overlooking the garden and the forest. In the middle of the room stood a huge comfortable looking bed with dark burgundy sheets and lots of cream pillows. The walls were a light cream, the furniture, a closet and a smaller cupboard, a dark wood and a wooden floor in the same dark color. Two doors were leading into other rooms, probably attached to this room. "Do you like it?" I heard Carlisle ask behind me, uncertainty in his voice. I quickly turned around. "This is perfect!" I said, smiling at him. "I'm happy you like it. There's a small room attached to it, through the door on the left. I thought Edward could sleep in there. There's also a small bathroom, through the door on the right." He said, while showing me the smaller room for Edward. It was just as perfect. Decorated in a pale green with a single bed, an armchair in the corner and a closet. "Thank you, again. It's really nice of you to let Edward and me stay here." I told Carlisle sincerely. He smiled. "It's no problem at all. Come on, let's go downstairs again, we should check on the kids, they're too quiet for my liking." I smiled lightly. Quiet was normally a good sign to me, not only from the kids. I loved my old house when it was quiet. I was dreading every sound, even footsteps on the stairs…

CARLISLE'S POV

We headed back into the living room where the kids were still playing happily. Jasper and Edward were arranging Jasper's toy soldiers for a battle. They had built mountains and caves for their soldiers with my books but I didn't mind. Not today. I was happy Edward got along so well and Jasper seemed really happy to have someone to play with. Rose was the easier child in that way. She could play all by herself for hours, while Jasper always wanted someone to play with him. And he rarely played with his sister, at least inside the house. Their interests were really matching. Outside they could play ball or hide and seek or any other game they could think of for hours but inside it was more difficult.

I saw Esme smiling as she looked over to the boys. Her smile was really beautiful. I couldn't look away. Suddenly Rose said something and snapped me out of my staring. "Daddy?" I looked at her. "Yeah, what is it sweetie?" "Can we have some cookies?" she asked, using her best puppy dog eyes. I smiled. "Yes, you can. Just wait a minute." I said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I returned a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk for the kids. While the kids were happily eating the cookies I turned to Esme. "Can I get you anything?" She smiled. "No, thank you, I'm fine." "Okay, just let me know if you get hungry or thirsty." I said while sitting down in one of the armchairs.

ESME'S POV

I was watching the kids play while I sat on the couch. I was feeling so terribly tired but I knew I mustn't fall asleep and looked for something to distract me from going to sleep. Carlisle had fallen asleep in the armchair a while ago. He looked exhausted but also extremely peaceful in his sleep. His soft blonde hair was shining golden when the evening sun shone on his face, highlighting his handsome face. He smiled softly in his sleep, looking deeply relaxed. I was watching him, a smile on my face. It was like my eyes were glued to his form. He looked like one of Michelangelo's masterpieces had fallen asleep.

"Esme?" I quickly turned my head to find Rosalie looking at me. "Yes, what do you want sweetie?" I asked her, smiling gently. "Eh… I'm hungry, is it dinnertime yet?" she asked. I looked at the clock and realized it was already pretty late. "Oh! Yes, it is! I'm sorry, I wasn't keeping an eye on the time." I said. Rosie giggled. "You were watching daddy sleep…" she mumbled quietly. I blushed a little. "Yes, eh… I am also tired but not allowed to sleep because I hurt my head so I was a bit jealous you're daddy can sleep…" I explained. Rose nodded. "Okay, let's make dinner… Do you want to help me? We could surprise your daddy. I think he is still very tired." Rose smiled. "Yes!" The boys also got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Okay, Rose, Jasper can you show me where everything is?" "Yes." Jasper said immediately, showing me what was kept where. After a quick scan of the contents of the fridge and cupboards I decided pasta would be great. "Okay, how do noodles sound to you guys?" I asked. All three smiled back at me and cheered. "Right. Then I'm gonna cook noodles and you will help me, okay?"

The kids were helping me a lot with the cooking. Jasper and Rose set the table while Edward stirred the sauce with great concentration. When everything was done I told the kids to wake Carlisle up.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Daddy!" "Carlisle, wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked into the faces of Jasper, Rose and Edward. "Hey…" I mumbled, sitting up a bit straighter. "Dinner is ready…" Rose said smiling. "Dinner?" I asked. "Yeah, Esme cooked noodles and we helped." Jasper replied. Just then I noticed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I grinned. "Wow, seems like your mommy is an amazing cook…" I told Edward and got up. He grinned proudly.

When I entered the kitchen Esme was just carrying the noodles to the table. "Let me take that." I offered and took the pot from her. She smiled lightly. "You don't have to do this. It's perfectly alright." She said. Instead of replying I quickly got the sauce and cheese and brought them to the table before Esme could. Then I helped Esme into her chair. "Thanks…" Esme mumbled, blushing a little. I smiled and sat down myself.

The food was delicious, the best pasta I had ever eaten. The kids seemed to think the same since they ate a lot each. After we had finished eating I told the kids to play in the living room a bit more before they would go to bed.

I stood up and started cleaning up the dishes. Esme got up too and wanted to help me but I softly shook my head. "Let me do this, you already cooked." I said. "It is fine, really. I'll help you." Esme said. "No, you're my guest, you shouldn't have cooked in the first place, now let me at least clean up, so I don't feel too bad. I'm already feeling terrible I fell asleep." I said. Esme smiled. "It's fine, Edward made sure I didn't fell asleep." Esme told me. "Good, I have to thank him later…" I said, smiling at Esme.

ESME'S POV

I went into the living room to keep an eye on the kids because Carlisle wouldn't let me help him clean up.

The kids were sitting on the floor, playing. Jasper and Edward had arranged all the little toy soldiers around and on top of the books they had arranged as mountains and caves. Rose was playing with her stuffed animals.

I quickly glanced at the clock and realized Carlisle would probably take the kids to bed as soon as he was finished. I kneeled down by them. "Hey you two…" I said to the boys. "It is really cool what you built here, but you should clean up, it's time to go to bed soon…" I told them. "Really?" Jasper asked, while hiding a yawn. I smiled. "Yes, you can play more tomorrow, I'm sure." Jasper smiled. "Okay." He said. Edward was also smiling. The boys started to gather their soldiers and put them back in the box.

I went over to Rose. "Hey Rosie, what are you doing?" I asked her. "Playing with fuzzy…" she said, pointing to a little white bear with a pink ribbon on one ear. "Fuzzy? She's really cute." I said. Rose nodded. "Daddy got her for me, when he was in London…" she said. "That is really sweet of him." I said. Rose nodded. "He's the best daddy in the world." She said. I smiled. It really seemed like that. "Okay, so what do you think if we get fuzzy ready for bed? She has been staying up really late today." Rose nodded. "Yes, I think she's really tired too." "Okay, so first we get fuzzy ready for bed and then you, alright honey?" Rose nodded. "Okay…"

CARLISLE'S POV

I watched Esme from the doorway. She was talking to Rose, making going to bed sounding like a game to the kids. I smiled. She was lovely. After a few minutes I finally managed to tear my eyes away from her and made myself noticeable. "Okay, time for bed now…" I announced. Edward immediately got up and stood next to me while the twins pouted a little but also got to her feet. "Come on, let's get you all ready for bed…" I said smiling. I ruffled the hair of each of them before leading them upstairs to get ready. Esme followed behind me.

"Okay, let's get your pajamas, Edward, I think Jasper will lent you something, right?" Jasper nodded. "Yes, of course. Come." He said, pulling Edward to his closet to make him select a pair of pajamas. I chuckled at them. They were already best friends. Rose was standing close to Esme, her teddy in her hand. "So, I will help you two getting ready and Esme will help Rose, is that alright?" I asked to both the kids and Esme. She smiled at me. "It's fine." She assured me. "Come Rosie." She said before leaving.

I took the boys into the bathroom to get them washed and then led them back into their room to get changed into their pajamas. Jasper was insisting on getting dressed himself and so I could help Edward, who was struggling a bit with his cast.

ESME'S POV

I helped Rosalie getting washed and dressed in her pajamas and then brought her back into Jasper's room. Edward was already in his pajamas and so was Jasper but he had obviously dressed himself since he was wearing his shirt inside out. I smiled and went over to him. "Hey, I think that's not completely right… Come here, let me change that." I went over to Jasper and helped him pulling his shirt over his head. In the next second I had to bite back a shocked intake of breath. Jasper's left upper arm was covered in scars. The scars went from his elbow almost all the way up to his shoulder. I was startled. From the corner of my eyes I saw Carlisle looking at Jasper, then he quickly looked away. "O…Okay, let's get this right…" I said and handed Jasper his shirt back. He pulled it back over his head and smiled. "Okay." He said. I ruffled his hair.

CARLISLE'S POV

"So, do you want to see your room, Edward?" I asked him. "Yes." He said. I led him towards the guestroom with Esme, Jasper and Rosie following behind. "Okay, this is your room." I said opening the door to the guestroom. Edward carefully stepped inside. "Where are you sleeping?" he asked Esme when he saw that there was only one bed. "Oh sweetie, I can't stay with you, I have to stay awake for a long time, because of my head." Esme explained softly. Edward looked up. "No!" he protested. "I don't want to be alone!" he said, tears forming in his eyes while he held on to Esme. I quickly thought of something. "Eh, okay Edward, maybe you could sleep in Jasper's room?" I asked him. "You would be alright with that, wouldn't you Jazzy?" I asked him. "Yes, that would be cool!" he said. Edward also smiled.

Esme was taking the kids back into Rose's room where they all curled up on the bed and listened to Esme telling a story while I brought a second bed into Jasper's room. After I was done I went into Rose's room to find the kids curled up around Esme, listening intently to her storytelling. I smiled when I saw them all lying there. It looked so natural and sweet.

"Okay, let's get you into bed guys." I made myself known. Together with Esme I put the kids to bed. They all fell asleep rather quickly. It had been an exhausting day.

ESME'S POV

I looked down at Rosalie sleeping, her little white teddy in her arms. I smiled. "What wouldn't I give to be able to go to bed now? I'm so tired." I sighed. Carlisle gave me an understanding smile. "I know, but I fear you can't sleep now. You have to stay awake for at least four more hours. So…" Carlisle trailed off. "Eh, what would you like to do? We could… watch a movie?" he suggested. I smiled. "Yes, let's do this." I agreed.

Carlisle was showing me his huge collection of DVD's which mostly consisted of Disney movies, but there were also some other films among it. "Well, what about 'Up In The Air'?" I asked. Carlisle smiled. "Yeah, alright."

I sat down on the couch while Carlisle put the DVD in the player. Carlisle turned the TV on and joined me, sitting down in the armchair. We had just seen the first 15 minutes of the movie when I felt my eyes drifting shut. "I think a movie wasn't the best idea…" I heard Carlisle mumble. I looked up. "Yeah…" I yawned. "Right…" Carlisle grinned. "I'll turn it off then…" he said and got up.

"So… what are we doing now?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know…" he admitted. "What happened to Jasper's arm?" I asked. The scars had looked bad. Obviously I said something wrong because Carlisle stood up and turned his back to me. "Jasper got… scalded…" he mumbled, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I didn't want to…"

CARLISLE'S POV

"It is alright!" I interrupted her. I didn't want to think about it. My eyes stung with unshed tears. It was my fault Jasper's arm was covered in scars. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to…" Esme whispered. I swallowed hard. Her touch was actually helping the pain a little. "It is okay…" I mumbled, trying not to cry. Esme rubbed small circles on my back, not saying anything. "Let's just talk about something else…" I almost pleaded.

ESME'S POV

I instantly felt bad for bringing the subject up. I hadn't wanted to upset Carlisle. I rubbed my hand over his back, trying to comfort him somehow. He wasn't saying anything though, his eyes were closed and he was trying very hard to keep up his composure. I felt bad. I shouldn't have asked this. It was private and I was practical a stranger. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to, I mean, I…" I whispered submissive, hoping Carlisle was not upset, or angry, but stepping away just in case.

"It isn't your fault…" he mumbled, taking another deep breath. When I didn't react he turned around. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, still a little afraid.

"Do you… eh… want to play a game" Carlisle asked a little sheepishly, looking at me. I was confused. "What?" I asked him. "Well, the movie wasn't really helping us staying awake… so maybe… a game would… if you want of course…" he added, looking unsure. "Yes, we could at least try. What game?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged. "You know how to play chess?" he asked. I looked down, shaking my head. "Sorry, no…" I whispered. "No problem, would you like me to teach you?" he asked again. I looked up, surprised. "Yes…" I mumbled. Carlisle gave me another of his breathtaking smiles and gestured towards two armchairs in the corner. "Please, take a seat. I'm getting the board." He said.

I watched Carlisle lifting a chessboard from the top of one of the shelves. He grinned back at me when he caught me watching him. "Jasper likes to play with the pieces, I already lost a dozen of pieces to him. He likes to play battles with them. He says it's more interesting than his toy soldiers." I chuckled. Yes, I could imagine a chess board holding a certain fascination to a 4-year-old boy.

"Well, let's see…" Carlisle said, setting up the pieces. "Okay, these are the pawns… you move them one step ahead, two if it's their first move, alright?" I nodded and Carlisle went on, describing to me how each piece moved and playing an example game.

The game had been messed up since I didn't really know how to play and Carlisle was much too focused on explaining everything to me. But it was fun nonetheless. We laughed quite a few times, mostly because I was confusing the pieces and their moves.

CARLISLE'S POV

Playing chess with Esme was a total mess but a lot of fun. And it kept us awake for a while. But after our little game I stifled a yawn. I also hadn't had much sleep the night before and now I was practically dead on my feet. I glanced at my watch. "It's past 11…" I said. "You can go to sleep now, at least for the next two hours." I told Esme, grimacing. She yawned. "That would be great…" she agreed. I grinned. "Okay, let's go upstairs." Carlisle said.

When we arrived on the second floor I quickly checked on the kids again, Esme looking over my shoulder. All three of them were sleeping soundly. I smiled and closed the door silently.

"Good night." I said to Esme before turning towards my room. She smiled back. "Good night, Carlisle." She whispered, disappearing into the guestroom. I went into my own room, slowly taking off my shirt. Suddenly it knocked. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked. Just a second later the door opened and Esme stood before me. She stared at me and I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed. "Eh… I…" Esme stuttered, still staring at me. "I… I wanted to know if… maybe I could borrow a shirt and some shorts of you… you know, I haven't anything to sleep in…" she mumbled, looking down as a deep blush covered her face. I suddenly felt like a fool. I should have thought about that. "Yes, yes of course." I stuttered, nearly falling flat on my face on my way to the closet.

I finally managed to hand Esme a white shirt and a pair of dark boxer shorts. She smiled shyly at me. "Thank you, good night." She said before disappearing out of my room again. I stood there like an idiot, staring after her. I knew I had behaved ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and slowly got into bed, trying to fall asleep.

ESME'S POV

I was still in a daze when I went back into my room. Oh my god. I mean, wow. I was no fool, I had known Carlisle wasn't bad looking. It was easy to see that he was well-built with the perfect fitting shirts he wore, but standing there, without his shirt… It nearly gave me a heart attack, in the good sense of course. He looked mouthwatering. His chest was perfectly chiseled, pale, like one of Michelangelo's sculptures come to life.

I changed into his clothes, noticing how nice they smelt and crawled under the soft covers. I was extremely tired and fell asleep quickly, with a certain blond god starring in my dreams…

CARLISLE'S POV

I had a hard time falling asleep since every time I closed my eyes I thought of Esme. I had only known her for mere hours but I already liked her so much. It was crazy. I tossed and turned in the sheets, wanting to sleep so badly but I couldn't.

I groaned when the beeping of my watch woke me up. It looked like I had fallen asleep after all. And according to the way I felt I hadn't been asleep long. I sighed and got up. I quickly threw on a shirt before stumbling down the hallway to the room Esme slept in. I gently knocked on the door before entering. Esme was lying in the large bed, curled up on one side. I smiled softly. She looked really beautiful.

I gently went over to her and nudged her shoulder to wake her up. Esme stirred in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her whole body tensed. She quickly crawled away from me, curling up into a ball. Her eyes were opened wide in fear. "Esme… it's alright…" I whispered, trying to calm her down. "It's me, Carlisle." I said. Esme looked at me, her eyes still wide, then she slowly relaxed, recognizing me. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, lowering her head. I smiled. "It's not your fault." I whispered. "I was the one who startled you." I said. Esme took a deep breath, probably trying to calm her down more thoroughly. "Okay, I see you're alright. I just had to check on you, you can go back to sleep now." I whispered, smiling softly. Esme yawned. "Thanks, I will try…" she mumbled and laid back down. I grinned and left the room, heading towards my own bed again.

ESME'S POV

I watched Carlisle leave the room, still trying to calm down my racing heart. He had startled me, though unintentionally. It was bad memories coming up. Me being woken up roughly… I shuddered, not wanting to think about it anymore.

I curled up in the sheets again and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted I fell asleep soon.

CARLISLE'S POV

This two hour rhythm was wearing me out. The second time I woke up I was already having a slight headache. I sighed and again went over to Esme's room. I woke her up, asked her a few questions to see if she was alright and left her room again. But suddenly a figure in the shadows alerted me. At first I thought maybe Jasper had woken up but then I saw the cast and recognized Edward. "Edward?" I asked softly. He looked at me. "What are you doing in the room of my mommy?" he asked suspiciously and a little bit protectively. "Nothing. I just have to check on her every two hours and wake her up. She is alright." I told him. Edward was relaxing a little bit but obviously he didn't trust me completely. "What is wrong buddy? Why are you awake?" I asked him, picking him up. "I had a dream… of Charles… " he mumbled. "Who's Charles?" I asked. "A bad man…" Edward mumbled and buried his head on my shoulder. "It's okay now… you're safe here." I mumbled, stroking his hair. "Let's get you back to bed." I took Edward back in Jasper's room and tucked him back in. He was soon again fast asleep.

After that I went back into my room and fell onto my bed, not even bothering to pull the covers back.

The night dragged on and on. On 5 am my watch beeped for the last time. I got up, now with a pounding headache and went to Esme's room for the last time tonight.

ESME'S POV

"I'm awake." I mumbled as soon as the door opened. Carlisle stepped inside the room. "Alright, it's the last check-up anyways. Try to sleep a bit more." He whispered softly. I smiled. "I don't know if I can. I'm feeling awful though… but the kids will be awake soon, I fear." I said. Carlisle smiled. "I hope they sleep a little longer, they had a rough day yesterday." He said. "Well, good night… sleep a bit more." He said before gently shutting the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come over me. It didn't take long. I soon felt myself slipping off into dreamland, when my memories mixed up with my fantasies about a certain man.

**_A penny for your thoughts? plz, leave me a few lines! Reviews really make my day! _**


	3. I found you

_**Okay, another chapter for you, before I go on holidays for a week, will be back at August 14th and hopefully post a new chapter to special world shortly after... couldn't make it before... sorry for that, anyway, I hope you enjoy this... it got a bit longer than I thought but I just had to add these little ideas that popped into my mind while writing... **_

_**ENJOY!  
**_

_**3. I found you**_

CARLISLE'S POV

"Daddy!" "Carlisle!" I sighed and tried to snuggle deeper into the covers, but something pulled my blanket back. "Dad, you have to get up!" I slowly opened my eyes and found Jasper, Rosalie and Edward standing in front of my bed. "Hey…" I mumbled, glancing at the alarm clock. 9.37 am. I smiled. The kids were probably hungry. "Okay, good morning you three." I said softly, sitting up in bed. "You're hungry, hm?" I asked. The all nodded. "Okay, what about that. You get dressed, I also put some clothes on and then we make some breakfast?" I asked them. "What about mommy?" Edward asked. "Well, your mommy is still very tired. We can make breakfast first and then wake her up, okay?" Edward smiled. "Okay!" he agreed. "Well, I'm helping you getting dressed in a minute, I'm just putting some clothes on okay?" They all nodded and left the room.

I quickly pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white button-up and then went into the kids' rooms. Rosalie had dressed herself, almost perfectly. She was wearing a red skirt and a white t-shirt, which she wore the inside out. I helped her get it right and then helped the boys getting dressed, especially Edward since his cast was disturbing him a little. After that we went down into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

"So, what would you all like for breakfast? Scrambled eggs?" "Yeah." Jasper said. Rose nodded and Edward also nodded. "Okay, do you want to help me?" Again everybody agreed. "Good." I said, getting two pans out of the cupboard. I let Jasper and Rose set the table and bent down to Edward. "Hey, can you help me with a special task?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay, I want to make your mommy a really good breakfast. Can you tell me what she likes?" Edward grinned. "She likes toast and jam, and… juice… orange juice… and she rather has fried eggs…" he said. I smiled. "Thanks, so, do you want to help me make breakfast for your mommy?" Edward nodded. "Okay, then please put a bit of the butter into the pan…"

It didn't take long to make breakfast and when I was almost done I send the kids up to wake Esme. "But be gentle, okay? Esme had a rough night." They all nodded, looking like perfect angels.

ESME'S POV

I felt something tugging at my blanket and tried to curl up into a tighter ball. I grumbled something. I was still so tired. I had just fallen asleep one minute ago. I groaned and finally opened my eyes a little. Then I saw three pairs of eyes watching me. I felt a smile come to my face. "Good morning…" I mumbled. "Daddy made breakfast." Rose said, smiling softly. I grinned. "Breakfast?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Yes, scrambled eggs." I smiled. By now I could even smell the delicious scent wafting towards me. "Okay, I'm coming down, I'll just have to get dressed." I said, sitting up in bed.

Suddenly Rosie giggled. I looked at her, a little confused. "Why are you wearing daddy's clothes?" she asked me. I smiled, looking down at the shirt I was wearing. "Well, your daddy lend me his clothes. Like Edward had to borrow Jasper's pajamas." I explained. Rosie smiled. "It looks funny." She said. I grinned. It probably did. The clothes were much too big for me, but really comfortable. Jasper and Rosalie were leaving the room, only Edward stayed. "Are you better?" he asked shyly. I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine sweetie, just very tired." Edward smiled. "Okay…" he mumbled. "Was Carlisle not letting you sleep?" he asked. I frowned, having an idea why Edward was so worried. "Carlisle was extremely nice and gentle every time he woke me up. He had to, because of my hurt head, you know?"I explained to Edward while getting dressed in my own clothes. Edward nodded slowly. I smiled. "Okay, so let's get some breakfast no, shall we?" I asked, holding out my hand for Edward to take.

When we came down into the kitchen Carlisle was just placing scrambled eggs and toast on everybody's plate. Well, except one. There was one plate with fried eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice next to it. "Good morning!" said Carlisle as I entered and smiled. Edward instantly climbed onto his chair next to Jasper and started eating. "Here, take a seat." Said Carlisle, again pulling my chair out for me. I sat down, and looked at the plate in front of me, then back at Carlisle. "What…?" I wanted to ask but Carlisle cut me off, knowing what I wanted to ask probably… "Edward told me you liked fried eggs more…" he admitted, blushing a little. I bit my lip, also blushing. "You didn't have to…" I whispered. Carlisle grinned. "I thought you could need a good breakfast…" he mumbled, sitting down himself.

The breakfast was delicious. I felt much better after it, though I was still so damn tired. "This was delicious. Thank you, Carlisle." I said after breakfast and wanted to get up and clean the table. Carlisle stopped me. "It's fine, you must be extremely tired, you can go back to bed or lie down in the living room if you want to." He said. "You too, you didn't get much sleep also…" I tried to argue but it was futile. "I am a doctor, I am used to this. I have to be awake for 36 hours and still being able to perform a surgery if needed." He said. "Don't you have to go to work?" I asked again. Carlisle shook his head. "I took the day off." I gave up and went into the living room to watch the kids play.

CARLISLE'S POV

I cleaned up the kitchen and then went into the living room to check on Esme and the kids. I found Edward and Jasper sitting on the floor, looking through a book while Rosalie was having a tea party with her stuffed animals. Esme was lying on the couch, she had fallen asleep. I smiled. I looked over at the kids. "Hey you three, I'm going to take Esme upstairs, okay? She needs sleep. You are staying here, alright?" Jasper and Rose only nodded, but Edward eyed me suspiciously for a while before agreeing.

I gently picked Esme up, careful about not waking her and carried her upstairs. Luckily Esme didn't wake up when I placed her on the bed in the guestroom. I softly pulled the blanket over Esme and looked down at her again. She was already lying on her side, snuggled into the covers. I smiled. She looked so beautiful when she slept, her caramel curls framing her face, a smile on her lips. I couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds. My fingers, still grasping the blanket edged towards her face, softly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. At that Esme sighed softly. I smiled. "Sleep, Esme…" I whispered and before I fully registered what I was doing or why I had kissed her on the forehead. After that, as realization hit me, I almost fled from the room, feeling terribly confused. What had that been? I had kissed her! I had… what was wrong with me? I had taken advantage of Esme! I felt disgusted with myself. I mustn't do that! She was my patient and a guest in my house!

I went downstairs into the living room. I had decided to take the kids outside for a while. "Hey you guys, do you want to go outside for a while?" I asked as I sat down on the floor between them. "What are we going to do?" asked Rose. I smiled. "What would you like to do? But please think of Edward and his cast, okay?" I said, then looked at Edward. "Is there anything you would like to do?" I asked him. Edward thought about it for a moment. "can we go play in the forest?" he asked finally. Jasper instantly cheered. "Yeah, we could build a dam in the river!" he said. Edward smiled, looking at me. "Could we?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, I think we can, only your cast can't get wet, so maybe you could put on a glove like I wear them at the hospital, okay?" Edward nodded.

I quickly took the kids upstairs to get them dressed and then we headed outside. We spent a few hours outside, till the kids got really hungry. I made them sandwiches for lunch and then we headed out again. Edward and Jasper hadn't finished their dam and Rose wanted to build more little shelters for mice and other animals out of moss and leaves.

ESME'S POV

I sighed and opened my eyes. I felt much better now. I Noticed suddenly that I wasn't in the living room where I must have fallen asleep. I sat up and realized I was in the guest bedroom. I glanced at the clock and realized it was past 2 in the afternoon. I quickly got up and rushed downstairs.

In the living room I stopped. It was empty and there wasn't a sound to be heard. Where were they? I slightly panicked. Without thinking about it, I ran outside in the garden and started calling their names.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was watching the kids play when I heard something. "Hey, be quiet for a moment you three, alright?" They immediately stopped talking and I listened. "That's mommy!" Edward shouted suddenly. I nodded. "Yes, come on, let's get back. I think Esme is worried… " I told the kids and we quickly left the forest.

We stepped out of the forest and I saw Esme relaxing a little before she rushed towards us. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry." I said. "I should have left a note. We were only playing in the forest." I explained. Esme nodded. "I woke up and no one was there. I got worried." She said. I smiled. "It is my fault, really. I should have thought of that. I'm sorry. It's just, you were sleeping and I know you needed the sleep, so… well, you know… Please, let's go inside." I smiled.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle, me and the kids got back inside and I sat down on the living room where Edward, Japer and Rose told me everything about their day. Carlisle smiled at their stories.

When it got late Carlisle asked if he could take me and Edward home. "You're ready to go. I'm sure you're fine and perfectly healthy." I told her. Esme smiled. "Thank you, that would be very nice." I said.

Just a few minutes later we were all in Carlisle's car, driving towards the little apartment I had rented. "Okay. You two be nice while I walk Esme to her door, okay?" I told Rose and Jasper. "Why are you doing this?" Jasper asked. I smiled. "I am a gentleman. It is nice to do that, okay?" Jasper smiled. "Okay, but what's a genle… man…?" he asked. Carlisle laughed. "I'll tell you later, alright?" "Okay." Jasper agreed.

Carlisle helped me and Edward out of the car and escorted me to the door. I smiled at him. "Thanks, for everything you did." I told him sincerely. Carlisle smiled. "It was nothing." He said with a wave of his hand. "It was. I feel awful knowing you did so much and I could do nothing in return." I protested. Carlisle smiled lightly. "I don't expect you to, Esme. It was my pleasure, really. It was nice having you and Edward around." I sighed. I still wanted to do something in return, after all the trouble he went through for us. "Alright, but maybe I could cook for you and the twins?" I asked. Carlisle grinned. "Okay. I'd love that." He replied. I smiled. "Okay, on Friday?" I asked, before realizing the cliché. Dinner Friday night sounded like a date. Well, it wasn't. I was just being nice. And the kids would be there. And it was no date. No. Carlisle would never see this as a date. Why would he? Why would I think of it as a date? It was dinner. No more no less. Simple dinner to thank him. The end. After all, Carlisle would never be interested in me…

"Thanks for bringing me here." I said, smiling lightly as I took my keys out of my pocket. "It was no problem. I'll see you Friday then." He said, smiling softly. I nodded. "Till Friday." I said, smiling and opening the door. "Goodbye, bye Edward." Carlisle said, ruffling Edward's hair as he stepped away.

CARLISLE'S POV

I waited until Esme had stepped into the house and then turned around to go back to my car. While I walked I put my hands in my jeans pockets and promptly my keys fell out. I bent down to grab them, when I heard a strange sound. It sounded alarming, like a mixture of a sob and a scream. I instantly straightened up again and looked towards the building. _Esme!_ I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Without thinking about it, I ran inside the house.

Inside I heard a strange choking sound and then Edward's frightened voice. "Mommy? Are you okay?" I took two steps at once, flying up the staircase. My heart was beating frantically in my chest. I was afraid something happened to Esme. Had I underestimated her injury? Had she passed out, maybe? Was she hurt?

I arrived at the top of the staircase and saw Esme kneeling on the floor in front of the open door. Edward stood next to her, looking frightened. I was by her side in a second, kneeling down. "Esme, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked her worried. Esme didn't answer. She only buried her head in my shoulder, sobbing and shaking. I held her, stroking her back while trying to find out what made her breakdown like that. Then my eyes fell on the open door to her apartment. The inside was a mess. Things were strewn on the floor, clothes, books, everything. Edward was curling up against my side, looking terribly scared. "Esme, what happened?" I asked again.

"He… he found us…" she mumbled, tears wetting my shirt, but I didn't care. The only thing that counted was Esme's well-being. And Edward's. "Who? Who found you?" I asked confused.

"Charles…" Esme finally choked out, shaking and crying harder. I instinctively held her tighter, also pressing Edward against my body. I didn't know who Charles was, only that Edward called him a "bad man". "Who is Charles?" I asked, not wanting to cause Esme any more pain but needing to know this. Esme cringed at the sound of his name. "He's… my ex-husband…" she mumbled so low I could hardly understand it. "He found us… He will get us…" Esme mumbled, gripping my shirt in her hands.

I shook my head. "No, he won't. I won't let him get you." I whispered, though I didn't even know what exactly happened to Esme. Edward looked at me, fear evident in his bright green eyes. "Do we have to go back? I don't want to go back, mommy!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. I shook my head and held him closer to me and Esme. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." I whispered, even when I didn't know what I was promising them. But it was obvious both were terrified and I would do my damnedest to protect them.

I gently pulled Esme away from me, so I could look into her eyes. They were red rimmed and wide open with fear. "Esme, I don't really know what's going on, but I know it's terrifying you and Edward. And I won't let anything hurt you, so maybe you should come back to my house to stay there. If you want to, of course. Or tell me where I can bring you, but I won't leave you here. It's obviously dangerous." I said. Esme looked at me with surprise on her face. "Really?" she choked. I smiled. "Yes, it would be no problem, really. You could stay with me as long as you want." I assured her. Esme still looked a bit doubtful. "Mommy? Please… I… I don't want to go back…" Edward whined, still crying. Esme looked at him. "No, we will never go back, Edward." She said, before looking at me. "Thanks… it would be extremely great if we could stay with you a while longer…" she mumbled while tears still streamed down her face. I couldn't help it and wiped her tears away. Esme lowered her head and slowly got to her feet.

"Alright, the best thing would be if you pack as many clothes as you can. I'll help you in a second, I just want to check on Jasper and Rose, okay?" I said. Esme nodded. "Yes, come Edward."

ESME'S POV

I slowly entered my apartment. I was still afraid. Afraid he was there. Afraid _he _would get us back to live with him. I couldn't do that to Edward. It would destroy him. Fear was making my throat tight and my heart race. I couldn't enter the apartment. Not without knowing what was there. Edward was clinging to my legs, just as scared as I was.

Carlisle came back after a few minutes and found us still standing in front of the open door. I looked apologetic at him. "I'm sorry… I… just couldn't…" I stammered, preparing myself for his anger. But it never came. "It's alright." He said smiling reassuringly and stepped into the flat. I followed him, stepping over broken vases and picture frames on my way. I nearly choked on my breath when I saw what had become of the flat I just decorated a few days ago with so much care. Everything was broken. Drawers were pulled out, the contents strewn on the floor. Picture frames and vases broken, even the little couch table.

"Okay, let's get your clothes and get out of here." Said Carlisle. I nodded numbly and walked into my bedroom. I took one of the travel bags from the floor and handed it to Carlisle. "Can you help Edward pack?" I asked him. He nodded. "Thanks." Then I looked at Edward. "Okay Edward, Carlisle is going to help you pack all your clothes and maybe some toys, but not too much. We have to be fast, okay?" Edward nodded bravely. "Okay mommy." He said.

They disappeared into Edward's room and I began throwing all my clothes into the other travel bag. I wasn't even looking at most of them. Just threw them into the bag, wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible. I was finished after about ten minutes and headed into Edward's room to check on him and Carlisle. They were also just zipping the bag shut. Carlisle smiled at me and then took the bag from Edward and mine from my hands and we all headed back outside to the car.

Carlisle put the bags in the boot of the car while I sat Edward in the bag and fastened his seat belt. Then I sank into the front seat, feeling exhausted. "Are you coming back?" Jasper asked from behind but I couldn't answer. Carlisle did. "Yes, Esme and Edward are staying with us a while longer. Do you mind?" he asked. Jasper smiled and shook his head. "No! That's great! We can play more!" he said.

The drive back was quiet, except for the low chatter of the kids in the backseat. Edward had calmed down a little, but tears were still running down his face. Jasper and Rose were comforting him after Carlisle explained that something really bad had happened. It was sweet. Carlisle kept shooting worried glances at me but I didn't react. I was still frozen in shock. I had expected to be safe. I thought _he_ would never find us here. _He_ did. It was hopeless. I could never hide… I sobbed quietly, thinking of having to spend more time there. "Don't cry…" Rose whispered, leaning forward towards me. "Yes, don't cry mommy…" Edward repeated. I smiled weakly. Carlisle looked at me again and I tried to tell him I was alright, but the only sound escaping my throat was a hoarse whisper.

"Okay, were there." Carlisle finally said and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car, my legs still trembling a little. Carlisle steadied me, then gave me the key to the house. "Take the kids inside, I follow with your bags." He said. I nodded and did as he said. Inside I instantly collapsed on the couch with Edward crawling into my lap. Jasper and Rose were standing in front of us, now looking scared and sad themselves. I gave them a weak smile and soon both crawled onto the couch with us, hugging me and Edward. It was sweet. So sweet that I began to cry once more. "Don't cry mommy, I'll protect you…" Edward whispered. I sighed, stroking his hair. "My little brave man." I whispered softly. "We help!" Jasper announced determined. I also smiled at him and Rose.

Carlisle entered the room and took the bags upstairs before joining us in the living room. He sat down on the couch next to us and looked at Jasper and Rosalie. "Alright you two, maybe you could go play in your rooms a bit? I have to talk to Esme, alright?" he said gently. The twins nodded and went upstairs. I looked at Edward. "Sweetie, would it be alright if you went to play with Jasper? I have to talk to Carlisle." I whispered, kissing Edward's head. He looked scared and tightened his hold on me. "I don't want to leave!" he said. "It's alright, shhh, it's fine Sweetie. We're not going anywhere and nothing can happen to you here. I promise it won't take long, okay?" Edward finally nodded. "That's my brave little boy." I said, kissing his cheek one last time.

Carlisle waited until Edward was upstairs before turning to me. "Esme…" He began. I bit my lip. I knew I had to tell him. He deserved and explication. I shuddered. The mere thought of _him_ scared me to death. "Esme… it's fine, you don't have to tell me." Carlisle whispered gently, sensing my fear. I shook my head. No. He deserved to know.

"When I came here… I was fleeing… from _him_… my… my ex-husband…" I started, sobbing again. "I wanted to get away… I thought he would never find us…" Carlisle scooted closer on the couch and took me in his arms, stroking my back. "He… was cruel… He hit me… and Edward… he… abused me… " I whispered. I couldn't say more but Carlisle understood. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised. "I'll take care of you." I closed my eyes, willing the sobs to subside. Carlisle continued rubbing my back, not saying a thing for a while.

"I'll help you… I know a great lawyer. He will never touch you or Edward again." He promised after a while. I just broke into more sobs. Carlisle was confused. "I'm sorry… did I say something wrong?" he asked instantly. I shook my head. "I can't…" I choked. I felt even worse now. I had no money. Not a penny left. I would not even be able to pay for the medical treatment Edward and I got, not to think of a lawyer… "I can't…" I started again, but couldn't finish the sentence. Carlisle looked at me. "Esme, shh, what can't you do?" he asked. I lowered my head, scooting away from him a little. I was feeling worthless now, mean, like I was using him and his compassionate nature. "I have no money…" I whispered so low I could barely hear it myself.

I didn't know what happened then. I the fraction of a second Carlisle had hugged me again, holding me securely into his arms. "Oh Esme… don't worry. It's no problem…" he replied. I shook my head. "I can't even pay for the medicine we got! I can't pay you for letting us live here… I couldn't even buy food!" I cried. "I have no money left!" Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "Sh… I don't expect you to pay anything, okay? I'm happy you're staying here. I don't want you to pay rent or something. This house is too big for me and the twins alone… and for the other things, don't worry. I will pay for everything." I shook my head violently. I wouldn't let him do this. "No, you can't. It isn't your business. I can't make you pay for me! I get a job! I'll pay for everything!" I said. "Shh, I have enough money. It won't be a problem. My uncle left me his money when he died. I never touched it before, other than to set up funds for the kids or buy this house. I know he would have wanted his money spend on important things. And this is important. It helps you. And you can pay me back later, okay? When you have a job we can still work things out, but for now just let me handle the finances, okay?" I wasn't totally happy with this, but I didn't argue anymore. I was tired. I wouldn't make Carlisle pay for me and Edward. It was none of his business. He shouldn't have to pay for the mistakes I made. It was his money and I just couldn't accept that. But I would get to this later. Right now I only wanted to sleep and forget this afternoon's nightmare…

CARLISLE'S POV

I sensed that this discussion wasn't over but I really didn't mind doing this for Esme and Edward. I would do anything I could and I knew Aro would have loved to see me spend his money on a good cause. And this was a damn good cause and important to me. I wanted to help Esme. I wanted to make her and Edward be happy again. I wanted that look of fear to vanish from their eyes. But for now Esme just needed rest. She was worked up and stressed. Probably also exhausted from all the crying. "I get you a glass of water, okay?" I asked gently and got up. Esme smiled grateful at me when I got back. She took the glass from my hands and sipped it. I sat down beside her, noticing that Esme was still extremely tensed and her eyes were flicking through the room, checking everything.

"It's alright, I locked all doors and no one knows where to look for you… I promise nothing will happen to you." I said. Esme nodded, very slowly relaxing while she drank the water. "Do you want to lie down for a while?" I asked her. Esme shook her head. "No, but we can we check on Edward?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously. I smiled. "Of course. We probably should, I don't want to know what mess they have created while we talked." I said and got up. Esme didn't smile but the corners of her mouth turned up just a little bit.

ESME'S POV

I knew that Edward was probably alright, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I followed Carlisle upstairs. We had just arrived on the landing when we heard the kids talking in Jasper's room so we went there.

Carlisle opened the door and looked down at the kids – and froze. They were sitting on the floor, stuffed animals in front of them. Jasper had a stethoscope around his neck, Rose was obviously trying to take the blood pressure on her teddy and Edward was wearing one of Carlisle's white lab coats, which was much too long, and bandaging the paw of a stuffed dog. I couldn't help but smile a little. This explained why they were so quiet. But at least they were alright. I looked around the room and saw Carlisle's medical bag on the floor, the contents, scattered on the floor.

CARLISLE'S POV

I didn't know what to say for a moment. None of the kids had noticed us yet, much too engrossed in their playing. It looked sweet somehow, but Jasper and Rose knew that they weren't allowed to touch my medical bag. And they usually never did this.

I cleared my throat and three little heads turned towards us. They instantly lowered their heads and Edward even cowered away. "Haven't I told you, not to touch my medical bag?" I asked sternly. Jasper and Rose bit their lips. "Sorry daddy…" the mumbled simultaneously. Edward backed against the wall not looking at me and I instantly regretted my stern voice. I knelt down and smiled softly. "It's alright, Come here, all three of you." I said more gently this time. Jasper and Rose came to me and after a long look even Edward approached me. "I'm not angry, okay? But this is my stuff. I need it for work and these things are no toys. You could hurt yourself with them. That's why I don't want you to play with my stuff." I explained. All three nodded. "So, who had the idea to play doctor with my things?" I asked. "Jasper? Rose? I know it wasn't Edward, he doesn't even know where I keep my medical bag? And how did you even get it?" I wondered. I always kept my bag in the top shelf of my closet. "I had the idea. Jasper got the bag… he climbed on top of the chair…" Rose whispered, not looking at me. I sighed. "You know this was very dangerous, right? Jasper could have hurt himself, he could have fallen." I said. They all nodded. "Okay, I know you're sorry and I know you won't do it again, so this is over. Now help me to get all my stuff back together, okay?" I said. They all nodded and ran to get the things from the floor.

ESME'S POV

I watched as Carlisle scolded the kids and smiled. He was very reasonable. Not angry but explaining why they weren't allowed to play with his things. I had noticed how Edward had cowered back in fear of Carlisle yelling and had been ready to step in between but Carlisle had probably noticed it too and reacted very well. He was really excellent with kids and I knew Edward already liked him a lot.

I went over to the kids and Carlisle and helped them picking up the various medical instruments of Carlisle. Finally they had everything back in the bag. Carlisle sat up. "Okay, have you taken anything else?" he asked. Edward quickly went to Jasper's bed. "A book…" he admitted as he gave the thick volume back to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled. It looked like a huge medical textbook. "Why would you have taken this?" he asked surprised. "We needed to know how to treat our patients." Jasper replied like it was obvious why they would need the book. I smiled and Carlisle chuckled. "Alright, and did you find everything in there?" he asked. "There are strange pictures in it… they're icky!" Rose said. Carlisle laughed. "I bet they are. Okay you three, I'm gonna put my things back in my room. And remember, no more playing with my things for work." They all nodded.

CARLISLE'S POV

I went into my study and put my medical back on the top shelf of the closet. I trusted Jasper and Rose not to steal my bag for playing again but I would still relocate the bag later. I wouldn't want to take any risk. There wasn't anything really dangerous in the bag but the kids could still harm each other accidentally when playing with my utensils for work. Not to speak of the possibility something went missing. I didn't want to go looking for my light pen or something on the floor of their rooms, especially not early in the morning just before work…

I closed the closet's door and went back to the kids. When I stepped into Jasper's room Esme and the kids had cleaned up almost everything. I smiled.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle left the room and I smiled at the kids. "Okay you little doctors, maybe we should clean up the rest, hm? And then I think it's dinner time." I said, eyeing all the stuffed animals lying around. They all pouted and murmured some protests but still helped me putting everything back where it belonged. It wasn't that much and when Carlisle returned almost everything was cleaned up already.

I turned to him and he smiled that breathtaking smile of his. "Okay, so should I make dinner?" he asked, looking at me and the kids. I smiled and nodded. The kids also agreed and we headed down into the living room.

"Well, what are we having for dinner?" I asked Carlisle. He shrugged, looking caught off guard for a moment. "Eh… I don't know…" I laughed a little. "Okay, can you cook?" Carlisle grinned. "Well, yes… a little… enough for me and the twins…" he said. "What would you want for dinner? Is there something Edward doesn't like, or you?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Fish. Edward isn't really fond of fish." I told him. "Okay. So, how about you keep an eye on the kids and I make dinner?" he asked. "I can help you." I said. He shook his head. "You made dinner last night." "But you made breakfast. A breakfast that could have fed an army." I argued back. He held up his hands. "Alright, alright. Let's make dinner, together." He said.

I nodded. "Okay." Carlisle turned to the kids. "Hey, do you want to watch TV while Esme and I make some dinner?" he asked them. "Yes, please." Edward said. Carlisle smiled. "Okay, I'll turn on the TV."

CARLISLE'S POV

I turned Disney channel on for the kids and then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Esme was already there, looking through the fridge. "Found something?" I asked her, smiling. "Well, we could make homemade pizza. It would take a while but you have everything here, vegetables, cheese…" Carlisle smiled. "Yes, Jasper and Rose will like that, and I love pizza." He said. I nodded. "So we're making everybody's favorite tonight." I added, taking everything out to make pizza dough.

After a while the pizza was in the oven and cleaned everything up and then set the table, though it would still take a while until dinner was ready. I sneaked a look into the living room and saw Edward hiding a yawn. Esme watched me. "It was an eventful day." She said. I nodded. "Yes, we should have dinner and maybe let them all take a hot bath afterwards. That will relax them. And hopefully stop Edward from having nightmares." I said slowly.

ESME'S POV

I involuntarily smiled when Carlisle thought of Edward. He didn't want him to have nightmares. "Thank you…" I whispered. Carlisle shrugged. "He's a sweet boy, really. I like him a lot." He said.

"I think it looks good." Carlisle said a few minutes later. I grinned. "Yes, I think the pizza is done. I'll get it out and you get the kids." I told Carlisle. He nodded.

I took the pizza out of the oven and cut it into pieces. Just after I was finished three pairs of little feet ran into the kitchen. "Not so fast! You'll hurt yourself!" Carlisle called after them but they were already seated at the table. He shook his head as he entered the kitchen and sat down.

Dinner was obviously delicious, according to the kids' smiles and their faces with sauce all over them.

After dinner we had agreed on making the kids take a hot bubble bath to calm them down. So we got up and I carried the dishes over to the kitchen counter. Carlisle helped me. "Okay, so we make the dishes now and then get the kids ready for their bath?" I asked Carlisle. Just before he could open his mouth to answer Jasper's head perked up. "Bathing? Daddy, can we take a bubble bath?" he asked. Carlisle only chuckled. "Bubble bath!" Edward cheered and came running into the kitchen, Rose on his heels. "Yeah!" she cheered. I started to laugh. Apparently the kids were eavesdropping on us. "Yes, yes, alright. You are going to have a bubble bath, after Esme and I cleaned the kitchen, alright?" I interrupted Carlisle. "I can do the dishes tomorrow… or later, let's get them their bath…" I whispered. Carlisle gave me a long look. "Alright, we do the dishes later. Put them in the dishwasher. I don't want you to do all the work tomorrow…" he said. I smiled. "Alright, now let's get these little devils in the bathtub." I said, smiling at the three kids, waiting impatiently for a decision.

"Alright you three, let's get you into a nice bubble bath." Carlisle said. "I'm getting towels for you, maybe Esme can get the water running?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes, no problem." I said. "What about my arm?" Edward piped in. Carlisle turned to him. "Ah, we'll use a little trick, so it doesn't get wet, we put a bag over it, okay?" he explained. Edward grinned.

Carlisle went upstairs with me and the kids and then disappeared in a little chamber, probably to get some towels. I wanted to lead the kids into the bathroom down the hall, but Jasper shook his head. "No, not there! Daddy's bathroom, the tub in there is huge!" he said and pulled me along. I just followed him.

Jasper dragged me through a door on the left, after a minute I realized that I was in Carlisle's bedroom and blushed a little. But I had no time, Jasper pulled me after him, entering Carlisle's bathroom which was attached to his bedroom. I felt a little self-conscious in there. After all, this was Carlisle's.

The bathroom was really huge. The tub was in the far right corner. It was half-round, looking more like a small swimming pool. I understood that Jasper wanted to bathe here. "Okay, let's see…" I said, letting water fill the tub. The kids were all impatiently pulling their clothes off while I selected a nice foam bath that smelled of lavender and vanilla. I hoped this would calm the kids down and let them sleep nicely. I was afraid of Edward having nightmares. He used to have terrible ones.

"Can we get in the tub already?" Rose asked impatiently, pulling on my legs. I looked at them and smiled. All three of them were sitting on the bathmat, already naked, waiting to get in the tub and giving me puppy dog eyes. Just then Carlisle stepped in the bathroom. When he saw the kids he chuckled.

CARLISLE'S POV

I went into the laundry room to get some nice fluffy towels for the kids and then went into my bathroom. I knew Jasper and Rose would want to use the huge tub in there. They loved it. Halfway to my bathroom I turned back again, remembering they would surely want some toys to play with in the water, so I got Jasper's pirate boat and his toy orca and seal and Rose's mermaid Barbie and her two toy dolphins.

I stepped into my bathroom to find Jasper, Rosalie and Edward sitting naked on the bathmat, watching Esme pouring foam bath into the water. I chuckled. They looked so cute.

I bent down to Edward. "Okay buddy, let's do something about your cast." I said, making a mental note to ask if Edward's cast could be changed for a brace so he wouldn't have to worry about getting wet. I pulled a plastic bag over his cast and then fastened it with a rubber band. "Good, I think you're good to go bathing now." I said, smiling at Edward. Behind me Esme announced that the water was ready. In an instant all kids were on their feet. Jasper was the fastest and climbed in the tub. Before Edward could try the same with his cast and maybe hurt himself I had quickly lifted him up and put him in the water next to Jasper. Beside me Esme did the same with Rosalie.

I gave the toys to the kids and then sat down on a stool to watch them. Esme sat at the edge of the bathtub, listening to the kids telling her what they were playing. I smiled. It made me happy to see how readily they accepted Esme and Edward. Especially Jasper seemed to be over the moon to have someone who he could play with all the time. Just now he was playing with his pirate ship while Edward played with the seal and the orca.

ESME'S POV

After a while the kids started to get a little and since the water was also turning colder Carlisle and me decided to get them into bed. None of them did protest. Carlisle lifted Edward and then Jasper out of the bathtub and dried them off with some towels while I took care of Rose. Carlisle went to get the kids' pajamas and dressed first Edward then Jasper. But before he let Jasper put his shirt on he was rubbing some sort of ointment on Jasper's scars.

CARLISLE'S POV

After Edward was dressed in his pajamas I got up to get Jasper's ointment. Jasper followed my movements with his eyes and frowned. "Daddy… I don't like that…" he whined. I kneeled down in front of him. "Jazzy, I know you don't like it, but you need this for your arm." I told him, cringing when I saw the scars on his arms. It was my fault and I hated myself for this, every single day. "But daddy…" Jasper argued again. I sighed. "Jazz, this is important, so the skin on your arm won't hurt or get stiff, okay. Come on, let's get over with it…" I told him, rubbing the ointment onto his arm.

After I finished treating Jazzy's arm we brought the kids to bed. I was carrying Rose and Jasper, while Esme carried Edward. All three were half asleep. I placed Jasper in his bed, gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and then brought Rose into her room. She instantly snuggled deep into the covers and closed her eyes. She was asleep before I left the room.

ESME'S POV

I gently put Edward to bed and tucked him in. He was already half asleep. I gently stroked his messy copper hair and kissed his head. Then I bent over Jasper who was already sleeping. "Sleep tight." I whispered before also kissing his forehead. Then I went into Rose's room and kissed her good night. I really loved the twins already.

Outside of Rose's room I met Carlisle who had just been checking on the boys again. He smiled at me. "Let's clean up the kitchen, should we?" I asked him. Carlisle sighed lowly but nodded.

CARLISLE'S POV

While we cleaned the kitchen I tried to talk to Esme. "So… eh… Do you want me to take Edward to daycare with the twins tomorrow?" I asked. Esme frowned. "Daycare?" she asked. I nodded. "I have to go back to work." I told her with a sad smile. Despite all the terrible things that happened today I had still enjoyed it. Especially the morning. I had enjoyed waking up to the kids smiles and making breakfast with all kids. Or even now. Even this simple and normally dull task, cleaning the kitchen, was enjoyable with Esme here. I felt less lonely. I had someone to talk to in the evening. It was nice.

"But, the kids could stay here. I am here." Esme said, a little confused. I looked up. "Well, they can stay here, of course, I just thought it might be terribly exhausting, watching three kids all day." I told her. Esme smiled. "I love them, all of them. I don't mind." She told me, smiling. I nodded. "Alright, I am working the early shift, so I start at 7 and will be home at 5 in the evening." Esme nodded. "Alright, that's fine." She replied. "So…" I started, unsure how to continue. "Eh… About you staying here…" Esme looked at me, a scared look crossing her face for a second. "I mean, we have to talk about some things. First of all, you can stay as long as you want." I assured her. "You really don't mind?" Esme asked again. I shook my head. "I don't, I'm actually happy. It makes the house livelier." I told her. Esme smiled a tiny smile. "I would like to stay here for a while, but I will get a job and pay for my things and Edward's, and I will pay you rent or something as long as I stay here…" Esme insisted. "Okay, okay, wait. I told I don't mind paying for everything for a while, so take your time finding a job, alright? I don't want you to jump onto the first, probably bad, hard job you find just to get some money. And for the rent, I already told you, I didn't want this." I said. Having Esme and Edward in my house made me happy and that was more than enough payment, but I couldn't tell her that. "But, I won't be living here off your money." Esme insisted. I nodded, I had expected that. "Alright, well, how about you pay for groceries? And I take care of everything else?" I suggested. Esme thought about that for a moment, but after a while she nodded. "Alright, we can do that, for now." She agreed. I nodded. I was satisfied with this response, for now.

"Okay, so, you will need a car…" I said lowly. "I mean, for getting the groceries and everything else… I will leave the keys to my car here tomorrow morning and some money, alright? I think my fridge is really low stocked." I ended with a grin. Esme nodded. "Yes, I noticed that. But, I can't take your car, I mean, how will you get to work then?" I shrugged. "Call a cab. No problem really." I replied. Esme shook her head. "I can drive you." She said. "You can't." I reminded her gently. "The kids will hopefully still be asleep and you can't leave them alone." I said. Esme nodded. "Right, 7 is quite early, I wouldn't want to wake them up. But I will pick you up at 5." Esme said stubbornly. I surrendered. "Alright, alright. You can pick me up at five. Do you have a cell phone?" I asked her. Esme shook her head. "No, sorry." She mumbled. I smiled. "No, problem. I just call home then, if I have to stay at work longer…" I said. Esme nodded. "Fine, I will be home then. We can go grocery shopping in the morning with the kids." She said. I smiled. "Alright, that sounds like a plan. So, I think we have everything settled, or do you have more things you'd like to talk about?" I asked her. Esme shook her head. "No, I think it is fine for now." I smiled. "Alright, how about we go to bed then. It is really late. I have to get up early and I think you're tired, am I right?" I asked, getting up. Esme nodded. "Yes, I am." She mumbled and followed me upstairs.

"Good night. Have a good day tomorrow." I said, smiling at Esme. She smiled back at me. "Good night, you too. And thank you again, for everything." She said before going into her own room.

I got dressed in my shorts and a t-shirt and fell into bed, a happy smile on my face. I felt good, the first time in a long while, really happy. Jasper and Rose were also happier. Esme and Edward had changed everything in less than two days. The house already felt more like a home. And I felt less lonely. I hoped Esme and Edward would stay with us for a while. I sighed happily and fell asleep with that thought in my head.

_**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me please!**_

13


	4. nightmares, nosebleed and embarrassment

**_Here are two new chapters of Patched Up, I hope you like them and have fun reading! Originally this was one chapter, but I split it because otherwise it would have been 15,491 words long, and I thought that's too much even for these of you who tell me they like my long chapters! Still, you get everything I wrote at once! _**

**_I would alos like to say 'thank you' to my great friend and supporter scribe4hire who always helped me when I was in doubt (happened a lot during this chapter) and listened to my crazy ideas and also read some parts I wasn't so sure of... thanks a lot for that! :) Check out her amazing stories 'Kindness of strangers' and 'special Relationship', they're really awesome!  
_**

**_Well, enough of my rambling, now have fun with the next part of patched up!_**

_**Nightmares, nosebleed and embarrassment**_

ESME'S POV

_There was my apartment. The door was open. I knew something bad was lurking in my apartment. I could feel the shivers creeping up my spine. Still, I went inside. I didn't know why. It was stupid, but I did it nonetheless. I just felt like I was drawn into the room. _

_The room looked like I left it. Nothing was scattered on the floor, nothing out of place. It was creepy. I went further into the flat. It was terribly calm in there, too calm. I took a few more steps. Then I saw it. _He_ was standing there, leaned against the counter as if he belonged there. I stiffened. "Well, hello there." _He_ sneered. "Your little holiday is over, Esme. Why don't you come back with me?" _he_ asked. I violently shook my head. "No…" I stuttered. "Never…" _He_ smirked evilly. "Oh, really…?" _he_ said, pulling something from behind the counter. I gasped. Edward! "No… please, no…" I whispered when _he_ pulled a knife from his pocket and held it close to Edward's face. I screamed. "NO!" I saw _him _smile. "Oh, so you changed your mind? You are coming back with me?" _he_ asked. I screamed again, begged, pleaded for him to let Edward go… _

"Esme, Esme, it's fine…" My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, knocking my head hard on something. "Oww!" I said, pressing my hand to my forehead. "Ahh…" I heard another voice in the dark. I looked around me and saw a man sitting in the floor. He had blonde hair. Oh my god! Carlisle! I realized then that I had just dreamed. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" I whispered. Carlisle looked up. "Esme, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, again feeling the shivers and the cold sweat from the nightmare on my skin. "I'm sorry, I wanted to wake you up, you were screaming…" Carlisle explained. I nodded, rubbing my head. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, trying to get my hand away from my head to take a look at it. I flinched and looked down at his hands. "There's blood…" I realized surprised. "You're bleeding!" Carlisle looked up at me in surprise, that's when I saw it. His nose was bleeding. "Your nose!" I blurted out. "I hit your nose with my head!" I said. Carlisle wiped the blood away with his hand. "It is alright, I will be okay. How are you feeling?" he asked, ignoring his own injury and nosebleed. "I am alright now. Thank you, for waking me up. But your nose, this looks really bad." I said, taking a closer look. "We should get this cleaned and put some ice on it…" I said, getting out of bed.

CARLISLE'S POV

I wiped the blood from my nose away and ignored the painful throbbing. I was more concerned for Esme. I had also hit her head with my nose. This must have hurt, too. And she had screamed in her sleep. She had had a nightmare… "Let's take a look at you." I said to Esme, again wiping blood from my nose. She violently shook her head and dragged me into the attached bathroom. My nose throbbed painfully but I still tried not to think about it.

"Here, let me do this." Esme said and put a wet wash cloth to my face. I flinched and cried out in pain. It was so unexpected. "Sorry… Hold still…" Esme mumbled, gently wiping the blood away. I groaned lowly. "Please, Esme… let me look at your head…" I argued weakly while trying to take the wash cloth out of her hand. "No, I am not the one whose nose is broken." She said. I gently touched the bridge of my nose. "It isn't br…" I wanted to argue but it didn't work, Esme interrupted me by putting the cold washcloth in my face again. "I can do that… I'm a doctor…" I said. "Do you have ice and arnica? Put it on your nose. It will help." Esme said. "I know…" I said, finally stepping in front of the mirror and looking at myself. My nose was a little bit swollen already but it didn't look to bad, only my t-shirt was all bloody. "How is your head now?" I asked Esme. "Fine, not a scratch, and it doesn't hurt anymore." She replied smiling lightly. "Okay, okay, I believe you." I said, grinning. "But you should go to bed now. Try to sleep some more." I said. "But…" I held up my hand. "No, I get the ice and arnica myself. Go to sleep Esme." I added softly. "Alright." She whispered finally. "Good night Carlisle." She said. I smiled and whispered a 'good night' before leaving her bedroom.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and fixed myself and ice pack before going back upstairs into my bedroom. I changed my t-shirt, put some arnica on my nose and the ice pack on top and then went into bed. There was a little bruise forming under my eye. I would have a black eye tomorrow…

I tried to fall asleep again, but without success at first. With one ear I listened for Esme having nightmares again while my nose throbbed in sync with my heartbeat.

After lying awake for quite a while I finally must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was my alarm clock going off. I groaned and opened my eyes to shut this disturbing noise off.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes I got up and staggered into the bathroom. First I looked in the mirror and checked my nose. It looked okay. I only had a little purple-blueish shadow under my left eye and my nose was a little swollen. And it was still tender. I shrugged and jumped under the shower. If I didn't hurry I would be late for work, again. And this would probably not be good. Dr Chapman was more understanding because I had the twins but she would not tolerate me arriving late every day.

ESME'S POV

I woke up at exactly 6.07 am. It was still very early but I decided to get up. I had had another nightmare and didn't want to fall asleep again and suffer another one. So I got up and decided to have a nice hot shower to relax the tensed muscles in my back. I went into the attached bathroom and turned the water on, when it was hot enough I stepped under the shower. The water worked magic. I felt myself relax and all reminders of the nightmares being washed away.

I took my time showering and later blow drying my hair. When I was finally ready I dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a blue sweater. It was almost 6.45 am when I was finished and I went downstairs to make myself some coffee.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Good morning!" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me and turned around. "Esme." I then said, smiling automatically. "You're awake!" I was really surprised she was already up. I expected her to sleep longer, she surely was exhausted, wasn't she? She smiled softly. "Sorry, I didn't want to startle you… I couldn't sleep." She explained. I shrugged. "It's fine, I was just surprised. Do you want coffee? I was just making some." I said gesturing to the kitchen counter behind me. "Coffee would be nice, thank you." She replied, before asking me: "How is your nose? It looks better." I smiled. "My nose is really better. Just a little tender. Arnica and ice works magic, it seems…" I said handing Esme a cup of coffee. "Are you sure you can handle the kids today? I mean, you haven't slept well, and taking them to daycare would still be an option." I offered, not wanting Esme to be stressed. "Of course. Don't worry, we will be fine." She assured me. I grinned. "Okay, so… eh, I'm leaving my keys here and some money for groceries, alright?" I said, taking out my wallet and realizing I hadn't that much cash left. I would need that today, so I simply pulled my credit card out. Esme stared at me like I had gone mad. "I… I can't take your credit card…" she stuttered. "You can." I assured her. "Please, I don't have that much cash with me and, by the way, I trust you not to go on expensive shopping sprees with this." I joked, even getting a small smile out of Esme. She sighed. "Alright, I take it." She finally surrendered. "Good. I think you have to excuse me now, I have to go to work soon, the cab will be here in five minutes and I'm not properly dressed yet." I said before going upstairs to change my simple t-shirt for a button-down.

ESME'S POV

I watched Carlisle going upstairs to his room to change. He had just left me his credit card and the keys to his car… A car that probably cost more than I ever owned…

Before doubt could gnaw at me any longer Carlisle came downstairs again, wearing a light blue shirt. He looked gorgeous. I smiled automatically. "Okay, I should get going." Carlisle said, the cab was just appearing in the driveway. I nodded, shooting another doubtful glance at the credit card and car keys. "It's fine." Carlisle said again, noticing my glance. I bit my lip. "Have fun with the kids today. Don't let them stress you too much!" he joked. I smiled. "I am sure this won't happen. I love kids." Carlisle laughed. "Alright." He agreed.

CARLISLE'S POV

I turned to the door but then hesitated again. "Eh, can you pick me up after work?" I asked her. "If not, it is no problem. I can take a cab…" I quickly added. Esme shook her head. "No, no, we'll pick you up at 5? Right? Where?" she asked. "You remember the spot where we left from a few days ago?" I asked her. Esme nodded. "Yes, I remember, I think…" she said, frowning. I chuckled. "Alright, I have to go now. I see you at 5." I said, suddenly overcome by the sudden urge to give her a goodbye kiss. I quickly turned and walked out the door before another crazy idea could enter my mind. I didn't know what came over me a few seconds ago…

ESME'S POV

After Carlisle had left I sat down and sipped my coffee, starting to make a shopping list, but after a few minutes I heard a door upstairs open. I went upstairs to check.

I found Jasper walking through Carlisle's bedroom, looking a bit lost. "Hey little man." I said to him. He turned to me. "Where's daddy?" he asked. I bent down and picked him up. "At work, I'm sorry… " I told him. Jasper nodded. "But why aren't we at daycare?" Jasper was clearly confused. "Well, I am here to play with you, if you like that." I told him. Jasper smiled and then hugged me around the neck. "Okay!" he said smiling widely. I kissed his cheek. "Okay, how about some breakfast? Or do you want to sleep some more, it is very early." Jasper shook his head. "No, and no breakfast, not alone!" he said. I smiled. "Okay, so what to do then?" Jasper thought about it for a moment. "Can you play with me?" he asked. I smiled. "Of course, sweetie. So let's get you dressed and then we find something to play…" Jasper smiled and struggled to get out of my arms. I sat him down and he tiptoed back in his room, where Edward was still sleeping soundly. Jasper quickly took his pajamas off until he was only wearing a pair of tiny boxer shorts. He looked so adorable then. I went to his closet and selected a pair of jeans, and a blue sweater with a baseball print on it. Jasper smiled, telling me he approved.

I took Jasper to my room to get him dressed, so we wouldn't wake Edward. Jasper, claiming he was a big boy, dressed himself and then looked at me for approval. I nodded. "Perfect." I told him. Jasper smiled proudly. "Can we play now?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you want to play?" I asked him. Jasper looked down for a second, thinking hard. "Can we draw? You are so good at it." He said. I smiled. "Yes, let's draw…" I agreed.

CARLISLE'S POV

As soon as I stepped into the hospital that morning I was stalked by all the nurses and also some female doctors who were all determined to care for me and my nose. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard and my shift had just started.

I was just leaving a patient's room, touching the bridge of my nose after an especially tough talk when another nurse rushed towards me. "Dr Cullen? Can I bring you some ice for the nose? It looks really bad… or do you have a headache, I could give you a massage…" My eyes shot open again. "No! I am perfectly alright, thank you." I said rather impolite. She pouted, probably trying to look cute but I was simply annoyed.

I went back to the reception desk to get another patient's file when I heard a voice calling my name. "Dr Cullen!" I turned around. It was Dr Chapman. "Oh, what happened to your nose?" she asked, momentarily distracted. I gave a weak smile. "I banged my head with Jasper. He was having a nightmare and I woke him up, he shot up and hit me in the head." I explained quickly. She nodded. "Alright, I wanted to know if you have seen the x-rays of Mrs Rowen?" I shook my head. "I was on my way to get her file." I said. "Alright, they looked extremely good, congratulations for your operation." She told me. I accepted the compliment, it was a rare gift from Dr Chapman. "You are a very talented surgeon already, Dr Cullen. But don't let your temper get in your way." She told me. I swallowed and nodded. I had known I would get a lecture for my behavior a few days ago. "I don't want to see you lose your temper again." She said sternly. I nodded. "I understand. It won't happen again." I said.

ESME'S POV

I was drawing with Jasper until I heard sounds from upstairs. I looked at Jasper. "Hey, sounds like the others are awake. Shall we go and see them?" I asked him. He nodded and placed his pencil on the table. "Yes!" he agreed.

Rosalie was already up and got dressed herself. I checked on her while Jasper went to Edward. "Good morning!" I said to her. Rosalie smiled. "Hello." She said. "You look very nice." I told Rose. She beamed. "Really?" she asked. "Yes!" I replied. Rose really looked beautiful. She was wearing a skirt and a red t-shirt, it looked very cute. "Do you want a ponytail?" I asked her. Rose smiled. "Yes, please!" she told me. So I did Rose's ponytail and then we went looking for the boys. Edward was also dressed already. He smiled. "Jasper helped me." He told me proudly. I smiled. "Okay, so when you are ready we can get some breakfast, hu?"

I made the kids some breakfast. Cereals and toast with jam. While we ate they asked me a lot of questions about our day. "So we can play the whole day?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Yes, we just have to go to the supermarket and later pick your dad up from work." I explained to them. The kids smiled at me. I took it they were fine with it.

"Okay, so let's clean up and then I need to write a shopping list before going to the grocery store, alright?" They all nodded and the kids helped me cleaning the kitchen.

We were finished after a few minutes and then all sat down to make a shopping list. The kids were determined to help me with it and so they began drawing everything they thought we might need. I smiled at that. It was so cute, watching them doing their own "shopping lists". After half an hour we were finished and I had a four pages shopping list. My own, and the drawn ones by the kids. Rose's in red, Edward's green and Jasper's in blue. "Okay, so now we can go shopping." I announced, taking the car keys and the credit card from the counter.

I helped the kids put their jackets and shoes on and then placed them in their car seats. Then I carefully climbed into the driver's seat of Carlisle's car. For a moment I just stared at everything before me. It looked so complicated. This car had thousands of buttons and special functions. In my old car there had been a steering wheel and a stick shift and that was it. I just hoped I wouldn't wreck this 'thing'. I had a feeling I could do it by just looking wrong at it…

"Esme? Can we go now?" Jasper asked impatiently. I turned around and smiled. "Ah, yes, of course." I replied, starting the engine. It was low, like a purr, nothing compared to the old Ford I owned before it was crashed in that accident.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the local supermarket. I stopped the car and looked at the kids. "Alright, we're going shopping now. Please stay close to me on the parking lot, okay? There are a lot of cars and some people don't pay attention if there's someone walking by. So no running around okay, I don't want any of you to get hurt." The kids all nodded, looking like three perfect little angels. I nodded. "Okay, so let's go shopping." I said and stepped out of the car and then freed the kids from their seatbelts. They quickly appeared at my side, like I told them to and stayed close until we were inside the supermarket. I smiled at that and decided if they behaved I would let them have some cookies later. "What can we get?" Rosalie asked, trying to get my attention. I quickly looked at the lists. "Well, we should buy some fruits." I said and looked at Edward's list. "Apples Edward?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes!" he said. Rosalie also smiled. "Oh yeah, apples!" I smiled. "Okay, you two can get some apples, 10 okay?" I asked them. "How much is ten?" Rose asked. "I grinned. "Look, one for each finger you have." I told her. Rosalie smiled. "So I have ten fingers!" she concluded. I laughed. "Yes sweetie, you have!" She smiled and ran away with Edward. I turned to Jasper. "Okay, what is this?" I asked, showing him his shopping list. Jasper grinned. "Bananas!" he said. I grinned. "Fine, we'll get the bananas."

Shopping was not half as much stress as I'd imagined it would be. The kids were all behaving and eager to help. They told me what they liked and disliked and what they wanted to eat. The only thing that was a bit difficult was shopping for sweets. The kids wanted all kinds of candy. I had to rein them in a little bit. After all, so many sweets weren't good for them. I had just told them that they would not get anymore sweets when Jasper walked towards me with a package of chocolate cookies in his hands. I frowned. "It's for daddy!" he quickly explained. I still was not convinced. "He keeps them in his desk." Jasper told me. "Daddy likes cookies." I finally nodded. "Okay, but I will keep them locked away until your daddy comes home." I said. After all, we had already bought two packages of cookies for the kids.

We were on our way to the checkout counter when a young woman stopped and looked at me and the kids. "Aren't these Dr Cullen's twins?" she asked surprised. I slowly nodded. I had seen this woman before, but where? "Where is Dr Cullen then? And who are you?" she asked rather nosy. I pursed my lips but answered in a calm and polite tone. "He is at work. I am watching the kids today." I told her. Just then the worst happened. "Excuse me, but aren't you the woman from the car crash?" she asked. Then I remembered. The nurse Carlisle had shouted at. I blushed. "I didn't know Dr Cullen was keeping such a close relationship with his patients, even letting them watching his kids…" she murmured with an evil smile. I felt my face drain of any color. The nurse smirked, tossed her bleached hair over her shoulder and walked away, leaving me standing there close to panic. I was sure Carlisle would get in trouble because of me now… Letting a patient stay in your house was surely not allowed…

I swallowed and forced my attention back to the kids who had watched the whole exchange. I smiled at them. Edward glared at the nurse as she walked away. Jasper frowned while Rosalie simply said: "I don't like her." I laughed a little at that. "Well, neither do I. Let's pay and go home, okay?" The kids all nodded.

CARLISLE'S POV

My morning was relatively uneventful, except that the nurses were much too clinging for my taste. I didn't know how many offers for 'special treatments' I had turned down until my lunch break. Not all of them very politely I had to admit.

I signed my last file before lunch and then hurried into my office to get my jacket. I had to run a few errands. I left the hospital and walked into town. There was a little bakery nearby where I got a sandwich for lunch before heading in the direction of another shop. I quickly got the one thing I wanted, paid for it and left the shop with a brown bag. Inside was a little surprise for Esme.

ESME'S POV

After unpacking the groceries and putting them in the cupboards I went into the living room to play with the kids. Jasper and Edward had already gotten all the matchbox cars out and we're playing with them. Rosalie watched them a little bored it seemed. "So sweetie, what do you want to do?" I asked her. "Can we draw?" she asked. I smiled. "Of course." I told her and together with Rose cleared the table and got paper, coloured pencils and a colouring book.

We played for quite a while until the boys got bored and wanted to draw also. It quickly turned out that while Edward was quite patient and accurate Jasper was much too active to sit still and draw calmly for a long time. He quickly got bored and wanted to do something more exciting. Since Edward and Rosalie were still drawing happily I took Jasper to the kitchen with me and started to make lunch with him. Jasper was eager to help. We decided on making just some bagels and a fruit salad as dessert. Jasper was helping putting cheese and bacon and salad on the bagels while I made the fruit salad. When we were finished we called Rosalie and Edward and all had lunch in the kitchen.

After we were finished Rosalie stayed on her seat and looked at me like she wanted to say something. "Rosie, what is it?" I asked her smiling. She blushed an adorable pink and shook her head. I knelt down in front of her. "Rose, you can tell me, okay? I won't tell anyone else." I said. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." I said. Rosalie then smiled and bent over to whisper in my ear. "You are nicer than the woman at daycare! But don't tell daddy!" before hopping off of her chair and joining the boys in the living room. I smiled. I was happy Rose liked me.

CARLISLE'S POV

My afternoon at work was not spent dodging crazy nurses because I spent most of my time in the OR then. Dr Chapman had asked me to assist her in surgery. A young girl had been brought into the hospital with severe stomach pain and it quickly turned out that her appendix ruptured. An emergency surgery was in order and while I was in the OR with Dr Chapman the parents were much likely in the hallway arguing whose fault this was.

"This is going under your skin, isn't it, Dr Cullen?" Dr Chapman asked me. I sighed. "A little. If Jasper or Rose got sick I would be so sick with worry, I wouldn't even think of blaming anyone… I would just want them to get better." I said. Dr Chapman smiled. "Yes. But you are not fighting for custody." She replied. I nodded. This was probably true. The fear of losing their kids could make parents crazy and if their chances of getting full custody increased by blaming the other they would do it without blinking twice. Though I still could not understand it, I knew it was probably true.

The surgery took longer than expected but afterwards it was clear the girl would be just fine. She just needed some time to recover. I hoped she would get it and not be bothered by her parents fighting over her.

I left the OR and tossed my gloves away. It was a few minutes after 5. Esme would probably be waiting for me already. I quickly went into my office and got my stuff, not even changing out of my scrubs or showering. I could do that at home.

ESME'S POV

Finding my way back to the hospital parking lot where I was supposed to pick Carlisle up was a little difficult but I finally found the spot, thanks to Edward's help who remembered it way better than I did. Still we waited for another ten minutes before I saw Carlisle approaching the car. He was still wearing scrubs and I had to admit he looked utterly _sexy_ in them. They were a dark blue color that brought out his eyes. I quickly closed my mouth again as he opened the car door and sat in the front seat. I was actually embarrassed by my thoughts on him.

"Hello!" Carlisle said smiling, first to me and then turning to the kids. They greeted him enthusiastically and started telling him about their day and everything we did. Carlisle had lent back in his seat, his eyes closed but he smiled. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun!" he told them. The kids all agreed. I smiled. I was happy they liked it today with me.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme pulled into the garage and I got the kids out of the car. Jasper and Edward immediately wanted me to play soccer in the garden with them. I was about to tell them no when Esme came to my rescue. "Boys, I think Carlisle is really tired, so why don't you let him take a shower and change out of his work clothes and we go and watch a cartoon?" she asked them. Edward and Jasper agreed quickly, and so did Rose, happy she wouldn't be left out when the boys played soccer. I mouthed a 'thank you' at Esme and went upstairs.

The shower was wonderful. I felt the stiff muscles in my neck relax and the stress being washed away. I showered for a while longer than I intended to but it was just so calming. Even if I tried not to let it show earlier I had been really stressed.

I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of scrub pants and white t-shirt before going down again. The living room was empty, except for some matchbox cars and other toys lying around but sounds could be heard from the kitchen so I went in there.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, watching Esme and the kids preparing dinner. Esme turned to me. "Y…Yes, could… you make the salad?" she asked after a second of hesitation. I happily obliged and made the salad while Esme prepared something that looked like chicken wings and country potatoes to me. The kids sat the table. If I didn't know any better I would say it was a normal evening for a happy family.

ESME'S POV

When Carlisle came back downstairs I had to admit I lost it for a moment. He had looked gorgeous in the blue scrubs from work, but now, with a tight fitting white t-shirt, green scrubs and tousled, still damp hair he was simply... wow. I had trouble answering his simple question because my brain wouldn't function right with him standing there in these clothes. I was really happy I had already cut the potatoes or I was sure I would have chopped several fingers off when he was standing next to me, unintentionally distracting me like he did.

Dinner was quiet with the kids talking a bit more about their day and Carlisle complimenting the food. I blushed a little when he did so. Suddenly Jasper turned to Carlisle and said: "Daddy, you said we can go to the zoo because we had to wait at daycare so long." Carlisle smiled. "Yes, I promised that indeed." He replied. "And you can't break a promise!" Rose chimed in. Carlisle chuckled. "I won't. I have the weekend off, so how about we all go to the zoo together?" he asked, looking at Edward and me. Edward beamed. "Me and mommy can come too?" he asked. Carlisle smiled. "Of course!" Carlisle said. Edward grinned. "I like the zoo!" he said. Carlisle smiled. "And you?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes, that's a great idea." I told him. "So we're going to the zoo on Saturday." He said. The kids finished their dinner with huge smiles on their faces, not even complaining about the salad.

"Okay, you can go play a bit more and me and Esme clean up the kitchen." Carlisle announced after dinner. "They seemed to have a real great day. Thanks for that." He told me while we cleaned up the table. I smiled. "I told you I love kids. We had a lot of fun." "I am happy you had. And I like how the kids get along. Jasper and Rose normally don't make friends that easy." I nodded. The same was true with Edward. He was really shy and never had anyone to play with before, but with Jasper he had found a real friend in amazingly short time. I was also taken aback how quickly he warmed up to Carlisle. It made me so proud of my little angel.

Around 7 we put the kids to bed without much effort. They were tired and happy after Carlisle read them a story. I went to give Edward a good night kiss and tuck him in and ended up giving kisses to both Jasper and Rosalie, too. Carlisle ruffled all their hair and short kisses to their foreheads. It was sweet watching him like that.

CARLISLE'S POV

After the kids were in bed I looked at Esme. "Would you like to join me in the living room, for a glass of red wine, maybe?" I asked her nervously. Esme gave me a soft smile. "Yes, thanks." She replied. We went downstairs and I disappeared into the kitchen to get a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Esme had sat down on the couch when I returned and poured her a glass of wine. "Thanks." Esme said. I sat down next to her and sipped my wine. "Thanks for picking me up from work and watching the kids today." I told Esme. She smiled. "It was my pleasure, we had a lot of fun today." She said.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "Hard day at work?" Esme asked me gently. I nodded, my eyes still closed. "Long surgery, a little girl, 11 years old. She will be fine, but her parents were not really interested in that, they were busy blaming one another." I said. "I'm sorry." Esme said lowly. I smiled. "You know, having someone just to listen to this helps a lot." I told her, looking at her. Esme smiled. "Then just tell me, I'll listen." I grinned and reached for my wine glass, in the process accidentally nudging Esme's arm which caused her to spill some red wine on her light blue shirt.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle accidentally brushed my arm and I spilled wine all over my shirt. "Sorry! I didn't…" he began to apologise but I wasn't listening. I had already gotten up. To get the stains out of the shirt ever again I would have to wash it out right away. Without a second thought about it I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and threw it in the kitchen sink, leaving me in only my bra.

CARLISLE'S POV

I had followed Esme out of the living room, wanting to apologise and asking what I could do to help her with her shirt. But the words got literally caught in my throat when Esme quickly pulled her shirt over her head, wearing nothing under it except a black bra. I stood there, mouth agape, my eyes glued to her back. I watched how Esme poured water on the shirt, trying to wash the wine out but I didn't really register what she was doing. What I saw was her beautiful upper body, her slender form with these perfect womanly curves. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't get myself to stop. I mean, Esme was divine. Her skin was creamy pale and flawless, her toffee coloured hair falling over her back. She was definitely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

ESME'S POV

The wine was almost gone now, thanks to my quick reaction. I wouldn't have that shirt ruined, I liked it a lot. But after my panic of having my favorite shirt ruined wore off a little I realized that I was half-naked, standing in Carlisle's kitchen. I quickly turned around and saw Carlisle standing behind me, staring at me. I felt myself blush the worst possible, not only my face, but my whole body got flooded with warmth and I really hoped this absurd situation wasn't real. I was so embarrassed. Carlisle stared at me like I had grown another pair of eyes or something. Well, I knew I had never been pretty, my body was slender but round, not the super thin super model body men wanted to see. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny and tanned. I was pale, slender and simply plain. Also quite a few scars covered my body. I think my blush might have deepened even further because suddenly Carlisle reacted.

He looked to the ground, a blush also appearing on his cheeks before he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me, this time not looking at me at all.

CARLISLE'S POV

What had gotten into me? I was shamelessly staring at Esme like some perv! Her whole body flushed with heat and she fidgeted in embarrassment which luckily brought me back to my senses and the fact that a half naked, gorgeous woman was standing in my kitchen. Before I could embarrass her or myself even further with an improper physical reaction on my part I pulled my shirt over my head and handed it to her. Esme took it, but didn't pull it over her head. Instead, she was now staring at me like I was some sort of alien.

ESME'S POV

I wondered if this man could look even better. First the blue scrubs which I thought looked stunning on him, then his outfit after the shower, green scrub pants and a tight fitting white t-shirt and now he pulled this off and stood bare chested in front me. I gulped. There weren't words to describe this. His body was obviously well taken care of. Just the right amount of muscles, his broad shoulders and strong arms, the well defined muscles on his chest. My eyes wandered lower down to his abs. Suddenly Carlisle turned away.

CARLISLE'S POV

I had to do something or I would make this situation even more embarrassing and awkward for the both of us. It took me everything to control my body's reaction to Esme's beautiful form earlier but the look she was giving me now was deadly. I quickly turned away. I needed to calm down.

Behind me I heard Esme flitting up the stairs. I took a few deep breaths before I could do the same. Go upstairs and get a new shirt. I got a fresh t-shirt from my closet and pulled it on and then sat down on the bed. What had gotten into me a few minutes ago? I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. I had to apologise for my rude staring. I was a grown man after all, I should have better control of myself. I surely made Esme terribly uncomfortable… I sighed. I would talk to her. I had to explain.

ESME'S POV

I pulled a long sleeved, absolutely not form-fitting sweater out of my closet and put it on. I felt better, wearing this huge hoodie, safer somehow. My face was still red. How would I be able to look Carlisle in the eye ever again? Especially after I had seen his god-like body… compared to my plain, ugly one…

A soft knock on my door ripped me out of my thoughts. I felt another wave of heat rushing up to my face. "C..come in…" I mumbled, already fearing the talk I was sure Carlisle was here for.

Carlisle stepped into my room, gently closing the door behind him. He sat down across from me in the armchair, looking a little uncomfortable himself. "I'm sorry." Carlisle then started. I nodded. I had expected that. "I… it was rude of me, to stare… I know that, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable… I was… shocked…" he explained. I felt my throat tighten at his words. They cut like knives. _Shocked…_ I drew in a shuddering breath. "Shocked…" I repeated hollow. I knew it. I mean, of course, I wasn't pretty, I never thought I was. It just… hearing Carlisle telling me he was shocked… seeing me… I swallowed hard as a tear ran down my face. I bit my lip.

"What's wrong? Esme?" Carlisle was in front of me, his sea blue eyes staring at me. I shook my head. "Nothing." I mumbled, not looking at him. He sighed. "Esme… I didn't want to hurt you… please, what did I do?" Carlisle asked concerned.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was confused. I hadn't meant to make Esme cry, to hurt her, but obviously I did. I mean, she was crying and it broke my heart. I kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes that shone with unshed tears. Esme only closed her eyes and sobbed. "You know, I don't need this… We can just… forget about it… like it never happened… alright?" she mumbled. I shook my head. "What? Esme… I'm… just as embarrassed as you are… but…" She interrupted me, again. "Don't please… I don't need you tell me again…" she whispered, no almost begged me. "Tell you what?" I still didn't know what Esme was talking about. "Tell me what you think of me… I know I'm not pretty… I know…" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear it, while more tears leaked out of her closed eyes. I stared at her. "Not pretty?" I repeated unbelievingly. "But, you are!" I said. Esme sniffed. "Don't lie. I _shocked_ you… downstairs… looking at me shocked you…" she mumbled miserably. Now I understood and quickly shook my head. "No! Esme, look at me. You. Are. Pretty. Okay? You are… a stunning woman." I told her, smiling. "I told you not to lie to me…" she whispered. She was not believing me. "I saw your face, I saw you turn away…" she mumbled. I groaned. "Yes. I did. First, it is rude to stare." "Took you a while until you remembered that…" she mumbled. I got up, frustrated. Why couldn't she see that she was beautiful? "You turned away…" Esme whispered again. I sighed in frustration. I got up. "Yes, yes, I turned away! I turned away because I couldn't look at you any longer…" Esme sobbed. I shook my head. "No! Listen, Esme… I… hell, if I had looked at you any longer things would have gotten more embarrassing than they were! You are a beautiful woman, stunning and hell, I am just a man! Seeing you… half naked in my living room… God!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

ESME'S POV

I stared at Carlisle. Did he just say what I think he said? "You mean… seeing me…?" I couldn't even form the question. It was way too embarrassing. "Hell yes! I was shocked because what do you think how often I see a gorgeous woman pull her shirt off in my living room? Never, to be honest! And yes, it… had some kind of effect on me…" he admitted lowly, blushing a deep red.

I simply stared at him. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I mean, that was embarrassing… for both of us… I felt myself blush terribly. Carlisle coughed. "Well, eh… sorry, I… can we just not talk about this anymore?" he asked me, still beet red in the face. "I… I never meant to…" I interrupted him. "I know." "Alright, so, we are good? I mean, no awkward situations?" he wanted to know. I nodded. "No awkward situations… we just… don't talk about it anymore…" I said. Carlisle nodded, then uncomfortably cleared his throat. "I'm… going to bed… eh… good night…" he mumbled before leaving the room.

I fell back in the bed, thinking about what had just happened. This had been the most awkward conversation I ever had. I still tried to wrap my brain around it. Did Carlisle really just tell me, seeing me half naked… aroused… him? Hard to believe… Men didn't see me that way. I wasn't pretty, I learned that long ago. But… he said it, and he would never say this if it wasn't true… too embarrassing… also, he wouldn't lie… So he told the truth. I didn't know why, but that thought made me… giddy… like a teenager…

CARLISLE'S POV

I laid down on my bed, covering my face in my hands. I had a feeling this blush would never fade away ever again. I really needed to work on reining my temper in, being less impulsive. I groaned. My face was still hot from embarrassment.

After a few minutes I got up and changed into my clothes for bed. Maybe I would have the first calm night since Esme and Edward came into my life. I mean, I was very happy I met them, but I felt drained and needed the sleep. Apparently the lack of sleep made me more impulsive than was good for me. And I didn't want to blurt something like that out ever again…

_**I would love to know your thoughts on this one... ;) **_


	5. like a 'family'

_**Here's the second part of my artwork... hope you like that... it contains some 'quality time' together... Enjoy! **_

**Like a family**

The next morning I woke up refreshed and well rested. I got up and into the shower and then went into the kitchen to make my breakfast. But, there was already someone there.

ESME'S POV

I had again woken up early again and went down in the kitchen where I made some coffee. I had heard Carlisle getting up and thought I could make breakfast for him and myself.

A few minutes later Carlisle came down into the kitchen and stopped surprised. "Good morning…" he said rather startled. I grinned. "Hey, I was up early and thought I could make breakfast." I told him shyly. Carlisle smiled. "Thanks a lot, that's great. But you don't have to make me breakfast, I mean, I like it, but I can do that myself…" he said quickly. I chuckled and Carlisle then looked at me. "I'm rambling again, am I not? Okay, so thanks for the breakfast." He grinned and sat down next to me.

CARLISLE'S POV

I sat down and got started on my breakfast. I actually was happy I didn't have to eat alone and that there seemed to be no awkward feelings left between me and Esme. "I have to tell you something else…" Esme began. I looked up. "What is it? I mean, it can't be worse than… well, you probably know…" I finished, trying not to blush. Esme nodded. "Yesterday, when we were shopping, we… eh… well, a nurse saw the twins and recognized them of course and also me… I don't know what she knows, but I was there with your kids and your car, so… I hope this doesn't cause trouble for you…" she said, looking a little afraid. I shook my head. I nodded. "Well, you are staying with me, and watching my kids. We are friends. This is nothing wrong and nobody can get me for this." I told Esme self-confident. She visibly relaxed. "Well, I also have something for you, I forgot to give it to you yesterday… I'll get it…" I said and went upstairs to get the brown paper bag.

ESME'S POV

I watched Carlisle coming back in the kitchen with a brown paper bag in his hand. He set it down on the table and pushed it towards me. "Well, eh… just, look at it…" he mumbled somewhat shyly. I took the brown bag and looked into it. It was a cell phone. My eyes widened shocked. I looked up at Carlisle. "No, I can't take that… I mean, I don't know how much this cost you, but…" Carlisle interrupted me. "Esme, please, I want you to have it. If you get in trouble or something you can at least call me. I programmed my cell phone number, the number of this house and even the number of my pager into it. And if you don't want to take it for your own, take it for the kids. If something happens to one of them, you can call help, okay?" he said. I had nothing to say against that. "Okay, for the kids' sake… Thanks a lot." I agreed, taking the cell phone. Carlisle smiled. "Should I pick you up from work again?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment. "Well, it would be great if you could pick me up at 5 again." He told me. I nodded. "Sure. I will." I said. Carlisle smiled at me. "Alright, I get going now. Have a nice day Esme." He said before grabbing his jacket and leaving through the front door.

CARLISLE'S POV

In truth Esme telling me about a nurse seeing her and the kids the day before had gotten me a little worried. I knew the nursing staff and there were no greater tattlers in any other place. And since all the nurses tried to get into my pants this could cause trouble, but I didn't want to think about that yet. After all, there really wasn't anything going on between us. We were… friends… the only problem was my growing attraction for Esme – a woman who had just freed herself from an abusive husband and was still badly shaken… she was not ready for another man to jump into her life… The problem was that I had already done that. I had convinced her to stay with me, I secretly didn't want her to ever leave again, I felt so good having her and Edward around… and of course there was still what happened last night… embarrassing, but true. I really was attracted to Esme…

Well, I could only hope Dr Chapman wouldn't get hold of the wrong end of the stick in this matter. Her patience with me was probably already cut short because of my impulsive nature lately.

I stepped out of the cab I used again to get to work and had just closed the door when I heard someone calling my name. "Dr Cullen?" I turned around to be greeted by nurse Jessie. "Not using the Mercedes?" she tried to start small talk, flicking her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious manner. I inwardly sighed. "No, obviously not the Mercedes." I replied. She grinned. "Broken, or did you again lend it to your girlfriend?" she asked. I looked at her, not being quite able to hide my shock. A nurse knowing about Esme was no real problem, nurse Jessie knowing about her was a problem, or had the great risk to become one… "I met her yesterday, taking care of your kids. You never give Jasper and Rosalie over to a stranger… you hardly let them go to daycare." She remarked icily. I sighed. "Esme's not a stranger, and she's very nice, the twins like her, and also her son Edward." I answered. Jessie smiled. "So… she's using your car? And I believe she was a patient of yours, or still is, just like the child she has…" "Nurse Jessie, Esme is nothing more than a friend of mine, and Edward is good friends with Jasper and so… Esme offered to take care of the kids while I'm at work and I agreed, she needed the car to go to the supermarket since her own was wrecked in the accident. Alright?" I told Jessie, giving her a look that hopefully would keep her from asking anymore questions. Jessie only grinned. God, I really hoped she kept her mouth shut over this. I mean, knowing her exaggerations and hospital gossip this would sound like some bad romance…

I put my stuff in my office, changed into my scrubs, took my lab coat and was out again to start my rounds. I visited my patients, which weren't many, after all this was a small hospital and then got back down in the ER to see if there was anything I could do.

ESME'S POV

The kids were happy to stay home and have me to play with them again. And I was happy, too. I made them breakfast and then we went to play in the living room. Jasper and Rosalie were busy showing me and Edward all their toys. We played a board game for a while but then Edward got bored and looked through some of Jasper's books. After a while I checked on him. He had found a children's book about the human body and was just looking at a picture of a skeleton. "Is that how my body looks like?" he asked me curiously. I grinned. "Well yes. That's your bones." Edward smiled. "Cool. And I broke the bone in my arm, right? Which one?" he wanted to know eagerly. I shook my head. "Hey, why don't you ask Carlisle that when he gets home, he's the doctor, I bet he can explain that way better." Edward smiled. "Okay." I turned to the twins who were just playing with their stuffed animals. "Hey guys, how about we have some lunch? And later we go out, play in the garden for a bit? After you took a little nap of course…" "Nooo… no nap…" they all moaned. I smiled. "Well, you lay down for a bit, I read you a story, okay? But now we make lunch first."

CARLISLE'S POV

"Alright, Dr Cullen, an ambulance will arrive any minute, obviously some accident in the kitchen, I have you to take care of it, I'm needed in surgery and Dr Stone is sick today, he just called." Dr Chapman announced. I nodded. "Alright, I just finish up here." I replied. "Make it quick." Dr Chapman said. I nodded and then sighed lowly. Nurse Jessie grinned. "What Dr Cullen? Afraid you might not make it out in time for when your girlfriend to picks you up? Or was that your patient… I'm a bit confused." I shot the nurse a glare while Dr Chapman had stopped dead in her tracks, giving me strange looks. Excellent. Now I was in trouble. Nurse Jessie smirked at me.

I finished stitching up my patient and then left the nurse to do the wrapping. At the reception my next case had already arrived. A middle-aged woman, her hand was wrapped in a bloody washcloth. "Alright, Mrs Black," I said, glancing at the chart Dr Chapman had laid out for me a minute ago. "I'm Dr Cullen. Let's get you into an exam room and I'll take a look at your hand." I told her. She smiled at me. "Thanks Doctor." I pushed the wheelchair into the next available exam room and then gently peeled the bloody cloth away from my patient's hand. She had a large cut on her thumb which was heavily bleeding. "Alright, how did this happen, Mrs Black?" I asked her while getting some pain medication ready. She smiled. "Well, I got startled… by my son… Jacob, he's five… he ran into the kitchen and startled me while I was chopping vegetables for lunch…" I smiled at that. "I can imagine. I have three little devils at home right now… my twins, and the son of a friend… he's also 5, my two are four." I told Mrs Black while I began stitching her up. "Oh my, that's a lot to handle, and being a doctor is not an easy job either." I grinned. "No, but I love my job and I love the kids, so I manage, somehow…" I told her smiling. "And your girlfriend, or wife is taking care of the kids while you work?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, friend is… I don't have a wife, or a girlfriend." I told her. "Alright, your good again." I announced a minute later, just have to wrap it and you can go back home again." I said smiling. Just in that moment the door behind me opened and Dr Chapman, still in scrubs looked inside. "Dr Cullen, when you have a minute I need to see you in my office. I'm sure a nurse could finish in here." She said, glancing at Mrs Black's hand. I sighed. "Alright, Mrs Black, I'll send a nurse in to wrap that hand of yours and then you are fine to go home." She smiled. "Thanks Doctor, and good luck, with your boss… she looked a little unhappy…" I grinned. "Thanks." I grinned before leaving the room.

I knocked on Dr Chapman's door, feeling slightly nervous. This was probably about Esme and what nurse Jessie said. "Come in." she said. I opened the door and stepped inside, feeling like a schoolboy who was caught doing something naughty. "Dr Cullen, have a seat. I think I want you to explain something." She said coolly. I sat down. "I think you know what this is about. Is it true what nurse Jessie said earlier? You have an relationship with a patient of yours?" I sighed. "No, it isn't. Well, I'm not romantically involved with Esme." Dr Chapman nodded. "The woman who was brought in after the car accident, with her son?" I nodded. "Yes, nurse Jessie saw Esme and Edward and my kids yesterday at the grocery store. With my car. She assumed." "Well, what actually is there, this woman keeps an eye on your kids, drives your car…" I nodded. "I know that. Esme had to stay under medical supervision for 2 days, I offered to let her stay with me for that 2 days, because of her son. I thought keeping them in the hospital would not have been good. Well, when I wanted to take her back into her apartment, it was broken into and searched. Esme panicked, just like Edward. She told me it could be her ex-husband, she moved here to be away from him. She was scared and I took her home with me again. She was frightened to death, the man was abusive! What should I do? I wanted to help her. Well, so Esme is staying with me now, we're having a flat-share, kind of, my house is big and the kids like each other a lot." I explained. Dr Chapman gave me a long look. "Well, as long as it is only the kids who like each other a lot…" "I assure you, it is. I don't have a relationship with Esme, we're… friends." I said, becoming a little sad at the thought of only being friends with Esme. Dr Chapman nodded. "Good. But keep that in mind. Just to be on the safe side, I will take you off these cases, you will no longer be their doctor, I will." She said. I nodded. "Alright, but Esme has to have her stitches removed… and with the kids…" I started carefully. Dr Chapman sighed. "Alright, you can do that at home. But nothing more." She gave me another long look and then added. "Dr Cullen, don't push the border too far. I understand your situation with your kids and all better than most others would. I also understand you sometimes lose your temper, but recently I had enough of that. So keep quiet for a few days, okay?" I nodded. "I will." I said lowly and got up.

ESME'S POV

I had actually managed to get the kids to sleep for a while. They were all cuddled up on my bed now, after I read them a story. I watched them sleep and smiled. They looked so cute. I sat down in the rocking chair to read a bit and relax.

CARLISLE'S POV

After Dr Chapman's talk to me had passed without causing more trouble for me nurse Jessie was giving me the death glare again. I knew I had messed up with her when refusing to go out to dinner with her. Well I couldn't change that. I was only glad Dr Chapman seemed to have a soft spot for me.

I kept calm the rest of the day, happy I wasn't fired. But my shift dragged on with Jessie making ambiguous comments all the time.

ESME'S POV

After they're little nap I took the kids out to play in the garden. After all it was a beautiful sunny day and quite warm. They were playing hide and seek and it was my turn to count. I did and then started looking for them. Edward had hidden under some bushes, Rosalie in the little barn and Jasper had actually climbed a tree. I scolded him a little for that, after all he could have fallen off and hurt himself.

"Alright, we have to stop now, Carlisle gets off work in a while and we will pick him up now." I announced after some more rounds of playing. The kids all nodded. "okay, let's pick daddy up…" Rosalie said smiling. Jasper grinned. "Yes, maybe he'll play with us later!" he said to Edward. Edward smiled.

CARLISLE'S POV

At 5 I finished my shift and left the hospital with a happy smile on my face. After all it was Friday and I had the weekend off. "See you on Monday, Dr Cullen." Dr Chapman, who was also just leaving said. I nodded. "Have a nice weekend." I replied politely before heading to the spot where Esme had parked my car. I got in, knowing Dr Chapman probably watched us. "Hello! Thanks for picking me up!" I said to Esme then looked at the kids. "So you three little devils, what did you do all day?" I asked them and a minute later got a detailed report of their day. I laughed. "Very good. And tomorrow we go to the zoo." I told them. "You don't have to work tomorrow Daddy?" Rosalie asked. "No, I have the weekend off." I answered, smiling.

Esme drove home and I relaxed in the passenger seat. Two days off sounded great to me right now. No nurses to stress me out, only the kids and Esme. I smiled.

A few minutes later the car pulled in the driveway and I helped the kids to get out of their seats so they could go back to playing. Esme had already opened the door and was scolding the kids not to run into the living room with their shoes on. I smiled softly. Somehow this flat-share worked very well.

I got inside and was attacked by Jasper, asking me to play soccer with him and by Edward shyly asking me to explain something to him. I smiled. "Alright, Jasper, we can play some soccer after dinner, I have to mow the lawn first, the grass is too high, okay?" Jasper smiled and ran back into the living room to Rose. "What do you want to know Edward?" I asked him, kneeling down. Edward was holding one of the books I got for Jasper and Rose some time ago. It was about the human body. "You are a doctor, so… mommy said you can explain this to me…" he said holding up a picture of a skeleton. I smiled. "Of course. What do you want to know exactly?" Edward bit his lip. "Well, these are the bones… in my body? I look like that, inside?" he asked. I grinned. "Yes, you do, with a lot of other stuff inside…" Edward looked at the picture, lost in thought, but he grinned. "And what bone is broken in my arm?" he wanted to know then. "Well, it's a small one, so you can't see so well on that picture, but I have another book in my office, do you want to see it?" I offered him. Edward nodded eagerly and followed me upstairs. I sat him in my office chair and then got an anatomy book from the book case. I opened up a close up on the bones in the arm and laid it on the desk to show it to Edward. "Here, these are the bones in your arm…" I explained. "And you… you broke this small bone here, you see?" Edward nodded, intently focused on the picture. "That's cool…" he mumbled. I smiled. "Yes, it is." I agreed. "So… how about we go back down, hm? I still have to mow the lawn, but I have to change into some old clothes first, alright?" Edward nodded. "Can I wait here? And look at the book?" he asked. I smiled. "Of course you can. I'll only get changed."

I changed into a pair of old worn jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Edward was still sitting at my desk when I left my room, looking through the book though he would not understand much, not even by looking at the pictures. "Okay buddy, can we go back down?" I asked him smiling and holding out my hand. Edward jumped from my chair and followed me downstairs.

Jasper instantly ran towards Edward, wanting to play with him since Rosalie was playing with her dolls. The two boys immediately got their cars out and started playing while Esme went to play with Rose. "I'm outside, mowing the lawn." I said smiling. Esme looked up. "I could have done that today, you could have told me." She said. I shook my head. "No, it's fine. You don't have to. This is my job." I told her grinning.

I went outside and got the mower out of the lawn then started cutting the grass. Not the most exciting thing to do and surely nothing I liked doing a lot, but the grass was in deep need of cutting. And I would probably not have much time this weekend.

ESME'S POV

I played with Rosalie and her dolls, now and then glancing at the boys on the floor who had gone from playing with their cars to toy soldiers again. Then I looked outside into the garden and my eyes locked on Carlisle mowing the lawn _without_ his shirt on. His chest was sweaty and glistening in the sun. It made my mouth water.

"Mommy!" I heard Edward say loudly and tore my eyes away from Carlisle. Just then I realized that all kids were staring at me. I blushed. "What is it you three?" I asked them, pretending nothing happened. Rosalie giggled. "Where you watching daddy?" she asked me, still giggling. I froze. "Eh… no, I wasn't… I was… thinking…" I replied, trying to sound not as shaken as I felt. The kids all giggled and I got up. "Let's make dinner." I said, hoping to distract them.

We went into the kitchen and I asked the kids what they wanted to eat. After some time we all decided on fish fingers. So I started preparing dinner with the kids helping me. When everything was prepared I made a fruit salad for later and then set the table with the kids. A few minutes before everything was finished Carlisle came back inside, wearing his shirt again. But it was soaked with sweat. "Dinner is almost ready." I told him. He grinned. "Thanks for making dinner, again…" he told me. "It is nothing, no problem, really." I told him. Carlisle nodded. "Is it okay if I take a quick shower first?" he asked. I nodded. "That should be fine, dinner still needs a minute." I replied. Carlisle nodded and headed upstairs.

CARLISLE'S POV

I went upstairs and jumped in the shower, hurrying to get all the sweat and rests of grass of my body so I could go downstairs for dinner. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower – and jumped back, startled. Rosalie was sitting on the bath mat, giggling. "You startled me." I told her while wrapping myself in a towel. "Dinner is ready." Rosalie simply said, still giggling. I smiled. "Okay, let me put some clothes on." I told her and left the room. Rosalie followed me into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I quickly slipped some jeans and a shirt on and then turned to Rosalie. "Okay, let's go." I said. Rosie looked at me again and giggled. "What is it, angel?" I asked her softly. "Esme watched you…" she told me. I didn't understand. "She watched me?" Rosalie giggled. "Yes, outside… when you had your shirt off… daddy, why did she do that?" Rose asked me. "I don't know. Have you asked her?" I replied while trying to hide the grin that wanted to appear on my face. Esme had watched me without my shirt? And she was that zoned out that the kids noticed? So maybe her staring last night was no result of shock… thinking that Esme had watched me because she well… found me attractive boosted my ego and got my hopes up…

"She said she was thinking. But I don't believe it." Rosalie said, interrupting my train of thought. "Maybe it is true. Maybe she was really just thinking. Why should she lie to you, hm?" I asked Rose again. She shrugged and jumped off the bed. "Okay, I'm ready, let's have dinner." I told Rose and scooped her up in my arms, going downstairs into the kitchen.

Dinner was again delicious and very merry with the kids talking about random stuff. Esme and I mostly listened, now and then scolding them lightly for talking with a full mouth or not sitting still.

Afterwards me and Esme quickly loaded the dishwasher. The kids had already gone back into the living room. "Eh… I wanted to ask you something." I told Esme, stopping her from going into the living room herself. She looked at me. "Well, it's Friday evening and I thought maybe we could let the kids watch a movie with us before going to bed… Jasper and Rose do that often, because on the weekends I usually have time for them… I just don't know about Edward…" I said. Esme smiled. "Of course. I think Edward will like that. So, what are we seeing?" she asked. I smiled. "Let's ask the kids." I told her, following Esme into the living room.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle's idea of watching a movie with the kids was great. I again felt strange when I thought of the fact that Edward didn't know something like that. He had never been allowed to stay up late and watch a movie with me… or going to the zoo… every time I watched Carlisle playing with him I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He was such a great father, a great man…

Carlisle kneeled down next to the kids and asked them if they wanted to watch a movie with us. "And stay up late?" Jasper asked curiously. Carlisle nodded. The twins cheered and Edward smiled. "You don't like to stay up late with your mom and me?" Carlisle asked him. "Eating some cookies and stuff, hm?" Edward grinned. "Yes, what movie will we watch?" Carlisle chuckled. "You chose one." He told him.

Jasper and Rosalie had in the meanwhile gotten all their favorite DVDs and spread them out on the floor. Edward went over to them and looked through the movies they selected.

"Alright, what do you want to watch?" Carlisle asked after a few minutes. "Cinderella!" Rosalie shouted. "No! Cars!" Jasper argued back. "Cinderella is stupid!" he told her. Rosie looked angry at her brother. "Cars is stupid!" she told him. "Cars is cool!" Jasper yelled. "I also want to watch Cars." Edward said. I chuckled as I watched Carlisle sigh and shake his head. He surely hadn't planned this argument. "Okay, okay you three…" Carlisle said, interfering before Jasper and Rose could start to become violent. "so, why don't we watch the Lion King? Hm? Would you all like that?" Jasper and Rose stopped their argument. "Yes." Edward said lowly. Rose and Jasper nodded. "Okay, daddy." They said.

Carlisle put the DVD in the player while the kids climbed onto the couch and started to snuggle into some blankets. I joined them and soon had Edward and Jasper cuddling up to me. Rosalie waited for Carlisle to sit down before climbing in his lap. We all fell silent and watched the movie. Half through the movie the kids got tired and Jasper even fell asleep on my lap.

CARLISLE'S POV

I noticed Rosalie and Edward rubbing their eyes and hardly concentrating on the movie anymore. Jasper had even fallen asleep in Esme's lap. "Let's get them to bed, shall we?" I whispered to Esme. She smiled and nodded. I stood up, holding Rose in my arms. Esme sat up straighter and wanted to wake Jasper but I stopped her. "Wait… let him sleep… I take Edward…" I said and scooped Edward up with my free arm. He snuggled against me, closing his eyes and mumbling something incoherently. Esme took Jasper and we carried the kids upstairs into their rooms. I placed Edward on his bed in Jasper's room before carrying Rose into her own room. She was half asleep by now. I softly laid her down on her bed and then dressed her in her pajamas. I then placed the covers over her, kissed her head and went back into the boys' room.

Esme had already taken Jasper to bed, he was sleeping soundly, snuggled into the soft covers. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Edward was also asleep. Esme was carefully dressing him in his pajama and then put him to bed, too. I softly ruffled his hair and also gave him a kiss on the forehead.

ESME'S POV

After the kids were put to bed Carlisle and me went back into the living room. "Okay, do we want to watch a movie now?" he asked grinning. I smiled. "Yes, something else than an animated film would be nice." I told him. Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, let's see what's on…" he said and turned the TV on. After zapping through some channels Carlisle found 'pretty woman' somewhere. He turned to me and asked: "Okay?" I grinned. "What do you think?" I asked him back. Carlisle laughed. "Alright, this was probably a stupid question…" he mumbled.

CARLISLE'S POV

"So, the kids will hopefully sleep a little longer tomorrow…" I said after a moment. Esme nodded. "Yes, that would be nice…" she agreed. "Maybe I can even sleep a little longer…" I laughed. "Yes, you were up early these last days." Esme smiled sadly. "Yes… well, I'm not used sleep long undisturbed…" she murmured. "I'm sorry, Esme, I didn't want to…" I began to apologize but she shook her head. "It is alright, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have…" she whispered. "No, don't apologize… it was my fault…" I said, gently reaching for her hand. Esme smiled lightly. "You've already done more for me and Edward than anyone else, thanks for that…" I grinned shyly. "Are you trying to make me blush?" I asked Esme, getting a smile out of her.

"So, when are you planning on going to the zoo?" Esme asked. I shrugged. As soon as we're awake and ready to go… we could make some sandwiches to take with us, or eat on the way somewhere…" I told her. Esme nodded. "Alright…" I then coughed awkwardly. I wanted to talk about something else with Esme, but I didn't know how to approach it. "Well, erm… about your apartment…" I began. Esme nodded. "Yes, don't worry, I will find a job as soon as possible, I thought maybe I could do some research this weekend and then we move out again…" I quickly shook my head. "That was not what I meant." I said quickly. "I… well, I thought that maybe you should report it to the police, so they can find out… who did it…" I said softly. Esme stiffened. "I…" I looked at her. "Esme, I know you're afraid, but please understand I only want to help you… okay? I don't want to pressure you into anything, I want you to feel safe here, and… I surely don't want you to move out… I… I really like having you around, it feels… damn this surely sounds weird but it feels a lot more like home since you and Edward are here…" I admitted, this time blushing a little. Esme also blushed.

"I know, I'm sorry… it's just… that frightens me… you know… I rather don't find out, in case…" she shuddered. I nodded. "Hey, I'll help you, okay? You don't have to do anything alone… I'll always be here…" I said sincerely. Esme gave me soft shy smile. "Thank you… I'll think about it…" she whispered. I smiled again, softly squeezing her hand.

We continued to watch the movie for a while longer, not saying anything. The movie then came to the famous love scene after the opera. My eyes were focused on the screen, but in my mind a completely different scene was playing. I wasn't seeing Julia Roberts lying there. I saw Esme. My mouth went dry at the image and I became horrible aware of her presence next to me. I hardly dared to breathe. Then the scene was over. I visibly relaxed and closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Esme looked at me. "Tired?" she asked. I grinned. "A little, you?" she grinned. "Well, yes, don't think I'd stay up much longer also…" I chuckled. "So how about we call it a night then?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes, I think that's a good idea…" she agreed and we both got up. I turned the TV off and then looked at Esme. "Good night." I said. She smiled, stopping at the stairs. "You too." She replied before going upstairs.

ESME'S POV

I went into my room after checking on the kids one last time. They were all sleeping soundly in their beds. Then I entered my room and quickly got ready for bed. I was asleep within a few minutes.

I stretched in bed and slowly opened my eyes to glance at the clock. It was half past 7. So much for sleeping in. But, I had slept wonderfully. And I had a fantastic dream. I grinned and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to get up right now.

After a few more minutes of lying still in my bed and not being able to fall asleep again I decided that I would take a nice long shower and spoil myself a little bit this morning. So I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

The shower felt great and after I was got out I took my time drying my hair and applying some decent make up before getting dressed. Since we would go to the zoo I decided on comfortable jeans, a dark blue blouse and a jacket to wear over it. After everything was ready and I still couldn't hear any sounds in the house I took my sketchpad and wanted to sit down in the rocking chair by the window. Just then I saw Carlisle coming out of the forest. He was wearing sweat pants and a grey t shirt that was soaked through. He looked like he had been jogging. I grinned and sat down in the rocking chair. I would not risk getting out of this room and meet a sweating Carlisle. This image I got from the window would be enough to give me improper dreams for a month.

I heard Carlisle coming up the stairs and a few seconds later the door to his room clicked shut. This was my cue to get up and prepare some breakfast. I was sure the kids would also be awake soon.

CARLISLE'S POV

I quickly discarded my jogging clothes and then stepped into the shower. I hadn't been jogging in a while, but I felt good. And some physical exertion was definitely needed after the dream I had last night. Also, I needed to be fit for my job.

After my shower I dressed in a pair of worn jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and went downstairs. At the top of the stairs the smell of breakfast already wafted towards me and I smiled. Esme.

I entered the kitchen with a huge smile on my face. "Good morning." I said. Esme turned to me. "Hello." She said. "What are you making for breakfast? Can I help you?" I asked her. Esme smiled. "Are pancakes alright?" Esme asked. I smiled. "Pancakes sound amazing." I replied. "Okay, could you hand me the milk?" Esme asked.

We prepared the pancake dough together and just as Esme had the first two pancakes ready a sleepy Rose entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Morning…" she mumbled. I chuckled and picked her up. "Good morning my little angel." I said, kissing her cheek. Rosie smiled and waved at Esme. Then she looked around my shoulder. "Pancakes!" she cheered. I laughed. "Yes, Esme made pancakes for breakfast. But before we eat we have to wake the boys up, okay? Will you help me?" I asked Rosalie. She nodded. "Yes, let's wake them up! Then we can eat pancakes!" I shook my head, chuckling and turned to Esme. "Alright, we're waking the boys up." I told her and carried Rosie upstairs.

I sat Rosalie down in front of the boys' room and opened the door. Rosalie immediately stormed inside, jumping on Jasper's bed. "Wake up Jazzy!" she yelled and then pulled Edward's blanket away. "Edward! Good morning!" she said. I laughed as the two boys sleepily opened their eyes and yawned. "Hey, Rosie, be a little more gentle…" I scolded her lightly. Jasper groaned and pulled his blanket back over his head. "Jazz, wake up…" I whispered, stroking his head under the blanket. "Esme made pancakes…" I said, hoping that would get his attention. Edward had already sat up on his bed. "Good morning Edward…" I said. "Hello." He said. "Mommy made pancakes?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, so let's eat and then we can go to the zoo? Okay?" This made all the kids cheer. "Yeah! Zoo!" they said. I smiled. "First breakfast. The faster we are all ready, the earlier we can go to the zoo." Without a second thought the kids all got to their feet and rushed out of the room. I followed them, calling after them to be careful on the stairs.

ESME'S POV

I was just placing the pancakes on the table when Rosalie, Jasper and Edward entered the kitchen. "Good morning boys." I said. "Good morning!" Jasper greeted before sitting down on the table. Edward smiled. "Good morning mommy." He said and came running to me to give me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Carlisle entered the kitchen just moments later, helping me to get everything to the table. After that we sat down and began to eat. The kids were loading their plates with pancakes, pouring maple syrup over them and then began to eat. I thought it was good they all were still in their pajamas and not dressed for the zoo yet. We would have to change them again after breakfast.

"So, can you get these little devils here washed and dressed and I clean up the kitchen?" Carlisle asked me after breakfast. I nodded. "Yes, I do that." I agreed and turned to the kids. "Let's get you dressed for the zoo, okay?" I asked them and they quickly jumped to their feet.

Upstairs I first maneuvered the kids into the nearest bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth. After that I went into the boys room and selected a pair of jeans for each of them, plus a green hoodie for Edward and a blue one for Jasper. Then I went to Rose's room. I also selected some jeans for her and then a nice red long sleeved top with a crown printed on it. After Rose was dressed I helped her sweep her hair up in a ponytail before we went to find the boys. They were both already dressed and just putting their shoes on.

When we came back in the kitchen I saw that Carlisle had packed a few sandwiches and some juice into a backpack. "Can we go now?" Jasper asked hopeful. Carlisle ruffled his hair. "Yes, I just get my jacket, okay? Maybe Esme and you can already get in the car…" I said. I smiled. "Yes, come on, let's go." I said and took the backpack from Carlisle before following the kids in the garage.

CARLISLE'S POV

I quickly grabbed my black leather jacket and then headed back down. Esme had already put Rosalie and Edward in their car seats and was just buckling Jasper up when I arrived in the garage. "Looks like we're ready to go…" I said and opened the door for Esme before sitting in the driver's seat.

As we left Forks and turned on the highway Esme gave me a questioning look. "Where are we going exactly?" she asked. "To Port Angeles." I replied. "But Forks…" I interrupted her. "Yes, has a small zoo. But believe me, some people in this town have more pets than the zoo has animals. And in Port Angeles we can actually spend the whole day there." I told her. "I'm sorry, I should have clarified…" Esme smiled lightly. "I am sure the kids will love this… I'm not upset, I am happy… Edward… well… he's never really been to the zoo…" she admitted lowly. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, realizing what that meant. "He didn't show that…" I whispered. "He tends to keep quiet about stuff like that… He knows all the other kids know stuff like that…" Esme told me lowly. I swallowed. "I'm so sorry, Esme…" I whispered hoarsely. She shook her head. "Don't be, please…" she mumbled, wiping away some tears. My heart really broke for her and Edward then.

Before the silence could become too awkward the kids demanded Esme's attention. They were bored. Esme suggested they play 'I spy' and the kids happily agreed.

"I spy with my little eye... something… green and hard…" Jasper said. I furrowed my brow. Suddenly Rosalie laughed. "Edward's cast?" she asked. Jasper smiled. "Yes!" I grinned. They were having fun. "I spy with my little eye… ehm… something… blue and… nice!" she said. They continued this game until I stopped in the parkin lot of the zoo. I turned around to look at the kids. "I spy with my little eye… something black and grey! Checked!" Jasper said. "There is nothing like that here!" Rosalie complained after a few seconds. Suddenly Jasper giggled. "There is! Daddy's boxer shorts!" he argued back. I stared at Jasper before indeed realizing that my shirt had ridden up during the car ride and a small part of my boxers was indeed showing. I blushed a terrible scarlet. The other two kids giggled while I readjusting my shirt with shaking fingers.

ESME'S POV

I couldn't help it and sneak a quick glance down at Carlisle's hips the moment Jasper mentioned the boxer shorts. A second later I blushed as hard as he and then quickly scolded Jasper lightly. Telling him this was nothing one mentioned while playing 'I spy'. Carlisle had quickly gotten out of the car and freed Edward from his car seat. I also got out of the car, my cheeks still hot.

But the embarrassment was quickly forgotten when the kids were out of the car. Their energy was contagious. They practically dragged Carlisle and me towards the entrance.

As soon as we had passed the entrance the kids kept running ahead of us. They were smiling and laughing, pointing at the animals. Edward and Jasper were extremely taken with the lions while Rose rather wanted to go to the zebras and giraffes. I smiled at Carlisle. "Thanks for the wonderful day." I told him. He grinned. "We have hardly started the day…" he told me smiling.

CARLISLE'S POV

The day was really perfect. The kids had obviously a lot of fun. Edward was over the moon. He quickly found his favorite animal: the mountain lions. I was happy he all the kids, but especially Edward had so much fun. It also made Esme smile all day.

Around noon we arrived at the petting zoo and of course all the kids wanted to stroke the goats. I didn't know why but I actually agreed to buy some of the food for the goats from the vending machines and stepped into the enclosure.

ESME'S POV

I watched Carlisle step into the goat's enclosure with the animal food in his hand. A second later he was attacked by a herd of starving goats. They all ran towards Carlisle, knowing he had food with him, effectively knocking him off his feet.

I watched how Carlisle landed on his backside, goat food and a second later goats all over him. I couldn't help it. I laughed and laughed until tears streamed down my face. Carlisle was looking so cute then. His face in the most adorable pout.

"Well, happy you found this funny…" Carlisle half grumbled when he stepped out of the enclosure, brushing dust off his jacket. I gave him what I hoped was an apologizing smile. "You should have seen your face…" I giggled. Carlisle pouted for a while longer before finally starting to chuckle. " I believe it looked a little funny…" he mumbled.

CARLISLE'S POV

After my little stunt with the goats I kept my distance to the rest of the petting zoo. I didn't want to embarrass myself any further and I had to admit I was also still a little sore.

At noon we had some lunch on some benches under a tree. We ate the sandwiches I made earlier and later I got some ice cream for all of us. Esme was again a little embarrassed because I had already paid for everything, but I just wanted to make her and Edward happy.

I was walking behind the kids with Esme when we neared the exit. I saw that the exit was actually a shop you had to go through. Normally I wasn't too fond of this concept. It only made the kids cranky because they wanted a toy. But today I had a different idea.

ESME'S POV

We entered the shop at the exit and of course the kids' eyes grew wide when they saw all the stuffed animals on the shelves. I really wanted to get them out quickly before they started to ask for a toy but then Carlisle bent down and told them they could each select a stuffed animal for them. I quickly grabbed his arm, telling him he shouldn't do this but Carlisle smiled. "It is alright."

I watched the kids select their animals. Rosie was already cuddling a zebra. Carlisle saw that and bent down to her. "Hey angel, what have you got, a horse in a pajama?" Rosie glared at him. "Daddy, this is a zebra!" she told him. "Oh, you're right it's a zebra." He agreed. "Sorry zebra…" he mumbled to the animal. Rosalie smiled again. I was interrupted by Jasper pulling on my leg. "Hey Jazzy, what is it?" I asked him smiling. "Can you give me the fox down? With the big ears?" he asked. I nodded and handed Jasper his animal. He took it, smiling widely then hurried to the checkout where Carlisle was already waiting with Rosalie and Jasper. I followed him. I hadn't seen what Edward had chosen yet.

Carlisle paid for the kids toys which they hardly let go, not even for the prize being scanned. Especially Edward was holding onto the mountain lion he got for dear life. "Mommy, look what I got?" he told me, showing me his new toy. I smiled. "Yes, it's really cool." I told him. Edward smiled cuddling his mountain lion.

After we left the shop Edward was suddenly stopping, pulling on Carlisle's jeans until he kneeled down in front of Edward. "Hey buddy, what is it?" Carlisle asked him smiling. Edward bit his lip but then quickly hugged Carlisle. "Thanks…" he whispered and actually gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek. I really had to hold back the tears then. This was so cute and touching.

CARLISLE'S POV

I smiled at Edward and stroked his head. I was really touched by his little gesture. "I'm happy you liked today… and you like your toy." he replied.

ESME'S POV

The car ride home was much quieter. The kids were all playing and cuddling their animals, smiling happily. "I'm going to call her Zoey." Rosalie said, stroking her zebra. "That is a beautiful name." I told her, smiling. Rosalie beamed. "And it starts with a 'z' like 'zebra'." Carlisle told her. "I'll call mine foxy…" Jasper said. "You liked the fennec, hm Jasper?" Carlisle asked him. Jasper nodded. "He looked so cute, with the big ears. Daddy, why were his ears so big?" "Well, he lives in the desert, they are not many mice for him around to eat, so he needs this big ears to hear them when they're far away." Carlisle explained.

CARLISLE'S POV

I smiled as I watched the kids in the rearview mirror cuddling their stuffed animals. Rose and Jasper had already named theirs, only Edward was looking a little unsure at his mountain lion. Suddenly he bent forward and whispered something into Esme's ear. She smiled before whispering something back. Edward beamed before whispering another thing in Esme's ear and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I don't know, you have to ask… but I think so…" she replied. Edward then turned to me. "Carlisle? Can I call my lion Carlin? Like Carlisle, because you got him for me?" he asked me. I smiled, again touched by Edward's affection. "Yes, of course. I think that's a cool name." Edward grinned and leant back in his seat.

After the kids had all named their animals they quickly fell asleep in the backseats. The day had been very exhausting. Esme gave me a soft smile. "Today was great. Thanks a lot. Edward is so happy right now." I smiled back at her. "I'm happy you had a great time, and Edward too."

We arrived home around 6 in the evening. Esme and I woke the kids up and let them play in the living room while we prepared a quick dinner. After eating we put the kids to bed. They quickly went back to sleep, all three clutching their stuffed animals.

_**What do you think? Tell me, please! ;) **_

_**PS: here are some pics of the animals the kids got at the zoo... **_

_**Edward's mountain lion: **_yfrog(dot)com/mt9iaj

_**Jasper's fennec: **_yfrog(dot)com/m9p2nj

_**Rosalie's zebra: **_yfrog(dot)com/5ngmj

**_PPS: For updates and teaser to all my stories follow JuleWhatev on twitter! ;) _**


	6. stomach flu

_**Another chapter for you! Enjoy! **_

**Stomach flu**

ESME'S POV

After the kids were put to bed Carlisle and I decided to go to bed too. "Well, good night." Carlisle said softly as we faced each other in the dark hallway. I smiled. "Thanks again for the wonderful day…" I said softly and then quickly pressed a kiss to Carlisle's cheek. "Good night." I whispered before disappearing in my room. I was happy Carlisle couldn't see my blushing face.

CARLISLE'S POV

I reached up and touched the spot where Esme had just kissed me. My skin tingled where her lips had been moments ago. A stupid grin spread across my face and my mind was centered around one thing: _Esme kissed me… Esme kissed me…_

I slowly turned around and went back into my room. While I got ready for bed and later before I fell asleep the grin stayed plastered on my face the whole time.

ESME'S POV

I woke up to all three kids standing in front of my bed. "Good morning…" I mumbled softly. "Have you all slept well?" I asked them. "Yes…" They replied. "Daddy said we should wake you… he made breakfast." Rosalie said softly. I smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oh… I slept late, didn't I?" Jasper giggled. "We helped making breakfast." Edward said. I smiled and sat up in bed. "That's great. I'll be down in a minute, I just change out of my pajamas, okay?" "We tell daddy!" Rose said and left the room, followed by her brother. Edward waited for me.

Carlisle had prepared a huge breakfast. He had made scrambled eggs, toast with jam and even a fruit salad. "Good morning." I said smiling. "Are you expecting someone else?" I asked him jokingly eyeing all the food. Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. "I was up early…" he said shrugging.

CARLISLE'S POV

After breakfast Esme and I cleaned the kitchen up while the kids played in the living room. "Erm, Can I maybe borrow your laptop to write a resume and look for jobs later? If that's alright with you…" Esme asked me. I nodded. "Yes, of course. I keep an eye on the kids. There's also the local newspaper lying around in my office somewhere…" I told her. "But… eh.. first I have to remove your stitches I fear… They're due today…" Esme looked at me. "Do we have to go to the hospital?" "No, I can take care of it here, up in my office…" Esme looked relieved. "Good, I don't like hospitals that much…" she whispered. I smiled sympathetically.

ESME'S POV

I was a little bit afraid of Carlisle removing the stitches in his office. I had never liked that procedure and this was the first time I had a wound in my face stitched up. But I trusted Carlisle. He would be as careful as possible…

When the kitchen was clean again Carlisle went into the living room. "Hey, Can you all stay here for a while? Me and Esme are going upstairs in my office for a minute…" he asked the kids. "Why?" Edward asked him back. "I have to look at the scratch on your mommy's head." He explained. "Don't you have to go to the hospital for that?" Carlisle smiled. "Well, I am a doctor and I have all the stuff in my office. So we don't have to go to the hospital." Edward nodded. "Okay." I smiled at him and then kissed him on the head. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be fine…" I told him.

I followed Carlisle up to his office and waited while he got his medical bag. "Ehm… yeah, maybe you can sit down on my desk? I know this sounds weird, but it's higher, and that makes it easier for me." He told me. I nodded. "Yes, of course… Eh… will this hurt?" I asked him a little frightened. Carlisle gave me one of his breathtaking smiles. "I will try not to let it… I'll give you a local anesthesia and I'll be very careful, I promise." I swallowed hard as I sat down on the edge of the desk, forcing myself to relax.

CARLISLE'S POV

I prepared a syringe with a local anesthesia for Esme and laid everything else I would need on the desk. Esme looked a little uncomfortable. "This will just pinch a bit and then you won't feel anything." I said while giving her the injection. Esme winced a little but held still otherwise. I gently removed the stitches before applying a band-aid. "So, all done! You're good to go." I told her, cleaning up my things and putting them back in my bag.

After putting my medical bag away again I turned me laptop on and looked tried to find the local newspaper between all the stuff I had put there. "Okay, eh, here's the newspaper… and my laptop, feel free to use it." I said to Esme. She blushed a little. "Thanks. Are you alright with the kids? I mean, you don't have any work I'm keeping you from?" I shook my head. "No, we'll be alright… don't worry." I reassured Esme. "I might take them out for a while, play a little in the forest, okay? I take my cell with me, just in case." I said before leaving Esme in my office.

"Where's mommy?" Edward asked me when I returned to the living room. "Well, still in my office. She wants to look some things up on my laptop, so I thought we could go out for a while and let your mom work in peace." I told the kids. They all agreed and after a few minutes we were outside, playing by the river again.

ESME'S POV

After typing my poor resume I checked the newspaper for jobs available in Forks. But it was a small town and there wasn't much. The little diner needed a waitress to work preferably late evening and weekends, but that was far from perfect. After all I would need someone to watch Edward if I had my own apartment again. And he would not see much of me all with me working these crazy hours. But then another ad caught my eye. The primary school was looking for someone to watch the kids in free periods, help the teachers in 1st grade and preschool. I had worked with children before, during my semester break in college, to improve my finances. I had enjoyed it. As I had told Carlisle: I loved kids. Well, I would introduce myself on Monday, but with my non-existent qualifications I probably had no chance… Still, it was worth a try and I needed a job…

I sighed and leant back in my chair and thought back to what Carlisle suggested that one night. About going to the police to find out who broke into my apartment. He was right. If I knew for sure who did it things would be much easier, but I was so afraid of my feelings being right – that _he_ did it. If he was here… If he found me and Edward… My throat tightened at the mere thought and I had to fight the tears…

A sudden knock on the door startled me and ripped me out of my thoughts. "C..Come in." I mumbled. Carlisle opened the door. "Hey, we're back. How are you getting along?" he asked me. I grinned. "I finished the resume. And I think I'll drive by the elementary school tomorrow, they're looking for someone to support the teachers in first grade and preschool. Though I most likely have no chance…" I added lowly.

CARLISLE'S POV

I frowned at Esme's last comment. "Why not? You're great with kids. Just look how well you manage the twins and Edward and how much they love you." I argued. Esme shrugged. "I have no qualifications… no certificates or anything… why would they choose me?" I smiled. "You're great with kids, caring, patient, just think of the first day when you went shopping with the three of them, I normally forget half of the things I want to buy because Jasper or Rosalie is distracting me, you managed so well! I could never do that. I would lose my head in that chaos! You stay calm!" I watched as a little smile spread across Esme's face. "Thanks… but I'm not that great and I don't believe you're that bad…" she told me. I grinned. "Well, I think we wait till tomorrow to decide on the first part." I replied with an encouraging wink. To be honest I thought the job sounded perfect for Esme.

ESME'S POV

The rest of Sunday was spent playing with the kids and cooking dinner in the evening. We told the kids that they would all go to daycare in the morning. Edward was a little difficult. He still didn't want to be alone, but I explained to him that I would try to get a new job and Jasper and Rosalie would be with him all the time. That comforted him and after that Carlisle gave him a piece of paper with his and my cell phone number and the number of the hospital. He told Edward that he could call anytime if there was an emergency.

After that we brought the kids to bed and went to bed ourselves. Carlisle had to work early the next day and I would drive to the school to apply for the job. I was already nervous…

CARLISLE'S POV

The next morning started out really well. Esme and me got the kids ready in less than my usual half an hour and then had breakfast together. After that we took off in my car. Our first stop was the daycare center.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Esme!" the twins said and hugged first me then Esme. Edward was a little more difficult. "Can't I stay with you?" He asked his mom, smiling in a way that was terribly hard to resist. "No, Edward, I told you I need to get a job, okay? And I can't take you with me… Jasper and Rosalie will be with you all the time and in the afternoon I'll pick you up again, okay?" Edward nodded, but his lower lip was still trembling slightly. I knelt down next to Esme. "Hey buddy, you still have the note I gave you? With my number?" Edward nodded. "See? So if things are really, really bad you can call me, okay? But try staying here first. Jazzy and Rose really like it, you will have fun!" I told him and ruffled his hair. Edward nodded and I got up again while Esme told Edward again that he should only call one of us if there was a real emergency. Our work was important. Edward finally nodded and we went inside. Edward seemed to feel a little better when he saw the toys lying around and Jasper telling him what they could play later. I was glad he was alright, I hated the thought of Edward having a bad day and I also knew that Esme would worry all day if Edward was unhappy at daycare. I had felt the same with the twins on their first couple of days…

"Do you think Edward will be alright?" Esme asked me on the way back to the car. I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I was terribly worried when the twins went to daycare for the first time and they came home telling me how great everything was. They hardly missed me. Honestly, that made me a little sad. If they had hated it I would have had a reason to take more time off and keep them home with me…" I admitted a little sheepishly. Esme laughed.

We got in the car and drove towards the hospital. I stopped in my usual parking spot and turned to Esme. "Okay, so… good luck for your interview, though I'm sure it will go well. Don't worry." I told her. Esme smiled half-heartedly. "I'm not so sure… I bet I make a fool out of myself." She mumbled. I shook my head. "You won't." I argued back. Esme then quickly changed the topic. "Should I pick you up again?" I nodded. "That would be great. I'll finish at 5, like usual." I told her. Esme nodded. "Alright, I'll be here. Have a good day then." I winked at her as I got out of the car. "You too. And good luck." Esme smiled nervously. "Thanks." She said before driving off.

ESME'S POV

The elementary school was easy to find. It was just in the center of town, a ten minutes drive from the hospital at the most. It looked nice. There were a lot of trees and a small park around. I slowly drove onto the parking lot and shut off the engine, but remained sitting in the car. It seemed to be break, because kids were playing on the school yard.

_You can do that. Carlisle said you're great with kids. It doesn't matter you have no qualifications other than being a mother… just talk to them, if it doesn't work you find something else…_ I told myself to ease my nerves, but it didn't work. This job sounded great and I would love to work with kids all day, also the working times were perfect.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my poor resume and left the car. I entered the school yard and almost got knocked over when two kids came running in my direction, chasing each other. Suddenly one of them tripped and fell down hard. I immediately rushed over.

The little boy was maybe one or two years older than Edward, he had black hair and dark russet coloured skin. He was holding his knee which was bleeding. The other boy, the one who had been chasing him laughed. I gave him a scolding look then turned back to the little boy. "Sweetie, are you hurt?" I gently asked, kneeling down beside him. He looked up at me. "No Ma'am, it's alright… just a little… ouch!" He tried to get up but his knee buckled under him again and he winced in pain. I quickly steadied him so he wouldn't fall again. "Okay, what's your name, honey?" I asked the boy. "Sam." He replied. I smiled. "I'm Esme. Come on, let's get you inside so someone can look at your leg…" I said. Sam nodded and I helped him towards the main building. Halfway there another woman came running towards us. "Sammy! What happened?" she asked, then looked at me. "Who are you?" I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Esme Platt, I saw him fall. I was here for the job…" The woman nodded. "My name is Sue Clearwater. Nice to meet you." She said, holding her hand out for me. I shook it. Sue then turned her attention back to Sam. "Well Sammy, let's have that leg looked at by the nurse…"

I accompanied Sam and Sue inside and after Sam was with the nurse she turned to me again. "Well, Miss Platt, thanks for taking care of Sammy, that was very nice. So, you were here for the job?" I nodded. "Yes, eh…" "Well, let's go into my office."

"Alright, first, ehm… I never saw you here before. Are you new in Forks?" Sue asked me. I smiled. "Yes, I recently moved here." "And, have you worked with kids before?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Well, not as a profession. I worked with kids when I was still in College, in my semester breaks usually… but other than that, no." Sue nodded. "Well, you were great with Sammy. Do you have kids?" I nodded. "One son. Edward, he's five." Sue nodded. "Are you married?" I flinched. "N…No, not anymore…" I answered reluctantly. Sue nodded.

CARLISLE'S POV

As soon as I stepped into the hospital I was approached by Dr Chapman. "Dr Cullen, it's good you're here… today's crazy." I nodded. "What can I do?" I asked, quickly changing my jacket for my lab coat. "An infected cut in exam room 3, after that severe stomach pain in exam room 2, the woman has already gotten something for the pain, and some patients with the flu in the waiting room. I'm gonna be in surgery on Mr Stanley's gallstone's and Dr Snow is out sick." I nodded. "Alright, I got it." I said, heading towards exam room 3 to treat my first patient.

As the day continued my shift didn't get better. It seemed that half of Forks had hurt itself over the weekend and was now visiting the hospital. I hardly had time to take a deep breath in between my patients.

I was just examining an elderly woman who had tripped over her dog when my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I looked at Nurse Sandra. "I have to take that call, would you mind?" I asked her. "No, it's fine Dr Cullen. I'll take Mrs Weaver to have her scan." I gave Sandra a grateful smile before leaving the exam room and slipping into the on-call room down the hall. Then I took my phone out of my pocket. It was Esme calling

"Yes, Esme?" I said, sounding a little breathless. "Yes, am I calling at a bad time?" she asked me, sounding worried. "No, well, I doubt the time will get better. Today is crazy." I replied. "Well, eh… I just wanted to tell you, I got the job!" A smile spread across my face. "That's great! Congratulations!" I told her. "Thanks. I was just so happy…" she said. I grinned. "See, I told you you'd be great for the job?" I said jokingly. Esme laughed. In that moment Dr Chapman entered the on-call room. I went rigid, feeling like the school boy caught doing something naughty. She was still in her scrubs. "Dr Cullen, I need to know if you can do a double today." she told me quickly. I nodded. "I can. I'll just…" I said, gesturing to the phone. Dr Chapman gave me a sharp look. "Make it quick." I nodded.

"Esme?" I asked. "Yes, I'm still here. Who was that?" she asked me. "My boss. I need to work a double shift today. Can you take care of the kids?" "Yes, no problem." I sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot. I have to go now." "Wait!" Esme said quickly. "How will you get home?" "I'll take a cab or ride with a colleague, I don't know when I will finish…" I replied. "Yes, alright. Bye." I smiled. "Bye!" I said and hung up.

ESME'S POV

I was ecstatic after Sue told me I would get the job. Right after the interview she asked me if I could stay and help her with the kids. I agreed, but first I had to call Carlisle. He seemed truly happy for me, though he was also very stressed. After I ended my call I went back to Sue. She smiled knowingly. "Boyfriend?" I shook my head. "No. A friend… kind of…" I replied. Sue smiled. "Alright. Let me show you the kids you'll be working with…" Sue said, leaving the main building. I followed her outside in the yard when Sue suddenly stopped, looking towards the parking lot. "What is it?" I asked her. "That's Dr Cullen's car… what would he do here?" she muttered, more to herself. "No, yes, it is. But I drove it." I said quickly. Sue stared at me. "Wait. The friend you just called…" I sighed. "Carlisle, Dr Cullen, yes. I'm living with him… more or less, like a flat share…" I explained quickly as Sue raised her eyebrows. "And I help him with his kids." I added. Sue stared at me. "You live with the hottest men in town? Seriously, I know women who would kill for that." She joked. I chuckled. "Well, I didn't know anyone here and he offered to let me stay with him after my apartment was broken into… and Edward and his kids really like each other…" I explained lowly. Sue grinned. "Okay… so, living with Mr Gorgeous, what's it like? I mean, already accidentally stepped in on him showering…?" I blushed a beet red, thinking of the few times I had seen Carlisle without his shirt on. "No!" I replied. Sue laughed. "Like you wouldn't want to…" she teased. "Every woman wants… I mean, I'm really happy with Harry, but seriously, even I would consider it. Dr Cullen is so hot… I can tell you, he's every woman's fantasy in this town… he's handsome, really gorgeous to be honest, he's polite, he's a doctor and his kids are so adorable!" she sighed. I nodded. "Jasper and Rosalie are really sweet. I already love them." I admitted. But Sue didn't let me change the topic that easily. "Aw, come on Esme, details, tell me about how he is at home. The man must have some flaws…" she said. I sighed. "No, sorry, I can't think of any…" I told her.

CARLISLE'S POV

The day didn't get better, it got worse. For every treated patient, two more seemed to turn up. I skipped my lunch break because I was in surgery and later had only time to down a sandwich in between treating two patients.

ESME'S POV

At 3 pm I left the school and went to pick the kids up at daycare. I had enjoyed working with the kids and also with Sue, though her pressing me for details about living in the same house as Carlisle was a bit embarrassing.

I arrived at the daycare center and went inside. I dreaded to see Edward again. I really hoped he had a good day.

"Good afternoon. I would like to pick Edward Platt and Jasper and Rosalie Cullen up." I told the young woman. She looked up, scanning the room behind me. "Isn't Dr Cullen picking them up?" she asked disappointed. I shook my head. "No, he…" "Esme!" "Mommy!" before I could finish what I was about to say Jasper and Edward cam running towards me, crashing into my legs. I laughed. "Hey you two, had a good day?" I asked them. Edward smiled. "Yes." He said smiling. I stroked his head. "Very good. Let's go home now. Where's Rose Jazz?" I asked him. "I get her, okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks."

A minute later Jasper appeared with Rosalie by his side. I greeted her. "Okay, are you ready to go home?" I asked them. All kids nodded. I helped them put their jackets on and then we left the daycare center. "Will we pick daddy up from work again?" Jasper asked me when I strapped him in his car seat. "No, he has to work late. He told me to say sorry to you." I explained. Jasper nodded.

I got the kids home and played with them until dinnertime, then we ate, played some more and I got them all into bed. At 9 I finally went into my room. Carlisle still wasn't home. I heard him arrive in the middle of the night when I was in bed.

CARLISLE'S POV

I got home around midnight, ate something, checked on the kids, gave all three of them a kiss and then fell into my bed. I was out cold until my alarm clock rang at 6.

ESME'S POV

The next morning Carlisle was terribly tired, but told me and the kids he had to work longer again. So we again brought the kids to daycare together, then I drove him to the hospital and got to work myself afterwards.

The day continued much like the one before. Work was great. I already loved the kids and I got along very well with Sue. In the afternoon I picked the kids up from work and spent the rest of the day with them. Then we all got to bed and sometime in the middle of the night Carlisle got home from the hospital.

CARLISLE'S POV

This week was hell. It was Wednesday and I worked my third double that week. I had not spent a minute with my kids other than sitting at the breakfast table and driving them to daycare. I felt drained. Autumn had started and with it came the flu season. What started with two cases on Monday was now up to 20 every day. Coughs, sneezing, stomach pains, fever, puking…

ESME'S POV

Work today was harder than on my first days. In the morning parents were calling Sue all the time, excusing their children because they were sick. I watched the 1st graders outside on their break when little Eric approached me, telling me he was feeling sick and his tummy hurt.

He wasn't the only one. It seemed that stomach flu had hit hard and several kids were sent home.

At 3 I arrived at daycare and wanted to pick the kids up. Jasper seemed a little calmer than usual but when I asked he told me he was fine. I let him rest in the afternoon and brought them all to bed early. The twins were both a bit cranky, because Carlisle had to work overtime the whole week and they both had hardly seen their daddy that week. Even Edward kept asking when Carlisle would be home. And, to be honest, I missed him, too.

I went to bed around 8, feeling drained. I fell asleep quickly.

"Esme?" Something was pulling on my blanket. I grabbed it tighter, not wanting to wake up but then I recognized Jasper's voice. "Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked sleepily, looking at the little boy who was standing in front of my bed, crying. "My tummy hurts…" he whined. "Daddy is not there… I want my daddy…" I sat up in bed. "Shhh, sweetie, come here…" I gently lifted Jasper up and into my arms. He felt hot. "Shhh… shhhh…" I mumbled, while wrapping us both into my blanket and gently rocking Jasper on my lap. He was still crying, calling for his daddy. "I want daddy!" he said again, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "I know, I know honey…" I cooed softly stroking his messy hair and kissing his forehead. Jasper definitely had a fever. Probably the flu. I held him for about an hour before he fell asleep in my arms. Very gently I placed him next to me in the bed, wrapping him in the blanket. He stirred but didn't wake up. I stroked his face for a few more minutes and was close to sleep again myself when my door creaked open again. It was Edward. "Mommy?" he sniffed. "What's wrong darling?" I asked him lowly. "I feel hot, and my throat hurts." He complained. I sighed. "Come here, angel. You got the flu, too, hm?" I asked him while I put him in bed next to me and Jasper. Edward nodded, cuddling up to me. I noticed that he was also clutching his mountain lion to his chest. I smiled and stroked his hair until we both fell asleep. I hardly noticed how Rosalie climbed in my bed a few minutes later, snuggling up to her brother, crying because she had had a bad dream and missed her daddy.

CARLISLE'S POV

I stepped into the house at 1.27 am. I was dead on my feet. I even did not eat anything. I just wanted to check on the kids and then sleep a few hours until my next shift. I could have stayed at the hospital, in one of the on-call rooms, it would have even given me more time to sleep, but I missed the kids, all three of them, and I also missed Esme.

I staggered upstairs and opened the door to the boys' bedroom to find their beds empty. This woke me up. I quickly checked on Rose and when I found her bed empty, too, I panicked. I closed the door again and then almost sprinted all the way down the hall to Esme's bedroom, my heart pounding in my chest. I creaked the door open and sighed in relief. They were all there. Esme was lying in the middle of her bed, all three kids snuggled up to her. I closed the door again, knowing they were all alright and stumbled into my room.

I fell into bed without undressing and slept until my pager woke me roughly at 4 am. The hospital needed me again, so I jumped into some fresh clothes and hurried back, feeling more dead than alive. The constant lack of sleep was giving me a headache and my back hurt from sleeping in a weird position.

ESME'S POV

I woke up at 6 am when my cell phone started ringing. I quickly shut it off, noticing the kids were still sleeping next to me. I softly reached out to touch Jasper's forehead. It was still hot, he had a fever, then I checked on Edward. His skin was also a little too warm to be normal.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and got out of bed without waking the kids. I tiptoed across the hallway to Carlisle's room and knocked, but got no response, so I opened the door. Carlisle was not there. His bed was empty, but there were the clothes he had worn the day before, lying on the floor. I frowned. It looked like he had gotten home late again and went back to work again already. I sighed. I had to call Sue and excuse myself from work so I could keep an eye on the kids and care for them.

"Yes, Sue Clearwater here." "Hey Sue, it's Esme." I said. "Esme, what's wrong? You sound worried…" I sighed. "Yes, well Jasper and Edward are sick and Carlisle seems to have been home for nothing more than a change of clothes, I didn't even see him… I can't come to work today, I need to take care of the kids. I'm sorry." I said. "Oh Esme, it's alright, everyone understands that. Don't worry." I let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Sue. I am really sorry for letting you down…" Sue interrupted me. "It's fine. I understand. Now care for your little ones." "Thanks Sue." I said and hung up.

I went back into my room to find the kids still sleeping. Jasper was sweating badly, his honey blond curls were already wet. Edward looked a little better, but he was a bit paler than usual. Rosalie seemed still fine. I decided I would first take a quick shower and then wait for the kids to wake up. They should sleep as long as they could.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was feeling terrible but my patients were worse. The flu was striking harder when you were already sick and weak. One of my patients had developed pneumonia and many others were suffering from stomach pains. It was a mess. Flu had also struck down several nurses and two more doctors so the hospital was short-staffed. Breaks were unofficially cancelled. You may had a few minutes to take some deep breaths, down some water or a sandwich but nothing more.

ESME'S POV

It was after 9 when Rosalie woke up. She sat up in bed and looked around her, to see her brother and Edward lying around her, sleeping. I quickly stood up and went over to the bed. "Hey Rosie, good morning…" I whispered. She smiled. "Good morning Esme." She replied. I held out my arms. "Come here sweetie, we don't want to wake the boys… they're sick…" I told her softly. Rosie nodded and I lifted her from the bed.

We went down in the kitchen where I prepared breakfast for us. Rosalie already nibbled a toast while we waited for the boys to wake up. Half an hour later I heard Edward call my name upstairs. "Okay Rose, I'm getting the boys down… be nice, okay? They're sick…" Rosalie nodded. "Okay."

Edward and Jasper were both awake, rubbing their eyes. "Mommy…" Edward whined softly, sniffing a little. I smiled. "Hey you two, how are you feeling?" I asked them. "My throat hurts, and my head…" Edward complained. Jasper was a lot calmer, but he also looked worse. I sat down on the bed and Jazz simply crawled in my lap… "What is it, Jazzy?" He whimpered softly and snuggled up to me. "I feel… sick… my tummy hurts, my head… everything!" I gently stroked his head. "Poor boy…" I cooed, then looked at Edward and gestured for him to crawl into my arms. I lifted both of the boys up and carried them downstairs.

I placed Jasper down on the couch where he immediately lay down and closed his eyes, Edward did the same, pulling a pillow over his head. "The light hurts…" he mumbled. I quickly closed the curtains and then looked back at the boys. I sat down next to Jazzy and felt his forehead. He had a fever, Edward too, but lower. Rosalie was sitting next to her brother on the couch, cuddling him. Well, first I needed to take their temperatures and therefore I needed to know where Carlisle stored his medical supplies… "Rose, do you know where your daddy keeps his medical things, like a clinical thermometer and stuff?" I asked her. Rosalie nodded. "In his study… somewhere… but we are not allowed to touch it, it's dangerous…" I nodded.

I turned back to the boys. "What do you want for breakfast, Jazz, Edward?" I asked them. Jasper shook his head. "Nothing…" he whined. I sighed. "A little bit of tea maybe? You have to eat and drink, Jazzy… or a banana?" I asked. "Can I have some toast?" Edward asked softly. I nodded. "Yes, of course sweetie." I said, stroking his head. I went into the kitchen and prepared tea and toast for Edward and also some tea and a banana for Jasper. Then I went back into the living room. Edward started nibbling at his toast and drank some tea, while Jasper only swallowed two sips of tea and hardly looked at the banana. I was worried for him. The flu had hit him the hardest so far. Edward was not much better though, he also started coughing a few minutes ago…

"Can I leave you alone for a few minutes? I will just get a clinical thermometer and some other things, alright?" I asked. "Hmmm…" Edward mumbled, Jazz only nodded.

"Okay, Rose, can you show me where your daddy keeps his medical things?" Rosalie nodded and we went upstairs.

"It's in there." Rose said, pointing to a small cabinet. "Thank you." I told Rose and tried opening the cabinet, but it was locked. I had almost expected this, but one could hope. "Rosie, do you know where your daddy keeps the key?" I asked her. Rosalie shook her head. "Sorry." She mumbled. I shook my head and stroked her cheek. "It's fine, Sweetie." I whispered. "I will call your daddy, it's no problem."

I took my cell phone out and called Carlisle.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was just coming out of the OR Dr Chapman over when my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and glanced at it. It was Esme. "Esme." I mumbled. Dr Chapman sighed. "Take it." she said shortly. I quickly answered the phone. "hello Esme, what is it?" I said a little out of breath. "Hello, I'm sorry if I disturb you at work, but I need to know where you keep the key to your medical cabinet? Jasper and Edward have the flu and I wanted to take their temperature…" she explained. I swallowed. "Sick?" I asked slightly uneasy. Hearing my kids were sick made me anxious, especially when I was not near them. "They are okay, I take care of them. When you get home they will be almost healthy again…" Esme said, effectively calming me down. "Alright, the key is on the top of the closet. But I fear I don't have any medication in there. I normally keep that stuff in my medical bag. Erm… I could let someone bring things over." I suggested. "Well, yes, some flu medicine would be good." She agreed. "Okay, I send someone over. And I try to get off work earlier today, but it is a mess here today…" I told Esme. "Did you get home last night? At all?" Esme asked suddenly. I sighed. "Yes, I was home around half past 1 am and had to go back at 4… I am terribly tired." I admitted. "Yes, you must be. Well, I have to get back to the kids." She said. I sighed. "Yes, thanks for taking care of them… I'll see you later." I said and hung up.

Dr Chapman was watching me from a few feet away. "What is it?" she asked me. "Jasper and Edward have caught the flu. Esme just asked where I kept my medical supplies." I said. Dr Chapman nodded. "I'm sorry, if your kids are sick, but I need you here, Carlisle." I nodded. "It's okay…" I mumbled, though feeling bad I couldn't be with my kids when they were ill. "I will just talk to Sandra for a minute, maybe she can bring some medicine over to my house…" I added. Dr Chapman nodded. "Alright, but I need you down in room 23-49 and 21-86 afterwards." She said shortly. I nodded, trying to ignore the headache that seemed to get worse with time. And I was so extremely tired. My limbs felt like filled with lead. But I had no time to think about how I felt. Patients needed me.

ESME'S POV

I went back down into the living room, taking the clinical thermometer with me. Jasper was lying on the couch, looking as if he was asleep again. I smiled softly. Sleep was probably the best for him. Edward was sitting in the armchair, crying, holding his tummy. "It hurts… and grumbles…" he whined. I went over to him and stroked his head. "Shhh… sweetie, you will feel better soon, I will make sure of that… where's Rosalie?" I asked then, seeing her nowhere around. Edward sniffed then answered. "She ran to the bathroom…" he mumbled. I nodded. "Thanks, I'll go check on her. You stay here, okay? I'll be back in a minute." Edward nodded, curling up in a small ball.

I gently knocked on the bathroom door, then opened it. Rosalie was sitting on the floor in her underwear. She was crying. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I… I got sick… It came up so fast…" I gave her a soothing smile. "Honey, I'm not angry. Come here, let's get you new clothes and then you lay down, too and sleep some more, hm?" I asked her, picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom. I had to clean it later.

After Rosalie was again dressed in some fluffly pajamas I placed her on the couch with Jasper. I put some pillows around them and a blanket over both and then got Edward settled on the other couch. I wrapped him in the blanket and took his temperature. It was a little high, but not something to worry about for now. Jasper had a high fever and I would keep a close eye on him, making sure it didn't get worse. Rose had no fever yet, she was only a little warm and sick to the stomach so I put a bucket in front of her next to the couch.

I checked on Jasper and gently stroked his messy blond curls when he mumbled something in his sleep, then turned my attention to my other two patients who were awake. The were both extremely cranky. Their stomachs hurt and they both felt very sick, though Rose was the only one who had thrown up until now. I sat with them, stroking their heads and telling them a story to distract them.

CARLISLE'S POV

After I arranged for Sandra to bring some medicine to my house I was busy running around, taking care of my patients for the next hours. I had hardly time to take a few deep breaths in between my regular patients and the emergencies that came in between. While I worked I didn't feel anything. No thirst, hunger, stress or exhaustion. I blocked it out completely.

After 4 hours I had my first break where I could take a few deep breaths and down a bottle of water. I felt terrible exhausted, my head hurt, in fact, my whole body did, I felt tired and exhausted… I leaned against the wall behind me and shivered a little. It was cold in here, or was it just me?

ESME'S POV

As soon as the kids were sleeping I made some chicken soup for them. A nurse had brought some medicine for the kids over earlier and told me that Carlisle was terribly sad he couldn't be home and help me.

I understood it. He was a doctor and there were people much more sick who needed him. Of course I would have loved to have him here. I missed him somehow. But it also wasn't as easy for the kids. They were cranky and wanted their daddy. They could not understand why he could not be home. They liked me, but wasn't their mother or father… But somewhere, deep in my heart I wished I was… already loved the twins so much, I couldn't imagine it to just be Edward and myself again…

The kids got a little better after eating some of the soup and taking the medicine. Then they slept again, or cuddled on the couch while I occupied them with easy things, like coloring or storytelling. Around 6 I got them all into bed. They were fast asleep within minutes. After all, sleep was the best medicine they could get. I kissed each of them on the forehead and tucked them in before going downstairs to clean up a bit.

CARLISLE'S POV

It was 6 o'clock, which usually meant my shift was over, but about 5 minutes before I could go home Dr Chapman approached me again. "Dr Cullen, I'm sorry, I know you are tired, stressed and want to go home to your kids, but I need you here tonight. Can you do the night shift?" she asked me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I guess I can…" I sighed exhausted. "Thank you. You will only be on call, take a nap in one of the on call rooms, I page you when we need you." She instructed. I sighed again and nodded. I was grateful for the chance at sleep I got. I felt awful now. Under slept, overworked, cold, exhausted and had a huge pounding headache.

I entered one of the on-call rooms and flung myself down on the uncomfortable cot. But I didn't care. Not tonight. I just wanted to rest, no matter where. Before I closed my eyes I quickly pulled my cell phone out and called Esme. "Hello? Carlisle?" she asked as she answered her phone. "Hey… how are the kids?" I asked lowly. "Better. But they miss you." She answered honestly. I swallowed hard. "I miss them too." I croaked out. "Thanks for being there for them." I whispered hoarsely. "When will you be home?" she asked me. "Not tonight, sadly. I have to stay here, I'm on call. I just called to let you know before I get to sleep for a few hours." I mumbled. "It's fine. I will tell the kids how much you miss them. Now, I don't want to keep you awake any longer. Good night!" she wished me. I smiled softly. "Thanks, I too, wish you a good night." I replied before hanging up and slumping down on the cot.

I was out cold after ten minutes. Cold being the most important word in that sentence. I was freezing. I tossed and turned under the thin blanket, shivering. I slept uneasy. Waking up every few minutes, turning around and falling asleep again. But it wasn't the rest I had needed.

When my pager woke me roughly I stumbled out into the hallway. My eyes stung from the light, my head was still throbbing, and I was freezing. Hell, I was really in need of a good night's rest in my own bed.

ESME'S POV

The kids slept relatively calm throughout the night. Only around 1 am Rosalie climbed crying in my bed. "Esme…" she cried. I woke up and quickly pulled Rosalie into bed next to me. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and snuggled up to me, still crying softly. I gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a while Rosalie's breathing evened out. She was asleep again.

CARLISLE'S POV

Once woken up I couldn't fall asleep anymore. First because I was busy dealing with patients and later because of my general discomfort. The cot in the on-call room was too hard, the blanket too thin, the air too cold, the noise in the hallways too loud… my back hurt, no matter in which position I lay, my head throbbed and I was shivering though I had put a sweater on earlier.

I must have fallen asleep again after my endless tossing and turning, because the next thing I knew was some soft, warm hands touching my shoulder. I sighed lowly. I didn't want to get up. "Dr Cullen? Dr Cullen?" I forced my eyes open and saw Nurse Sandra standing next to me. "What is it?" I mumbled. "Dr Chapman told me to wake you up." She said. I nodded, sitting up quickly which caused my head to spin a little. "What time is itß" I asked. "11.45 am." Sandra replied. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. I'm just having a quick shower before meeting Dr Chapman." I said. Nurse Sandra nodded. "Fine. I tell her." She agreed and left the room.

I headed into the staff's showers, undressing myself and jumping under the hot water minutes later. I was not cold anymore. I felt rather warm now and my skin was a little sensitive to the water, but I ignored it. I was very tired, this would cause some funny reactions.

ESME'S POV

This morning the boys were a lot better. Jasper only had a little temperature and was a lot livelier than the day before. Edward had a bad cough, was sneezing a lot and also felt tired and exhausted, because he slept uneasy but he didn't look as pale anymore. Only Rosalie worried me. She had thrown up again after breakfast and was now lying on the couch, weeping softly, asking for her dad. I was comforting the kids. Telling them that Carlisle would surely be home soon. And I hoped he would be. He had been at the hospital for 2 days now. When I talked to him last night, he had sounded very tired and I had also heard how much he longed to be here, with the kids. It surely was terrible for him to be separated from them so long. I could never be away from Edward when I knew he was sick. But obviously Carlisle didn't have a choice.

It was after noon, the kids were asleep in the living room, when I decided I would call Carlisle. He still was not home or had contacted me in any way. "Hello?" he greeted me, sounding out of breath and… hoarse? "Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting you…" I began. Carlisle interrupted me. "Are the kids alright?" he asked. "Yes, they are better, still sick, but alright. How about you? You sound not too well…" I said. "I'm fin-" Carlisle said, but then coughed. So, he wasn't fine. "You are not." I concluded. "I'm alright, just tired. I will get off at 5 and take a ride home with a colleague." He said. I smiled. Though it was still about 4 hours till then, I couldn't wait till Carlisle got home.

CARLISLE'S POV

Since Nurse Sandra had woke me up work dragged on. I tried my best to ignore the pounding headache and the quick changes from sweating to shivering, but it wasn't easy. On Moment I suppressed the shivers on my warm sweater and a few minutes later I wiped sweat beads off my forehead. I had not eaten much for almost three days which made me feel weak and my stomach uneasy.

I focused back on my patient, who felt a lot worse than I did and ignored everything else. And after a seemingly endless time Dr Chapman finally approached me. "Dr Cullen?" she asked. I turned to her. "Yes?" "You can go home for now. Dr Porter is in again and will take over for the night and the early morning. I will go home now, too. I will be back tomorrow at 9, and I expect you here at noon." I nodded. "Yes, no problem." I replied. She gave me a tiny smile. "Get some rest." I sighed. I couldn't think of anything I wanted more right now.

I got a ride home with Sandra. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the car. I almost fell asleep right then and there, in her car. "Okay, we're there." She finally said. I opened my eyes and sighed. "Thanks for the ride." I mumbled and got out, grabbing my bag and coat.

ESME'S POV

I heard a car in the driveway and just moments later a very tired looking Carlisle stepped through the door. The kids all cheered. Carlisle gave them a soft smile and went over to the couch were they were cuddling.

Carlisle looked very tired and stressed and also kind of pale, but he still he took some time to care for the kids.

CARLISLE'S POV

I smiled as I saw the kids lying on the couch. They looked a little pale but other than that okay. I was relieved. I kneeled down in front of the couch and ruffled the hair of the boys and gave Rose a soft stroke. "You're home!" Jasper said happily. I nodded. "Yes… how are you feeling? I am sorry I was not home when you were sick…" I apologized. Jasper smiled. "Don't worry, Esme was really nice… we even got to sleep in the big bed…" he told me. I chuckled and turned to Edward. "You have a great mommy, you know that?" I asked him. Edward beamed at me. I stroked his hair. "Are you also feeling better?" He nodded. "Yes… my tummy doesn't hurt anymore." He explained.

I took my time cuddling with the kids. They couldn't get enough of me and I did not feel anything of the coldness, the sweating and the aches and pains I felt. I relaxed with the kids crawling into my lap to snuggle up against me. I glanced down at them and smiled again. I had missed the kids terribly, all three of them. Also Edward. I knew he wasn't my son, but I couldn't say he hadn't captured my heart in these few days. I wrapped my arms around the kids, holding them close and looked at Esme. She had a soft smile on her face… a breathtaking smile…

ESME'S POV

I watched the kids cuddling with Carlisle, but soon noticed how tired they got. They closed their eyes while Carlisle stroked their heads and talked to them. Edward's head was resting on Carlisle's chest and he had his eyes closed. Rosalie was already asleep, according to her breathing. Carlisle looked up at me and grinned. "Let's get them to bed, hm?" I asked him. Carlisle frowned. "Dinner?" he asked. I shook my head. "They have already eaten… I just wanted to wait for you… they were so anxious to see you." I told him. He nodded. "I know… I missed them terribly…" he told me, bending down to kiss their foreheads. Edward smiled up at Carlisle.

"Let's get you to bed, hm?" he asked softly. "You need to sleep to get healthy again, and I'm also tired." He said. Edward nodded. "Okay…" he mumbled. Jasper pouted a little, but then sighed. "Okay… but when we are healthy we can stay up longer, again, okay?" I chuckled at Jasper's stubbornness. Carlisle sighed and agreed. "But only if you go to bed right now…" he said. Jasper agreed reluctantly.

Carlisle and me carried the kids upstairs and brought them to bed. They were very tired and quickly fell asleep. As we went down again I had time to look a little more closely at Carlisle. He looked very tired and pale, like he hadn't slept in days.

CARLISLE'S POV

I felt terrible. Now after the kids were in bed, I noticed it again. I was sweating again and my stomach was hurting a little. The muscles in my body were stiff and ached. "Do you want to have dinner?" Esme asked me. I sighed. "Well… maybe…" I said lowly. I didn't really want to eat anything. I had no appetite. "Okay, I make some sandwiches, alright?" I gave Esme a short nod and followed her into the kitchen to help her.

Esme made some sandwiches while I more or less just tried to get out of her way. I was no big help.

"Hey, sit down and just relax. You have been at work for so long, you must feel terribly tired, so let me do that." She said. I agreed, feeling much better sitting than standing.

A few minutes later Esme placed a plate in front of me and sat down also. I looked at my sandwich and only the thought of taking a bite was repelling. I know I needed to eat, I hadn't eaten in more than a day. Esme looked curiously at me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. It tasted like mashed paper, well it probably didn't, but to me it felt like that. I still continued eating. After two more bites I felt my stomach cramping up. I quickly threw the sandwich back on the plate and sprinted into the bathroom. I hardly made it, before I vomited everything I had eaten out again.

ESME'S POV

I watched Carlisle sprint from the room and quickly stood up, but then hesitated. Should I check on him? After all he might not want me to babysit him… He was a grown man… When he didn't return after a few minutes I decided I would look for him.

I found Carlisle leaning over the sink in the bathroom. He was panting, his face was sweaty and chalk white and he trembled. "Carlisle!" I exclaimed, shocked. "I'm… fine.." he coughed out. I shook my head and stepped towards him, wanting to help him. "You're burning!" I blurted out as soon as I touched him. He had a high fever. Carlisle sighed. "I'm a little warm… probably a light cold…" he mumbled. I shook my head. "You have a high fever. You need to be in bed." I told him sternly. Carlisle looked at me, but didn't argue anymore. "O…Okay… I'm going to bed…" he mumbled and stumbled from the bathroom.

CARLISLE'S POV

I knew Esme was right. I needed to sleep. I felt awful. My stomach hurt and I was so tired, and weak. I stumbled up the stairs into my bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and long sleep pants. Then I crawled into my bed, curling up in a small ball. My head hurt, my stomach hurt, everything hurt. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

ESME'S POV

I went into the kitchen and made some tea for Carlisle, then went upstairs. I knocked onto his door and got a weak reply. I opened the door and saw Carlisle lying in his bed. He looked even worse. "Hey…" I mumbled softly. He gave me a weak smile. "I brought you some tea… You need fluids." I said, sitting down next to his bed. Carlisle tried to sit up and swallowed a few sips, but then slumped back down. He shivered.

"Esme… can you… turn the heat up? It's sooo cold…" he mumbled between chattering teeth. I nodded and turned the heat up high, then grabbed another blanket for him. It seemed he had chills. Carlisle whimpered very softly and drew my attention back to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. "No… I think… I'm gonna be sick again…" he mumbled. I quickly left the room to get a bucket, just in case, but when I returned Carlisle was already dry heaving over the toilet. There was nothing left in his stomach. He hadn't eaten in a while. I went over to him and gently rubbed his back until the cramps subsided. "Thanks…" he whispered. I smiled and helped him back to bed. I was worried. He had a bad case of the flu and had over worked his exhausted body.

CARLISLE'S POV

I fell back into bed and closed my eyes. I was still very cold. My body was freezing. I shivered and then felt something warm on my face. It was so good. I sighed and leaned into the touch, only then realizing it was Esme stroking my face. She looked very concerned. "This feels… good." I moaned softly. Esme smiled. "Sh… try to sleep…" she told me, sitting down on the edge of the bed, stroking my face and telling me about the kids. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I was terribly cold and shivering all the time. "Is the heat up?" I asked. Esme nodded. "Yes… you will be warmer soon…" I sighed, hoping she was right.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle's shivers wouldn't stop. He was sweating, but complaining about being cold. I didn't know what to do. Should I call the hospital?

"Esme…" Carlisle murmured after a while. I looked at him. "Shh… sleep…" I said. "Can you… would you… hold me?" Carlisle almost whimpered, looking at me with his big blue eyes that now looked glassy and feverish. I was a bit startled. "You're so… warm… it feels good…" he explained lowly, blushing. I stared at him for a moment. I should not do this. I didn't even know if I could. "Please…" he begged again, sounding a lot like Jasper in that moment. I sighed. What could it hurt? He was sick and he was freezing… I would only warm him up until he fell asleep… and we were both fully clothed… after all… I swallowed my nervousness and after taking another deep breath lay down on his bed, draping the blanket over both of us. Carlisle sighed happily, mumbled a 'thank you' and snuggled up to my body, seeking my warmth. I was a little tensed. Being this close to him felt strange in a lot of ways… also in good ones… I smiled softly and stroked his hair, while I listened to his breathing evening out and trying to relax myself...

Carlisle soon fell asleep, his breathing evened out and he snuggled up closer to me. I had wanted to get out of his bed as soon as he was asleep, but now Carlisle was holding on to me so tightly that I could never leave him without waking him up. So I made myself comfortable, or as comfortable as I could… I watched Carlisle sleep, his face was much more relaxed now, he looked peaceful… I smiled softly and closed my eyes… I just wanted to rest a little, maybe I had a chance to leave later…

CARLISLE'S POV

I felt good, warm. This was the first time I was not feeling cold in two days. I snuggled deeper in the covers, sighing happily… amazing… my whole body was still hurting and I felt still very sick but this warmth made it so much better… I moved my head slightly and came to rest on something soft… it also smelt nice, like lavender and wild flowers, very calming and comforting… I sighed again and went back to sleep…

I woke up again a few hours later. I felt slightly better again. I groggily opened my eyes to check the time and saw something purple right in front of my nose. I stopped moving immediately and forced my tired and aching head to think. Purple? I had nothing purple… my bed sheets were dark blue… and this didn't exactly look like bed sheets, when I thought about it… more like… clothes? I carefully lifted my head to take a closer look … and hissed in shock. The purple thing was a t-shirt! A t-shirt that happened to be worn by Esme… She was lying in my bed, fortunately sleeping, so she didn't notice that just a minute ago my head had been lying on her stomach for I don't know how long… Oh god! I thought I dreamt all this! Seemingly I didn't. Thinking more closely about it I dimly remembered asking her to hold me – but I never would have believed I actually said that out loud! What must Esme think of me now? I made a mental note to myself: Next time I ever got sick I would lock myself into a soundproof room, as not to embarrass myself by saying everything that comes to my mind out loud…

I took a deep breath and then glanced back down at Esme. She must have fallen asleep while holding me in her arms, because she was in a half sitting position that looked terribly uncomfortable to me. I wasn't sure if I should wake her… This would probably make everything more embarrassing, but letting her sleep like that would give her a hell of pain in her back… maybe I could make her a little more comfortable without waking her… I propped myself up on my arms and nearly slumped back down immediately. I was so terribly weak. My arms were shaking from holding my own weight up for just one second. It took me all my strength not to collapse again. Using the last strength I had I gently pulled Esme in a more lying position next to me, covered her with my blanket and then collapsed on the bed next to her – totally exhausted. I was so drained from any strength I thought I didn't even have enough energy left in me to close my eyes again…

ESME'S POV

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Carlisle's gorgeous sleeping face in front of me. It seemed I had fallen asleep and spent the whole night in his bed… I blushed the darkest shade of red and desperately hoped the kids hadn't seen this. And neither had Carlisle. I was not sure he really knew what he was talking about last night, he had been pretty delirious. Seeing that Carlisle was still sleeping like a baby I felt his forehead again and then wanted to carefully leave his bed. He didn't seem to notice.

I went out of his room and first checked on the kids. They were all sleeping in their own beds which made me hopeful they hadn't noticed anything off yet. I went into my room to get a shower and later check how my patients were feeling today. When I undressed I noticed that my clothes smelled of Carlisle and found me inhaling his scent form my t-shirt. Suddenly the shower didn't seem to be such a good idea anymore. It would wash away every trace of that beautiful hint of vanilla, mint and spice.

After my shower, which I had decided to take eventually, went into the kids rooms again to see that they were still asleep. That was good. Sleep would help them get over their flu faster than any medicine could. I was just closing the door to Jasper's and Edward's room again when I heard some noise out of Carlisle's room.

CARLISLE'S POV

I woke up in an empty bed. Esme had left. On the one hand that made me happy, because we could just pretend this never happened now, she didn't know I noticed her sleeping in my bed, on the other hand I was sad… It had felt nice.

I noticed just then that I was a little cold again and also quite sweaty. Maybe a shower would do me some good. I tried to sit up in bed but soon realized this wasn't the best idea. My head was spinning and throbbing and I honestly had no hope I could stand up. I still tried, but hardly got out of bed before I fell back down onto it. My legs wouldn't carry me. I groaned in exhaustion, trying to muster up the energy to move back under the covers.

I hadn't moved when Esme entered the room, looking slightly frightened. "What are you doing?" she asked me perplexed. "I wanted to take a shower…" I mumbled. Esme shook her head. "No. I mean, you have not eaten in two days. You're too weak, what if you collapse?" she said, moving to my bedside and putting the blankets over me again. "Thank you…" I sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked me softly, letting her hand rest on my shoulder for a minute. "Just some tea? I'm terribly thirsty…" I rasped, thinking that eating was not a good idea. My stomach complained at the mere thought of it. "Okay, I get you tea and something light to eat… you need to eat…" she told me before leaving my room again.

ESME'S POV

I went into the kitchen and prepared some hot tea for Carlisle and pieces of apples and a banana. He needed to eat and this would surely do him some good.

Carlisle had tried to sit up when I came back, but you could easily see that he was still very weak and this position exhausted him. "Here… drink something." I said, handing him the tea. Carlisle took it and sipped on it. Then I pushed the fruits towards him. "Eat a little bit, please… you're so weak." I nearly pleaded. Carlisle grimaced but nibbled at a piece of the apple. "Not so bad…" he finally mumbled, shooting me a look. I smiled. "Okay, eat as much as you want… I think I'll wake the kids." Carlisle nodded, reluctantly taking a piece of banana.

I went into the boys' room first because I heard talking in there. Jasper and Edward were already awake, sitting in their beds and talking. As I entered Jasper's face fell. "Is daddy working again?" he asked sadly. I quickly shook my head. "No, but he is sick… he's still in bed…" I told him. Jasper frowned. "Poor daddy… can I go wish him a good morning?" he asked me. I nodded. "Yes, you can all go, but be quiet, okay? Carlisle is not feeling so good…"

After all kids were awake and had had breakfast I took them to play in the living room. We got a board game out and were just setting it up when I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around. Carlisle was more or less stumbling down the stairs, wearing jeans and a thick grey sweater. He looked awful. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked him sternly. "I… I need to go to work…" he croaked out. At that my eyes nearly budged out of my skull. How did he get the idea he could work when he could hardly stand upright for two minutes?

"Oh no, you need to be in bed…" I told him. Carlisle probably wanted to argue with me, but stumbled dangerously on the last step. He caught himself on the railing. I pursed my lips. "Lay down before you fall down." I said rather tightly before grabbing the phone from the side table and going into the kitchen.

"Forks Community Hospital, Dr Ruth Chapman speaking." I inwardly groaned. I had expected to talk to a nurse, not Carlisle's boss. "Yes, eh… Esme Platt here… I wanted to excuse Dr Cullen for today, he is sick." I said, not quite able to ban the nervousness from my voice. "Sick?" Dr Chapman asked, obviously thinking I was trying to fool her. Damn my trembling voice! "Yes, he has the flu… high fever and is throwing up, also he is very weak, he can't stand upright…" I told her, this time a little calmer. "Alright, do you need some medication? I could send someone over…" she said. I denied. "No, thank you, but a nurse brought something over when the kids got sick." I told her. "Alright, well, tell him get better. Goodbye." I swallowed hard, happy this conversation was over. "I will. Goodbye." I hung up and went back into the living room.

CARLISLE'S POV

I knew Esme was right. I could not work today. But I also knew the hospital was understaffed already and needed every hand they could get. So I had thought I could at least try. I knew now that this had been a bad idea. The kids were playing rather quietly and the light in the room wasn't too bright, but even the low light and noises made my head throb painfully. I didn't even want to imagine what bright hospital lights would do to me…

"Okay, I excused you for today." Esme said as she came back into the living room. I groaned, closing my eyes. "Thanks…" I mumbled quietly. I felt Esme sit down on the edge of the couch and her touching my forehead. "You're still very warm, and you don't look good, why don't you go back to bed?" she asked me. I opened my eyes again. "Get some sleep and get better." She whispered softly. I sighed. Esme was probably right. The thought of my bed sounded really tempting. I sat up. "Yes… I think I'll sleep a bit more…" I mumbled and stood up.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked from the floor. I smiled at her. "Yes, my angel, I am just very tired. I go back to bed, okay?" Rose nodded, then got to her feet and hugged me around the legs. "Get better daddy…" she mumbled. It was very sweet.

I went back upstairs and made myself comfortable in my bed. My back was already hurting from lying flat on it for so long and so I used some pillows to prop myself up in a sitting position. I pulled the blanket up high and then closed my eyes. It didn't take long until I was fast asleep.

ESME'S POV

The kids were already playing their board game alone, so I settled down to watch them and now and then give a helpful tip. Especially the boys tried to cheat later in the game, which made Rosalie angry whenever she noticed. But Rosalie also cheated, or tried to – she wanted to win and was a very sore loser when she didn't. It was actually funny to watch how Rose scolded the boys rather roughly for cheating and did it herself a minute later.

At noon I made pasta for the kids and then put them to bed for a little nap. They went without complaining too much and fell asleep quickly when I read them a story. Then I decided to check on Carlisle and maybe bring him some hot chicken soup. This would surely be very good for him.

I took the bowl and headed upstairs into Carlisle's room. I found him sleeping, with his back against a stack of pillows. His head thrown back against the head board, his lips slightly parted. I couldn't help it. I sat the bowl down on his night stand and looked at his sleeping form for a minute. He looked just like he had last night. Peaceful and happy. I reached out and gently touched his face, let my hand wander from his forehead over his cheek until I traced his lips with my finger tips. Suddenly Carlisle's eyes flew open. I stared at him, shocked, my fingers remaining on his lips.

CARLISLE'S POV

I felt something touching my face. It felt nice. Soft fingers were outlining my jaw and came to rest on my lips. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Esme. She was staring at me in shock, completely frozen. Even her hands were still on my face. I felt her sweet breath wash over my face, drawing me in, her soft green eyes drowning me. Her fingers dropped from my face, resting on my thigh then. Unconsciously I leaned in until our faces were mere inches apart. I looked down, away from her eyes to her lips. Were they as soft as they looked? Would she taste of the same intoxicating mix of wild flowers and lavender I smelt on her? I quickly leaned in, closing the small distance between our lips.

ESME'S POV

I didn't move as Carlisle stared at me so intently. I was paralyzed by his beautiful eyes and the dim light shining in them. He leaned closer and my heart skipped a beat just to come back to life and beat in a dangerously fast pace when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. He tasted so sweet… I couldn't even find a word to describe it. And his lips were so soft, so very gentle. I had never known this. This gentleness. This was how a kiss should be. This was my first _real_ kiss. My lips moved against his on their own accord. IN fact, my mind felt like it wasn't connected to my body any longer, but drifting through the clouds above. There was a tingling sensation and warmth, spreading from my lips into my whole body. But suddenly I was roughly yanked back down to earth.

CARLISLE'S POV

Kissing Esme was pure heaven. I couldn't stop. I moved my lips carefully and softly against hers, wanting to burn this moment, this taste, in my memory. My head was clouded from pure bliss and every ache forgotten.

My hands carefully moved onto her shoulders, up to her neck and into her hair when Esme suddenly tensed and pushed me away roughly. Her eyes were wide with fear. I was confused. What had I done? Without a word she literally fled from my room and slammed the door behind her, leaving me bewildered and disoriented and also a little hurt. Her rejection stung. Maybe I had imagined everything… maybe it was because I was ill, that I got the crazy idea to kiss her… I didn't know where that came from… But, she had looked so beautiful that moment and she had been so close that I couldn't resist. And at first I thought she liked it… she kissed me back, if only hesitantly. She did. I couldn't have imagined that… or could I? Had I maybe misread everything? Had I just destroyed our friendship? By interpreting more into it than was there? I groaned. All these thoughts brought my headache back full force.

ESME'S POV

Suddenly I felt cold, hard hands on my neck, pressing down, fisting themselves into my hair, forcing my head back and my jaw open. I suppressed the overwhelming urge to gag. My heart began to race in fear and sheer panic and I did the only thing I could think of – run! Even if it would only get worse later… but I couldn't take this…

I fled to my room, and leaned against the door. Oh god! I was still shivering from the memories that came over me a minute ago. That was what made me push Carlisle away and flee. Memories. Haunting memories. His kiss had been wonderful and I would never have wanted to end it, but then he touched my neck and suddenly I only saw _him._ How _he_ had pushed me against a wall, almost choking me, threatening me, _his_ hands fisted in my hair, pulling at it until I screamed and did everything _he_ wanted. How _he_ yanked my head back and forced _his_ tongue into my mouth… I shivered and put my arms around myself as a protection. I bit my lip to stop the sobs from escaping. I felt horrible right now… I hated myself for reacting the way I did. This moment had been perfect. I had wanted this kiss. As much as I wanted it still. The feeling of his lips on mine was heavenly, far better than my imagination or my dreams… I cursed under my breath. Damning _him_ to the deepest pits of hell for taking that from me, for making me unable to enjoy a simple caress or kiss… Even now, when I thought I was finally free from _him_, _he_ kept destroying my life. I was broken. Broken beyond repair. A few sobs escaped my lips at that realization. Carlisle wouldn't want me, not if he knew what a mess I truly was. He didn't deserve me. And I couldn't bother to burden him with something like that… _He_ did it again. _He_ ruined my life, now when I was beginning to think I could be happy for once, _he_ came and destroyed everything. Obviously there were things that didn't heal like the bruises… scars that went deeper, unable to heal or be forgotten…

I took a deep breath and sat up straighter. No. I didn't want this. I didn't want _him_ to dictate my life any longer. I was free now. I had fought so hard to finally get away from _him_, and I managed. And now _he_ would destroy my life through stupid memories? No! I didn't know where this sudden courage and determination came from, but I was angry, angry at _him_ for denying me this chance… I got up. I would face things head on this time. I would explain it to Carlisle. After all, I deserved this chance, even if it was that small…

I went back to Carlisle's room, feeling more nervous with every step. But I didn't turn back. I would do that now. I opened the door without knocking, because I knew I would run away if I stopped walking for just a moment.

Carlisle was sitting in his bed, staring blankly at me when I entered. His eyes were bloodshot. He had cried. "I'm sorry…" he croaked out, but I held up my hand. I wanted to explain everything, tell him, but suddenly my courage was gone. I couldn't get the words out. My throat felt so tight. I couldn't speak.

"Esme… please, I never wanted to hurt you… I understand if you don't want this. It was stupid of me to assume you did. I misread things and interpreted them wrong. I promise, I will never…" With that I jumped forward, pressing my hand over his mouth. "S…stop…" I pleaded with a shaky voice. Carlisle nodded. "It… wasn't you…" I choked out, and then the words rushed out of my mouth. I couldn't stop them. I told Carlisle everything. How I had enjoyed his kiss, how _he_ had used to force me to kiss _him_ and often gripped my hair painfully to make me obey him, how Carlisle's hands on my neck brought up bad memories… everything. Finally my voice broke and I simply sobbed, covering my face with my hands.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was shocked but also furious when Esme told me what this… sick basta-… did to her. I wanted to hunt him down and rip him limb from limb, making him suffer as much as she did. Making him never forget how much he hurt her. But when Esme began to sob uncontrollably another urge was much stronger. The urge to comfort and protect her, so I used all my strength to pull her in my arms and gently stroke her back.

Esme shivered and sobbed for a few more minutes before she calmed down, but kept her head buried in my chest. I gently tilted up her head with my fingers, making her look at me. "I don't care what _he_ did… I don't care you say you're broken… because … you are the most loving and kind woman I ever met…" I told her sincerely. Then I swallowed and continued. "We will work on this, together, if you want… and I am a patient man, I will make you forget, I will erase everything _he_ did… and I will never hurt you, or rush you… I will wait, as long as you need me to and I will always be here for you, no matter what, be it as a friend or something else…" I whispered emotionally, swallowing the lump in my throat. Esme's eyes lit up and a tiny smile spread across her lips.

A second later my unsound, ill mind talked for me again. "Maybe… we could try again… I'll be more careful this time…" I whispered, hoping with every fibre of my body she would say yes. She didn't say anything, but tentatively and extremely slowly pressed her lips onto mine again…

I sighed softly when Esme pulled back. She shook her head. "Sleep... you need rest. I'll go downstairs and warm the soup up again…" she said, making me notice the bowl of soup on my bedside table for the first time. I grinned sheepishly as Esme took the bowl and went downstairs with it.

ESME'S POV

I heated the soup again, while my thoughts stayed focused on the kiss. I smiled dreamily. I wanted to do that again…

I took the soup upstairs to Carlisle again after a few minutes. He smiled at me, when I entered. "Hey…" he said. "Hey." I replied, handing him the soup. "I brought you some soup. Try it, it will be very good for you." I told Carlisle. He sighed. "You know I don't feel hungry…" he argued weakly. I put on a stern look. "If you haven't eaten something else than the banana and apple pieces from this morning I will call the hospital. You worry me. You're so weak…" I said. Carlisle sighed. "Okay… I'll eat a little of the soup…" Carlisle surrendered, taking the spoon from my hand.

I stayed with him for a few minutes, watching him eat a little of the soup. After he finished half the bowl he set it down again. I nodded. "Okay… that's enough for now… try to sleep some more…" I whispered, standing up. But Carlisle held me back. "Do I get a good night kiss?" he asked with an irresistible smile. I almost rolled my eyes at him but eventually pecked him on the lips. "Sleep." I said again. Carlisle grinned and obediently lay down on his back…

**_Tell me what you think, plz! _**


	7. watchful eyes

**_Here's the new chapter for you! I hope you like it, though this won't be such a happy chapter... Charles is back and not for good as you can imagine... _****_I hope you still find some sweet moments in here, mostly in the beginning, cause the end gets a little angsty... _****_well, I best stop talking and let you read it yourself!  
_**

**watchful eyes**

ESME'S POV

Carlisle spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping and I took care of the kids. They were definitely healthy again and should be good to go back to daycare on Monday. I played with them a little more and later made a light dinner.

After we had eaten I got the kids ready for bed and then took them with me to Carlisle's room. All three were worried for him and wanted to tell him good night.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was sitting in bed when Esme gently opened the door. Behind her the kids were peeking inside my room, looking a little worried. I smiled softly. "Hey angels…" I mumbled and held my hand out for them. This made it. They all came running towards me, stopping before my bed. "Are you okay?" Edward asked shyly. I smiled. "Yes, I'm alright, I have the flu, like you had…" I told him. "When will you be healthy again, daddy?" Rosalie asked, trying to climb into bed with me. "Soon, I just need some sleep, and maybe a bit more of the chicken soup Esme made." I whispered softly. That seemed to soothe the kids.

"Okay, I think Carlisle needs to sleep now, and you do too." Esme said after a minute. The kids all nodded. "Good night daddy." The twins said softly, kissing my cheek. Edward gave me a hug and whispered a "get better" then they all left the room with Esme.

I sank back in the covers, closing my eyes for a minute. I felt much better than this morning, but I would also go back to sleep in a while. I was still far from healthy.

ESME'S POV

After the kids were in bed I went back to Carlisle. He was lying in his bed, his eyes closed. At first I thought he was asleep but then Carlisle opened his eyes. "Hey… I'm not asleep." He whispered. I smiled. "You want to eat something more? Little more soup?" I asked him. Carlisle grinned but nodded. "Okay, I actually feel a bit hungry…" he mumbled.

CARLISLE'S POV

After I had eaten the soup I felt tired and only wanted to sleep some more. Esme was sitting on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair. "What about… eh… the kiss?" I asked after a while, not really knowing how to express what I wanted to ask. "I mean… with the kids? Do we tell them? And if we do, what do we say?" I asked softly. Esme sighed. "I don't know… maybe, erm, we could just wait? I mean, see how things go and tell them later?" Esme suggested shyly. I smiled. I liked that idea. "Yes. I like that. And in the meanwhile we can just… practice? A bit more?" I asked with a cheeky grin. Esme laughed. "Okay, I think you're good again! You're such a silly person sometimes!" she grinned and shook her head. I shrugged apologetically but couldn't get the grin off my face completely. "Please?" I asked then with what I hope were puppy dog eyes. Esme smiled and bent down for another quick kiss. I smiled against her lips, but sighed when she pulled back.

"Can you stay?" I asked softly, gently stroking Esme's hand. She sighed. "I shouldn't hm? The kids could notice and maybe it's also a little too fast… don't you think?" she asked me. I nodded. "You're right. It's just, I never slept that well before… and…" I tried to explain. I never wanted Esme to think I was trying to get her in my bed with my question. She smiled. "I know you didn't mean it like that, don't worry." She said when she noticed me blushing. "I'll stay till you're asleep, okay?" I nodded, smiling happily and made some room for her.

ESME'S POV

I stayed with Carlisle until he had fallen asleep, stroking his hair and softly talking to him. He was still a little warm, but definitely on the way to get healthy again.

When Carlisle was fast asleep I left after pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Then I crawled in my own bed and was asleep within minutes.

CARLISLE'S POV

Sunday was spent mostly relaxing and playing some calm games with the kids. I felt much better and planned to go back to work by Tuesday. The kids would stay home on Monday to make sure they were completely healthy, I would keep an eye on them so Esme could go back to work.

We had a nice day, watching some movies, taking a walk through the forest to get some air and later making dinner together. After that we went upstairs to get the kids into a hot bubble bath. Our walk in the forest had ended up with them being quite dirty. So they spent about an hour splashing and playing in the tub until Esme and I decided it was time to go to bed.

We put the kids to bed and then went down into the living room. I couldn't explain it, but kissing Esme had ignited a spark and we couldn't seem to stop. All day I had tried stealing kisses when the kids were not watching.

"So… a glass of red wine and a movie?" I asked Esme, smiling softly. She sighed. "Movie yes, but no red wine for you. Or do I have to remind you of the fact that you had your first solid meal since three days today?" I grimaced at the thought but had to agree. "Okay, okay… don't remind me…" I mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

ESME'S POV

I sat down next to Carlisle, snuggling up to him and resting my head on his shoulder. It was crazy but I already felt so close to him. Halfway through the movie I simply closed my eyes and snuggled up closer to Carlisle. "Hey… tired?" he asked me softly, stroking my hair. I shook my head. "Just comfy." Carlisle chuckled.

After the film was over we both went to bed. Carlisle sweetly accompanied me to my door. "Okay, have a good day tomorrow… you'll take my car?" I smiled. "Yes, thanks." Carlisle grinned. "It's no problem. I won't need it tomorrow anyway." "Okay, and don't forget that I'll go grocery shopping after work." Carlisle nodded. " Good night." I wished Carlisle before giving him a soft but long kiss. He smiled after I pulled away and gave me another kiss. "Sleep well." He whispered before stepping away and disappearing into his own room.

When I woke up the next morning it was still very quiet in the house. I had almost expected that. Carlisle would still be sleeping. He might didn't want to admit it, but he was not fully healthy again and had been tired last night.

I went down into the kitchen and made myself a quick breakfast and some coffee. After that I headed out for work.

When I entered the school building I felt a little nervous. Outside in the parking lot I had had a strange feeling. I couldn't describe it, but the hair on my neck prickled uncomfortably. But right now I had other things to worry about. I had totally forgotten about Sue. I mean, I had been out for 4 days and I had not even called. I simply forgot about it with the kids sick and then also Carlisle down with the flu. I only hoped Sue wouldn't be too angry.

I entered the class room and found Sue already there. I swallowed nervously, but Sue immediately jumped to her feet when she saw me and hugged me. "Esme! Welcome back! Your little sweeties are good again, I guess?" she asked. I nodded. "You're not angry? I'm so sorry I didn't call, but it was chaotic at home." I explained. Sue shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. Your little ones are more important." I grinned. "Thanks, but still, I should have called you. But I was so busy. The kids were all three sick, Carlisle was hardly at home, then Carlisle got sick just when the kids were on their way to get better…" Sue interrupted me with a sly smile. "The doc was sick?" she asked. I sighed. "Yes, I was very worried. He's staying home today, too. Still resting and keeping an eye on the kids. He was not good at all… extremely weak, and throwing up everything, though he had not eaten in two days. I was not far from calling the hospital. He didn't seem to get better at all." I told her. Sue raised her eyebrows. "So… do I hear some deep concern there?" she asked. "What happened?" I blushed slightly, but didn't answer as the first kids started to come inside the class room. But Sue's glance told me that she wasn't done interrogating me.

CARLISLE'S POV

_I __smiled weakly as __I__ watched how the moonlight reflected on __Esme__'s bare skin. __My__ eyes followed the rays of silvery light, watching her delicate shoulders, her collarbone, her perfect breasts which were hidden underneath the blanket, her slim form outlining under the sheets, __my__ bed sheets.__ I reached out with my hand and traced her outlines with my fingers, sighing lowly at that. She was gorgeous. I gently reached for the thin sheet covering her body and was gently started to pull it off her, without waking her up… _

At that my dream got interrupted. Something heavy landed on top of me, startling me and jostling me awake. I groggily opened my eyes, scanning around the room, trying to figure out why I was clothed, alone in my bed and why it was morning outside… I groaned, shaking my head, still trying to clear it. "Daddy!" Jasper, who I knew now jumped onto me, asked. I smiled. "Yes, good morning you two." I said, looking at Edward and Jasper sitting on my bed. The boys grinned. "Sorry we woke you up…" Edward mumbled softly. "Are you healthy again, Carlisle?" he asked. I smiled softly. "Yes, I am." I told him smiling. "Is mommy working?" I nodded. "She is, but I'll stay home with you, okay?" Edward and Jasper nodded. "Is Rose awake yet?" I asked the boys. "No, she's still sleeping." Jasper replied. I sat up in bed. "Okay, how about we wake her up and then I make some breakfast for us, okay?" The boys nodded and moved off my bed.

After Rosalie was awake we all went down in the kitchen and I decided to make some simple toast with jam or peanut butter for breakfast, orange juice and a fruit salad. The kids helped me with that and soon we were all gathered around the breakfast table, having breakfast.

ESME'S POV

It was lunch break and the kids were all outside, playing together. Sue and I kept an eye on them.

"So, tell me what happened…" Sue began again. "The doc was sick? Really sick like you could care for him… you said you wanted to call the hospital, so it must have been bad…" she wanted to know. I sighed. "He had the flu, really bad. He was doing nothing else than working for almost three days. The kids or I never saw him, he got no sleep and when he finally got home he was exhausted and already sick. I made him a sandwich, but he threw it up again and later just curled up in his bed with chills and high fever. I was worried. He was so weak and had not eaten and all…" Sue grinned. "Ohh…" she mumbled. "Sounds good… so you took care of him…" Sue suggested. She probably hadn't meant anything by her comment but it made me blush and that of course got her attention. "Okay, whatever it is, spill it Esme. I want details." I groaned. "It was… nothing. Really…" I tried to tell her, but Sue gave me a long look and I caved in. "Okay, Carlisle was shivering, telling me he was freezing and begged me to stay with him… I… I did… and fell asleep…" I admitted very lowly. Sue gasped, her eyebrows raised suspiciously. "Does that mean you slept in his bed?" I grimaced. "Not like you think. We were fully dressed and he was delirious with fever…" I reasoned. Sue grinned. "But still, you and the doc… in one bed… nice, huh?" she asked and again my blush betrayed me. Sue laughed. "He likes you, too? So… any more cuddles than the chill induced one?" I looked down, not being able to meet Sue's eyes as I whispered the next words. "We kissed…" She squealed. "Really? Wonderful! I knew there was something there!" I was still trying to get my blush under control, but I had to admit it felt good having some woman to talk to and share all these little things. I never had that before and I liked it a lot.

Sue continued to pry every detail out of me and I more or less obliged. It was nice having someone to talk to, but I was still happy when my day was over and therefore also my interrogation.

CARLISLE'S POV

I couldn't get the kids to take a little nap after lunch and was really impressed how Esme always got them to sleep for a while. So instead of sleeping I was now building a cave out of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals with them. After we were done we all crawled inside and the kids cuddled up to me in the gloomy light. Seeing my chance I began to tell them a story and surprisingly it worked. They were asleep after 15 minutes. I grinned proudly and thought it couldn't hurt if I also took a little nap, so I closed my eyes.

ESME'S POV

I left work and drove to the supermarket to get some much needed groceries. Because I didn't have the kids with me this time I was much quicker and after half an hour left the market to load everything in the car. Outside in the parking lot I again had that bad feeling that I was being watched. My neck prickled but turning around I couldn't see anyone. I brushed it off. It was probably nothing, but still, there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something bad was about to happen and I couldn't get rid of that feeling…

I settled to ignore it and drove back home towards the kids and Carlisle. But when I stepped into the house it was very quiet and there was no one to be seen. I called a few times, but got no reply. I got worried. I rushed into the living room and stopped. Slowly a relieved smile crept across my face.

There was something that looked like a huge, misshapen tent made out of blankets set up between the couch and the bookshelves. Outside stuffed animals and pillows were scattered around. I went towards the bulky tent-thing and got down on my knees to look inside. And what I saw made my heart swell.

Carlisle and the kids were all lying on a huge pile of blankets and pillows, sleeping peacefully. The kids had all snuggled up to Carlisle and he had his arms around them. Rosalie was curled up in a ball, her zebra clutched to her chest; Jasper was lying on his stomach, one arm across Carlisle's stomach, his blonde curls a mess; Edward lay on his side, his head resting on Carlisle's shoulder, his mouth slightly agape; and Carlisle was lying on his back, arms around the kids, a soft smile on his face. I smiled softly. Without thinking about it I got the cell phone Carlisle had gotten me out and took a picture. This scene was just so perfect and so unbelievable cute.

The click off my phone seemed to wake Carlisle up. He stirred and then opened his eyes to find me smiling at him. "Esme…" he mumbled, his face breaking into a huge grin.

CARLISLE'S POV

I woke up and fond Esme sitting in the entrance of our little 'cave' smiling at us. I grinned back at her and tried to get up without waking the kids. "Hello…" I whispered. Esme blew me a kiss and then indicated to the kids. "Maybe you should wake them up so they can sleep tonight. I am just getting the groceries out of the car." I quickly shook my head and crawled over to Esme. "No, you wake them, I get the groceries." I mumbled, pecking Esme on the lips before going out to get the shopping bags.

ESME'S POV

I woke the kids softly. They were very happy to see me and told me about their day and how Carlisle had played with them. I listened and had to promise them to play with them also before bed time. And so I did, together with Carlisle until it was time for dinner and later time for bed.

We put the kids to bed and then went back down in the living room. Carlisle sat down on the couch and held out his arms for me to come and sit on his lap. I hesitated, but then sat down on Carlisle's lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my nose. "It was very cute, seeing you and the kids sleep in that cave you built." I told him, smiling softly. Carlisle grinned. "I just wanted to take a little nap. I never meant for you to find us all asleep…" I shook my head and kissed him softly. "It looked very sweet…" Carlisle closed his eyes and returned my kiss. After a while he did something he hadn't done until now.

Carlisle very gently traced the outline of my lips with his tongue, creating a tingling sensation to set into my stomach. I was a little afraid, but more than that I was excited. This felt amazing. Involuntarily a moan escaped my mouth and felt Carlisle's tongue slip in between my lips. I gasped but soon realized that this was… beyond wonderful. Carlisle was very gentle and slow, exploring my mouth and letting me explore his. I moved closer to him on his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders and kissed him back fiercely. I didn't want to stop. If I had thought what we did before was amazing, than this was indescribable. Carlisle angled his head so we could deepen our kiss even more and moaned softly in my mouth. Then he drew away, gasping for air. I was also panting, but I hadn't noticed until now. After catching our breath for a few seconds we kissed again, letting our tongues duel with each other, moaning softly into the other's mouth. I didn't even notice how my hands fisted in Carlisle's hair. He gently tightened his hold on me and caressed my lower back…

EDWARD'S POV

I was lying awake in my bed next to Jasper. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't really tired. After a while I sat up again. "What is it?" Jasper whispered, also sitting up in bed. "I can't sleep." I complained. Jasper nodded. "I can't either... Let's go down and tell daddy…" he suggested. I shook my head. "But we should be sleeping. He will be angry." I said. Jasper shook his head. "No. Never. Maybe he'll tell us another story. And I also want something to drink, I am thirsty." He said. I shrugged and nodded. "Okay."

We both got out of bed and tiptoed across the hallway towards the staircase. Suddenly we heard someone behind us. "What are you doing?" It was Rosalie. "What are _you_ doing?" Jasper hissed. She smiled and came over. "I cannot sleep…"

I followed Jasper with Rosalie down the stairs, but suddenly Jasper stopped and I bumped into him, then Rose bumped into me. "Jasper!" I said a little too loudly, but he showed us to shut up and pointed downstairs.

I looked through the banister into the living room and gasped. Carlisle and mommy were down there. They were kissing! Carlisle had mommy sitting on his lap and his arms holding her there while they kissed - ewww. I clenched my fists. I was angry for some reason. I was afraid Carlisle would hurt mommy, like _he_ did. No! I wouldn't let him hurt her! I wanted to go down and tell him to stop. I stepped forward but Jasper grabbed my arm. "Hey!" he warned me. I stopped and looked down again. Mommy was now lying with her head on Carlisle's shoulder while he stroked her back. She looked like she liked that…

"That's sweet…" Rosalie mumbled. Jasper shook his head. "No, kissing is icky…" he argued back. I agreed with Jasper, but didn't say that. "Let's go back to bed…" mumbled Jasper finally and I nodded reluctantly and followed him and Rosalie.

We crawled back in our beds, but I couldn't sleep for a while. I wondered why mommy and Carlisle hadn't told us that they liked each other? I frowned. I wasn't sure I liked that… I was afraid mommy would end up crying like she did with _him_… But Carlisle was really nice… and mommy seemed to like kissing him… even if I couldn't understand why…

ESME'S POV

I sighed lowly in Carlisle's arms and closed my eyes. I had never imagined simply kissing could feel that way. In truth, I had never ever imagined anything could feel so good. Carlisle was stroking my back, humming a soft melody. I felt safe there, safe and comfortable. I had totally forgotten about my strange feelings today. In Carlisle's arms nothing could happen to me.

"We should go to bed, I think…" Carlisle said after a while. I nodded and disentangled myself from him before standing up.

We headed upstairs and after a soft good night kiss everyone went into their own room to sleep.

CARLISLE'S POV

The next morning was started out normal again. After a shower I woke the kids up and helped them getting ready for daycare and then we all went down into the kitchen for the breakfast Esme had prepared in the meanwhile. The only strange thing was Edward. He was very quiet and distanced. He sat at the breakfast table, eating his cereals but wasn't saying a word. "Edward buddy, are you okay?" I asked him softly. He looked up and frowned at me. "Yes. Just thinking." He replied shortly. I looked at Esme for help but she also shrugged. Well, maybe he just had a bad day. I mean, everyone has them, right?

After breakfast we cleaned the kitchen up and then drove the kids to daycare. "Okay, have fun!" I said and hugged each of them. Edward still seemed lost in thought and quickly disappeared to play in a corner.

ESME'S POV

Edward was very quiet this morning and seemed a bit cool towards Carlisle. I couldn't think of anything that would explain his behavior but I also had no time to talk to Edward now and I was sure if something bad had happened he would come to me. Besides, even the twins were quieter than I had seen them in the morning.

Carlisle drove towards the hospital and smoothly glided in a free parking space. Then he turned to me. "Have a good day!" he wished me, then quickly scanned the parking lot outside before kissing me softly. I returned the kiss but rather quickly pulled away. "Carlisle…" I protested lightly. "What if someone sees…" I reasoned with him. He sighed lowly. "Sorry, I know… but I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss…" he replied, giving me a lopsided grin. I giggled. "Okay, go to work now." Carlisle smiled, blew me a kiss and then stepped out of the car.

I also stepped out and went over to the driver's side. "So, erm… Edward was strange this morning." Carlisle began. I nodded. „Yes, but don't worry. I'm sure he'll tell me if something's bothering him." I told him. Carlisle smiled weakly. "Okay. Have fun at work." I smiled and gently squeezed his hand one last time before Carlisle went into the hospital.

CARLISLE'S POV

I stepped into the hospital and immediately Nurse Jessie rushed over. "Dr Cullen! You are healthy again! How are you? Is everything alright?" she rambled. I sighed. "Yes, I am fine." I replied shortly before going into my office to change.

I had just put my lab coat on when it knocked. "Come in." I called. Dr Chapman stepped inside. "Dr Cullen, it's good to see you healthy again. The flu knocked you out pretty hard it seemed." I nodded. "Yes, it wasn't nice. But I'm good again." Dr Chapman nodded. "Alright, if you're ready then follow me so we can talk about what we have today." I nodded and followed Dr Chapman out to the reception desk.

JASPER'S POV

I still thought about daddy and Esme kissing last night. I couldn't understand why they would do that. It was ewww. Kissing was gross. Girly stuff. But daddy had looked like he liked it. I was confused. I had never seen daddy kiss a girl. He and Esme were friends. They had said so, but why would he kiss her then? Edward also didn't like it. Only Rosalie thought it was sweet and giggled all the time but wouldn't say more. Stupid girly stuff.

I wondered what that meant. I knew that mommies and daddies kissed each other and if daddy kissed Esme did that mean she was something like a mommy for Rosie and me now? It was so complicated. I went over to Mrs Cope. She was a nice old lady that sometimes also came to daycare to play with us. Maybe she could explain that.

"Mrs Cope?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Yes Jasper? What is it honey?" I bit my lip. "It is complicated. Can I ask you something?" She nodded and lifted me up on her lap. "Of course, Jazzy. What is it?" I thought about that for a moment. "Well… if my daddy liked Edward's mommy… erm… is Esme then something like a mommy for me and Rosie too?" I asked and looked at Mrs Cope. She sighed. "Well Jazzy, maybe you should ask your daddy how much he likes Edward's mom, okay?" I frowned but nodded. "Okay. But thanks Mrs Cope." I hopped off her lap. She also hadn't told me anything. Maybe I really should ask daddy…

ESME'S POV

After I finished work I picked up the kids at daycare and drove home with them. Carlisle had called me earlier, telling me he could get a lift from a coworker so I didn't have to pick him up.

I was reading on the couch watching the kids play in the corner when Carlisle got home. "Hello everybody!" he said and kneeled down by the kids. They greeted him happily but quickly went back to playing. Carlisle went upstairs to change and decided to go into the kitchen and get me something to drink.

CARLISLE'S POV

I came back into the living room, but Esme was gone. I heard some sounds from the kitchen and so I went in there.

Esme was leaning against the kitchen counter, a glass in her hand. I smiled softly and went over her to kiss her softly. "So, how was work?" Esme asked me after a we parted again. "Okay. Dr Chapman made sure I didn't over work myself on my first day, so it was not very hectic." I replied softly, before kissing Esme again. "How was your day at work?" I asked her back. "Good. I love the kids. It doesn't feel like real work actually, I enjoy it too much for that." Esme said smiling. I grinned. "That's very good. Edward is still very quiet, isn't he?" Esme nodded. "He is. Jasper too, I wonder what the boys are up to…" Esme mumbled thoughtfully. I nodded and glanced in the direction of the living room. "Maybe they're planning some mischief…" I chuckled lowly before moving closer to Esme and hugging her softly. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes for a little while. I had missed Esme at work and I couldn't wait to have some alone time with her this evening after the kids were in bed.

ESME'S POV

I smiled as Carlisle pressed his forehead against mine and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After a while we went back into the living room and I turned the TV on. It was some romantic movie it seemed. I sat down on the couch to watch it, Carlisle sat in the armchair. The kids also joined us soon, watching the film with us. After a while there was a romantic scene coming. The characters were kissing outside on a porch in the dim evening light. It looked very romantic but the kids obviously disagreed. At least the boys. As soon as the kissing was on the both groaned simultaneously.

Suddenly Jasper caught asked something and caught me and Carlisle completely off guard. "Why do they do that? Daddy, why did you kiss Esme last night?" Jasper asked. Carlisle first got chalk white, then blushed terribly. I felt myself flush also and stared at the kids.

CARLISLE'S POV

I blinked a few times before realizing what that meant. The kids must have seen us kissing some time. "I… I…" I stammered. Esme looked at me for help. "Okay, come here all of you. I think we have to explain something…" I finally said and took a seat on the couch. Esme looked unsure at me, I gave her hand a soft squeeze and lifted the kids up on the couch.

"Look. Erm… Esme and I, we really like each other…" I began hesitantly. "And when adults like each other, they kiss and cuddle, you know?" The kids all nodded. "So… you like my mommy? Really?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Yes. You have a great mommy, you know." I told him. "I really like Carlisle, Edward." Esme told him sincerely. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked. I smiled. "I didn't know how. Esme and I were thinking about telling you, but we didn't know what you would say…" "Are you okay with that? With me and Carlisle kissing and cuddling?" Esme asked the kids. They all nodded slowly. "If you don't do it all the time…" Jasper said grimacing. I laughed. "It's ewww…" he said. Esme ruffled his hair. "Alright Jazzy, I promise I only kiss your dad when you're not looking." The kids all nodded.

ESME'S POV

The talk with the kids had gone over better than I thought. They seemed okay with Carlisle and me. When I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner Edward followed me, looking at me like he wanted to say something. "What is it, honey?" I asked him softly. "Mommy, Carlisle is not hurting you?" he asked very lowly. "You really like him?" I smiled and bent down to hug him. "I really, really like Carlisle. He is very sweet and he would never hurt me." I told Edward sincerely. Edward nodded. "Okay…" he said smiling. "You looked like you liked kissing him last night…" he mumbled after a while. I grinned. "When did you see us?" I asked. Edward shuffled his feet at my question. Of course I already know they must have been out of bed past their bed time, but Edward didn't seem to think of it. "Last night… I couldn't sleep, and Jasper too and we went back down… and then we saw you cuddling." He replied softly. I nodded softly. "It is alright, Edward. I'm not angry you sneaked out of bed." I told him and kissed his head.

We all made dinner together and after eating and playing some more brought the kids to bed. They fell asleep rather quickly but eyed me and Carlisle suspiciously most of the time. They probably waited for us to kiss and when we did they seemed fine with it.

CARLISLE'S POV

After the kids were in bed Esme and I went down into the living room for our quiet evening together. "I'm happy they know." I mumbled as we sat down on the couch and Esme snuggled up to me. She smiled. "Yes. I am also happy. They are okay with it." I smiled. The kids had been a crucial part of that. Without their consent things would have been impossible for Esme and me. I kissed her softly, again moving my lips gently against her own, asking for Esme to open her mouth which she did immediately.

We kissed for a long time, happy everything was going so well. Happy we were together, the kids were happy and everything seemed to be fine – finally. I sighed and pulled Esme against my chest. "You know I will never let you go again, if I can help it?" I asked her softly. Esme smiled. "You don't have to. I won't go anywhere… not without you." I smiled and looked at Esme. She smiled softly and then kissed me, showing me with that kiss how much she meant to me. I tried the same, putting everything I felt in that one kiss. Showing her what I felt without saying it.

"Let's go to bed…" I mumbled finally. Esme nodded. We went upstairs together, holding hands, smiling at each other. I again stopped in front of Esme's room, giving her a long and passionate good night kiss before going into my own room.

I slept deep and dreamless until the next morning. I dreamt of Esme and the kids until something shook me out of my dreaming. "Carlisle…" she mumbled. I opened my eyes and saw Esme softly stroking my shoulder. I grinned. "Hey…" I mumbled, still in a sleepy haze. Esme shook her head. "You have to get up, sleepy head. The kids are already awake." She whispered. I groaned and glanced at the clock. I had forgotten to turn my alarm on. "Shit…" I mumbled, rolling over. "I'm getting up…" I added reluctantly. Esme grinned. "I'm downstairs, making breakfast with the kids." She told me before leaving again.

ESME'S POV

I left the kids in the living room, telling them I would make breakfast in a minute but had to wake Carlisle first. I went into his bedroom to find him still sleeping. He was lying on his side, his pillow clutched to his chest with one hand, his hair a mess, looking extremely cute. I watched him sleeping for a few moments. He smiled and sighed softly in his dream. I would have let him sleep, even cuddled up to him but we had to go to work.

I reached for Carlisle's shoulder and woke him up. He looked a bit disoriented but then finally told me he would get up, so I went down to make breakfast for us all.

CARLISLE'S POV

After a quick breakfast we set the kids off to daycare, then Esme drove me to the hospital and I went to work. "I'll miss you…" I whispered, before giving Esme a soft kiss. She grinned. "I'll miss you, too. Have fun at work." She said before driving off. I smiled brightly, still light headed from our kiss and went to work.

ESME'S POV

The day flew by so quickly. I loved spending time with the kids at school, playing with them and teaching them a few things. I was in a very good mood. Carlisle's and my relationship seemed so much more real now with the kids knowing and being okay with it. I was happy. Happy for the first time in so long. Happy when I believed I could never be happy again…

After work I drove to daycare to pick up the kids. I had a little surprise for them. I entered the building with a smile on my face. As soon as the kids saw me, they came running toward me, crashing into my legs. "Hey you three…" I greeted. "Can we go home now?" they asked me. "Yes, but we will pick Carlisle up from work before we go home. He got to finish early." I said, smiling. The kids' eyes glowed. "Daddy is coming home already?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Cool!" Jasper said.

CARLISLE'S POV

I grinned when I glanced at the clock. I was able to finish earlier today and start the weekend early. I was very happy to have the weekend off and spent time with Esme and the kids. Maybe we could drive to Seattle or something this weekend. I would have to talk with Esme about taking the kids out.

"You look very happy Doctor." The elderly woman I was treating observed. I smiled. "Yes. My shift ends soon and I can't wait to spend the weekend with my family." I said. She nodded. "Well, have a good weekend, then." She told me. I grinned. "Thank you. You too, Mrs Parker." I wished her off.

After I signed the last patient's file I dropped my lab coat off in my office and then went outside into the parking lot. Esme was already waiting. I quickly got in the car and leant over to Esme for a kiss. "I missed you. I hope you had a good day." I told her softly afterwards. Esme smiled. "I did. I missed you too…" she grinned, kissing me again. We were interrupted by the kids who complained about us kissing while they had to watch. I pulled away from Esme with a grin and turned around in my seat to greet the kids while Esme drove us home.

ESME'S POV

After we got home the kids wanted to play with us. They enjoyed the fact that Carlisle was home early and we could all spend some time together.

"Daddy? Can we watch a movie with you tonight?" Jasper asked when we were all in the living room. Carlisle smiled and looked at me. I nodded. "Hmm… I guess because it is Friday and you have no daycare tomorrow you can…" he said slowly. Jasper grinned and turned triumphantly to Edward and Rosalie. "Okay, what do you want to do now?" I asked then. The kids thought for a moment and finally Edward asked. "Can we play 'Sorry!'?" Edward asked after a while. Carlisle smiled. "Of course." He replied softly.

We got the board game out and began to play. The kids were having a great time, especially with Carlisle acting like he was being a sore loser and making them laugh. We were having a really good time.

CARLISLE'S POV

We were just starting the third game when the door bell rang. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone. I glanced at Esme but she looked just as confused. "I get it…" I mumbled and got up.

I opened the door and froze when I saw the Chief of Police, Charlie swan standing in front of me. "Chief Swan. What can I do for you?" I asked a little startled. "Well, I am actually here for Mrs Esme Evenson. She lives here with you, am I right, Dr Cullen?" "Esme Platt." I corrected automatically. The chief's tone made me uncomfortable. It was far too serious and professional for Charlie Swan. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes… yes, she is…" I replied hoarsely then called Esme over my shoulder.

Esme came over and stopped next to me. Her eyes were wide, her face pale a look of utter horror on her face. She was staring at something behind Charlie Swan. Just then I noticed the two men standing in the background. One was a tall, though smaller than me, bulky one with black hair and tiny, mean eyes. He glared at Esme with a dasngerous smirk on his face. I saw Esme shiver and involuntarily stepped closer to her, shielding her with my body.

The other man was lean with blond hair, tied back at the nape of his neck. He wore a gray tailored suit and carried an overly arrogant smile that I knew too well. Young, cocky, probably ruthless lawyer.

"Esme… it's a pleasure to see you.." the dark haired man sneered. I glared at him, wanting to shut him up since Esme was obviously frightened to death. "Well…" Charlie Swan said after a moment. "Mr Evenson is actually here to collect his son, Edward Evenson…" he said. At that Esme gasped. "No!" she said, staring at the three men in front of her. "Chief Swan, can you explain that please?" I asked with a nervous voice. Chief Swan cleared his throat and looked at the blond man in the suit. "Well, May I introduce myself, My name is James de Cavey, I am Mr Evenson's lawyer…" I growled very lowly. I had expected that. "Well, since Mrs Evenson here took Edward Evenson, my clients' son out of state without my clients knowing or consent he is now here to take his son back to Ashland with him." Esme broke out in sobs at these words, shaking her head wildly. "No, no, you can't take him away…" she cried and I pulled her closer to my body, willing to do whatever it took to protect her and Edward. I knew with one glance that Charles Evenson was no one you could give a child to. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but Ms Platt is no longer married to your client." I replied icily. The lawyer gave me a sly smirk. "Oh, that's not the point Dr Cullen…" he said, drawing out my title. I growled lowly. "But unfortunately Mrs Evenson has no sole custody on Edward Evenson, so leaving the state with him after her divorce is counted as child abduction." I stared at the lawyer, wanting nothing more than to wipe that arrogant grin off his face. But I realized the truth behind his words. "Well, my client is willing not to press charges against his ex-wife, if his son is handled over right now." "No…" Esme whispered, frozen by my side. I looked at Charlie Swan for support. "I don't think that this would be in the child's best interest." I said slowly, but Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry doc, but I am here to assist Mr Evenson take his son back to Ashland with him. Mr de Cavey is right. It is child abduction taking the boy away from his father. He has every right to take his son with him now." I stared at him. I couldn't accept that. "But, Charlie, you can't possibly want to hand a child over to an abusive man, who knows what he'll do to Edward. He's five!" I reasoned. Charlie sighed. "Sadly there is no proof of that accusations, Ms Platt only claimed to be abused by her husband. As long as I have no proof of that I can't do anything. I'm sorry, but would you please get Edward now." He said.

I didn't move. I only held Esme tightly pressed against my chest, stroking her back, trying to tell her everything was going to be fine though I knew it wasn't going to be. My world had just crashed down around me. I could feel Esme's fear as if it was my own. I heard the kids laughing and talking in the living room, unaware of what was happening. No, I couldn't hand Edward over to this man that I knew with one look was dangerous and cruel. "Let me call my lawyer first. I'd like to go over things with him." I said tightly, but Charles Evenson only sneered. "Ohh… so you got yourself a doctor now, huh Esme? You must fuck him real good when he's willing to pay a lawyer for this little bastard…" At that I saw red. I lunged myself at Charles, but Charlie Swan stopped me. "Dr Cullen. Calm down." He said. I struggled against his grip, trying to get to this sick bastard and rip him limb from limb, but this stupid lawyer then said something about pressing charges against me and I stopped. I couldn't lose my temper right now.

"We will take Edward with us, now." James de Cavey sneered. "You are, of course, free to call your lawyer and take this to court to get sole custody for Edward Evenson, Mrs Evenson, but until that Edward is coming with us." Esme stared at Charles. Her whole body shivering, her legs hardly keeping her up. She was sobbing into my shirt, holding on to me tightly. "Would you please get Edward?" Charlie asked me then, his tone serious. I swallowed hard and looked down at Esme with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "We will work this out. We will get Edward back, okay?" I told her softly. Esme nodded numbly and tried to straighten herself up.

I was astonished how calm and strong Esme was, telling Edward he had to stay with his father for a while, but she would soon come and get him. He was crying and begging, clinging to Esme – it broke my heart. He was obviously afraid.

"Please, Charlie, you see how afraid he is." I reasoned with the chief, but Chief Swan shook his head. "I am sorry, but I can't do anything against it." He said.

ESME'S POV

I was trying to hold my tears back while I talked to Edward. "No, Mommy, I don't want to go with him!" he begged, crying, holding on to my legs. "I know, I know, angel, but you have to. I am so sorry. I promise I will come and get you soon, okay? I won't leave you there long. I promise." Edward cried, begging me but I had to let him go. It broke my heart. I had to let my little angel go with this monster. I couldn't even imagine what he would do to Edward.

CARLISLE'S POV

Seeing Edward leaving with his father broke my heart. He was clutching his stuffed mountain lion to his chest, crying, begging for Esme to help him, begging everyone to let him stay with his mommy. Esme was crying so hard, leaning on me, the twins were both sobbing into my legs.

Edward was thrashing and struggling when he was put in the car by his father, crying and kicking. Esme only watched horrified. Her lips were trembling while she mumbled "don't…" over and over.

Finally they drove away and Esme broke down in my arms. Her legs wouldn't support her any longer. I held her. "Esme…" I mumbled, concerned. "Daddy? What is happening with Edward?" Jasper asked me, crying. I only shook my head. I couldn't explain that now.

I halfway carried Esme over to the couch and sat down with her. She pressed herself close to me, sobbing into my shoulder, clutching my shirt in her hands. The twins also came up to us, snuggling up to me and Esme, crying also. I stroked Esme's head, trying to soother her.

"He will hurt him… Edward mustn't act like that…" Esme cried. I stroked her hair. "Shhh… Edward is a clever boy… he will keep calm, I'm sure he'll be alright… and we will have him back in no time. I promise you that." Esme shook her head. "He will hurt Edward. I know it. He will hurt him." I kissed the top of her head. Felling just as helpless. "Daddy? Why is Edward gone with this man?" Jasper asked again. "The man was his dad, but Edward will be back with us, soon." I told him.

ESME'S POV

I just knew Edward would get hurt. I prayed he would just keep calm. I didn't dare to think of what Charles might do to him… there was no one there to protect Edward if Charles got mad at him… I shuddered and buried my head deeper in Carlisle's shoulder.

CARLISLE'S POV

After a while I gently stroked Esme's head. "Can I leave you for a minute? I want to call a friend of mine, a lawyer, a very good lawyer…" I explained softly. Esme nodded and I stood up and went into my study. The kids took my place, snuggling up to Esme, trying to comfort her. She was holding them close, still sobbing.

Upstairs I grabbed my cell phone and called Eleazar. He was my oldest friend. And he was the best lawyer I knew. "Carlisle? Hello, I haven't heard from you in a long time!" he greeted me happily but I interrupted him. "Eleazar, I need to talk to you about something very important. I need you as a lawyer." I said. Eleazar was all ears. "Has it something to do with the kids?" he asked. I sighed. "Not Jasper and Rosalie, but with a kid, yes." I said, then gave him a quick rundown on everything that has happened in the last weeks.

I tried to keep my story as short as possible because I wanted to go back to Esme. Finally I had explained all the necessities to Eleazar and waited for his reply. "Okay, Carlisle…" he said finally. "I think I don't know half of the story yet. But I can tell that you're impatient and won't explain that further now. I can be with you in an hour, if that's okay? You can tell me everything when I arrive and maybe I can meet this mysterious woman that has captured your heart myself then, too." I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Eleazar. You can't imagine how much that means to me." I said. He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll find out soon. I'll see you shortly." He said and hung up.

I quickly went back down to Esme. She hadn't moved from her curled up position on the couch. The twins were still holding on to her. Jasper was gently stroking Esme's head, like he had seen me doing, trying to appear very controlled and calm, but he also had tears in his eyes. He was really a wonderful boy, my brave little boy. Rosalie was cuddling with Esme, both of them crying.

I gently sat back down with Esme, wrapping a blanket around us to keep Esme warm. She was shivering in my arms. "Shhh… I called Eleazar… he will help us… Edward will be back with us, soon…" I whispered, hoping this would help Esme calm down. She only nodded, pressing herself impossibly close to me. "Thank you…" she whispered lowly.

I held Esme in my arms and tried to calm her down. Her breathing was slowly calming down and her shivers subsided. Rosalie and Jasper were cuddling with us, looking up at me with big, sad eyes. They missed Edward just as much as Esme and I did.

ESME'S POV

I was feeling slightly better, though I was still worried sick for Edward. But Carlisle had called his lawyer and promised me it would all be alright. I trusted him. I pressed Jasper and Rosalie closer to my body, seeking comfort from their closeness. "Don't cry, Esme… Daddy will make it all better…" Jasper told me softly. I grinned weakly at him. I only hoped Jasper was right.

I heard Carlisle opening the door and greeting whoever was there. A few moments alter Carlisle came back into the living room accompanied by two persons. A man and a woman. As soon as Jasper saw the man he jumped from my lap and ran over. "Uncle Eleazar!" he said, holding onto the man's leg. "You will get Edward back, right?" he asked. I bit back the tears at his words. Jasper and Edward had become so close over this short time. Rosalie only greeted everyone from her spot in my arms. Carlisle immediately came over to me, hugging me close to his body. "Esme, these are Eleazar…" he gestured to the tall, tanned, dark haired man Jasper was still hugging. The man smiled softly at me. "It is a pleasure meeting you, my dear." He said with a deep, but soft voice that still carried the hint of an accent. He was as tall as Carlisle, but older, probably in his late forties or early fifties, wearing black dress pants and a tailored grey shirt. "And this is his wonderful wife, Carmen…" Carlisle continued. I looked at the woman, standing next to Eleazar. She was rounder and a bit smaller than her husband, wearing khaki pants and a white blouse. Her hair was a long, black and curly. I smiled at both of them, embarrassed wiping the tears from my eyes. I could only imagine how I must look, my clothes all wrinkled and my eyes puffy and bloodshot. Carlisle gently rubbed my back, pressing a soft kiss to my temple, telling me without words that it was okay. I slightly relaxed.

"Carmen, Eleazar, this is Esme." Carlisle said then. They both smiled warmly at me and Carmen even came over to the couch and sat down on the edge. "It's a pleasure meeting you, my dear. Don't worry, this will all work out. You have two fabulous men here doing everything in their power." She told me. I tried to smile in return, but probably failed terribly. Carmen gave me another warm smile, then turned to the twins. "So you two, why don't we go and make dinner while your daddy, Esme and uncle Eleazar talk, hm?" she asked them. Rosalie and Jasper agreed and followed Carmen in the kitchen.

CARLISLE'S POV

I sat next to Esme, wanting to support her as much as I could, even with just being there for her. Eleazar smiled softly at Esme. "Well, for me, too, it's a pleasure meeting you, Esme." He began softly, then turned to me. "Carlisle explained a bit about what happened the last weeks, but I need to know more. I know this is hard for you, and I apologize for having to ask these questions, but… Well, Carlisle told me that you have a son?" he began. I was shaking my head, trying to tell Eleazar that I didn't think it was a good idea to start questioning Esme right now, but he didn't listen. Esme sobbed again at the mention of Edward and I glared at Eleazar. "Edward…" Esme then choked out. I rubbed her back. Eleazar nodded. "Right, and as far as I know your ex-husband came with an lawyer earlier today and took Edward with him under the accusation of child abduction?" At that Esme began crying again and I lost my temper. I almost jumped up from the couch, dragging Eleazar over to the window. "Do you have to do that right now? Like that?" I asked him between clenched teeth. "Can't you see how hard this is for Esme?" I was practically growling now. I hated seeing Esme suffer like that and my nerves were already on edge from my brief meeting with Esme's ex-husband and his stuck-up lawyer. "The sooner I know everything I need to know, I can work on getting Edward back!" Eleazar reminded me, ignoring my temper. I opened my mouth to argue with him but was interrupted. "Carlisle… it is alright…" Esme mumbled from the couch. I turned to her. "I'm sorry, I just…" I said, going back over to her and kneeling in front of her. "I want to protect you… Maybe you should rest a bit first, we can still talk about everything tomorrow…" I whispered, a pained look in my eyes. Esme stroked my cheek. "I know, I know Carlisle… but it is fine… This won't get easier, no matter if I tell this today or tomorrow." She whispered, trying to stay strong. I hugged Esme, glancing over my shoulder to shoot an apologetic look at Eleazar. He only smiled and nodded. I was forgiven.

Eleazar again sat down across from Esme, giving her a reassuring and encouraging smile. Esme swallowed hard and began explaining everything Eleazar needed to know. I was sitting close to her, supporting her as good as I could.

After Eleazar knew everything he needed to know he got up, giving Esme a gently hug and a smile. "Don't worry. After everything I heard I am sure that you will get sole custody for Edward. This case is my highest priority now and I will make sure that your son is back with you as soon as possible." He said. Esme sniffed and tried to smile, but failed. I thanked Eleazar also, standing up to talk with him for a moment.

"I know you can't work here as good as you can in your office or your registry, but you can use my office and laptop if you want." Eleazar smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate this. I would like to check some things right away." I nodded. "Please do yo, you know the way to my office. Make yourself at home." I told him. Eleazar nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Esme smiled at me when I sat back down with her and then hugged me fiercely. "Thank you…" she mumbled. "Thank you so much…" I kissed her head. "I want Edward back, too. It was the least I could do. And Eleazar will get him back. He is the best lawyer I know." Esme smiled weakly, tears streaming down her face again. She hugged me again. "I love you…" she whispered between sobs. I froze. A smile breaking out on my face. Esme noticed my stiffening and pulled away to look at me, but relaxed when she saw me smiling. "I love you, too." I mumbled, meaning every syllable. I looked at Esme and then kissed her softly but still passionately. It was fast, it was probably way too fast to speak of this, but it was still true. I loved Esme. With all my heart. And I loved Edward. I couldn't imagine my life without them anymore.

Carmen called us to dinner a few minutes later. I helped Esme up and we made our way into the kitchen. The table was already set. When I saw what Carmen had done my eyes grew wide. There was salad, bread, chicken wings, potatoes. "Carmen, there are only 4 adults and the twins…" I said. She shrugged. "Well, you two need your strength and Eleazar tends to forget to eat when he has buried himself in work, so a bit more can't hurt." She told me.

ESME'S POV

I sat down at the table with the others but I couldn't eat. I wasn't hungry. I was sure that Carmen's meal was delicious but I just pushed it around my plate, hardly eating anything. But no one said a thing.

After dinner I helped Carmen to clean up the kitchen. Eleazar was working again and Carlisle occupied the twins in the living room. It was the quietest evening since I had met Carlisle.

When the kitchen was cleaned Carmen and I went back into the living room. Carlisle was looking up from the floor, where he had played with Jasper and Rosalie. "Okay you two, say good night to Esme and Carmen, it's time to go to bed." He said. The twins didn't even argue. "Aren't you putting us to bed tonight?" Rose asked me then. I smiled. "Of course…" I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking. Carlisle smiled weakly, telling me with his look that I didn't have to do this. He knew how much this hurt.

I went upstairs and helped Rose changing into her pajamas while Carlisle helped Jasper. After that we tried to put them to bed, but the twins didn't want to sleep in their rooms. They felt extremely sad and shocked form today's events and wouldn't calm down until they were cuddling in Jasper's bed together. I kissed both of them good night, just like Carlisle had, glancing down at the second bed where Edward used to sleep in. My heart clenched painfully in my chest.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, alright?" I told Carlisle softly. He nodded, squeezing my shoulders softly. "Of course. Try to sleep." He said before kissing me quickly on the lips.

I went into my room, stepping into the shower. The hot water was almost scalding me, but it distracted me from the emotional pain. When the water began to turn cold I shut it off and dressed myself in a comfortable long sleeved shirt and then snuggled up into bed. Here, all alone in my room, the pain and fear was back full force. I wondered where Edward as right now. Was he alright? Or was he hurt? Crying? Afraid? I shivered. In my mind I saw my sweet boy hiding in a corner, shielding himself from the fury of _him_.

CARLISLE'S POV

After Esme had gone into her room I went into my study where Eleazar was working. He was sitting behind my desk, typing on the laptop. Carmen was also there, looking over his shoulder. "Carlisle!" He greeted smiling. "How is it going?" Eleazar grinned. "Good. I will go back to my registry tomorrow and work from there, though. But I am optimistic. I have just written a few emails to get access to all the information. But, it would be good if I had access to Esme's and maybe Edward's medical history to prove the abuse. You are her doctor, aren't you?" I shook my head. "No, not anymore. Dr Chapman is. But I have to talk to Esme, first." I said. Eleazar nodded. "I understand. I don't need this right away, take your time." Eleazar said smiling. "Alright. So, I will prepare a guest room for you to stay in." I said and turned to leave.

I went into one of the guest rooms and began to get everything ready, when Carmen entered behind me. "I can do that, Carlisle. It's fine." She said. I shook my head. "Please, you're my guests." I said. Carmen shook her head. "Ever the gentleman. Thank you." She said with a soft smile. I smiled back at Carmen. Just then Eleazar entered. It was already quite late. And the events of this afternoon had left us all tired. "Well, good night." I wished them and went into my own room.

I slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt and lay down on my bed. I listened to the silence, but I couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind and I was so very worried for Edward and Esme. She had been devastated, naturally.

After a while I got up again. I wanted to go down again and maybe get a glass of water, maybe. But when I stood in the hallway I heard very soft crying sounds coming from Esme's room. I glanced in the direction and then, without consciously deciding it, I went over to her room.

I stood outside her room, unsure what to do, when Carmen stepped out of the guest room. She saw me standing there and I suddenly felt like I had been caught; like a teenage boy trying to sneak into his girlfriend's room and being caught by her parents. Carmen gave me a soft, knowing smile and quickly disappeared downstairs. I took a deep breath and then stepped into the room, trying to get rid of that blush.

Esme was lying on her bed, curled up in a tight ball, shivering and crying. I didn't say a word, though I knew Esme had noticed me. I gently pulled the blanket back a little and carefully slipped into bed beside Esme, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Shh… I'm here…" I whispered, pulling her softly against my body. Esme turned around in my arms, moving impossibly close to me, wrapping her body around my own as close as possible. "Carlisle…" she cried. I stroked her head, cooing in her ear. "I'm here. I'm here for you." I whispered and stroked her head and back, rubbing slow circles on the small of her back to calm her down. Esme held on to me and somehow we found comfort in each other's arms. Holding each other Esme calmed down until she drifted off into an exhausted sleep. I followed soon after, not letting go of Esme, but cradling her even closer in my arms.

_**well, I know this was not so happy, but Charles had to come back... review and I'll work even faster to get a new chapter up! ;) **_


	8. missing piece

**_I won't make so many words, since you all waited long enough for this chapter! I hope you ennjoy it and excuse the terrible long wait... _**

**Missing piece**

CARLISLE'S POV

When I woke up my body was wrapped around Esme even closer than the bed sheet. She was still asleep luckily. I knew Esme needed the rest. She had cried herself to sleep last night in my arms…

I tried getting out of bed without Esme waking up because I heard soft footsteps outside. Carmen and Eleazar were surely awake already. I finally managed to untangle myself from Esme and made sure she was securely wrapped in the warm blanket before I left her room.

I was still in a daze when I put a pair of jeans and a shirt on in my room. I felt sad knowing Edward was not here. Something was missing. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair partly out of frustration that I had been unable to protect Edward and Esme and partly to flatten it a bit. I was sure it was still rather tousled from my odd sleeping position. But still. Holding Esme in my arms had helped us both, I thought. Just holding had each other we were able to draw strength from each other's closeness.

I finally went down into the kitchen, were Carmen and Eleazar were already. Carmen was making breakfast, managing several pans, the toaster and various other things all at once while Eleazar was sipping a pot of coffee, not even sitting down.

"Good morning." I greeted them. "Carlisle, good morning." Eleazar said. I grinned at him. "You look like you're in a hurry." I observed. "Well, yes, actually I want to go back to the registry as fast as possible." He replied. I nodded. "Thank you, Eleazar, for doing all this." I said with a sincere smile. He smiled. "It's fine. You are my best friend and you really adore this woman and her boy, I can see that in your eyes." He said. "So, you're leaving again…" I said, not being quite able to ban the sadness from my voice. Carmen immediately came over and shook her head, then hugged me. She had always been a very motherly type and since she was over 20 years older than me that qualified her to act close to a mom to me. This time, I appreciated it. "No, no, honey, I thought I could stay, if you don't mind." She explained quickly. I looked up. "Well, you need to be back at work tomorrow, Esme too if she feels up to it. You have the twins to take care of and you have a lot to handle with Edward's absence, so I thought I could stay and help you cope as good as I can." I smiled at Carmen. "Yes, I'd like that, if it is alright with you." Carmen shook her head. "Silly you, of course it is alright. I will help you with whatever I can. Esme needs you now, she needs you to be there for her, and I will make sure you all get as much time together as possible. Besides, I will enjoy it. Eleazar will probably be working night and day again and I wouldn't see him except when he comes home to shower and change clothes…" Carmen said, shooting her husband a stern look.

Eleazar left a few minutes later. He had already arranged some meetings this morning so he could work full force on Edward's case. I was very grateful for him doing everything he could. Seeing Esme suffer like last night was causing me physical pain.

"Esme is still sleeping?" Carmen asked me, when I sat down at the kitchen table. I nodded. "She cried herself to sleep some time after midnight. She was exhausted. I hope she can sleep a while longer." I said. Carmen nodded, putting a plate of food down in front of me. "She needed you." She said. I blushed a little, remembering how Carmen saw me entering Esme's room last night. "She needed you to be there, Carlisle. She loves you very much. It is easy to see how much you mean to each other." I nodded. "Thanks Carmen. I love her, too. And seeing her like this, it hurts… Also… I miss Edward." Carmen smiled. "He must be a very fine boy, indeed. Don't worry, Eleazar is very good at what he does and even better when he is passionate about something." I nodded.

ESME'S POV

I opened my eyes, half hoping everything had been a horrible nightmare, but I knew it wasn't. My head was throbbing from all the crying I did yesterday and last night, my pillow was smeared with make-up and my sheets smelled of Carlisle. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was so grateful he had been with me last night. I needed him. His closeness gave me a feeling of security. He was my rock. I needed to draw strength from us, from the trust he put in his friend, from his conviction that everything would work out. I curled up in a ball in my bed, wrapping my blanket around myself, inhaling Carlisle's scent. I tried to calm myself down. I just wanted to have Edward back in my arms… I swallowed again but a few tears leaked from my eyes.

After a few minutes I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked like a mess. My face was swollen, my eyes blood shot and puffy, I had dark circles under my eyes and was pale. I turned away from the mirror, undressed and stepped in the shower. But even the hot water couldn't relax me or distract my mind from thoughts about Edward. I wondered where he was now if he was alright, or hurt? He must be scared to death… all alone with this… monster… I choked back a sob and wrapped my arms around my body. I wanted my son back…

The hot water mixed with my salty tears while I leaned against the cold tiles. My head throbbed painfully. I closed my eyes tightly, willing the images of Edward crying in a corner or worse to go away.

CARLISLE'S POV

"I should probably wake the kids up." I said and got up. Carmen nodded. "Yes, what do they like for breakfast? What should I make?" she asked. I grinned. "Doesn't matter what it is as long as it is sweet. But toast and jam should be alright." I told her. Carmen chuckled.

I passed Esme's room and heard the shower running. Esme was awake. I hoped she was feeling a little better.

When I stepped into Jasper's room and saw the twins cuddling in one bed I smiled sadly. Jasper and Rose had also been very shocked by yesterday's events and they missed Edward dearly. Especially Jasper had been happy to have a boy to play with. He didn't make friends that easily, opposite of Rosie, who always loved to have a crowd around her and be the centre of attention.

Right now they were both still sleeping, holding on to each other. I bent down and gently stroked their heads, waking them up softly. "Daddy?" Rosalie asked as she opened her eyes. I smiled. "Good morning angel." "Is Edward back?" Jasper asked when he opened his eyes. Rosalie looked up at me, the same question shining in her eyes. I shook my head. "No angels, but uncle Eleazar is working on getting him back as soon as he can. Edward will be back soon." "Promised?" Jasper asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I promise." I replied. "Come on, let's get up. Carmen is making you breakfast downstairs." I said and lifted them out of bed.

After I had helped the twins to put some clothes on we went down in the kitchen. Carmen had already set two plates for them and they immediately began eating. Just a few minutes after the kids and I, Esme came down into the kitchen. She was wearing simple jeans and a dark sweatshirt, her hair was still damp from the shower, flowing down her back.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked gently, going over to Esme and hugging her softly. She tried to smile, but failed. "Alright, just a little headache…" she whispered. I nodded, stroking her cheek. "You're probably a little dehydrated… eat some breakfast, drink some tea and I get you something for the pain, alright?" Esme nodded and sat down on the table after giving me a quick kiss.

ESME'S POV

I tried to keep it together, especially with the twins present, but I knew I couldn't fool Carmen and of course not Carlisle. He saw right through me, saw the hurt there. The twins were sweet, trying to cheer me up and telling me not to worry. I smiled at them, stroking their heads. "You two are very sweet." I said.

"It will all be alright. Eleazar is already back in Port Angeles, burying himself in his work." Carmen said, setting a plate down in front of me. "Now eat something, that will make you feel better, I'm sure." She gave me a reassuring smile. "But… it's a Sunday!" I said, not understanding why Eleazar would be working today. Carmen laughed. "Oh, Sundays don't exist in Eleazar's calendar… Don't worry, Esme." She replied smiling. Still, I felt bad for knowing Eleazar was sacrificing his free time.

I tried the food, but I had no real appetite. Everything reminded me of Edward. I picked at my food, shoving it around on my plate, wondering if Edward had gotten any breakfast at all. Or dinner. Charles had never bothered taking care of his son and Edward couldn't fend for himself… Esme sighed, sipping the tea in front of her and forcing another bite down. She needed to eat, she knew that, but she almost felt sick…

Carmen took the twins into the living room and Carlisle sat down next to me, rubbing my shoulders. I looked at him. "Thank you… for last night… I needed you." I whispered. Carlisle tightened his embrace a little and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I love you and I'm here for you… whenever you need me." He told me sincerely.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme was pushing her food around her plate, hardly eating. I tried to encourage her but I didn't want to force her, so I let it go after a while.

The day was spent playing with the kids. The twins enjoyed it, but still, it was quieter somehow, less laughter. Carmen was also playing with the kids a lot to give me and Esme a little time for us.

In the afternoon we took a walk outside to get some fresh air. The kids were running ahead of us with Carmen following behind them, while I stayed close to Esme. We walked a few feet behind the others, not talking, only trying to relax a bit. But I couldn't really calm down and I knew that Esme was terribly worried.

After our walk it was time for dinner and afterwards get the kids to bed. Dinner was very quiet, Esme was again hardly eating which worried me but I kept silent. I wasn't really hungry myself.

Carmen cleaned the kitchen up after dinner while Esme and I brought the kids to bed.

EDWARD'S POV

I sniffed lowly and stroked Carlin's head. "Don't cry…" I mumbled, stroking Carlin's head. "I miss mommy and Carlisle too…" I whispered. I swallowed and looked at Carling again. One of his legs was almost ripped off. Charles had roughly shoved me around when I was crying after we arrived in his house. He had almost ripped Carlin's leg off completely. I held my animal tighter. "I know it hurts… my arm hurts too…" I mumbled and sniffed again. Charles hadn't been nice. He was angry and shoved me around a lot, shouting at me, slapping me when I didn't obey. It was just like before mommy and I got away. He was a bad man. I curled up in a ball on the small cot, crying a few silent tears. I missed mommy and Carlisle and Jasper and Rosalie. I stroked Carlin again, pressing him against my chest. His leg was dangling on a few thin threads. "Don't worry… Carlisle promised that he would come and get us, and mommy did too… They will come and get us… " I mumbled before falling asleep.

CARLISLE'S POV

The twins were in bed and we were all sitting in the living room. Carmen was reading in the armchair while Esme and I watched the news, but not really paying attention. Esme sighed lowly and I squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" I suggested gently. Esme nodded and got up. Carmen smiled at us. "Get some sleep you two." She said softly. "And try not to worry too much. Eleazar will have news tomorrow, I am sure…" Esme gave Carmen a soft smile and wished her a good night.

We went upstairs and halted on the top of the stairs. "Good night." I whispered, taking Esme softly in my arms, kissing her gently. She sighed lowly. "I'll try…" Esme replied, leaning her forehead against mine for a few seconds. I brushed my lips along her jaw line. "Sleep well…" I let go of Esme and we both went into our own respective rooms.

ESME'S POV

I went into my bedroom and changed into the huge t-shirt I normally wore to bed. Then I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After that I snuggled up in my bed, but it felt wrong somehow. I wasn't comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. My mind was racing with thoughts and images, now that I had nothing to distract me and I began to feel panic rising inside of me. I couldn't lay still any longer and got up. I couldn't stay in that room. It was too quiet. It gave me too much time to think… of things I only wanted to forget, to erase from my brain.

I leaned my head against the cold window and sighed. I would never be able to sleep like that. I turned around and glanced at the door. Could I…? I swallowed hard and left my room.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was lying in my bed, eyes closed, when my door suddenly opened. I sat up in bed, noticing how Esme peeked inside my room. "Hey…" I mumbled. Esme blushed a little and bit her lip. "What is it? Come on in." I said smiling. Esme softly closed the door behind her and stood before my bed, shuffling her feet. It made me notice Esme's long creamy legs, but I focused on her face instead. This was not the time. I got out of bed and stood before Esme. "Don't be nervous, just tell me what it is." Esme swallowed and then asked: "Well, could I… stay with you, maybe?" she asked lowly. "I just… don't want to be alone… the quiet is… terrifying…" she mumbled. I smiled. "Of course you can stay here. I'd like that, actually." I said, guiding Esme towards my bed. She smiled at me before climbing into my bed, snuggling into the covers. I followed after her, gently wrapping my arms around her slender frame. Esme sighed and leaned her head against my chest. "Thanks…" she whispered. I stroked her head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "My pleasure, really." I whispered, closing my eyes.

ESME'S POV

I snuggled up to Carlisle's warm body and instantly felt better. Safe and protected, and just comfortable. Carlisle held me in his arms, his hands running over my back, relaxing me. I had my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, softly caressing his sides. It didn't take us long to fall asleep that way.

CARLISLE'S POV

In the middle of the night I was jerked out of my sleep when Esme started thrashing and screaming in my arms. She was having a nightmare. Her face was contorted in emotional pain, her lips were trembling, mumbling incoherent things. I shook her softly, trying to wake her up, but that only caused Esme to lash out at me. "Esme… Esme, wake up!" I whispered. "It's me, Carlisle." I said, softly touching her shoulder. Esme calmed down for a moment, before she screamed again, sitting up in bed, suddenly awake, her eyes wide with fear.

"Esme…" I mumbled, reaching for her with my hand, but not touching her. Esme looked around the room, her eyes scanning everything quickly, her breath ragged. "Esme… you're safe… it is alright." I whispered. Finally Esme turned to me. She stared at me in shock before she relaxed all in a sudden and sank back in the covers, crying. Without thinking I pulled her in my arms, soothing her, whispering comforting words, stroking her head. Esme didn't say a thing, she only cried until she fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes as my alarm began beeping. Esme was snuggled up to my chest, groaning lightly when the alarm woke her up. "Sorry…" I mumbled, gently kissing her head before disentangling myself from her body. "I have to go to work…" I whispered. Esme shook her head. "It's okay… I have to get to work too…" she mumbled. I hesitated. "You want to work?" I asked. "Not that I want to keep you from it… but…" I said carefully. "I can't stay home, sitting around, doing nothing…" she said softly. I nodded. "Okay… just don't… well, don't overwork yourself… I'm worried for you…" I said softly, stroking her cheek. Esme smiled. "I'll be alright, don't worry…" she told me, giving me a quick kiss. I sighed. "Good, I'm taking a shower now." I said, disappearing into the bathroom.

ESME'SPOV

I stayed in bed for a while longer, listening to the water running in the attached bathroom. When the water was shut off I quickly got up and left the room. I wanted to give Carlisle some privacy in his own room.

I went into my room and took a quick shower before dressing in jeans and a dark sweater. I simply swept my hair up in a pony tail. I had no sense for fashion right now…

When I went down in the kitchen Carlisle was just making coffee. I noticed he was also dressed in darker colours. Was it to resemble his mood, like in my case? I knew he also missed Edward…

He turned to me than. "Hey… I just talked to Carmen. She'll watch the kids. They'll stay at home." He told me. I smiled. "Yes, that's probably for the best." I agreed. The kids would be better off at home. Carlisle nodded, hugging me gently. "If you want to stay with them, it is okay, I'm sure." he told me again. I shook her head. "I need a distraction, Carlisle… I can't sit here all day, not knowing what to do with myself… Work will distract me…" I told him, giving him a soft kiss. "Alright, I'm just very worried for you…" he whispered, giving me another kiss.

After breakfast we quickly headed to work. Carlisle drove me to the school. In the parking lot, he turned to me. "Well, have a good day… Can I call you in your lunch break?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes… I'd like that." I whispered, leaning over to kiss Carlisle. We kissed softly for a few minutes, drawing comfort from our caresses, but finally Carlisle pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to work." He mumbled. I nodded, stroking his cheek. "Have a good day." I whispered.

CARLISLE'S POV

I gave Esme one last peck on the lips, before she left the car and I drove off. I arrived at the hospital in a few minutes. I went into the hospital, not really thinking I would enjoy work this day. I had felt bad at home with Esme, but now I felt even worse. I was worried how she was, and I was worried for Edward.

ESME'S POV

I got out of the car and went towards the school building. I saw several kids already in the yard outside. It made my heart drop. I thought of Edward constantly, but this was even more painful, seeing these happy, carefree kids when my little angel was in the hands of that monster. I suppressed a sob. I couldn't break down now.

CARLISLE'S POV

Work was hard today. I didn't enjoy one bit of it, like I normally did. My thoughts were centered on Esme and Edward. I could hardly concentrate, because my worry for them was ever present.

In the late morning Eleazar then called, asking me if he could have access to Esme's and Edward's medical files to maybe find proves for abuse. I called Esme and after she gave me her permission told Eleazar to contact Dr Chapman.

ESME'S POV

I tried to keep up a happy façade, but it was extremely hard. The kids made Edward's absence so much more present to me. They were playing happily while Edward was… I shuddered. I couldn't think of where he was. I only wanted him back. With Carlisle by my side I had faith. Faith that Eleazar would get Edward back to me. But now all the worries and horrible scenarios played up in my head. Edward was all alone. If I wasn't there to protect him, who knew what would happen. He had never hit Edward, because of me, because I always protected him, I took the beatings. I shivered and closed my eyes tightly. I suddenly felt cold.

"Excuse me?" A dark male voice ripped me out of my thoughts, startling me. I jumped to my feet, backing against the wall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The man quickly apologized and I realized he was just the father of one of the kids. "I'm sorry…" I replied shakily. "I was lost in my thoughts for a moment." My voice still sounded nervous. The man smiled softly. "I'm here to pick Ben up." He said softly. I nodded, looking for the little boy. "Yes, he told me that. He was excited, saying you were taking him to Seattle." I tried to make small talk, to down play my earlier shock. "Yes, some family time with his grandparents and me and my wife. We are going to the zoo." I tried to smile, but failed terribly. I thought back when Carlisle took me and Edward to the zoo and tears welled up in my eyes. Luckily Ben had spotted his father and was just running towards him, so I could wipe away the traitorous tears.

After Ben and his father were gone I excused myself from the kids, told Sue to look after them for a moment and went into the restroom. I leaned over the sink, finally letting the tears stream down my face. Strangled sobs escaped my throat and I shut my eyes tightly to prevent more tears from falling. "Edward…" I whispered hoarsely, my voice breaking.

"Esme?" Sue knocked on the door outside. She sounded worried. I took a few deep breaths and then replied. "Yes, I am fine…" I said, but my voice was hoarse. Sue knocked again. "Esme, please, open the door…" she said. I groaned and unlocked the door with shaking fingers.

Sue stood outside, looking at me with a sympathetic smile. "Esme, what's wrong? Can I help you somehow? Has it something to do with Carlisle?" she asked. I sobbed again and shook my head violently. "No! No! Carlisle is wonderful!" I told her. Sue nodded. "Okay, okay… but, what is it? You look terrible, Esme…" I sniffed, wiping the traitorous tears out of my eyes. "It's nothing, Sue. I am fine… I just…" but Sue blocked my way. "You are far from fine. What happened?" I shook my head, I couldn't talk about it. It hurt too much. Sue gave me a sympathetic look. "Esme, whatever it is, you can talk to me…" "It's Edward…" I finally choked out. "He… took him away… my ex-husband…" Sue stared at me. I hadn't exactly given her any information about Charles, but she had noticed my reactions and drawn some conclusions. "Oh Esme, I'm sorry…" With that Sue hugged me fiercely. After a few moments I let go off her. "Carlisle called his lawyer, he's doing everything he can… but… I miss Edward…" I whispered. Sue nodded, hugging me again. "I'm sure you will get him back in no time. First, how could anyone let this boy stay away from a great mum like you, second: Carlisle will do everything he can. He won't let you down." She assured me. I gave a weak smile.

"Do you want to go home? Or should I call the doc?" Sue asked. I shook my head. "No, Carlisle's probably busy at work. But I'd like to go home, if it's okay…" I told Sue. She nodded. "Of course. Go home and stay there until you feel better. We'll get along. Don't worry, I understand." I smiled. "Thanks Sue." I mumbled. "If this were Leah or Seth, I wouldn't be able to work either." I thanked her again then my phone buzzed. I glanced at the display and saw it was Carlisle.

CARLISLE'S POV

I finally had lunch and went into my office, taking my cell phone out to call Esme. She answered on the second ring. "Hey…" she greeted me, but her voice sounded thick with tears. "What's wrong?" I immediately asked, worried. Esme had been crying so much was clear. "It's fine, I'm just…" she began, but I interrupted her. "Should I come over?" I heard Esme hesitate for a moment before she replied: "If it's alright, I don't want to interrupt your break, or get you in trouble…" I smiled. "You won't, and besides, I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my lunch break. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. "Thanks." Esme whispered softly.

I quickly changed my lab coat for my jacket and headed out, stopping at the reception desk to tell the nurse I would be back after my break.

I quickly drove towards the school and then got out of my car. I rushed inside the building, looking around for Esme. I spotted her after a few seconds, sitting in the hallway with another woman next to her. I rushed over to Esme, relieved she was more or less alright.

"Esme!" I whispered, taking her in my arms.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle came running over and took me in his arms. I buried my head on his shoulder, feeling much better just from being in his arms. I held on to him, listening to the soothing words he whispered in my ear.

"Let's get into the car for a while, shall we?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes…" I whispered. Carlisle led me to his car and I sank into the soft leather seat. He closed the door behind me and sat down in the driver's seat.

I took a few deep breaths, feeling much calmer now, also because Carlisle was here again. He reached over the middle console, stroking my shoulder. "Thank you…" I whispered, looking over at Carlisle. He smiled. "Of course. You are alright? What happened?" he asked, concerned. I shook my head, simply closing my eyes and leaning my head on Carlisle's shoulder. "Nothing… just… I got scared a bit…" I mumbled, then softly told Carlisle everything that had happened. He stroked my back, calming me down.

"Do you want to go home?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him. "Yes, I think you were right, work wasn't the best idea." I admitted. Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile. "I drive you home, okay?" he said. "But, your break… I mean, I spoilt it, have you even eaten anything?" He smiled. "I am fine, don't worry about me. Besides, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my break." He assured me, leaning over to kiss me softly. I returned his kiss for a moment, then we broke apart.

CARLISLE'S POV

I drove Esme home, stopping the car in the driveway. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get out, the twins won't let go of me, when I do." I said with a soft chuckle. Esme nodded. "Thanks for driving me home." She said. I leaned over, capturing her lips in another kiss. "It was my pleasure. If you need me, just call me, okay?" I said after breaking our kiss. Esme nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle." I kissed her again. "No problem, darling. Now get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

ESME'S POV

I got out of the car and went inside. Carmen was not really surprised to see me and after making me some tea got me to lie down for a while. I was already feeling slightly better. Especially when Carlisle got home in the evening.

CARLISLE'S POV

After getting back to work my thoughts stayed focused on Esme. I was worried for her and happy when I could finally go home.

We spent the evening with the kids and Carmen. Esme was hardly eating again, leaving me very worried for her. She also had nightmares again.

The whole week continued this way. Esme stayed home, being sick with worry for Edward. She was hardly eating, not really sleeping but living through the hell of her marriage at night and looking worse by the day. I was terribly worried. Esme kept waking up at night, screaming, shivering with fear. I could hardly calm her down. I was also getting not much sleep, but I could cope with it. I was more concerned for Esme. She looked also pretty bad. Pale and tired, easy to scare or startle. Carmen was also worried, but telling me that it was natural. Esme missed Edward terribly and she was of course worried for him, even more when we heard nothing all week. The only little comfort came from Eleazar who assured us that he got child care to keep an eye on Edward and Charles. But this was just something little. Child care couldn't be there all the time, and Esme knew how good Charles was at hiding and threatening. I also had a good idea after all the nightmares from Esme I witnessed every night.

ELEAZAR'S POV

I was looking through all the papers on my desk again, waiting for an important phone call. I really hoped the judge would call a hearing on Edward's case. I knew Esme was really bad and Carlisle was worried for her, calling me almost every day asking for some news. Sadly I rarely had any. I hadn't been able to see Edward until now and could only rely on the child care reports saying that he was well.

Hearing how bad Esme coped left me to imagine how the little boy was. He must miss his mother terribly, I imagined.

Finally my phone ringed. "Hello, Eleazar Gonzales speaking." I said as I took the call. "Yes, this is Lesley Erin, I'm the assistant of Judge Annabelle Moss, I am calling to inform you of a hearing that will take place tomorrow at 9 am in Ashland at the courthouse, room 217 about the custody of Edward Cullen." The young man explained. I sighed. This was good, because a hearing meant that I finally had something else to do than studying papers, something that pushed this case forward, but I was a little angered at the fact that I was alerted to the hearing the evening before it was held. "Thank you for the information, I will be there." I said in a polite voice then hung up. "Andrea!" I called, already collecting all my papers. My assistant opened the door and peaked inside. "Yes?" I looked up at her. "I need a flight to Ashland as soon as possible. I just got a call that a hearing is scheduled for tomorrow morning." I said with a sigh. She nodded. "Alright, I book a flight for you." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I stuffed all my papers in my bag, then headed out to my car to drive home and pack a few clothes.

On my way home I called Carmen. "Yes? Eleazar?" she asked. I smiled hearing my wife's voice. "Yes, hello darling. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to Ashland for a hearing tomorrow. I just got informed." I could practically hear Carmen's smile. "That's great news!" she said. I hated to stop her enthusiasm. "Please, could you not tell Carlisle and Esme yet? It is only a hearing and I don't expect to see anyone else than the judge and the lawyer. I don't want to get Esme's hopes up just to disappoint her again. I heard she is not so well." I said. Carmen sighed. "Yes, she is not really well. Okay, well take care honey, call me when you landed." She said. I smiled. "Of course love. Good Bye." I said and hung up.

I took a late flight to Ashland and arrived there after 11pm. I checked into the hotel and then went to bed after quickly looking through my papers again to prepare myself for the hearing.

The next morning I was on my way to the courthouse quite early. I didn't expect this to be anything more than a formal meeting, but I still hoped to get new information about Edward. When I arrived at the meeting I was very surprised to see it was a rather large courtroom. The whole setting looked intimidating for someone who wasn't used to it. I confidently took my place, waiting for the hearing to start. I watched how Charles Evenson and his lawyer entered the room, exchanging stiff formalities with me. But what me surprised the most was that Edward was with them. He waved shyly when he saw me, but obviously didn't dare to do anything else. His father was watching him intently. This man was even giving me the chills; I couldn't imagine how a 5-year-old must feel like.

The judge finally entered the room and gave a warm smile to Edward. I smiled too. The judge was an older woman and I hoped that this would be an advantage.

The hearing began in a normal way, but then Edward was asked by the judge to answer a few questions. He came in the middle of the room, sitting down in the chair, clutching a stuffed animal to his chest. "Well, Edward, can you tell me a few things?" the judge asked gently. The young boy bit his lip, looking at his father and the lawyer. He looked a bit scared. "Edward, whatever you say here, it has to be true, okay? I promise nobody will be mad at you. Nothing will happen, alright?" the judge said softly, reassuring Edward.

EDWARD'S POV

I was afraid. A nice woman had explained to me earlier that I needed to tell the truth here because the woman in front of me would decide if I could go back to mommy and Carlisle. But I was afraid that _he_ would get mad at me if I said something… But I didn't want to stay with him… Never… I missed Mommy… and Carlisle and Jasper, even Rosalie.

"Okay Edward. We start with easy things. You have a nice animal there, where did you get it?" she asked. I glanced down at Carlin, smiling. "From Carlisle. He gave it to me." I said. "And who is Carlisle?" I frowned. "He's a doctor. He's very nice. Mommy and I live in his house, with Jasper and Rosalie." "Okay, and Jasper and Rosalie are who?" "They are Carlisle's kids. And my friends. I go to daycare with them." "That's nice. Can you explain why you are living with Carlisle?" the woman asked me. "Mommy and I had a flat together, but… erm… we couldn't go back there, someone destroyed our flat. So Carlisle said we could stay with him. Mommy was frightened, I was too." "Good, and how did you get to know Carlisle?" "Mommy and I wanted to go shopping, we needed to buy food. But there was an accident and I got hurt, I broke my arm. Mommy hurt her head. We were in the hospital and Carlisle was the doctor there. He took a picture of my arm and showed me which bone was broken." The woman smiled as I told her that. I smiled too. Carlisle had been very nice. "Because mommy hurt her head Carlisle said she couldn't be alone. But mommy didn't want to stay in the hospital. Hospitals are bad." I explained. "And Carlisle said, he could watch mommy, he is a doctor. So we went home with him and I played with Jasper and Rosalie, they are very nice. Carlisle is too. He always plays with us. He took us to the zoo and bought my animal." I said, smiling proudly. "You liked the zoo, Edward?" I nodded. "Yes, I have never been to the zoo…" I said sadly. At that the woman stopped smiling for a while but I heard _him_ clear his throat. I flinched.

The woman kept asking me a lot of questions. About mommy, about Carlisle and many other things. I told her a lot.

"So Edward, how about being with your dad? Do you like it?" the woman asked. I bit my lip and glanced over at him. "Edward, you can tell me, okay? No one will be mad at you. I promise." The woman said again. I quickly shook my head. "You don't like it?" she asked. I shook my head again. Suddenly I heard _him_ yell. "That's bullshit! Of course he likes it! His stupid mother must have told him bad things about me!" I flinched, I was really scared. "Mr Evenson, calm down. I am asking your son here." "Can you tell me why you don't like being with your father, Edward?" I shook my head. I was afraid I had to go back to him. He would be very mad at me. "Look Edward, I know you are afraid, but you have to tell us. I ask you something else, okay? Do you want to stay with your mommy or with you daddy?" "Mommy!" I quickly said. "Good, and why?" "Mommy is nice. She plays with me, she cooks great, she never yells." "Does your daddy yell a lot?" I nodded, looking down. "You little brat!" "Mr Evenson, stop it!" the woman said angrily. "Excuse me, but my client is a little excited because his son fails to say that my client has reasons for being mad at his son." "And what would that be?" the woman asked the mean man who was with _him_. "Well, obviously the boy is very unbehaved and rude." "Excuse me Mr de Cavey, but I only met a very polite boy here today. I won't tolerate your client's outbursts any longer."

I didn't want to say anymore now. I knew that when I got home _he_ would be very mad. I touched my knee. It still hurt from where _he_ had shoved me. "Edward, you are a very brave boy and I just have a few more questions, alright? So you want to stay with your mommy? That is fine. Can you tell me why your mommy left your father?" "He was mean." I whispered. "Mommy was afraid. He often got angry, when he came home, he yelled a lot." "Did he ever hurt your mommy? Or you?" I looked down, afraid. I must not tell this. "Edward?" I gave a tiny nod. "You stupid bastard! Wait till you get home!" he jumped up from his chair and tried to get to me, so I quickly ran away. There was a man with black hair on the other side of the room who opened a little door. I ran to him. He looked nice. He was smiling. I crawled under the table.

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears, afraid he would get me. I began to shiver. Suddenly someone touched me and I flinched. "No!" "Edward, it is fine. I won't hurt you. Please come here." I opened my eyes a little bit and saw the man with the black hair in front of me, he had also crawled under the table. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Eleazar, I am a friend of Carlisle and your mommy. Come here, I promise we will help you." I took the man's hand. He seemed nice. Like Carlisle. The woman was still yelling at Charles. She was all red in the face. She sounded very angry. I saw that a police man was also standing by him. Eleazar put me on a chair next to him. I felt better there, with the table between me and Charles. "Edward, I am sorry." The woman said. "I won't ask any more questions. I will go for a few minutes now to think and then I will tell you, where you have to stay. With your mommy or your father. I think you can stay with Mr Gonzales until then. He will explain everything." I nodded and looked at Eleazar questioningly. Did she mean him? "Yes, Edward. I am Eleazar Gonzales." He said.

The woman had left and I was afraid what she would say. "Can I go home after that?" I asked Eleazar. He smiled. "Yes, I think you can. The judge, the nice woman who sat in the front, is making a decision now. She will tell you where you have to live." "I want to be with mommy! And Carlisle!" I said. He smiled. "Yes. I think things look good, but I can't promise it, okay?" I nodded and waited.

When the woman got back, she said I could stay with mommy and that daddy was not allowed to see me or come near me. I was very happy. But I was not really sure if I had to go back with him until mommy could pick me up. "Sorry?" I asked shyly, trying to get the woman's attention. She looked at me. "Does that mean, that I can go home to mommy, right now?" I asked. The woman smiled. "Yes, I am sure Mr Gonzales will take you to your mommy." I looked at Eleazar and he nodded.

ELEAZAR'S POV

After the hearing was over I was not only very happy but also relieved and surprised. I had never imagined it to end with me taking Edward home. He was also very happy. "Okay Edward, let's get you home to your mommy. She misses you a lot. Carlisle does too." I said. Edward grinned. "I miss them too. I want to see mommy!" I smiled. "Yes, Do you have anything we should get from the house of Charles?" I asked him. Edward shook his head. "No. I don't want to go there again." He said. "Okay, then we go to the hotel to get my clothes and then we fly home to your mommy, alright?" Edward beamed.

On our way to the hotel room I noticed that Edward was limping a little bit. After asking him, he told me that Charles had shoved him and he fell. I picked Edward up then, carrying him through the airport to our plane. Andrea had booked another flight for Edward. I had tried to call Carmen from the airport but couldn't reach her, neither anyone else. Well, I was bringing a surprise with me now.

**_Liked it? Tell me! _**


	9. reunion & sweet loving

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I always get! You guys are amazing! They really make my day! **_

_**Finally managed to upload teh next chapter of Patched Up! I know most of you were on edge waiting for Edward to get home again! Now here is the anticipated chapter! I hope you enjoy it, but I must warn you, this chapter also contains a VERY explicit lemon! You have been warned! If you don't like that, then don't read! **_

_**Well, I hope I didn't scare you all away and you will enjoy this chapter!  
**_

_**Reunion & sweet loving**_

CARLISLE'S POV

I was tired when I arrived at work. Esme had suffered from terrible nightmares again and I had hardly slept at all. I was sick with worry for her. She was not well at all. I had never seen her taking more than a few bites these last days, she was not sleeping and today morning she had even got sick.

I had thought about asking Dr Chapman for a prescription on something to help Esme sleep, but I did not want her being full of drugs or having to explain my relationship to Dr Chapman. But seeing Esme like that was making me extremely worried. I felt so helpless. I could do nothing to soothe Esme's pain it seemed. I had to watch her suffer and that was killing me. I was happy Carmen was still with us or else I wouldn't know how we would have coped. The twins were also really sad and very quiet. They asked about Edward every day.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had to concentrate on my patients now.

ELEAZAR'S POV

Edward was bouncing in his seat in the plane. He held his animal close to his chest, staring at the screen above that showed the flight route. I glanced at the mountain lion in his lap and noticed that one of the legs was nearly ripped off. "How did this happen?" I asked Edward. He looked down, stroking his animal softly. "He did this. He ripped it off." Edward said, almost crying. I stroked his head. "Carlisle gave it to me." He said sadly. "I'm sure Carlisle can fix this. He is a doctor, after all." I told Edward. "You think he can fix it? Really?" Edward smiled. I nodded. "Ask him, but I'm sure he can. He is a great doctor, also for stuffed animals." I said and winked at Edward. That made the small boy smile and he leaned back in his seat, falling asleep after a while.

When our flight landed I woke Edward up and we rushed to my car. He was very eager to get home. I drove to Carlisle's house first, while Edward was bouncing in his seat. When I stopped the car he nearly jumped out. I helped him out of the car and we rung the bell. Carmen opened the door and smiled at me, but when she saw Edward she beamed. "Oh my god. You must be Edward?" Edward nodded. "I am Carmen, I am Eleazar's wife. Come in, your mommy misses you terribly." She said and ushered us inside.

ESME'S POV

I was sitting in the living room, watching the twins color when someone was at the door. Carmen went to open it, but I didn't pay attention. I heard Carmen talk but was not listening to what she was saying.

"Mommy!" I looked up, not really believing my ears. But there he was. Edward! My Edward! I jumped up as he ran towards me. The twins were cheering also, but I didn't listen, I swept Edward up in my arms, holding him tight, kissing him, not letting go of him. Edward had his arms wrapped around my neck, crying happy tears. "Mommy!" he said. I held him tight, rubbing his back. Tears streaming down my face. The wins were holding on to my legs, looking up at Edward.

I finally sat down, letting go of Edward who was hugged by Jasper and Rosalie, but crawled back in my arms soon after. I held him for a few more minutes, stroking his head, kissing him. Suddenly Edward winced, when I touched his knee. "What is it, my angel? Are you hurt?" I asked concerned. "Only my knee." He replied. I kissed his forehead. "It will be fine. Carlisle will look at it, okay?" I said. Edward nodded. I then turned to Eleazar, wiping away my tears. "Does this mean…?" I asked. Eleazar nodded. "You have full custody of Edward. I have proof with me. No one will take him form you again." He said. I bit my lip not to sob again and went over to hug Eleazar and then Carmen. I was just so happy.

Edward was sitting on the floor with the twins. They were all smiling. I watched them for a moment, not believing it. Edward was with me. He was safe now. "We should maybe drive to the hospital. I couldn't reach Carlisle on his phone and I'm sure he would be as happy as you are to see Edward and he can check Edward's knee out." Eleazar suggested. I nodded. "Okay. Do you want to go to the hospital, visit Carlisle?" I asked. The kids all nodded. "Yes!" the twins said. Edward nodded happily. "I'll stay here, I make some dinner for when you get home." Carmen announced. We nodded and Eleazar helped me to get the kids dressed.

CARLISLE'S POV

I looked down at my pager, seeing that I had been called to the reception desk by Dr Chapman. I sighed, wondering what had happened. I left my patient with the nurse, excused myself and went to the reception desk.

As soon as I walked along the hallway I was alerted by the twins' voices. "daddy!" they shouted. I looked up. I was a little worried, had something happened at home? But then I spotted Esme and… Edward! I rushed over to them. "Daddy, daddy, Edward is back!" the twins shouted. Edward jumped in my arms when I knelt down, hugging me tightly. "Edward!" I whispered happily. Then I turned to Esme who was close to crying. I hugged Edward again, then handed him over to Esme and greeted the twins and later Eleazar. I wanted so badly to hold Esme in my arms and kiss her, but I couldn't. Not here.

After a few minutes of total confusion Esme and Eleazar quickly explained everything. "Edward hurt his knee. Can you check it out?" Esme then asked me. I smiled, nodding after a quick look at Dr Chapman. "Well, let's have a look at your knee then." I said and swept Edward up in my arms again.

We went into the exam room and I sat Edward down on the table to take a look at his knee. It was bruised, but seemed fine otherwise. But Edward was not so concerned about his knee. "Carlisle?" he asked shyly. I looked at him. "Can you fix Carlin?" he asked and showed me his stuffed mountain lion. One leg was nearly ripped off. I smiled. "Yes, I think I can. But first I check your knee okay?" I asked. Edward nodded. I checked his knee, gently prodding around the swelling and bruises. Esme watched me with a worried look. I smiled at her and Edward. "It is fine, just bruised and a little swollen, but no other damage done. I'll give you an ointment that will numb the pain and cool the swelling down, okay Edward?" He grinned. "Okay." I smiled. "Good, let me look at Carlin's leg now." Edward handed his animal over and I got some thread and a needle and sat down on the exam table next to Edward, stitching up the tear on the animal's leg. I was very careful and made very tiny stitches. Edward watched me intently. After the leg was stitched on again with hardly anything to be seen I gave the animal back to Edward. He inspected it with a wide smile. "Great! Is he hurt?" he asked me. I shook my head. "But he needs some cuddles, okay?" Edward grinned, then hugged me. "Thank you!" he said.

I smiled at Edward. Then I leant over to whisper in his ear: "Can you wait outside for a moment now?" I asked. Edward looked at me. "Why?" he whispered back. I grinned. "I'd like to kiss your mommy for a moment, okay?" I asked. Edward grinned and nodded. "But don't tell anyone, okay?" He nodded again and left the room, grinning.

ESME'S POV

I watched how Carlisle and Edward whispered, then Edward grinned and left. Carlisle turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so happy." I whispered. "Me too." He replied, holding me close. "What did you tell Edward?" I asked. Carlisle grinned. "I asked him if it would be okay if I kissed his mommy for a minute…" he said before giving me a soft kiss. I held on to him, kissing him back with fervor before we broke apart after a few seconds.

"We should get out of here, before your boss gets suspicious." I then said. He nodded sadly. "Yes, come on."

CARLISLE'S POV

I left the exam room with Esme and went over to Dr Chapman. "Was that the reason you looked so tired the last week?" she asked nodding at Edward. I nodded. "His father took him away all of a sudden, he was abusive and Esme was terribly afraid of what might happen to her son. It wasn't easy." I explained, trying to keep it neutral. She nodded. "As a father you probably knew what she must feel like." I nodded. "Yes, it made me think of Rose and Jazzy…" I admitted. Though I had full custody on them I was still worried what could happen if Kate turned up all of a sudden. Dr Chapman nodded. "Well, I think you should go home for the day. Celebrate a little." I smiled. "Thank you. I'll catch up on the lost hour tomorrow." I promised. Dr Chapman nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Have a good evening!" I smiled and went over to Esme, Eleazar and the kids.

"Well, I got the rest of my shift off. I can come home with you, if you want." I said. The twins began to smile immediately. "Really daddy?" Rosalie asked me. I smiled and picked her up. "Yes! Let's get home angel!" I kissed Rosie's head and set her down. "I just get a few things from my office." I said and excused myself.

ESME'S POV

I was hardly letting Edward out of my arms. I felt so great to have him back home. And knowing I didn't have to worry about Charles was making me ecstatic.

When we got home, Carmen had made a fantastic dinner. We all sat down to eat and chat. I was actually feeling hungry again for the first time since Edward was gone. He was sitting next to me, talking to everyone. I was smiling at my little boy all the time, stroking his head once in a while. He was so brave.

Carlisle was squeezing my hand under the table, smiling. I knew he was also relieved. Not only because Edward was back, but also because I ate again. I knew he had worried, but I couldn't care while I worried for Edward.

After dinner I wanted to help clean up the kitchen, because Carmen had already cooked, but Carlisle told me to go and spend the time with Edward. I gave up after a while, the desire to spent more time with Edward was too strong.

Carlisle cleaned the kitchen while Carmen went upstairs to get her things together. She and Eleazar wanted to get back to Port Angeles by tonight. Carlisle had asked them to stay another night, but they politely refused.

CARLISLE'S POV

I had just joined Esme and Eleazar in the living room, when Carmen came down the stairs again, carrying her bag. I immediately rushed over, taking it from her. "Please, let me do that." I said with a smile. Carmen nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle." I set the bag down next to the stairs. "And you really don't want to stay until tomorrow?" I asked. Carmen shook her head. "No, it's fine. We need to get home. And you have a quiet evening." She said, smiling and hugging me.

I smiled. "Well, have a good drive home, then, take care." I said and kissed Carmen's cheek. She hugged me again. Then I went over to Eleazar. "Take care. And thanks for your help." I said. He smiled. "It was my pleasure. Edward is a very fine boy." He said. I nodded. "He is." I hugged Eleazar briefly, then watched how he and Carmen said goodbye to the kids and Esme.

Esme and me then accompanied them to their car and watched them drive off. Esme was still thanking Eleazar. After they had driven off Esme and I went back inside. And what we saw there was the sweetest picture ever.

All three kids had curled up on the couch, snuggled up to one another. They were sleeping. I smiled and looked at Esme. "We should get them into bed." I murmured. She nodded and picked Edward up. I took both twins in my arms and carried them into their rooms. Esme was putting the boys to bed while I did the same with Rose. They didn't wake up. It was a long and exciting day and they must be terribly tired.

"Let's go to bed too, hm?" I asked Esme, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She smiled. "Yes, I'm very tired." She replied. I swallowed, not sure if Esme would stay with me still tonight. But I had gotten so used to her sleeping next to me, I didn't think I could manage without her. "Will you, ehm…, stay with me? I mean…" I stuttered clumsily. Esme turned in my arms, smiling. She didn't reply, but kissed me instead. I smiled, relieved. "Yes." She said when we broke apart.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle and I went in his room and got ready for bed. I felt very tired, the lack of sleep finally hitting me full force. As I lay in Carlisle's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom I thought about how perfect that was. I loved sleeping in his arms. It felt incredible and I didn't think I could ever sleep alone again.

Carlisle got into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I grinned, snuggling up to his chest. He gently stroked my back. I looked up at Carlisle and pressed a soft kiss to his lips which he happily returned. We had hardly shared any caresses these last days and now our feelings hit us full force. Before I knew it I had fisted my hands in Carlisle's hair, pressing him closer to me, kissing him eagerly. His hands were holding me close, gently stroking my sides. I sighed lowly, feeling shivers run down my spine. Carlisle rolled us over, so I was underneath him, leaving my lips to press kisses all over my throat and collarbone…

"Mommy?" A tiny vice stopped us. Panting heavily we parted and stared at the door. Edward must have woken up and was obviously looking for me. I gave an apologetic look to Carlisle and got up, trying to calm my erratic heart and breathing.

"Edward sweetie?" I asked as I opened the door. "Mommy?" Edward asked, coming towards me. "Why are you sleeping in Carlisle's room?" he asked confused. I then realized he must have gone looking for me in my room and got confused when my bed was empty. I picked him up, holding him close to me. "Well, you know I like Carlisle a lot and we liked to cuddle." I explained gently. Edward nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Can I stay with you?" he asked softly. I smiled and kissed his head. "Yes, come, let's get you to bed my angel."

CARLISLE'S POV

I smiled when Esme came over again, placing Edward in the bed next to, then climbing in after him. Edward snuggled up in the covers, falling asleep right away. "You don't mind, do you?" Esme asked me. I shook my head. "Of course not. Sleep well." I replied, leaning over Edward to give Esme a soft kiss, then I kissed Edward's head and laid down on his other side. It didn't take long until I fell asleep.

I got woken up from my peaceful slumber by something crawling over me. I groggily opened my eyes and caught sight of a small nightgown and a cars-pajama. Rose and Jazzy. I smiled and scooted over to make room for them as they snuggled up in the bed between me and Esme. Then I was asleep again.

My alarm woke me at 6 am. I quickly turned it off, not wanting to wake the kids this way. They were all still sleeping, snuggled deep in the covers between me and Esme. I got out of bed and kneeled down by Esme's side. I wasn't sure if she wanted to work today. Edward just got back. She could spend the day at home with the kids. It would surely be good for Edward. I gently kissed her lips and stroked her cheek.

ESME'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle kneeling in front of me, smiling softly. "Good morning." He whispered softly. I smiled. "Morning. You have to go to work?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "Yes, sadly." He replied. I sat up in bed, slowly getting out of it. "You can sleep a little longer…" Carlisle said. "I'm sure Sue won't have anything against you staying home another day." He said. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not tired anymore. I'll call her later and ask for the day off, but I want to have breakfast with you." I told him. A huge grin spread across Carlisle's face. I quickly turned around, checking if the kids were still sleeping soundly, then kissed him shortly. "I'm making breakfast." I said and got up.

Carlisle nodded and headed into the bathroom. A moment later I heard the shower running. I went into my room and took a quick shower also, then put some jeans and a light sweater on. It looked a bit chilly outside. Fall had finally caught up with us.

I went down into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for Carlisle and me. Scrambled eggs, toast and most importantly coffee.

CARLISLE'S POV

I quickly slipped a pair of dark jeans and a shirt on, before going downstairs. The kids were still sleeping in my bed, looking like they would be asleep for a while longer. I went downstairs into the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee was already streaming through the house.

When I reached the kitchen Esme had her back to me, she was wearing a light green sweater and her hair was still a little damp from the shower. I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, burying my head in her toffee colored curls.

ESME'S POV

I shrieked lightly as strong arms wrapped around me from behind, but relaxed as soon as I heard Carlisle's calm voice. He had his head buried in my hair, breathing deep. "You smell amazing… like a field of flowers." He murmured and kissed my neck. I shuddered involuntarily, remembering last night's events. If the kids hadn't interrupted… but Carlisle distracted me again, trailing kisses along my throat. I could no longer stand it and turned around, seeking his lips.

CARLISLE'S POV

I suppressed a moan as Esme crashed her lips against mine. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice reminded me of work, but I ignored it. Every fiber of my body was focused on Esme now. Out tongues dueled with each other, making me moan lowly. Good God, this was heaven…

Suddenly something smashed and we both looked down, startled out of our lust filled haze. I panted and ran a hand through my hair. Had I really just lifted Esme up on the kitchen counter and smashed a coffee mug in the process? I bit my lip sheepishly. Esme was looking at me with the same confused expression. "I'm… I didn't…" I stuttered, having no clue what I was about to say. Esme swallowed, taking a few deep breaths, then slid down from the counter, coming flush with my aroused body in the process. A jolt of electricity ran through me and I quickly stepped back, extremely flustered.

We looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say. Before the silence could get too awkward Esme's cell phone rang.

ESME'S POV

I was still breathing heavily when my phone rang. One glance at the display told me it was Sue and Carlisle was going to be late. "You're gonna be late. It's Sue." I said breathless before answering the phone in the living room.

"Hello Sue?" "You sound a little breathless, what did I interrupt?" Sue asked. "Nothing." I quickly replied, too quickly, while blushing ten shades of red. Sue laughed. "Okay, okay… good nothing then?" I groaned. "Sue, please… why did you call?" I asked, my face still hot. "Yeah, well… I wanted to ask if you would accompany me to Port Angeles this afternoon. I wanted to do some shopping and thought it would cheer you up…" Sue explained. I smiled. "Well, erm… I wanted to call you in a few minutes, too… Edward got back yesterday. It was a big surprise, because well, Carlisle's lawyer didn't think the judge would make a decision after one hearing." I told her. Sue squealed. "That's fabulous! So your little boy is back! God I am so happy, Esme!" I smiled. "Thanks! I am happy, too… It is wonderful to have him back." I said. "I guess you would like to take the day off, if Edward just got back yesterday?" she asked. I was taken aback. I had already missed out on work for over one week but Sue still offered me to take the day off? "I… well… yes, I'd like that…" I admitted. "It is fine. But, would you still accompany me for shopping? You can bring the kids along…" I hesitated. "Sue… I don't know…" I mumbled. "Come on. It will be fun. My mother is watching Seth and Leah today. I'll pick you and the kids up and we will be back before your doc gets home." She said.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was quickly eating my breakfast, trying to calm myself down. Since cleaning up the broken mug I hadn't glanced at the kitchen counter once, knowing it would ruin my composure again. I still wondered what had come over me… but, no, I mustn't think about that now.

Esme came back into the kitchen just as I had finished breakfast. I was really running a bit late. "What did Sue want?" I asked Esme as she sat down. "She wanted to know if I would go shopping with her today, in Port Angeles. I also got the day off." I smiled. "Sounds nice to me. Are you going?" Esme hesitated. "I don't know. Sue said she'd pick me and the kids up and we'll be back in the evening… but…" I smiled and reached for Esme's hand. "Hey, I think you should go. Have some fun with Sue." I said. "No… I still owe you a fortune, I can't…" I shook my head and knelt down in front of Esme's chair, putting a finger on her lips. "How often do I have to tell you that money is not an issue? I don't even want you to pay me back… take your money for yourself. Go shopping with Sue." I tried to convince her. Esme smiled softly. "Please?" I asked, giving Esme the sweetest kiss I could.

We broke apart and Esme smiled softly. "Okay… I call Sue back." She said. I grinned. "Good. Have a nice day." I said and handed her my credit card. "No!" Esme said quickly, shoving the card back in my hand. I shook my head. "I still owe you a shirt… and, maybe you see something for the kids. Take it." I said. Esme sighed heavily and took my card. I grinned. "Okay, I need to go. Have a nice day! Have fun and I hope you find something nice!" I wished her, giving her one last kiss before hurrying out the door.

ESME'S POV

After Carlisle was gone I called Sue back, telling her I would go shopping with her. Sue was happy and said to pick me and the kids up at 2.

After calling Sue I went upstairs into Carlisle's bedroom and checked on the kids. They slept soundly. None of them seemed to have noticed us getting up. I decided to let them sleep as long as they could, because shopping would surely wear them out. I sat down on the small couch in the corner and began to read while I waited for the kids to wake up. But I couldn't really concentrate. The events from this morning played up in my mind. Just the memory sent pleasurable shocks through my body.

"Mommy?" Edward had opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes. I smiled. "Yes, I'm over here." I said. Edward looked at me. "Where's Carlisle?" he asked, still sleepy and confused. "Working. You slept late." I said with a smile. Edward grinned and came over to sit on my lap. "Do you have to work today, mommy?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "No, I don't. Do you want to go shopping later?" I asked him. Edward frowned. "Shopping?" he asked. "Yes, the woman I work with, Sue, invited us. Maybe we find a little brother for Carlin, hm?" I asked. Edward grinned. "Really? I get a toy?" he asked. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I think you all get a toy today." I told him. Edward beamed. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him. Edward nodded. "Hmmm." "That's good. How is your knee, sweetie? Do you think you can walk all day?" Edward nodded. "The cooling stuff Carlisle gave me, is really good." He said. I kissed his head. "Okay. Let's wake Jasper and Rose, hm?" I asked him. Edward nodded again.

We woke the twins up and I made breakfast for them. Afterwards we played a bit in the living room and had a light lunch and before I knew it, I helped the kids getting dressed for our shopping trip with Sue.

CARLISLE'S POV

I felt like I was walking on clouds today. Nothing could spoil my mood. The scenes of Esme and me from last night and this morning kept playing in my head. God, I wanted Esme. I loved her. I couldn't wait to get home and have her in my arms again. I smiled, hoping we would get some time for ourselves tonight…

ESME'S POV

I was just about to help the kids put their shoes on, when the bell rang. I went to open the door. "Sue, hello! Come in. The kids still need to put their shoes on." I said. Sue smiled. "That's fine." She said and followed me into the hallway. All three kids were sitting on the floor, looking up at Sue. "Hello!" they said shyly. I smiled. "This is Sue. She works with me." I told them. "We're going shopping with her, okay?" They all nodded. Sue kneeled down, smiling at the kids. "So, you must be Jasper and Rosalie, right?" she asked the twins. They nodded. "And you must be Edward? Esme told me a lot of lovely things about all of you." She said. Edward smiled.

We got the kids ready and got in Sue's car. The kids were all very excited. I smiled softly. I had to admit I was also looking forward to this afternoon, though I wasn't such a big fan of shopping.

We arrived at the mall around 3 and first headed into a large toys'r'us. There was no real way around it when the kids saw it.

CARLISLE'S POV

I enjoyed work more than I did the last days. Edward was alright and safe. Esme was no longer worrying. They were having a nice day in Port Angeles. I smiled and looked down at the patient's file again. Today was a quiet day and I used it to update my paper work, a task I dreaded.

Suddenly my cell phone vibrated and I looked at it. A huge smile spread across my face when I saw what it was. Esme had sent me a picture of the kids eating ice cream. It seemed they were having a good time. I was happy they were.

ESME'S POV

We had stopped in a little café were we had some ice cream and then continued with our shopping spree. The kids had already found their toys. Rosalie had gotten a Barbie to play with, Jasper two knight-figures on horses and Edward got a toy doctor's set.

They were all extremely happy with their new toys and couldn't wait to play with them at home. We had also found a few other things, like clothes. I got a few new shirts and a pair of jeans. Sue had also found some nice things for herself and two stuffed animals for her kids.

We were almost through the shopping centre, going through another store when Sue called me over. The kids were sitting on the ground in the kids' corner, watching the cartoon that was on TV.

"Yes?" I went over, finding Sue looking at lingerie. "What size are you?" she asked. I choked. "What?" I asked her, baffled. Then my brain worked out where Sue was getting at and I shook my head. "No. Sue, no." I protested. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Esme, I thought you and the doc are getting there… Why not give him something to look at?" she asked. I blushed and looked down, still shaking my head. But Sue didn't give up. "Esme, why not? I mean, I'm sure he'd enjoy it… why not looking nice for your man?" I shook my head. " Sue…" "What? I still don't know what I interrupted this morning but it sounded pretty hot!" "Sue!" I hissed, blushing even more. But Sue didn't even think of lowering her voice. Instead she started to pick out various things she obviously thought I'd look good in and Carlisle would like. I just followed after her, trying to change Sue's mind.

But she wouldn't. Instead she pushed me in a dressing room with the strict order to try on whatever she handed me. I didn't. Not all of it. But a few of the things Sue handed me, looked not so bad. Two really caught my eye. A set of blue lingerie and another one with black and purple. Both were really beautiful and fit perfectly, so I decided to actually take them.

I hurried to the check-out counter and quickly purchased both things, putting them in my handbag to avoid questions from the kids. Especially Jasper had a tendency to be overly curious and very smart.

Sue grinned at me when we left the shop, heading to the car. I ignored her more or less, still slightly red in the face. I didn't need Sue's comments now. This was something I'd like to keep private, or between me and Carlisle.

The kids fell asleep on the way home. It had been a long day. It was already after 5 when we left the mall.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was happy when my shift finally ended. I felt drained. Paperwork was wearing me out and always left me tired. It bored me so much. I drove home, looking forward to hear of today's shopping trip.

I stopped my car in the garage, after noticing that another car was still parked in the driveway. Sue must still be inside. I smiled and left the car.

"Good evening!" I called out as I entered the house, hanging up my coat and dumping my key on the coffee table.

I went into the living room and saw Esme sitting on the couch with another woman. She had dark russet colored skin and black hair. Sue Clearwater. I knew her from the primary school. I had been there once when a child got hurt.

"Carlisle!" Esme said happily and smiled at me. "Daddy!" Rosalie yelled and jumped up, running towards me. Jasper and Edward also looked up from the floor. I ruffled Rose's hair. "Look! I got a Barbie!" she said and tried to get my attention. I smiled. "In a minute you can show me, okay? I'll just say hello to Esme and Sue." Rosie nodded and went back to her spot on the floor where her other dolls were lying. "Hello, Hello Sue!" I said. "Hello Doc!" she greeted. I grinned. Then I gave Esme a quick kiss. Before I had time to do or say anything else Jasper called out for me and I joined the kids with an apologetic look.

"Daddy, look!" Jazzy said. I smiled. "I got two knights!" he said proudly. I nodded. "They are really cool." I told him. "Will you play with me daddy?" Jasper asked. I smiled. "I will, later. Okay? Your sister and Edward also want to show me your toys, I'm sure." Jazzy nodded and I affectionately ruffled his hair. Rosalie showed me her Barbie and told me what they did all day and what pretty clothes she got. I smiled.

Then I went over to Edward. He was sitting on the carpet, wearing a tin lab coat, a toy stethoscope around his neck, his stuffed animals around him. He had his mountain lion in his hands and was just bandaging its leg. I smiled. "Hey buddy, what did you get?" I asked him, sitting down. "Here!" Edward said proudly, showing me the toy doctor's set. "So, how is Carlin's leg?" I asked him, all professional. Edward looked at it. "I think it's good." He said. I grinned. "Okay, but why are you bandaging it?" I asked. "He ran too much." Edward replied. I chuckled. "Well, that's not good. Make sure he rests plenty." Edward nodded, a serious look on his face.

SUE'S POV

Watching the doc playing with the kids was really sweet. I mean, every woman in town was already swooning over him, but if they could see this, they would melt. He was just so cute, sitting there on the floor, playing with his son and daughter and now with Edward. It was easy to see how much he loved all the kids.

ESME'S POV

I smiled as I watched Carlisle and Edward sitting on the floor playing doctor. It was such a sweet picture. And Carlisle was so good at it, pretending to listen to the stuffed animal's heartbeats or taking their blood pressure, showing Edward how everything worked. Edward was happy and eager to learn, asking Carlisle all sorts of questions. Edward was just taking Carlin's heartbeat, complaining he couldn't hear it, when Carlisle got up and got his medical bag. He returned to Edward and took his own stethoscope out of the bag. I frowned, not knowing what Carlisle wanted to do, but a moment later I smiled.

"Come here, Edward." Carlisle said smiling, handing Edward the stethoscope. "Put this in your ears, like you did with yours, okay?" Edward nodded eagerly and did as Carlisle said. Then Carlisle took the other end of the stethoscope and placed it on his chest. "Listen closely." He instructed Edward and shifted the stethoscope to linger over his heart. Edward frowned in concentration while Carlisle was watching him expectantly, now and then altering the stethoscope's position slightly. Suddenly Edward's head snapped up, he beamed. "I hear something!" he said excitedly. "Like thump, thump…" Edward said. Carlisle laughed. "That's my heart beating." He explained. But Edward hushed him saying he couldn't hear when Carlisle talked. I chuckled, shaking my head at this while Edward listened more closely, completely entranced.

I then caught Carlisle's look and he winked at me, chuckling lightly when looking at Edward. "That's sooo cool!" Edward said. The kids then took turns, all listening to Carlisle's heartbeat, completely in awe.

After a few minutes Carlisle then ended their game. "Okay, I think we have to stop, it's late already. Dinner time." He told the kids. They pouted a little, but Carlisle promised he would play more with them later before bed time.

CARLISLE'S POV

I packed my stethoscope away again and got up. "Well, Sue, you want to stay for dinner?" I asked her smiling. "What? Oh no. I should get going… I really stayed here long enough. I mean, I don't want to intrude on your quiet evening." She said, getting up. I opened my mouth to object but Esme was faster. "You aren't." she said smiling. I nodded. But Sue shook her head. "No, really I should get going. I still have to pick the kids up. They probably drove my mother crazy by now." She said chuckling.

ESME'S POV

"You have a nice night." Sue added, shooting me a look and winking. I quickly looked away, trying to hide my blush. Carlisle didn't have seemed to notice, though. Sue was getting up then, saying goodbye to the kids, taking her coat and bags. I accompanied her to the door with Carlisle. "Well, have a good evening Sue. It was nice meeting you." Carlisle said, shaking her hand. "Thanks doc. You too." She replied, before turning to me. "Goodbye Esme! I see you on Monday!" she said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled. "If you want the house for yourselves for a while, just call me, I'll watch the kids." She whispered then, making me blush.

After Sue left I turned to Carlisle who smiled. "So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked. He grinned. "Well, I don't know. Let's have a look, shall we?" he replied, leading me into the kitchen.

We checked the fridge, deciding to just make some sandwiches and a salad. But before we could start Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, backing us in a corner of the kitchen. He smiled. "I didn't have a chance to give you a proper hello earlier." He said before kissing me softly. I smiled, my hands moving into Carlisle's soft hair, pulling him closer. I missed him. Carlisle's hands stroked my cheeks and neck, his lips leaving mine and moving down my throat and collarbone. I sighed, letting my hands move down to his back to hold him closer. Carlisle's hands had moved to my waist, holding me close to him.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked and Carlisle chuckled, leaning his head against my forehead before turning to Rose. The boys had also joined her, looking at us from behind Rose. "Are you making dinner now?" Jasper asked impatiently. Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, we're making dinner now." He agreed, letting go of me.

CARLISLE'S POV

We made dinner with the help of the kids. They all made their sandwiches themselves, putting whatever they wanted on them while Esme made the salad. Then we all settled at the dining room table and ate. While eating and sitting still for a while the kids' eyes grew heavy. Their tiredness was now catching up with them. Also it was pretty late already. So Esme and I decided to put them to bed to bed after dinner.

"Okay, I think you should go to bed." I said as we got up from the table. "But daddy…" Rosie argued, stifling a yawn. I shook my head. "It is late and you are tired. Tomorrow we can play more and I also have the weekend off, okay?" I asked them all. After a few moments, the kids agreed. "Will you read us a story?" Edward asked me. I smiled. "Yes. But first we get you ready for bed. Let's go." We went upstairs and the kids all put their pajamas on before snuggling up in Rosie's room to hear a story. But I had only read a few pages before the kids were half asleep. "Alright, let's get you into bed." Esme announced and brought the boys to their room. "Good night, angel." I said and kissed Rosie's forehead. "Night daddy…" she mumbled before falling asleep.

ESME'S POV

I tucked the boys in and kissed the top of their heads while Carlisle brought Rose to bed. Just when I was about to leave Edward looked at me again. "Mommy?" he asked very tired. "Yes, what is it sweetie?" "Will you be sleeping in Carlisle's bed again?" he asked, his eyes closed already. I stroked his head. "Yes. Does that bother you?" Edward shook his head. "Carlisle is nice…" he mumbled. I smiled and stroked Edward's head again before getting up to say good night to Rose. As I turned I saw Carlisle leaning against the door frame. He smiled.

"I'm happy Edward is okay with us." He said. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Yes, me too." I left Carlisle to say good night to the boys and went into Rose's room. She was already fast asleep. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stroked her hair before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I went into my room, quickly changing into one of the outfits I bought with Sue and a nice nightgown. I looked myself over in the mirror and suddenly grew self conscious again. What if Carlisle would see that as too much? Sure, we had made out and probably would have gone farther if we hadn't been interrupted, but I didn't want him to think the wrong thing. I didn't really want to seduce him. Not now at least, because deep down I was still a little scared… I trusted Carlisle, but I had no good memories of this part of… intimacy. I nervously bit my lip before throwing the nightgown back in the closet, slipping on Carlisle's shirt instead. I felt safer in it.

I went into Carlisle's bedroom and found him just getting into bed. "Hey…" he said softly as I climbed in beside him, snuggling up to his body. I smiled. Carlisle pulled me a little closer, burying his head in my neck, placing kisses on the soft skin there. I closed my eyes, my arms wrapping around his neck. Every rational thinking or fear banned from my mind. I shifted so I was lying on my back, Carlisle hovering above me, his arms wrapped around my body. I began to kiss his neck to, laying soft kisses down to his collarbone where I even sucked the skin slightly. At that Carlisle hissed lowly, burying his head deeper in my shoulder, his breath ragged.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme was far too tempting for her own good. My breath was coming in ragged gasps as she kissed along my throat, her hands running through my hair and down my neck and shoulders. I sighed. This felt so amazing. My hands ghosted over Esme's body, careful not to be too forward but aching to touch her. My whole body ached for her. Her sweet skin, her scent, her gorgeous body… I ran my fingers over her throat, down to the buttons of the shirt she was wearing, slowly undoing the first one and kissing the skin that was revealed. "Carlisle…" Esme sighed breathless, arching against me, reaching out and pulling me flush against her body. I moaned at the contact, moving up to meet Esme's lips in a heated kiss. My hands tangling in her soft hair. She moaned lowly into my mouth, driving me crazy while I put an effort into being as gently as possible. I could imagine Esme didn't have much positive things to relate to. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or even scare her. I closed my eyes again as Esme's hands ran over my back, her nails lightly grazing my skin and sighed. I pressed closer against her body, whispering incoherent things while peppering her skin with kisses, bending down to undo another button on the shirt. Just in that moment a shrill beeping interrupted.

I sighed lowly, burying my head in Esme's shoulder. "Not now…" I sighed before reaching over to the night stand to turn the awful noise off. I rolled off of Esme, closing my eyes for a second before glancing at the pager. I groaned in frustration. "What is it?" Esme asked, stroking my shoulder. "The hospital." I replied sadly. "I have to go in. An emergency." I looked over at Esme and saw the same disappointment I felt in her eyes. I sighed, pushing myself up in a sitting position. Both our breathing was still ragged. Esme gently rubbed my shoulders, placing one last kiss on my shoulder blade. "I'm sorry." I whispered, turning my head so I could kiss her lips for a second, then I got up and quickly slipped a shirt and some jeans on. I ran a hand trough my hair, trying to flatten it a bit but quickly gave up.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry." I told Esme sighing, kissing her sweetly before grabbing my things. "Don't be." She replied. "This is your job. Go save lives. I won't go anywhere." I smiled and blew her a kiss before quickly leaving the bedroom and the house.

ESME'S POV

I lay back in the bed and tried to calm my body down. I was just as disappointed as Carlisle was. I knew he hated to leave now but he had to. It was his job. I probably wouldn't even have a problem with it if it happened on any other time than tonight. With a sigh I snuggled up in the covers, willing my body to calm down, though it was useless. I was far too excited to sleep. Thoughts were racing in my head, emotions swirling around. Only one thing was crystal clear: I loved Carlisle. And I wanted to sleep with him. Hell, right at that moment I wanted it badly.

CARLISLE'S POV

When I arrived at the hospital, I was in a grumpy mood. I had hated to leave Esme. Nurse Sandra greeted me at the reception desk. I gave her a short smile. "I'm sorry I paged you, but Dr Gerandy requested you'd assist him." She said apologetic. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm a bit cross… I… well…" I said, shrugging. Sandra laughed. "Yes, well, about the case. It's a bypass surgery, an emergency, it's Mr Cole." I sighed. "The surgery was scheduled to be in a few days, right?" Sandra nodded. "But he had chest pains this night and Dr Gerandy said he wanted the surgery right now. Since you are in on the case he wanted you to assist." I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a long night. "Is that okay with you, I mean, your kids?" I grinned. "Esme is home. She'll have an eye on them, so it's no problem…" Sandra grinned. "You look ruffled…" she observed. I shook my head. "I just… Esme and the kids went shopping today, so they showed me what they got and I played with them, we had a late dinner and we just went to bed when you called…" Sandra looked up. "What?" she asked. I blushed and quickly searched for words. "Well, I went to bed… I guess Esme did too, she was in her room… so…" I stammered, but luckily Dr Gerandy arrived just then, leaving Sandra than to do nothing more than giving me a curious look. I quickly followed Dr Gerandy and got ready for the surgery. This was going to be a long night.

Surgery was indeed long and it also drove me mad. I just stood there and watched Dr Gerandy do his work while he lectured me about the procedure and questioned my knowledge like I was still in med school. I failed to see why he called me in in the middle of the night for that. To me it only seemed like a way to annoy me. After the surgery I was left to stitch Mr Cole up and take care of his postoperative meds. Then I could finally go home. It was just before midnight at that time. I sighed. Dr Gerandy had never been my favorite colleague and this certainly didn't help to make him appear any nicer.

I was very tired when I got home. I parked the car in the garage and went upstairs. I checked on the kids, then went into my bedroom. Esme was sleeping soundly and I moved around quietly, not wanting to wake her. Sadly I did when I slipped into bed. "Hey… there you are…" she mumbled sleepily, turning to me. I smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I'm sorry I woke you up…" I mumbled, snuggling up to Esme. She shook her head. "It's okay." She whispered before closing her eyes again. I did the same and was out cold in a few minutes.

ESME'S POV

I woke up at the first sounds of the alarm clock going off. I quickly turned it off and looked at Carlisle next to me. He was thankfully still sleeping. I planned to let him sleep at least half an hour more and get the kids ready and make breakfast in that time. But as I moved to get out of bed, Carlisle opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked groggily. I smiled. "Sleep some more. I wanted to wake you later…" I told him. Carlisle shook his head and sat up. "No, it's alright…I'm good." He assured me. I nodded. "Okay, I'm taking a shower and then I'll make breakfast, okay?" Carlisle nodded. "Good, I'm also taking a shower then… but first… can I get a good morning kiss?" he asked. I smiled and waited for Carlisle to get out of bed and kiss me sweetly.

While I showered I suddenly thought about something else. Something very important. I had to talk about it with Carlisle. Maybe I could even get what I needed from him.

After I showered and got dressed I went down into the kitchen. Carlisle was making breakfast. "Hey!" he greeted smiling. I smiled back. "Hey, um… can I talk to you about something?" Carlisle frowned and took the pan from the oven. "Yes, of course. Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting down opposite of me. I bit my lip and shook my head. "No… it's just… erm… with us…" I took a deep breath. "I thought I should maybe get the pill…" I blurted out, blushing. Carlisle gently touched my arm. When I looked up I saw he was also quite red in the face. "Yes… that… erm… honestly, I think that's a good idea…" he mumbled, then cleared his throat embarrassed. "Can you do that for me… I mean, give me a prescription?" I asked him. Carlisle sighed. "Sadly no. I would, but I can't." I nodded. "Okay. Erm… I need an appointment with Dr Chapman then?" Carlisle grimaced. "Probably. She's your doctor and also has her second specialization in gynecology. And the only other colleague for that is Dr Gerandy. Nobody I would recommend and also a man." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Okay, thanks. I will call her later then." Carlisle smiled. "Yes, you could probably even ask her for an appointment today, I don't think today will be extremely busy." I nodded. "Thanks Carlisle." I said and grabbed my cell phone from the table. He smiled. "I'll wake the kids up." He said before going upstairs.

"Yes, Forks Community Hospital, Nurse Gill speaking." I let out a nervous breath. "Yes, erm, this is Esme Platt. I wondered if I could maybe get an appointment with Dr Chapman for today?" "Let me check that for a moment, Ms Platt." The nurse said. After a minute she asked: "Ms Platt?" "Yes?" "Would 11am be alright with you?" the nurse asked. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." I said and hung up.

CARLISLE'S POV

I went upstairs to wake the kids up. I wanted to give Esme some privacy with her phone call and they needed to get up if we wanted to make it to daycare in time. "Good morning!" I said softly, waking Edward and Jasper first. "Hey daddy…" Jasper said sleepily. "Morning…" Edward yawned. "Get up you two, okay? I wake Rosalie up." The boys nodded and climbed out of bed. I softly ruffled their hair and went into Rosalie's room.

After about ten minutes the kids were dressed and we all went down for breakfast. "Morning mommy!" "Hello Esme!" they greeted as they took their seats at the table.

"Would it be okay if you go to daycare for a little bit today? Only until noon?" Esme asked the kids. "Do you have to work mommy?" Edward asked. Esme smiled. "I have an important appointment and I can't take you with me, but I'll pick you up afterwards, is that alright?" "Where do you have to go?" Jasper asked curiously. "Well, erm… I have to meet Dr Chapman." Esme told him. "Are you sick, mommy?" asked Edward. Esme looked unsure of what to say so I quickly thought of something. "No, don't worry Edward. But Dr Chapman needs to get her paperwork in order, and she needs your mommy's signature for that and stuff, okay?" Edward nodded. "That sounds boring." He observed. Esme laughed. "Yes, that's why Dr Chapman didn't do it earlier." I told him and winked. Edward grinned. "So, is it okay if you go to daycare till I am back?" The kids nodded.

ESME'S POV

I drove Carlisle to work and afterwards brought the kids to daycare. I was a little nervous about my appointment by now. Dr Chapman was Carlisle's boss, so she would eventually know about us. But Carlisle told me not to worry. But I knew he was also a little nervous. To get my mind of things I drove to the supermarket to get some groceries. The fridge was dangerously low stocked.

The morning passed faster than I would have liked. After grocery shopping I drove home and put everything away, then busied myself in the house until it was finally time to go.

I drove to the hospital, feeling more awkward the closer I got. This appointment was going to be interesting and embarrassing, that I was sure of. I stopped the car and took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down, then got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

I went up to the reception desk. "Good morning. Can I help you, Miss?" the nurse asked me friendly. I smiled nervously. "Yes, erm, I have an appointment with Dr Chapman at 11. Miss Platt." The nurse smiled. "Ah yes. Exam room 4, that is down the hall, just on the left. Dr Chapman will be with you in a few minutes." I smiled and thanked the nurse, making my way to the exam room.

I sat down on the exam table, nervously looking around. Maybe this hadn't been such a brilliant idea. The door opened and Dr Chapman entered, a chart in her hand. "Good morning, Ms Platt. How are you feeling?" I gave a nervous smile. "Good." I said lowly. "Well, why are you here today Ms Platt. Are you having any discomforts? Pain?" she asked. I shook my head and looked down. "Well, no… actually… erm, I am here for something else…" I said. Dr Chapman sat down on the small stool opposite me. "Yes? How can I help you?" I tried fighting my blush as I looked up. "Actually, I need to get a prescription for birth control." I said as calmly as I could. At that Dr Chapman coughed slightly but quickly composed herself again. After a moment of silence she found her voice again. "Well… erm… yes." She said, not looking too pleased.

I hated those exams. No matter who did this. Man or woman. I simply hated it. It was uncomfortable. But apparently Dr Chapman wasn't too happy about the situation either. I only hoped Carlisle would not get in trouble. I mean, technically I wasn't his patient anymore, but Dr Chapman could still give him a hard time if she wanted to. Maybe I should have driven to Port Angeles instead. But, I really didn't want to risk getting this exam from a man. And Carlisle had assured me Dr Chapman was very professional.

"Alright Ms Platt. I will write you a prescription for birth control, you can get it filled at the hospital's pharmacy right away." She said, taking her prescription pad out. Just in that moment her pager beeped. Dr Chapman glanced at it. "I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. I have to go. Maybe you could wait a few minutes for me to return?" she asked. I shook my head. "I am sorry, I have to pick the kids up at daycare." I replied. Dr Chapman nodded. "Alright, well, I think I can still give the prescription to a certain intern of mine, am I right?" she asked pointedly. I blushed furiously and looked away. Dr Chapman sighed. "I thought so." She mumbled. I bit my lip. I felt like saying 'I'm sorry' but what for? I was not sorry and this really was nothing of Dr Chapman's concern. So I just kept quiet, looking a little embarrassed, still. "Well, I have to go. Goodbye Ms Platt." Dr Chapman said and hurried out the door.

I took some time to make my blush subside and make myself presentable again. I hated those exams. It made me feel uncomfortable and nervous. Well, it probably did it for every woman, but I was always close to panic.

After I had calmed down a little I left the exam room and the hospital. I needed to pick the kids up. Secretly I had hoped to see Carlisle at least for a few minutes, but I didn't. I was a little sad at that but knew he was probably busy.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was just looking over some x-rays when Dr Chapman entered behind me. "The x-rays on Ms Newton look good, just a nasty sprain but nothing broken…" I said without turning around. "Thank you, but that's not why I came here…" she replied. I turned around. Dr Chapman was handing me a small bag, not saying a thing, but her lips were pursed. I stared at her as I curiously took the bag. I waited for Dr Chapman to explain anything but she didn't and so I finally looked into the bag. I spotted to packages of birth control and – condoms! My face instantly felt hot and I bit my lip. "I figured I could leave this with you… " Dr Chapman said. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my erratic nerves. "Dr Chapman, I…" "I don't want to hear anything… It is bad enough I know it now…" I nodded, still beet red in the face. "But I have a few cases you can work on… I think I want you to go to the 3rd floor and ask for Dr Thomas there, she will be responsible for you for the rest of your shift." I swallowed hard. "Dr Thomas on the maternity ward?" Dr Chapman looked me straight in the eye as she replied. "Yes, exactly. Because first I don't want to see you for a few hours or I might not take this too well and second it might make you think twice… I don't want the next appointment of your girlfriend be for an ultrasound. And now go and try not to cross paths with me again this week." I nodded quickly, relieved this went relatively well but still terribly embarrassed about the contents of that bag. I doubted that blush would ever fade…

I brought the bag in my office and locked the door before heading to the 3rd floor to find Dr Thomas.

"Dr Cullen. There you are." Dr Thomas greeted me with a smile. "Hello Dr Thomas." "I heard Ruth kicked you out for the rest of the day?" Dr Thomas laughed. I flushed a little. "One could say so…" I replied. "Well, come on then. I have a lot to do and I appreciate the help." Dr Thomas said and lead me to her first patient.

ESME'S POV

My fingers were still shaking a little as I drove to the daycare center to pick the kids up again. I was all giddy when I thought about this appointment. Dr Chapman knew about me and Carlisle. I desperately wanted to call Carlisle to hear if he was having a hard time, but I didn't want to make things worse also.

I stopped at the daycare center and went inside. "Good afternoon. I am here to pick Jasper and Rosalie Cullen up and Edward Evenson." The old lady smiled at me. "Ah, you must be Esme. Jasper told me about you. I'm Mrs Cope." I smiled. "Oh, yes, nice to meet you, the kids all like you a lot." Mrs Cope smiled. "Well, I go and get them." She said and got up.

"Mommy!" Edward said as he came crashing into my legs. I picked him up. "Hey my big boy, you had fun?" I asked. Edward smiled. "Yes, Mrs Cope played with us. But, can we go home now?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, we can." I said. Just then Jasper and Rosalie came towards me. I sat Edward down again. "Okay, let's go home so we can make lunch and play together, okay?" "Yes!" Jasper said excitedly.

CARLISLE'S POV

"I have never seen an intern that wasn't freaking out when he was told to take care of Jamie." The young woman said as I handled her premature son. She had been in Forks to visit her parents with her husband, when she got into labour. Her husband had already gone back to Chicago because he had to work. Sadly his wife needed to stay a little longer until little Jamie had put on some weight and could go home.

I grinned. "Well, Dr Cullen here is quite experienced with kids. He has two himself." Dr Thomas said. The young woman looked up. "Really? You have kids?" I smiled. "Yes, twins. 4 years old. A boy and a girl." "Well, that must be a stressful life… is your wife at home, caring for them?" I looked a little flustered. "Erm…" I mumbled. "I'm a single father… their mother, left me." I mumbled. The woman nodded. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said. Dr Thomas shook her head. "After all I heard our young doc found a much better woman…" I sighed as I felt my cheeks go hot again. Couldn't I just do my work? "Is that right?" I sighed. "Yes, she and her son live with me and my kids." I replied. "Another kid?" "He's five. My son and he are great friends already." I answered before handing the little baby over to his mother. "He looks good, Mrs Stanley, already put on some weight. He's a strong boy." I told her smiling. She smiled back. "Thanks Doctor." Suddenly my cell phone rang. I had forgot to put it in silent mode, obviously. Dr Thomas looked at me. "Take it, but make it short." I nodded. "Hello Esme." I said, after glancing at the display. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting?" "You're not, I have a few minutes. How are you?" "Good, bit shaky still, you are okay? Dr Chapman looked not too happy." I chuckled. "She kicked me out a few minutes later, I'm working on a different ward today. But I'm good." I replied. "Okay, good. Erm, I actually called because I wanted to know when we should pick you up." Esme said. "Well, My shift ends at 6. Meet me in the parking lot?" I asked. Esme laughed. "Yes, I can't wait." I replied with a smile. "Me neither." Esme said. "I see you later." I hung up and looked back to Dr Thomas who was waiting for me. "Can we go?" she asked. I grinned. "Yes, sorry…" "Your girlfriend? The reason Ruth kicked you out of the ER for today?" I grinned. "Yes, she was my patient… that's how I met her... she was in an accident and I treated her and Edward." Dr Thomas nodded.

My shift with Dr Thomas was quite enjoyable. I enjoyed the calm day away from the ER: There were no real emergencies, most of the babies or mothers only had minor injuries. Also the whole atmosphere was much calmer and friendlier than in the ER. And somehow the time passed a lot faster. Before I knew it my shift was finished and I could go home.

ESME'S POV

I had taken the kids out for a walk through the forest in the afternoon but it soon started to rain and we hurried back inside. I let the boys play with their cars, watching them building ramps out of Carlisle's books while I played with Rosalie.

"Okay, do you want to go and pick Carlisle up?" I asked the kids later, knowing the answer. They all jumped to their feet, completely forgetting about their toys. "Is daddy finished working?" Rose asked excitedly. I nodded. "Let's go!" I said and helped the kids putting their jackets and shoes on.

CARLISLE'S POV

I said my goodbyes to Dr Thomas and went down into my office again, to get my things. I stuffed the bag with Esme's prescription in my coat pocket, knowing full well that if Jasper got his hands on it he would ask a dozen embarrassing questions. Seeing Jasper I now understood why my parents used to tell me I was too curious for my own good as a kid.

I left the hospital and went out into the parking lot, cursing at the rain. I waited under the small roof of the emergency entrance until I saw my car sliding in a parking space. I quickly hurried over and jumped in the passenger seat, shaking the rain out of my hair. "Hello!" I said, leaning over to kiss Esme softly. She smiled back. "Hey…" After I greeted Esme I turned around to the kids. "So were having a good day with Esme?" I asked them. "Yes, we were outside, but it started to rain!" Edward said, pouting a little. I smiled. "Well, if the weather is nice we can go out tomorrow maybe. I have the weekend off." I told the boys. They both grinned happily. Only Rosalie pouted. "I don't want to play soccer… or with cars…" she said. I smiled. "I'll play with you too, sweetie." I said. "Promise?" Rosalie asked. "I promise." I replied.

ESME'S POV

After we got home Carlisle told the kids to play some more while he and I would prepare some dinner. "So, how was your day?" I asked him as we entered the kitchen. Carlisle grinned. "It was good. Dr Thomas is really nice and I enjoyed working with the kids for a change." I said. Esme smiled. "By the way, I have your prescription in my coat pocket." I remembered. "Oh, I should probably get it, before one of the kids finds it…" I said, leaving the kitchen.

After I put the bag on a high shelf so the kids would reach it Carlisle and I finished making dinner.

"I think the lasagna should be ready in a few minutes." I said, glancing at it in the oven. Carlisle smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "Mhhhmmm…" he mumbled, kissing the side of my neck. I shuddered. "We should give the kids a bubble bath, it will make them tired." I mumbled shyly. "I like that thought." Carlisle replied before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Can you call the kids to dinner, while I get the lasagna out of the oven?" he asked then. "I think it's ready." I nodded, kissing him again. "Yes."

CARLISLE'S POV

Dinner was delicious and very enjoyable with the kids telling us about their day. I was in a good mood, holding Esme's hand under the table, grinning at her out of the corner of my eye.

"So, would you like to have a bubble bath?" Esme asked the kids after dinner. They all cheered. "Okay, then let's clean up and then we get you into the bath, alright?" I asked. The kids all helped cleaning the table, eager to get into the tub. "Okay you little water rats!" I joked, picking up the boys and ruffling their hair. "Let's get you into the tub!" "And what am I daddy?" Rosalie asked from Esme's arms. I bent over to kiss her cheek. "You're my little mermaid, darling!" I said. Rosie giggled.

We brought the kids into my bathroom because they loved the huge tub in there. Esme filled the tub with warm water and nice lavender foam bath while I helped the kids to get undressed and took a look at Edward's knee. "So buddy, are you having pain still?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "No, only a little bit when I run…" he said. I smiled. "Okay, it also looks really good. After the bath we put the cream on it again and then you should be fine…" I told him. "Okay, can I get in the bath now?" Edward asked impatiently. I chuckled, noticing that Esme had already put Jasper and Rosalie in the water. "Yes, you can." I said, lifting him up and setting him down in the tub. "I'll go get their toys." Esme mumbled, leaving the room and returning minutes later with the boys' plastic sharks and pirate ship and Rosalie's mermaids.

ESME'S POV

The kids enjoyed their bath, having a naval battle with all their toys even. Carlisle and I let them have some fun and just watched that they didn't spill all the water over the edge. As the water began to get cold we got the kids out and wrapped them in fluffy towels. They were rather sleepy already while pulling their pajamas on and didn't even ask for a story that night. Carlisle and I just brought them to bed and waited the few minutes it took them to fall asleep.

I was just leaving Rosalie's room when I met Carlisle in the hallway. "Is she asleep?" he whispered. I nodded. "Yes, as soon as her head hit the pillow." I replied, kissing him softly. "You want to watch a movie and have a bottle of wine, maybe?" he asked me. I smiled. "Yes, I'd like that…"

Carlisle went down into the living room while I made a quick trip into my room. I felt a little nervous knowing Carlisle and me had a quiet and probably romantic night ahead of us. I quickly pulled one of the birth control packages out and took the first pill. Then I went down again to Carlisle.

He was already waiting, handing me a glass of red wine as I sat next to him, snuggling into his side.

CARLISLE'S POV

To say I was nervous was quite the understatement. I knew that Esme and I would probably make love tonight, and I hoped I wouldn't do anything that scared her or mess things up any other way. I cared so much about her it was scaring me. I loved Esme and I was terribly afraid of pushing her away with anything when things got a heated. Don't be silly, things got pretty hot already and she didn't push you away! I told myself, but I wasn't fully convinced. I poured myself a glass of wine while Esme was upstairs and took a big gulp. I needed to relax. I was a man after all, not a little school boy on his first date! I forced myself to relax and filled both glasses again. When Esme came down I handed her the one and smiled as she snuggled up in my side. "Didn't you say something about a movie?" she teased, grinning up at me. I chuckled. "Yes, I guess I did. Let's see…" I mumbled. I got up and looked through the DVDs with Esme standing next to me.

"You own Dirty Dancing?" she suddenly asked, pulling the DVD out. I grinned. "I do." I replied simply. "Can we watch it? I haven't seen it in ages." Esme asked. I smiled. "Yes, let's watch it…" I said, putting the DVD in the player and joining Esme back on the couch.

We snuggled up on the couch as the film began to play. I was absently stroking Esme's oft curls. Esme was humming along to most of the songs and I found myself getting visuals involving Esme hearing some of the lyrics. It was when "hungry eyes" started playing that I pulled Esme to her feet, bringing her body close to mine. I began to sway to the song, my eyes fixed on Esme's face. She was smiling, wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing herself closer to me.

We danced to the song, staring into each other's eyes. "One look at you and I can't disguise, I got hungry eyes…" I hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Esme's neck. I could feel her shiver in pleasure and moved my lips along her throat again, gently kissing or sucking at her soft skin. Esme's hands moved up, fisting in my hair, angling my head so she could reach my lips.

ESME'S POV

Swaying against Carlisle's body to that song was heaven but when he hummed along to the lyrics I thought I would faint. His voice was a deep husky whisper against my ears. I shivered as he placed kisses along my throat and turned his head so I could kiss his lips. My lips crashed against his, pulling him closer, devouring his mouth with my own, feeling so much desire and love I thought I would explode. Carlisle returned my kisses eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist and hips to pull me closer against his body. We stumbled back to the couch and awkwardly sat down, never parting lips. Carlisle gently pushed me backwards until he was hovering above me, moaning as he left my lips and again peppered my throat and collarbone with hot kisses. "Carlisle…" I moaned lowly, letting my hands run over his strong shoulders and arms. I felt the muscles tense under my touch. My hands began to move to the front of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons while I also tried to place kisses on his neck. "Be mine tonight…" Carlisle hummed softly against the skin of my neck. "Yes…" I mumbled, pulling him up for more kisses. "Let's go… upstairs…" Carlisle mumbled breathlessly as we parted again. I nodded.

Carlisle lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Lips never parting we stumbled up the stairs. Finally in Carlisle's bedroom he set me down on the bed before crawling over me. My breath was coming in short gasps and my whole body ached for Carlisle's touch as I pulled him down on top of me. My hands fisted themselves in his hair.

CARLISLE'S POV

I closed my eyes and sighed as Esme's hands ran over my body. I shivered from her touch. "I love you…" I whispered as I very gently traced the outlines of her body with my hands. Esme writhed beneath my fingers, her eyelids fluttering closed. I kissed her softly, letting my fingers wander under her shirt and over the velvety skin on her stomach. She arched her back against me, her hands wandering over my back, tugging at my shirt. She began to unbutton my shirt, slipping her hands into the opening, touching my chest. I threw my head back and moaned lowly. Esme's touch sent electric jolts through my body. I gently pushed Esme's shirt up a little, exploring her slim waist up to the underside of her breasts. Esme moaned lowly.

ESME'S POV

I fumbled with the buttons on Carlisle's shirt, impatiently tugging them open. I pressed my hands to his naked chest and bit my lip. I had seen him without his shirt several times, but touching his naked skin. It made me shiver. His chest was perfect, well defined but not bulky, just the right amount of muscles. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, wanting to see more of his body. I marveled at Carlisle's strong arms and sat up so I could lay kisses all over his skin. "You're beautiful…" I mumbled, letting my lips move to his collarbone. Carlisle wrapped his arms tighter around my body, placing me onto his lap. His hands moved up my sides, making me shiver. He rid the shirt up higher, silently asking for my permission to take it off. I let him but after he did suddenly felt self-conscious under Carlisle's intent gaze. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover myself and looked down.

"Shhh… look at me, Esme…" Carlisle whispered, tilting my head up until I met his eyes. "Don't hide, you are beautiful..." he mumbled, gently taking my arms and placing them at my sides. "And this colour on you is driving me insane…" he added, reaching out to run his hands over the purple bra I was wearing. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. His gentle touch felt so good. "You're amazing… and I love every little part of you…" he whispered, capturing my lips in a searing kiss while his hands softly cupped my breasts through my bra. I arched my back into his touch, my hands coming to rest on his hips and moving up his back.

Carlisle's lips left mine as he pushed me back on the bed softly, his mouth travelling down over my collarbone, my chest to where my breasts began. His hands carefully peeling the bra straps off my shoulders. I shivered, tensing up again. "Relax Esme… do you trust me?" he mumbled. I nodded. "I do..." "Then let me show you how much I love you… I'll stop if you are feeling uncomfortable, just tell me, but let me try this…" I focused on his gentle voice, whispering soothing words as Carlisle slid my bra down. His lips kissing every inch of my newly exposed skin. I felt waves of heat crash over me as one hand cupped my breast, teasing my nipple, rolling it between his fingers, just to be replaced by his lips. "Carlisle…" I moaned, my hips bucking up. He smiled, his hand caressing my other breast. Then he moved down again, removing my bra completely and kissing along the skin on my stomach, lingering at my navel. My breath hitched as his tongue dipped inside and I cried out in ecstasy. My hands were fisted in his hair, pulling at it. Carlisle moaned lowly, his hot breath washing over my sensitive skin. His hands very massaging my thighs and hips, skimming across the waistband of my jeans. I shuddered lightly as he opened my jeans and began to pull them down my legs, his lips nicking at my hipbones and thighs. I fidgeted, trying to get Carlisle closer to me, desperate to feel his body against mine. I was burning up from the inside.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme's body was divine. When I pulled her jeans down her legs, leaving her in nothing than tiny purple panties I groaned longingly, fighting my desire and reminding myself that her comfort was my first priority. I discarded her jeans quickly and wrapped my arms around Esme, feeling her naked chest against mine and just barely containing the movement of my hips against her, what I couldn't hold in however was the deep moan that escaped my lips as I felt her pebbled nipples pressed against my skin. I closed my eyes and let my hands stroke along Esme's thigh, over her stomach and down again, feeling her writhing against me, pressing closer to my body and trying to create some friction between us. It took me everything to keep my composure then. I was overwhelmed by my intense emotions. I took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm me down a little. Esme's hands were stroking my shoulders and down my spine, sending shivers all through my body. It seemed she had taken a liking to my upper body. I moved my attention from her neck down again, letting my fingers graze the waistband of her panties, kissing my way down to her stomach, caressing her breasts for a while but quickly moving further down. Esme shuddered and fisted her hands in my hair, her fingernails grazing my scalp and driving me insane with desire.

I was careful and gentle when I nipped at skin, my fingers moving up the inside of her thighs drawing whimpers from Esme's parted lips. She arched her back into my touch and increased her grip on my hair, urging me to go on. My hands moved up to her core, feeling Esme's desire for me soak through her panties. I moaned, burying my head on her stomach, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses there. Esme groaned and whimpered my name, shoving my head down.

ESME'S POV

I whimpered as Carlisle finally pulled my panties down my legs and threw them across the room, the cool air hitting my overheated skin. Just a second later, though his lips kissed me there and I cried out. I felt his tongue graze my sensitive bundle of nerves and blowing his cool breath over it. My breath was coming in ragged gasps, I was biting my lips not to scream out. This was too much to bear. I felt like I might pass out from the simple pleasure. His lips caressed my private body parts, making a writhing and shuddering mess out of me. I had never felt so good in my entire life. My hands left his silky hair, pulling him up to me again, impatiently tugging at his belt until I managed to undo it with shaking hands and shoved his jeans down his legs. Carlisle panted when my hands accidently brushed against his very prominent arousal. He shivered, throwing his head back the muscles on his neck standing out. Amazed that he seemed to enjoy my touch that much I turned us around, hovering over Carlisle. His blue eyes were dark and smoldering as he stared up at me. I averted my gaze, instead looking down at his perfect chest. I had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from but it was gone just as quickly. I carefully reached out, running my fingers down his chest until I reached his abs. When I looked up again Carlisle's eyes had drifted close and he was shivering. I swallowed hard, afraid and unsure. "Esme…" Carlisle moaned, knocking me out of my trance. I glanced up, my hand still lingering on his stomach. His gaze was full of love and trust. "This feels so good…" he breathed. My eyes never leaving Carlisle I moved my fingers along the waistband of his shorts, feeling how he shivered lightly. I took a deep breath, pulling Carlisle's shorts down his hips. He lifted his hips up, helping me to get rid of his boxers.

I glanced down at Carlisle's now fully naked body. He was beautiful in every way. My hands caressed his abs again, following the small trail of blonde hair that led to his arousal. Shivering with fear I touched his arousal and heard Carlisle hiss. Encouraged by that sound I gently moved my hand up and down, kneading him softly. Carlisle groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. His hips jerking up to meet my hands.

EDWARD'S POV

I woke up and got out of my bed. I had woken up because I heard something and it scared me, though I didn't know what it was that woke me. I tiptoed out of my room, wanting to sleep in the big bed with Carlisle and Mommy. I felt better there. But when I was out into the hallway I heard strange sounds. I stopped. This was my mommy, but her voice sounded strange. And she wasn't saying anything… I could hear no words. Only things like… screams. I got frightened and hid in a dark corner. Was mommy in pain? Was Carlisle hurting her? I was afraid.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper ask and turned around. Just then another strange sound was to be heard. I bit my lip. "Mommy…" I whimpered. Jasper furrowed his brow. "What's that?" he asked. "I think Mommy is hurting…" I mumbled, scared. Jasper shook his head. "But daddy wouldn't hurt Esme…" he said. I shrugged. "But… she sounds like she's in pain…" I argued back. "Let's sleep…" Jasper mumbled, sounding a little frightened himself.

We went back into his room, but I still felt uneasy. "Do you want to cuddle in my bed together?" Jasper asked lowly. I nodded and we crawled into his bed, holding each other. "Do you think Mommy and Carlisle are having a fight?" I asked. Jasper shrugged. "I don't know…" he whined. I snuggled up to Jasper, trying to forget the strange sounds I heard and fall asleep again.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Oh gooooooood…" I moaned, fisting bed sheets so tightly my knuckles turned white. I had to stop Esme, I couldn't bare this much longer. "Esme…" I begged with a husky voice. "Stop… uuh…." Instantly Esme let go of me, moving away. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. My eyes snapped open, confused. I met her gaze. "I didn't know… sorry, I thought you liked that…" she whispered. I quickly sat up, pulling Esme on my lap, ignoring the twitching of my cock that so desperately wanted to fill her. "I did…" I replied, making her look into my eyes and kissing her softly. "I did, I liked it, a little too much I fear…" I told her, kissing her again. Esme stared at me, after a second blushing and looking down. I grinned. "Don't be shy… I just have other plans for us..." I whispered in her ear. "I let you have your way with me later…" I teasingly murmured in her ear. Esme shuddered.

I gently changed our positions, pushing Esme back on the bed so I was above her. "You are beautiful, stunning and I love you… every little part of you…" I murmured as I kissed along her neck at the same time grazing her wet folds with my tip. I smiled as Esme's eyes drifted back and reminded myself to go slowly. I would make this perfect for her. "Carlisle… more…" she begged, lifting her hips up a bit. I bit my lip, slowly and very carefully pushing myself inside her, my brow furrowed in concentration. I felt like I could lose control any second. Esme felt so good around me. "So good… so tight…" I groaned, burying my head in the crook of her neck, taking a few deep breaths, giving us both time to adjust to the feeling of being so intimately joined.

I set a slow pace I pulled myself almost all the way out of her before pushing back in, the created friction making us both moan in indescribable pleasure. Esme held on to my arms, her fingernails digging into the skin.

ESME'S POV

I lifted my hips up slightly, meeting Carlisle's slow thrusts. This felt absolutely amazing. I had never knew that anything could feel as good as this. With every movement, every soft kiss Carlisle left on my hot skin I could feel his love for me. His hands were stroking my face, down to my breasts, his lips sucking at the skin on my throat making me moan. I captured his lips in a breathless kiss, pouring everything I felt into that kiss. I wanted to show him just how good he made me feel. His blond hair was slightly ruffled, a few strands falling into his eyes and I brushed them back, running my hands over his body, feeling every muscle tense under my touch, eliciting breathless moans and cries of pleasure from him.

His thrusts became a little faster as I felt a something in my stomach tighten. I tightened my grip on him. "Carlisle… more…" I begged, needing the friction to release some of the tension I felt. But it only increased the feeling in my stomach, tightening the knot and sending waves of heat through my body. "Esme… I'm…" Carlisle mumbled, whispering incoherent things as kiss kisses grew more frantic, his movements more erratic.

I tensed up, helplessly clinging to Carlisle's body, suddenly terribly afraid of losing control. This was too much to bear. I couldn't… "Esme…" Carlisle murmured, his eyes locking with mine. "Let yourself fall… trust me…" he pleaded, thrusting a bit harder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing the whirlwind of emotions that was about to crash over me. Carlisle thrust into me once more, grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves with his body and I screamed out as I felt the knot in my stomach explode. I clawed at Carlisle's body, feeling like I was drowning in all the pleasure. I held on to him tightly, shivering helplessly, crying out his name. And just when I thought it was over another wave crashed over me as I felt Carlisle twitch inside me before he came undone.

Shivering, screaming each other's names, wrapped in each other's arms we rode out our orgasm together, finally falling back into the pillows, totally exhausted. Carlisle was hovering over me, his arms shaking with the effort but not ready to put his weight on me, so I simply turned us around. His arms wrapped themselves around my still shuddering body, holding me close. "I love you…" he mumbled, kissing my swollen lips. "And I love you…" I replied, putting my head down on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

CARLISLE'S POV

I had never felt so whole, so complete or so exhausted in my entire life than when I lay there with Esme in my arms, still trying to catch our breaths. I lightly stroked through her caramel curls, closing my eyes in deep satisfaction. I doubted I even had enough strength left in me to pull the covers up around us. I was completely spent. With huge effort I wrapped the duvet around Esme and me, closing my eyes afterwards. I felt Esme smile against my skin and snuggle up to my body. "Thank you…" she whispered. I looked at her. "For showing me what love could be like…" I hugged her tightly. "I love you, more than anything in this whole world… you are my world…" I replied.

We lay still in each other's arms for a while before Esme began to move again. I was lazily stroking her back when I felt her hands travel down my chest. A grin spread across my face and a sound almost like a purr rumbled in my chest…

ESME'S POV

I snuggled up to Carlisle's body, feeling completely happy and content. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, sighing in the darkness. I smiled and pressed one last kiss to his chest before my eyes drifted shut and I sunk into the deepest sleep ever.

**_Whatever you thought of this, please let me know! Thx! _**

**_PS: if you like my stories, give me a follow on twitter, I'll post news about how my writing is coming along quite frequently, also I'm almost all the time up for meeting new people and have a nice chat! Just look for JuleWhatev ;)  
_**


	10. daddy?

_**Hey, I know I promised this earlier, but Uni was keeping me busy and I couldn't make it. I'm sorry. I know I also got somoe of you really curious and excited with my teaser. I hope you are not disappointed. **_

_**PS: There is an unplanned part in here. I wanted to focus on the kids and their relationship with Carlisle and Esme in this chapter, but my Carlisle had some other plans and a little lemon sneaked into this chapter! I hope you like it, if you do, please review! I'd love to hear your opinion on this one!  
**_

**Chapter 10 – daddy? **

CARLISLE'S POV

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was still dark outside. With a soft sigh I closed my eyes again, snuggling up to Esme's warm body. Last night had been fantastic. I grinned happily and pressed a kiss to Esme's naked shoulder before drifting off into a deep sleep again.

JASPER'S POV

I woke up and saw Rosie poking me and Edward. "Stop that…" I grumbled. "It snowed! Look!" She laughed. I pulled the blanket up over my head, grumbling.

"Why are you sleeping in the same bed as Edward?" she asked. I sat up. Edward had woken up to. "Daddy and Esme were fighting, we think, last night… it sounded bad…" I told her. Rosie nodded. "But why would they fight?" she asked. Edward shrugged. "Mommy sounded like she was in pain…" he said. "But dad wouldn't hurt her!" I argued back. "Why don't we go and check?" Rose asked. I shook my head. "What if they're still angry?" Edward nodded.

"But, maybe we can still check?" I suggested after a minute. I was still a little afraid. Edward finally nodded. Carefully we all went to daddy's bedroom and I opened the door. I saw daddy and Esme sleeping and stepped inside.

Edward looked relieved and I was too. I had been worried, but daddy and Esme looked happy. I stepped closer, looking at them. Rosie suddenly frowned. "They are not wearing clothes." She pointed out. I poked daddy's arm, wanting to wake him up.

ESME'S POV

I woke up when Carlisle stirred behind me and saw the kids staring at us. I bit my lip, desperately hoping they hadn't noticed anything. "Why are you not wearing your clothes?" Jasper then asked. I was too shocked to react while I felt Carlisle tense up behind me. "It was hot." I blurted out, saying the first thing that came to my mind. Carlisle, who had his head buried between my shoulder blades chuckled at that. "Oh yes, very…" he whispered in my ear, kissing my shoulder and effectively making me blush.

"But… it snowed over night!" Edward said. I stared at him and looked outside. In fact, there was a thin layer of snow covering everything outside. "Erm…" I stuttered, not knowing how to get us out of this situation. Carlisle was still hiding his head in the crook of my neck, seeming just as flustered as I was.

"Erm…" Carlisle mumbled, looking at the kids. "Can you leave us alone for a minute so we can put on some clothes and then we explain, okay?" he suggested. The kids looked at us for few moments, then left.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "They heard?" I asked. Carlisle only hummed in response. He kissed me softly, then jumped out of bed. I watched him pull a pair of boxer shorts over his hips and a t-shirt over his head, throwing me one of his shirts and then hastily stuffing all of our clothes we so carelessly discarded last night in the hamper. After that he climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my lips. "What are we going to tell them?" I asked embarrassed. Carlisle sighed. "Let me think of something…" he whispered.

CARLISLE'S POV

After a few moments the kids knocked on the door. "Daddy? Esme?" Jasper asked lowly. I sighed. "Yes! Come in!" I said. I pulled Esme up against my chest and sat up, leaning against the headboard. The kids stopped in the doorway, hesitating, looking a little frightened. "Come here…" Esme said gently and I smiled. Edward was the first to react and crawled into the bed with us, snuggling up between Esme and me. Jasper and Rosie followed. They all looked up at us with curious but also worried gazes. Edward cuddled up into Esme's side. I guessed why he was afraid. Hearing the kids thought we had a fight would probably make Edward think I hurt Esme.

"Okay… first of all you don't have to worry, Esme and I weren't fighting." I said. "Why did you yell then?" Edward asked me. Esme stroked his hair. "Yes, erm… you know, when two adults love each other very much, as much as I love Esme… erm… they cuddle… in a special way… and, it's very much fun and adults enjoy it very much…" I tried to explain while blushing terribly. "Did you do that?" Edward then asked, looking up at Esme. She nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry we scared you… maybe we should have explained earlier… but I like Carlisle very, very much and he didn't hurt me." She told him. "Is that why you weren't wearing clothes?" Rosalie asked. I grinned. "Yes, special cuddling without clothes…" The kids nodded. "Don't be afraid, okay? Everything is fine, and if you are worried again, just say something and we will explain, okay?" Esme said, especially to Edward. The kids nodded.

"So, why don't we sleep a bit longer, hm? Esme and I are still very tired, you know? And it's very early still…" I tried to convince them. "Yes, let's cuddle a bit more, hm?" Esme said, laying down again. The kids all snuggled up to us, smiling, obviously liking the idea of cuddling. I closed my eyes, smiling happily as I drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

ESME'S POV

It didn't take long for Carlisle and the twins to fall asleep. I was running my hand through Carlisle's soft hair, and also stroking Edward's head. He had his head lying on my shoulder.

"Mommy?" he asked after a while. I nodded. "What is it sweetie?" "You are really alright?" I smiled and kissed his head. "I am, darling. More than that. I am very happy. I love Carlisle a lot. He makes me happy and he would never hurt me. You don't have to worry. Carlisle is the best man in the world. You know, when you were gone, I was very sad, I cried a lot, I couldn't sleep and had horrible nightmares…" Edward nodded. "Me too." He said. I hugged him. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry, but I promise you will never have to go back." Edward nodded. "What did Carlisle do?" he asked. I smiled. "Well, when I was lying in my bed, crying, he came into my room and held me, he soothed me all night long and he was very tired because he had to work too, but he still stayed with me all night… he made me feel much better." Edward nodded. "That was very nice." He said. I nodded. "Yes, it was. You see, Carlisle is very nice and he would never do anything to hurt me." Edward nodded, snuggling up between me and Carlisle. He smiled and I lay down next to him.

When I woke up the next time it was almost 10 o'clock. The kids were half awake but quiet and Carlisle was still sleeping soundly. "So, what do you think if we get up now and make some breakfast?" "Yes, please." Rosalie said. "But daddy is still asleep." Jasper said. I grinned. "Well, let's wake him up. Is your daddy ticklish?" I asked. Rosalie nodded. "Yes! Very!" she said. I grinned. "Well, let's tickle him, hm?" I said with a mischievous grin. A second later the kids began to tickle Carlisle who was awake within seconds, trying to get the kids off of him, laughing and cursing lightly. I held my stomach, I was laughing so hard. It was a funny picture seeing Carlisle squirming underneath three little kids.

"Ah you!" he laughed, trying to get me while doubling over with laughter, using his arms so the kids couldn't reach his stomach that seemed especially sensitive. Suddenly, though, Carlisle managed to get away from the kids and was leaning over me, tickling me. I gasped and squealed, trying to shove him away. "You surrender?" he asked with a devilish grin. I nodded, gasping for breath. "Yes, yes, yes… I give up!" I said, giggling like mad.

"Okay, we should really make some breakfast now… it is very late." "You slept late!" Jasper said. Carlisle grinned. "Right, it is my fault we are so late…" he admitted. "Okay, why don't you go into your rooms, I follow you in a minute and then we make breakfast while Esme takes a shower." "Okay!" the kids agreed and jumped off our bed.

I turned to Esme, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And I was dreaming of spending the whole day in bed…" I sighed. Esme laughed. "I fear that's not possible with the kids around." She said. I shook my head. "Sadly not… but maybe we can take them out to do something today?" Esme smiled. "I like that idea, the kids will like it too. Do you have anything in mind?" I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'll think about it." I promised as I kissed her lips again.

We got up and I dressed myself in some jeans while Esme went into her room to get herself some clothes and take a shower. Another thing that needed to change. If Esme and I were together, spending every night in the same room, waking up together her clothes should be in my room too… This should be _our_ bedroom, not only mine. I would talk to Esme about it.

ESME'S POV

I went into my bathroom, shed Carlisle's shirt and stepped into the shower. I was still a little tired but extremely happy. Last night had been perfect. Well, this morning with the kids had been embarrassing but I thought we explained as best as we could.

After I got out of the shower my eyes fell on the little package of birth control and I bit my lip. Carlisle and I hadn't been exactly safe last night, I feared. I took another pill and then went down for breakfast after putting a simple jeans and t-shirt on.

CARLISLE'S POV

After the kids were dressed we went into the kitchen and I asked them what they wanted for breakfast. Probably not a good idea because each of them were telling me different things that came to their minds first. I chuckled. "Well, how about waffles?" I asked after a moment. The kids stopped talking and looked at me. "Yes!" they all agreed. I laughed and I began to make the dough with the eager help of the kids.

Halfway through making the waffles and setting the table Esme came down. "Waffles?" she asked. I grinned. "Yes, not a good idea?" Esme laughed. "A very good idea." She said.

We all sat down to eat and were halfway through breakfast when the phone rang. I got up.

"Yes, Cullen." I said. "Hello Carlisle! Did I call at a bad moment? " I heard Eleazar. "Oh, hello Eleazar. Well, we were just having breakfast, but it's okay. Why did you call?" "Breakfast? It's almost eleven!" I chuckled. "Yes, we slept late…" "Yes, erm, actually I just called because Carmen wanted to invite you all over for dinner tonight. I know it's on short notice, but maybe you still have time." I smiled. "That's very nice of you, thank you." I said. "I think we will be there, but I ask Esme first. I call you back shortly, okay?" "Yes, please." "Thanks Eleazar, you too!" I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Esme asked me when I returned into the kitchen. "Eleazar, he invited us over for dinner tonight." I said. Esme smiled. "Oh, that's very nice of him and Carmen." I nodded. "I take that we will accept the invitation." Esme nodded. "Yes."

ESME'S POV

After breakfast the kids went into the living room to play while Carlisle and I quickly cleaned the kitchen. "You look a little worried…" Carlisle observed after a few minutes. I shrugged. "Erm, it's because of last night… we weren't completely safe, were we?" I shook my head. "No, not fully, but I don't think we have to worry…" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Okay, good. I was just a little… unsure." I said. Carlisle nodded. "I understand. Hey, I thought about something else. It's just a thought, so you don't have to agree if you are not comfortable with it, but… maybe you would like to kind of… move into my bedroom, you know… if you don't like the idea, it's fine." I interrupted Carlisle, cutting him off with my finger on his lips. "Shh… Yes, yes, I like that idea." I said quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

After a moment we broke apart but held on to each other. "Okay…" Carlisle mumbled, smiling softly. "I think I will call Eleazar back so we know when they expect us to be there, then we can decide what to do with the rest of the day?" I smiled. "Yes, I'll check on the kids while you call Eleazar, tell them about dinner." I said and went into the living room.

"Hey you three, what would you say about going over to Carmen and Eleazar for dinner this evening?" I asked the kids as I sat down on the carpet with them, looking at what toys they had already strewn across the room. The kids liked the idea as they began to ask me when we would go over there. Jasper and Rosalie surely had been before and told Edward what the house of 'Auntie Carmen' and 'Uncle Eleazar' was like.

Carlisle entered a few minutes later, sitting down next to me. "Eleazar said around 4 should be fine." He told me. I smiled. "Well, that's not so long, we will have to leave at 2.30 and it's already past 11." I said. Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, we slept very long…" he mumbled.

We played with the kids for a little bit until they got bored and decided they wanted to do something else. "I'll think I'll head upstairs and maybe move some of my clothes and stuff into your bedroom…" I said to Carlisle. He shook his head. "It's our bedroom now, I'll help you…" he said sweetly.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Hey, why don't we all go upstairs and you play in your rooms for a bit?" I asked the kids who were just arguing on what to do now. "Why?" I chuckled. "Esme and me want to move some stuff into my bedroom, like clothes, because Esme will be sleeping in my bed from now on and she needs clothes there, alright?" They all agreed and followed us upstairs.

I went into now Esme's and my bedroom and began to make some more space in the closet. There already was quite a lot but I guessed Esme would own more things than me; after all, she was a woman. I also made space for her stuff in the bathroom. When I was done I smiled softly, liking the thought of this not being only my room now, but ours.

"What makes you smile like that?" Esme asked lowly as she came to stand next to me, her arm wrapping around my waist. "Our room. I like that. I like knowing when I come home I won't be alone in my bed, or the house. I love having you and Edward around. From the first day on it felt more like home here…" I whispered, turning so I was facing Esme. She smiled. "Yes, I felt the same. I felt safe here, from the first moment on. I felt safe with you the minute I saw you…" she whispered, leaning up to kiss me gently. I returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping my arms around her slender frame. This one kiss was enough for us to get lost in our own world, arms wrapped around each other, lips glued together.

"Ewww… they're doing it again!" Jasper whined and we broke apart, looking sheepish. The kids were all looking at us from the doorway.

"What is it, Jazzy?" I asked him, chuckling. "We wanted to help you…" he explained. Esme smiled and bent down to them. "That's very sweet of you." She said. "I need to bring my clothes here, will you help me carry them?" she wanted to know. The kids smiled. "Come on then." Esme said and they all left the room.

A minute later the kids came in again, Jasper's little cart filled with clothes. I smiled at that. It was so cute how they helped Esme 'move in' as they called it. With the enthusiastic help of the kids Esme's stuff was soon in our new bedroom. By that time it was already 1.30 pm and Esme decided to make some light lunch for all of us.

"Why don't we go downstairs and make something to eat and Carlisle can take a shower? And after lunch we have to leave soon." She told the kids. "What are we having for lunch?" Rosalie asked then. "Well, what do you think of some fish fingers and a salad, hm?" "Okay." Rose agreed. Esme and the kids went downstairs to prepare lunch and I headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

ESME'S POV

While I and the kids made dinner I also answered a few more questions the kids had. "So, you'll be in daddy's room all the time now? I mean, sleep in his bed?" Jasper asked me. I nodded. "Well, yes, I love your daddy a lot and I want to be close to him and cuddle him. Adults do that, okay? Does it bother you?" I asked them. Jasper shook his head. "No, it's alright." He said. "But… does that mean we can't come to you if we had nightmares?" Rose added. I kneeled down in front of all three then. "No." I said reassuringly. "You can always come to us. And you can always, at any time, come in our bedroom. Carlisle and I, we didn't expect you to wake us up or that you heard anything. You don't have to be scared. We will always be there for you, whatever it is. And of course you cann still come and cuddle with us when you had nightmares or in the morning." I said and hugged them all tightly.

CARLISLE'S POV

I watched the exchange between Esme and the kids from the doorway, I had only heard the last sentences but it seemed the kids' worries were fully at ease now. I wouldn't have guessed they were worried or almost afraid to come in our room…

Esme turned around to look at me and smiled then back to the kids. "Do you think we can Carlisle give a hug too?" she asked. The kids looked up, just then seeing me standing there and quickly ran over. I swept the boys up in my arms while Esme picked Rose up. "Okay, group hug!" I said and we all awkwardly hugged. I kissed each of the kids' head before pecking Esme on the lips.

"Okay, we good?" Esme asked then, smiling and we set the kids down again. Esme and I quickly finished lunch before we all sat down to eat. Afterwards it was almost time to get ready.

We went upstairs and I went into the boys' room to select clothes for our visit. I selected a pair of wash-out jeans, a black t-shirt with a guitar on it and a checked black and white shirt over it for Jasper. Edward got light blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a cool print of a skyline and over it a green and white striped shirt. Both boys were very happy with their outfits and they looked really good. "So you two, pack a few toys for the car ride and for when we are at Eleazar's and Carmen's, alright? But not too much." The kids nodded and began to pack their backpacks. I left them and went into Rosalie's room to see if she was ready too.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked as I entered. Esme smiled at me, just finishing putting a purple ribbon in Rosalie's ponytail. "Yes, you are ready to go honey." Esme said to Rosalie and stood up. "You look beautiful, my darling." I told Rosalie. She was wearing a purple shirt that matched the ribbon in her hair perfectly and light blue jeans. "Really?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Really, now do you want to take some toys with you?" Rosalie nodded. "Okay, pack a few things, while Esme and I get dressed and when you're finished go to the boys and come and get us." Rosie smiled. "Okay daddy."

ESME'S POV

We went into the bedroom to get dressed. I had no idea what to wear. "Carlisle, erm, what should I wear?" I asked him. "I don't want to look over- or even worse, underdressed." I said. Carlisle smiled and kissed my forehead. "You are beautiful, no matter what you wear, but I really like that purple lace flutter-sleeve top you got when you were shopping…" he whispered. I chuckled and pulled the exact blouse out of the closet, together with a black jacket and dark jeans it would look really good.

I got dressed and then went into the bedroom to put some light make-up on and sweep my hair up. When I came back Carlisle was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I instantly got wobbly knees seeing him standing there bare-chested. Behind him on the bed lay a simple white t-shirt which he pulled on and a brown dress shirt over it. With the shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up he looked casual but not too much.

We were just ready when the kids burst in the room, everyone carrying a backpack with toys. I noticed that he boys' clothes matched Carlisle's in a way. All three of them wore unbuttoned shirts with t-shirts underneath. They looked great. "Can we go?" they asked impatiently. Carlisle grinned. "Yes, of course, let's go!" he said.

A few minutes later we were in Carlisle's car, driving towards Port Angeles.

CARLISLE'S POV

I drove up the driveway to Eleazar's and Carmen's house when I noticed how Esme was nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "What's up?" I asked lowly, as not to alert the kids. "I'm just… nervous?" she asked with a sheepish smile. I gently reached over and squeezed her hand. "Why? Carmen and Eleazar both know and like you." I said. "I know… just… well, their house, it's quite intimidating." I mumbled. Carlisle smiled. "Well, Eleazar is a pretty good lawyer and this house was inherited. It belonged to Carmen's parents. Don't worry, there's no reason to feel intimidated or anything." I assured Esme.

I stopped the car and we got out and helped the kids out of their car seat. They instantly jumped out of the car and rushed to the front door. Esme and I followed a bit slower. Before we had a chance to ring the bell Carmen already opened the door, hugging the kids before they rushed inside to greet Eleazar.

"I'm happy to see you!" Carmen said and hugged first Esme and then me, kissing us on both cheeks. "Hello Carmen, thank you for the invitation." I said smiling. We went inside and while Esme followed a talking Carmen into the kitchen, I joined Eleazar and the kids in the living room.

The twins immediately started playing with their toys, talking Eleazar into joining them. Edward was a bit shier, looking around the spacious living room. After a while he sat down with Jasper and they began to play with their cars.

I watched the kids for a while before Eleazar and I were called into the kitchen.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle and Eleazar entered the kitchen, smiling softly. Carlisle immediately wrapped his arm around me, kissing my cheek.

We were talking for a few minutes until we suddenly heard a loud high piano note. We all looked at each other and went into the living room. I spotted Edward standing by the piano, looking up at us, biting his lip. "Sorry…" he mumbled. I rushed forward, wanting to scold Edward for touching the piano when he wasn't allowed to and apologizing to Carmen and Eleazar. But I never got to open my mouth. "Don't be shy. You like the piano, hm?" Eleazar asked gently and kneeled down beside Edward. Edward nodded. "I wanted to know how it sounds…" he whispered. Eleazar smiled. "Come on, I'll show you how to play it." He offered and sat down on the bench, inviting Edward to sit next to him.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. "Come, let's go back into the kitchen." He said softly. He shot a look at the twins playing. "You two behave, okay?" They obediently nodded.

"I'm sorry, Edward was curious." I told Carmen in the kitchen. She waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, it's nothing. He's a kid. Let Eleazar show him how to play."

EDWARD'S POV

Eleazar was really nice. He showed me how to play on the piano. He was really good. I liked what he played for me. "Okay, Edward, look, I play something and when I give you a sign, you press these three keys, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, good." He said and began to play. I was watching Eleazar and when he nodded at me, pressed the keys he showed me. He smiled.

Playing the piano was a lot of fun. Eleazar even showed me how to play a real song.

CARLISLE'S POV

I shot a glance at Edward and Eleazar in the living room, still sitting at the piano. Edward beamed, he seemed to have a lot of fun.

After a while Edward came rushing in the kitchen and pulled on my sleeve. "What's up buddy? Tortured the piano enough?" I asked and lifted him up. "When does this come off?" he asked with a pout and pointed to his cast. "Hmmm, we could take it off on Monday, I think." I said. Edward grinned. "When's that?" he asked on. "The day after tomorrow." I replied. Edward cheered. "Yay!" "Do you want to go and play with Jasper and Rose again?" Edward nodded. "Yes! Let me down!" I did as he said and put him down so he could run back into the living room.

"Edward seemed to enjoy playing the piano with Eleazar." Carmen observed. Esme smiled. "He's musical." Eleazar said as he came back into the kitchen. "Really?" Esme asked surprised. "Yes, he had a lot of fun and he learns fast." Eleazar explained.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the kids, talking, later helping Carmen to set the table and prepare dinner. She had cooked a delicious meal of chicken a la pepitoria and tapas. The kids also loved it.

"So, what about Thanksgiving?" Carmen asked while we ate. "Thanksgiving?" I asked, looking up. "It's in two weeks." Carmen said. I just looked shocked. I hadn't thought of that. To be honest I had completely forgotten about it. "Well, why don't you come over on Thanksgiving? I could cook…" Esme began hesitantly and looked at me. I smiled. "Yes, if you like, I mean… I haven't spent a Thanksgiving at home in years…" I admitted. Every year I had been over at Carmen's and Eleazar's. "I would like that…" I told her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Esme smiled softly. "That's very nice. We would love to come over." Carmen said smiling. "I could help you with the cooking, if you want…" Carmen offered. Esme smiled. "Thank you." She said.

After dinner Eleazar and I offered to clean the kitchen because the women had already cooked everything. So while we cleaned up Carmen and Esme were in the living room with the kids.

When we were finished we went into the living room. It was already past 7 and the kids had become a lot quieter. They were playing with their stuffed animals now, talking lowly. Esme and Carmen chatted on the couch.

"Hey, the little ones are tired." I said with a chuckle as I sat down next to Esme, wrapping my arms around her waist. Esme nodded. "Yes, we should take them home." She said lowly. I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I think we should really get home, those three are falling asleep on your carpet, it seems." Carmen nodded and stood up. "Of course." Esme kneeled down by the kids and talked to them, helping them to put their toys back into their backpacks.

"Okay, let's get you home, angels." I said as I picked a tired looking Rose up. She nodded, putting her head on my shoulder. "Okay, say good bye to Carmen and Eleazar." I said. Rose nodded, with one hand rubbing her eyes while waving with the other. "Goodbye…" she mumbled sleepily. Esme had picked up the boys and they also said their goodbyes.

We brought the kids to the car and strapped them in their car seats where they almost immediately fell asleep. "Thanks for the invitation. The evening was really nice and dinner was delicious." Esme said and embraced first Carmen and later Eleazar. I patted Eleazar on the shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us over." I said. Carmen the hugged me. "It was nice having you over, have a safe trip home." She said. I nodded and hugged her. "Have a good night." I replied and got in the car.

ESME'S POV

I smiled at Carlisle while we drove home. He was holding my hand, now and then raising it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "It was a very nice day." I whispered. Carlisle smiled. "Yes, our little ones look like they enjoyed it too." He said, glancing back at the kids, all asleep in their seats. I smiled. "Let's hope they sleep a little longer tomorrow then." I mumbled. Carlisle grinned at me. "Why? Are you having plans for tonight I don't know about?" he teased. I blushed, swatting his arm lightly. "Who knows?" I teased back.

When we arrived home we took the sleeping kids out of the car and carried them upstairs without waking them up. Rose was never fully awake when I helped her change into her pajamas and got her into bed. She was asleep before I had pulled the blanket up around her. I left her bedroom and peeked into the boys' room where Carlisle was just putting their clothes away. Behind him Edward and Jasper were sleeping soundly in their beds. "Let's go to bed, hm?" I whispered. Carlisle nodded and softly closed the door behind him.

CARLISLE'S POV

We went in our bedroom and got ready for bed. It felt great crawling into bed watching Esme come out of the bathroom, her hair now flowing down her back.

It was little things like that that made me unbelievably happy. Esme snuggled up into bed next to me, facing me in the dark. "I think the kids had a lot of fun today. I did too, seeing Eleazar and Carmen was wonderful." She said. I nodded, gently tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Edward seemed to have a lot of fun at the piano." I mused. Esme smiled. "Yes, he did. Can you really remove his cast next week?" I nodded. "Why don't we talk about that tomorrow?" I suggested softly and leaned over to kiss Esme.

I hovered above Esme, kissing her deeply, one of my hands gently caressing her body. Esme's arms were wrapped around my neck, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I sighed lowly, opening my mouth and leaving open-mouthed kisses on her jaw line and neck. "This feels perfect…" I purred lowly, closing my eyes and inhaling Esme's sweet scent.

ESME'S POV

After making out for what seemed like an endless time we both snuggled up in the covers and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up on Sunday to a still sleeping Carlisle. He looked so peaceful and cute, his hair slightly ruffled, his face relaxed, smiling softly. I couldn't resist it, I traced his face with my fingers. Carlisle sighed lowly, snuggling deeper into the covers and leaning into my touch. I grinned and ran my hands through his hair.

"Do you enjoy that?" Carlisle asked lowly as he opened his eyes. I blushed, feeling caught. "What?" I asked flustered. "Watching me sleep…" he replied. I smiled. "A little…" I admitted. Carlisle shook his head, laughing softly. He closed his eyes again, pulling me against his chest, sighing happily.

CARLISLE'S POV

Sunday passed in a calm manner. After breakfast Esme and I played with the kids and went on a quick stroll through the forest with them. Then we all made lunch together and while the kids took a little nap I used the time to go for a run. Esme stayed home, keeping an eye on the kids.

"Can you really take that off soon?" Edward asked later in the afternoon, pointing to his cast. I nodded. "Yes, listen, your mommy and me thought you could maybe come to the hospital with me tomorrow in the morning and we take your cast off, okay? And when your mum has lunch break she could pick you up and until then you could stay with me." Esme and I had talked about it this morning while the kids were still asleep. I would take Edward to work with me so I his cast could come off and until lunch he could stay with me. It would be not much of a problem. Jasper and Rose had also spent some hours in the hospital already. The nurses had nearly gone crazy over them and while Rosalie enjoyed the attention Jasper rather stayed with me and accompanied me to my patients, being much less shy around the patients than around all those crazy nurses who wanted to cuddle him all the time.

"I can come to work with you?" Edward asked. "Yes, if you want you can come with me and stay until Esme has time to pick you up. You can ask Jasper and Rosalie, they came to work with me once." Edward nodded. "Okay." He said and ran over to Jasper to discuss it with him. I smiled when I heard Jasper warn Edward about all the nurses who wanted to cuddle him like he was a baby. Edward then said he also didn't like it and they were big boys already. Esme and I only chuckled at their serious faces.

We then played some more with them until it was time for dinner.

ESME'S POV

After the kids were in bed Carlisle and I went down in the living room to enjoy our time alone. We cuddled up in front of the TV and wanted to watch a movie but quickly got distracted with more intimate activities. After a short while of making-out on the couch Carlisle then suggested we better relocate to the bedroom, which we did.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock and Carlisle trying to turn it off without waking me. "Good morning." He whispered with a smile when he saw I was awake. "Morning!" I yawned, snuggling into his embrace again. "Why does it have to be Monday again?" I mumbled. "Hmmm… I don't know, I think the concept rather stupid too." Carlisle laughed. I grinned as he turned us so he was able to kiss me.

"Okay, I think we need to get up, whether we want it or not." Carlisle sighed after a few minutes and got out of bed. I stayed hidden under the duvet watching Carlisle completely naked walking over to the closet and pull some boxer shorts over his hips. Carlisle then turned around. "Aren't you getting up?" he asked. I shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious thinking of standing fully naked in front of Carlisle. It was stupid since there was nothing he hadn't seen but I still felt not comfortable with doing it. This was different. I didn't feel the security of his arms now and the fear he might not like what he was seeing nagged at me. Carlisle had eyed me the whole time I was biting my lip and thinking of how he might react. In the clear morning light I would look completely different than in a dim lit bedroom… Before he could say anything else I quickly wrapped a sheet around my body and got up. Carlisle frowned but I ignored him and tried to escape in the bathroom. Of course Carlisle wouldn't let me. He gently but deliberately blocked my way, stroking up and down my arms.

"Esme, what's wrong?" he asked confused. I shook my head, looking down hoping he would let it go. "The… the kids…" I whispered, my excuse sounding lame. "You know as well as I do they are still sleeping soundly. It's too early for them." Carlisle reasoned and gently titled my head up so he could see my face. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked me. "No…" I replied lowly. "Then why… this?" he asked gesturing to the sheet. "You don't have to hide. I don't understand…" I tilted me head down again, chewing on my bottom lip. "It's… nothing." I said, refusing to look up. Carlisle sighed lowly. "Please Esme, don't shut me out. I want to know what's wrong. If I did something that made you uncomfortable, please tell me." He whispered. "Not you… It's me." I said. "What could you have done?" he asked bewildered. I shrugged. I knew this was silly but I couldn't help it. There was this irrational fear of Carlisle walking out on me. I was very aware of my physical flaws. I wasn't as well-built as he was. I might be slim but not well-toned like the women he had around him every day at work. I was a simple woman and I had a child, this also left marks on my body. "It's you…" I vaguely gestured at his stunning physique and then at my body. "And… well, this… me." "Stop." Carlisle interrupted a little roughly. "You are a beautiful, stunning woman…" he mumbled, letting one hand glide down to my hips while the other tilted my head up again so he could look into my eyes. "I love you, every little part of you. I know your body, and I am sure it won't look different from last night, or Friday night. It might only look better in the clear light." He said passionately. "You don't have to hide…" he assured me, his hands stroking over my bare shoulders down to where I had the sheet fastened. "I want to see you, all of your beautiful body…" he mumbled, gently pulling the sheet loose. I bit my lip, going rigid with fear and tried to hold onto the sheet but Carlisle carefully pulled my hands away. "Believe me when I say there's no need for this." The sheet fell to the floor and I looked away, not wanting to see Carlisle's expression.

"Esme, look at me. Please." He begged. I hesitated but finally raised my head a bit. He smiled. I felt my mouth twitch into a tiny smile too. "Yeah, that's right. I love your smile and I love your body. Every little spot, every scar. You are stunning." He said, his gaze moving over me, his hands following his eyes. "You are so beautiful…" he mumbled more to himself, his voice sounding a little rougher than before. Confused I searched his face and saw that his eyes had darkened and were filled with desire. He looked up and smiled at me, taking my face in his hands before he kissed me passionately.

CARLISLE'S POV

I wrapped my arms around Esme's body, letting m tongue explore her mouth while I slowly backed us against the wall. How could Esme think I would not like her body after all that happened? She was gorgeous!

Her hands went around my back, holding on to my shoulders and I moaned, pressing myself closer to her while cursing that I had to go to work. "Esme… I would love it if we didn't have to work and I could just take you back to bed, or right here… it doesn't matter." I groaned, forcing myself to step back a bit before things got completely out of control. Esme looked flushed, her eyes shyly glancing up at me. I could tell her reaction to us making out was similar to mine but mine was far more visible. We stepped away from each other and I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"I think I should wake the kids so you can… erm… calm down." Esme said, a blush spreading across her whole body. I ran a hand through my hair. Feeling flustered and excited at the same time. "Shower with me." I blurted out.

Esme looked at me with disbelief and I blushed. I really needed to think things through before I opened my mouth sometimes. I didn't want Esme to think everything I had done was just to get her into my bed again, or the shower for that matter.

ESME'S POV

"I'm sorry, I… this wasn't the best idea, actually… I…" Carlisle stammered. "I don't want you to think this I all I want. I… I – argh, just forget about it. I…" Carlisle hid his face in his hands before disappearing into the bathroom. I stared at the door and took a deep breath. I knew what he meant. One minute he was reassuring me, trying to help me overcome my fear and build my confidence and the next he suggested I'd join him in the shower. This might look like he only did all the sweet talking to get what he wanted, but I knew it better. The way he kissed me and how he had looked at me had been real. His eyes dark with love and desire when he talked - this could be no trick. Even less his reaction to me. I flushed thinking of the effect I obviously had on Carlisle.

Not wasting a second thought on it I stepped into the bathroom. Carlisle was under the shower, his back to me, hands resting against the tiled wall, letting the water run down his body. He hadn't noticed me it seemed. I quietly slipped the shower door open and the rush of cold air caused Carlisle to turn around just as the water hit my body. "Esme…" he said. I shook my head. "It's okay. I know what you meant, don't feel bad. Actually this is quite thoughtful." I teased. "It helps saving water." I said smiling. Carlisle grinned pulling me under the water and closer to his body. "You are fabulous, you know that?" he asked before kissing me deeply.

CARLISLE'S POV

I was surprised when Esme joined me in the shower, but only for a few moments. Soon my mind was too clouded to worry about anything. The only thing I could do was feel: her body pressed against mine, somehow intensified by the water pouring down on us, her lips on mine, my hands on her body.

I poured some of her shower gel on my hands and gently began to wash and massage her body, causing Esme to sigh my name. Spurred on by her reaction I took my time paying extra attention to her sensitive breasts before moving further down her body. Esme's hands wrapped themselves tightly in my hair, pressing herself against my aroused body. I moaned, seeking her lips while my fingers grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves. Esme gasped, pushing against my hand. I grinned, feeling a wetness between her thighs that wasn't just from the water, the smell of her arousal filling the hot air around us. "Carlisle…" Esme almost whimpered, rocking her hips against my hand as I teased her a little. I complied, slipping one finger insider her, drawing a moan from Esme. I added another finger, slowly pushing in and out of her. Esme's head fell back against the shower wall, giving me the best access to her throat and breasts. I gently sucked on the pale skin, biting and licking my way across Esme's upper body. It wasn't long until I felt her walls constrict around me and she came all over my hand. I let her ride out her orgasm until Esme slumped against me, her legs shaking.

After a moment of catching her breath Esme leaned up to kiss me. Suddenly I gasped, a shiver running through me as I felt her hand on my arousal. "Esme… you don't... ummm..." I moaned, throwing my head back, every rational thought fleeing from my mind at Esme's touch. She wrapped her delicate hand around my length, stroking it slowly. My breath came in ragged gasps, my hips bucking against Esme's hand. It took her mere minutes before I felt my climax wash over me and I helplessly whimpered Esme's name.

When I had come down my high a little I opened my eyes to see Esme smirking at me, a bit of my cum still on her stomach. "Think I can give that back… the part about the best shower of my life…" I said, my voice still hoarse. Esme grinned, blushing a tiny bit.

We quickly cleaned each other off then before stepping out of the shower. We were running a bit late now, but a morning like this was totally worth getting told off for being late, I thought. I only quickly put some clothes on and towel-dried my hair before hurrying off to wake the kids.

ESME'S POV

After a quick and easy breakfast of cereals and toast with jam we were on the way. Edward was very excited to get to work with Carlisle, not only because that would mean his cast would come off. Carlisle's job seemed to hold a certain fascination to Edward. He had even fussed about wanting to dress in a shirt like Carlisle did if he was going to the hospital with him. He was now wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I stopped in the hospital parking lot, turning to Carlisle. "So, goodbye you two." He said and ruffled the twins' hair. "Bye daddy." They replied smiling. "Bye Jazz, and Rose." Edward said too and smiled excitedly at Carlisle. "And bye mommy!" he added. I smiled. "Good bye my darling. Be nice, okay and listen to what Carlisle tells you." I told him. He nodded.

"Goodbye. I'll pick Edward up in my lunch break, okay?" I said to Carlisle and leaned over to kiss him. "That's fine." He replied after we parted again. "Okay, let's go, hm Edward?" Carlisle said and got out of the car, helping Edward out of his seat and picking him up.

CARLISLE'S POV

I lifted Edward out of the car and waved as Esme drove away with the twins. Suddenly Edward began to squirm. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I asked, thinking he might feel uncomfortable with Esme not being around anymore. "Can I walk? I don't want to be carried." He said. I smiled, relieved. "Yes, of course. You're a big boy after all." I answered and sat Edward down, handing him his backpack.

We entered the hospital and met Dr Thomas who was on the way to the lift. "Good morning." I greeted politely. "Good morning." Edward said a little shier but trying to be on his best behavior. Dr Thomas smiled. "Good Morning Dr Cullen, and who is this young man?" she asked looking at Edward who glanced up at me. "Edward." He said. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Dr Thomas." She told him and held out her hand. Edward shook it. "You're a very polite boy, Edward." She complimented and I couldn't help but feel proud of Edward. He did so well. "Why are you here today?" Dr Thomas asked Edward. "Edward is accompanying me to work." I replied. "Yes, I get the cast off!" he added. "That's nice." Dr Thomas said. "Dr Cullen, I might need your help again today. I'll talk to Ruth about it, if that's okay with you?" I nodded. "Yes, of course. If it is alright when I bring Edward along." Dr Thomas smiled. "Of course." "Bye bye Edward. I have to take the lift. Maybe I see you later." She then said and stepped on the lift.

"Where is she going?" Edward asked me. "Dr Thomas works on a different place her than I do, but maybe she calls me to help her later. Come on, we are going that way." I said and led the way into the ER. If it wasn't Forks I wouldn't have taken Edward with me but normally the only emergencies were accidents at home. Nothing that could traumatize Edward.

"Good Morning Dr Cullen!" The nurse on duty greeted me. I smiled, seeing it was Miranda, one of the older nurses. She was one of the kindest persons I knew. "Good morning Miranda. How are you?" I asked. "I am fine, thank you, Dr Cullen. I saw you were bringing a visitor with you today?" she asked looking at Edward. "So who are you, sweetie, not Jasper, I know him." Edward nodded. "I am Edward. It's um… nice to meet you." He said. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too. I am Miranda." Edward smiled at the elderly nurse who immediately gave him a piece of candy. Edward hesitated, eyeing me as if he wasn't sure I would allow it. "Go ahead. Miranda's sweets are the best." I said. "Ah, now for that you get one too!" she laughed and gave me a piece of candy. I laughed, sticking it in my mouth. Edward grinned.

Just then Dr Chapman came out of her office. "That's my boss." I whispered to Edward. He nodded. "Good morning Carlisle. And you must be Edward, right?" she asked him. "Yes, Ma'am." He added a little shier than before. "I'm Dr Chapman. So, you want to take this cast off?" she asked him. Edward nodded. "Yes, please." "Well, then let's go. And later you are helping Carlisle, I heard?" Edward nodded. "Good. Come, let's take this cast off first." Dr Chapman said and opened the door to the exam room. Edward hesitated, looking back at me. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. "Of course I am. Come."

I lifted Edward up on the exam table and sat next tom him. "Okay Edward. This might be a bit scary, but Dr Chapman won't hurt you, okay?" I told him. Edward nodded, then looked back at Dr Chapman who was already holding the saw. "What's this?" he asked, eyeing the huge tool suspiciously. "Well, the cast is very hard, so I will have to saw your cast open Edward." Dr Chapman explained. "But I promise I won't hurt you, you might feel a little tingling but nothing more. This saw is a bit noisy but you don't have to be afraid." Edward nodded bravely. "Okay, now let's take this cast off. Hold still, okay Edward?" He nodded again, then looked up at me. I smiled. "It's fine. Come here." I said and placed my arm around him, the other hand helping to hold Edward's arm steady.

EDWARD'S POV

Getting my cast off was scary. The saw was loud and I was afraid Dr Chapman would hurt me but Carlisle promised she wouldn't and let me hide my face in his side when she worked on my cast. It was over really soon and Carlisle and Dr Chapman said I was really brave. Carlisle then put a smaller bandage on my arm which looked strangely thin but he said it was okay I just needed to be a bit careful. I even got another piece of candy from the nice nurse when I left the exam room.

CARLISLE'S POV

After Edward's cast was off Miranda said that Dr Thomas had asked for me and Dr Chapman sent me and Edward up. "Where are we going now?" he asked me on the lift. "To Dr Thomas. She works with babies and their mothers and I helped her a few days ago." I told him.

We stepped out of the elevator and got greeted by Dr Thomas who was already waiting at the reception desk. "Hello." She said smiling. "Hey Edward, the cast is already gone. Good!" He grinned. "Do you want to come with me and Dr Cullen?" Edward grinned. "If I can…" he said. "Yes, you can. Come on, we're going to see how Mrs Stanley is doing." Edward nodded and followed me and Dr Thomas.

"Good morning Mrs Stanley. How are you doing today?" Dr Thomas asked as she entered the room. The young woman sitting next to her son's crib smiled. "Good morning Dr Thomas, Dr Cullen. And who are you?" she asked Edward. "Hello, I'm Edward." He said. "Hello Edward."

"Alright, we should take a look at Jamie." Dr Thomas said and nodded to me. "If he's well, you might be able to take him home this week." I told her softly as I lifted little Jamie out of his crib. "Okay, while we take a look at Jamie do you think you can stay with Mrs Stanley, Edward?" I asked him. "We'll be back in a minute, okay?" "Yes, okay." He said.

EDWARD'S POV

"So, what are you doing at the hospital?" the woman asked me. "I got my cast taken off." I told her. "And now you're staying at your daddy's work place?" I shook my head, not really knowing how to explain that. "Carlisle's not my dad." I said slowly. "Hmm, sorry, I didn't know that." Mrs Stanley said. "Why do you think he is my dad?" She shrugged. "Well, I know he has kids and I just thought you were his son because he acted like a dad would." I frowned. "I don't have a dad." I said quietly. "But, everybody has a daddy." The woman said. "I don't. I don't want a dad. He is a bad man." I said again, feeling sad and a little angry. "Well, that I understand. No one wants a mean dad. But what about a nice dad? Don't you wish you had a nice daddy sometimes?" I shook my head. "I have a great mommy. And Carlisle is really nice too." I said with a smile. "That's great then. Dr Cullen is really nice." I nodded. "He took us to the zoo and he bought a stuffed animal! And he plays with us all the time." Mrs Stanley smiled. "Wow, that's cool." I nodded. "I like Carlisle a lot! Mommy too. And Jasper and Rosalie. It's nice having someone to play with other than mommy." Mrs Stanley smiled. "Yes, I believe it is. What do you like to play?" "Hmmm… Soccer. But Carlisle only played with us once, then the weather got bad." I said. "It sounds like Dr Cullen does a lot of things a daddy would do." She said. "Yes, because he is Jasper's daddy." I explained. "Yes, but he must like you a lot, too. He wouldn't be so nice to you if he didn't." I thought about it. If Carlisle didn't like me, then he could simply play with Jasper and Rose only… so he must like me. I grinned. I liked Carlisle too.

"What's with your baby?" I then asked curiously. "Well, Jamie was a bit small so the doctors said he needs to get bigger before I can take him home." I nodded. "How big does he have to get?" I asked. The baby had looked really tiny when Carlisle took it in his arms. "I don't know, let's ask Dr Cullen when he comes back, hm?" I smiled. That sounded good. Carlisle always explained everything.

It took just a little while until Carlisle was back, carrying the baby. "He looks very good, Mrs Stanley. I think by the end of the week you can go home." The woman smiled as she took her baby back in her arms. I looked at the little one. The baby was very tiny. "Carlisle?" He looked at me. "What's up, Edward?" he asked smiling. "Erm… the baby… it's so small." Carlisle chuckled. "Well, babies aren't much bigger. You weren't much bigger either, I think." He said. "How do you know?" I asked. Carlisle laughed. "No baby is much bigger. Come here, I will show you something." Carlisle said and lifted me up.

CARLISLE'S POV

I carried Edward towards the baby nursery where all the newborns where kept. It weren't much in a small town like Forks, but 5 little ones where lying there. "Look, they are only a bit older than little Jamie. The two dressed in pink are girls. They were born yesterday." I told him. Edward looked at the sleeping babies and grinned. "They look cute." He said. I smiled. "They do." I agreed. "And I was so small as a baby?" Edward asked. "Yes, you were. Ask your mommy when you get home, I'm sure she can show you some pictures." Edward nodded. "Okay." "Now, are you hungry? It's lunch time and we could go into the cafeteria and eat something and then Esme will pick you up soon." Edward nodded.

I quickly told Dr Chapman where to find me and then went down into the cafeteria with Edward. "So, what do you want to eat?" I asked him. Edward frowned. "I don't know. hat are you eating?" he asked me. I smiled. "Hm… Would you like pizza?" Edward nodded. "Yes!" "Good." I ordered two pizzas and juice for me and Edward and also two blueberry muffins.

"Oh Dr Cullen, you can sit with us, if you like." Nurse Jessie who obviously had also started her shift said as she spotted me. I shook my head. "No, thank you." I declined, taking the tray. "So, where do you want to sit?" I asked Edward. "There, by the window?" he said. I smiled. "Go ahead." I followed him to the table and put our food down.

We ate together and I had a great time with Edward. I enjoyed his curiosity for my work and spending some time with him. He was a great kid. Very smart and polite. I was very proud of how well he fared today.

"Muffins!" he said when he saw them. I smiled. "Yes, you were really brave today and you did very well with everything, I think you deserved the muffin." Edward beamed at me. "Thank you." He said. I ruffled his hair.

After lunch we went back to the reception desk were we waited for Esme. Edward was sitting on top of the counter, talking to Miranda and me while we waited for Esme. After a few minutes I saw her walking towards the hospital entrance and smiled. "Hey." I said as I walked over and embraced her. "Hey…" she replied before I leaned down and kissed Esme sweetly.

DR CHAPMAN'S POV

"Nurse Jessie, is there something wrong?" I asked as I nearly ran into her standing in the middle of the hallway, completely dumbstruck it seemed. She didn't respond and I followed her gaze towards the entrance where I spotted Dr Cullen and Esme Platt wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing deeply. I sighed. "Well, if you could maybe focus on your work now instead of Dr Cullen who is obviously already taken." I said, glancing back at the couple with a disapproving look.

The nurse huffed and finally walked away. I didn't envy Dr Cullen his good looks. He would probably hear more of this from the nursing staff. I dropped my files at the reception desk were little Edward was sitting.

"They're doing it all the time" he whined. Miranda chuckled and I couldn't help but grin. "And you don't like that?" I asked him. "I don't know why they like it!" he said. I laughed. "Well, I am sure you will understand when you are older and want to kiss a girl, too." Edward shook his head. "I don't want to kiss a girl!" He said. "It's icky, and sloppy and wet…" he said. I laughed heartily and looked at Dr Cullen and Edward's mother who didn't seem to think of stopping anytime soon. "Dr Cullen!" I called, effectively interrupting them. "I would very much like it if you could stick to doing this kind of activities behind closed doors." They both blushed and went over to us, they're arms wrapped around each other but I ignored it. They looked happy, I had to admit that.

ESME'S POV

I blushed when I realized that Carlisle and I had gotten lost in our kiss. "Hey my angel, had a good day?" I asked Edward. He grinned widely. "It was great! We had so much fun! And it was so interesting!" he said. I smiled and kissed his head. "That's great! Did you have some lunch?" "Yes, pizza and a muffin!" Edward replied. "A muffin?" I said. "That's great!" I laughed. "So, are you ready to go to daycare for a bit now?" "Okay." Edward said. "Where are your coat and backpack?" I asked him. "In my office." Carlisle said. "I get them." He said and disappeared.

Carlisle returned a moment later and Edward put his jacket on and then took his backpack. "Okay, let's go. Say goodbye to everyone." I said to Edward. "Goodbye Miranda. Goodbye Dr Chapman." He said politely and shook their hands. "Goodbye Edward, it was nice meeting such a polite boy." Dr Chapman said. Edward grinned.

"Okay, I see you later today, buddy!" Carlisle said and ruffled Edward's hair. "Bye bye!" Edward said. "Goodbye, I will pick you up later." I said to Carlisle. He smiled. "Yes, see you later." He said and kissed me softly. I smiled, returning his kiss but this time paying attention to not get lost in it. "Okay, I have to go." I told Carlisle smiling. He grinned, stealing another kiss before he let me go.

I got into the car with Edward and he told me a lot of things about his day. He had surely enjoyed it a great deal. I brought him to daycare and then got back to work.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Dr Cullen, if you have gotten back from cloud nine I would appreciate you focusing back on your job." I heard Dr Chapman say but she smiled. "Yes, of course." I said. "Very good." She nodded. "Then please take care of Mr Weber now." I nodded, grabbing the file.

EDWARD'S POV

"Hey Jasper, can I talk to you?" I asked him after a while. I had thought about some important things. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "I just thought… I like your daddy a lot, he is nice and he plays so much with us. And… I don't really have a dad, so… would you be mad if I called your daddy, daddy too?" I asked shyly. Jasper grinned. "No. I think I can share my daddy with you. But we should ask Rosie." Jasper called Rose and told her about what I said.

"Edward has no nice daddy. So, can't we just share our daddy with him?" Rosie pondered over it. "I don't know. Can you share a daddy like that?" Jasper shrugged. "Why not?" "I don't know." She said. "Would you be angry?" I asked her. Rose bit her lip then shook her head. "No. You would be our brother then, right?" "I think so." I said. "Okay." She said and smiled. I smiled and then hugged them.

ESME'S POV

When I picked the kids up from daycare Mrs Cope stopped me. "Hello Ms Platt." "Hello Mrs Cope. Did the kids do something?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't think so, but they were talking in a corner, pretty serious I think. I think they're plotting something. I just wanted to warn you." I smiled. "Thank you." I said with a grin, glancing at the kids who were sitting in a corner, heads close together, talking.

On the drive home they were all very silent and Edward seemed especially lost in thought. When we were at home I stopped him. "Edward? Is something wrong sweetie?" He frowned. "Can I ask you something? It is important." He said. I was confused and a little worried, but nodded. I sat down at the kitchen table and lifted Edward up on my lap. "What's wrong my darling? Did something happen?" Edward shook his head. "No, I thought of something…"

CARLISLE'S POV

After Edward was gone, my shift dragged along. Nurse Jessie was making icy remarks all the time and I tried desperately to ignore her. It was no use. I quickly developed a headache. I was more than happy when I could go home again.

My last patient was Mrs Evans, a nice elderly woman who I had visited earlier that day with Edward. After I had talked about her exam results with her, I stayed to chat for a few minutes. "So, is your little intern coming along again?" she asked. I smiled. "I have to ask him. But he enjoyed his day here, I think." I replied. "He was very sweet. Maybe following in your footsteps." I grinned. "I think it's a bit early for that." She laughed. "Ah, you never know. He seemed really fascinated." I laughed. "Right, but I think when I get home he might be already fascinated with becoming a cop or a firefighter or something." I joked. "Well, you should go home and find out. I don't want to keep you from your family. I know your shift is already over." I smiled. _My family._ This sounded very good. "Since 3 minutes." I said. "Have a good day Mrs Evans." I told her and left.

I left the hospital and smiled when I saw Esme already waiting for me. I got into the car and greeted Esme and then the kids. Edward unusually quiet but I guessed he was just tired. Today had been very exciting for him.

After we got home I spent a few minutes with the kids, but I had something to look up in my office. "I need to look at something in my study. Is it okay if I leave you and the kids for a while?" I asked Esme. She smiled, stroking my cheek. "It is fine. Go work." I nodded and headed upstairs.

I sat in my study, reading when after a while it knocked on my door. "Yes?" I called a little confused. I got even more confused when Edward looked into the room. "Hey, come in. What do you want?" Edward shuffled his feet and bit his lip. "I wanted to ask something." He mumbled. "Okay." I said with a smile and got up. "Let's sit down." I sat to Edward and took him to the small couch with me.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked him. "I… erm…" Edward hesitated, looking down. "Can I call you daddy?" he then blurted out. I stared at Edward, frozen. Had I heart him right?

"You…" I grinned widely. Edward still looked unsure about my reaction. "You want to call me dad?" I asked again. Edward nodded. "If I can…" he said. I smiled and then hugged Edward tightly. "Of course you can!" I said, fighting the tears as I held him. "Really?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, really. That would make me very happy." I told him. "I love you. And I was very proud of you today." I said, ruffling Edward's hair. He smiled and hugged me around the neck. "Daddy…" he whispered.

_**Reviews make me smile, and you don't want to see me unhappy, do you? xD So if I could make you smile, please do the same for me! ;)**_


	11. outtake water fun

_**Okay, I am not sure there are any Pu fans still out there at all, I know I have been terrible, telling you I am working on it, but never managing to get anything posted, I hope you realize how hard it was for me as well. I simply couldn't write Patched Up like I wanted to and it was annoying the hell out of me. I understand if you hate me now, I have to be the worst author ever. Still, if any of you are still hoping I got something new to read for you now and some more is also looking wuite good. I won't and can't promise anything, but maybe you get lucky and I can continue this story after all. Now, enjoy! **_

_**Outtake 1 – water fun**_

ESME'S POV

After a few minutes I decided to check on Carlisle and my little boy. I quietly stepped into Carlisle's office and saw the two of them on the couch, cross-legged, facing each other, a book in between them. I didn't enter, but instead stayed to eavesdrop.

"Can I come to work with you again?" Edward asked shyly. "If you want to. Did you like it today?" Carlisle asked. "Yes!" Edward said quickly. "It was cool." "What did you like best?" I heard Carlisle ask. "The babies." He replied after a moment. "They were so tiny. Was I really that tiny?" Carlisle chuckled. "Should I show you something?" he asked. Edward didn't answer but I could hear Carlisle getting up and watched him getting something out of a desk drawer. He sat down again next to Edward and opened the book. It was a photo book.

"Here, these are pictures of Jasper and Rosalie, when they were just born." Carlisle said and showed Edward the pictures. "They are really tiny." He said.

I watched them chat for a bit more then went downstairs again to watch the twins.

CARLISLE'S POV

After a while Edward and I went back downstairs. Edward immediately shared his good news with Jasper and Rosalie, also telling them about the babies in the hospital and the pictures he saw. This led to all the kids wanting to see baby pictures and so Esme and I grabbed some photo books and showed them. The kids loved the pictures, especially when they saw some of my photos as a child. Esme was grinning too, obviously enjoying pictures of a little me playing soccer or riding a bike.

After we could get the kids away from the pictures and their endless questions we made dinner and then tried putting them to bed. Tonight's bedtime story of course was a funny story of me at daycare. It took another one by Esme though, to make the kids fall asleep.

ESME'S POV

"They had a great day." I whispered as we left their rooms. I smiled. "Yes, and very exciting." "Edward was so happy. And I am too. Thank you." I said. Carlisle blushed. "I love him. Like I love Jasper, he is my son, and it makes me proud he is calling me daddy." He replied. I squeezed his hand. "You are perfect, you know that right?" I mumbled. Carlisle grinned. "I try my best to keep up with you." He mumbled as he stopped us on the stairs to kiss me.

"Do you really want to watch a movie?" I heard Carlisle mumble against my ear as we broke apart. I panted, trying to get enough breath to reply into my lungs. A movie was the last thing on my mind right now. "No… let's… uhh…" I moaned as he nibbled on my neck. "Come on then, I got an idea." Carlisle whispered huskily and swept me up in his arms.

He laid me down on our bed again and continued to kiss my neck and shoulders, shoving my clothes down. I was just as eager, trying to pull all his clothes off at once. But suddenly Carlisle broke away. "Just stay here… okay? I just need a minute." He said with a mysterious look and disappeared into the bathroom. I sat up a little confused. Where was he going?

CARLISLE'S POV

I had to hurry. I wanted to be back with Esme as soon as possible, but I also wanted to spoil her. I quickly turned on the water and let it fill the tub, adding soft foam baths of various scents. While the water was running I got all the candles I could find out of the cupboards and lit them. I wanted to make everything look sweet and romantic. Hopefully Esme would like it. After everything looked good I hurried out again.

I stopped in the doorframe. Esme was sitting on the bed, only in her underwear. I swallowed as I stepped closer, holding my arms out to her. "Come here, I have something nice planned…" I said lowly and lifted her up in my arms. Her body was flush against mine as I carried her into the bathroom. Esme was sucking on my neck, almost driving me crazy. It took me all my strength to walk straight ahead and not push her up against the nearest wall.

Finally I set her down on the plus bath mat and watched how Esme took everything in. I turned the water off and waited for a reaction.

ESME'S POV

The room was bathed in a soft reddish glow. Candles were lit throughout the room and the tub was filled with hot water and foam. The scent of the foam bath was already heavy in the air. It smelled heavenly. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. He was so perfect. I was melting by the simple sight of what he had done. "What do you think, love?" he mumbled softly as he stood behind me stroking my shoulders and kissing my neck. I sighed. "I think you are amazing… and I love you." I whispered. Carlisle smiled softly against my skin and pushed the straps of my bra off my shoulders. I slowly turned around to get him undressed too.

We took our time, gently getting rid of our clothes, exchanging kisses and caresses while we did so. And then finally I sank into the hot water, leaned against Carlisle's chest, his arms around me. I closed my eyes and let the hot water relax my body. Carlisle's hands were stroking up and down my arms and waist. I was deeply relaxed and sighed softly, taking one of Carlisle's hands in mine and comparing it to mine. Carlisle was kissing along my neck while he reached for the shower gel and poured it on his hands. "Just relax." He whispered and kissed my neck. "Close your eyes." I did as I was asked. Carlisle's hands started on m back, massaging my muscles until they were putty in his hands. Then he continued with my breasts and suddenly I drew a sharp breath. My desire spiked when he touched my breasts. Carlisle surely noticed as he then paid extra attention to all sensitive body parts. I was getting all hot and worked up by him touching me and I could tell Carlisle liked it just as much. His hands were partly replaced by his lips on my skin which felt even better if that was possible.

When I couldn't bear it anymore I turned around and sat myself in Carlisle's lap. He moaned. "This was supposed to be for you…" he said weakly as I returned the favor and washed his body. Carlisle moaned and laid his head on the brink of the tub. I crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply.

We made out until the water began to run cold, cooling our overheated bodies' down a bit. "Let's get out of here…" he said. I nodded but felt too relaxed too move. Carlisle lifted me out and then dried me off with a fluffy towel before we both made our way into the bedroom. We snuggled up under the blankets, pressing our warm naked bodies against each other while we kissed.

We spent the night slowly making love. We were hardly speaking, taking our time with caressing each other and moving slowly. It was almost dawn when we fell back into the covers, totally exhausted but even closer to each other. I felt like I knew Carlisle more intimately than before. He had his arms around me as he was sleeping. I was still awake, but only barely. I was stroking Carlisle's hair and tracing the outline of his face. "I love you." I finally whispered as I pressed a kiss to his lips and snuggled up to his warm body.

CARLISLE'S POV

I loved watching Esme sleep but she was not making it easy for me not to wake her up. She looked too gorgeous, her head buried in the pillows, wearing my shirt that just looked so perfect on her. But what was driving me crazy was the dream she was obviously having. Esme had a happy smile on her face and kept mumbling or rather moaning my name. It had been driving me wild for the last half an hour, but as I watched how her hand travelled down her stomach I couldn't bear it any longer. I placed my hand over hers and covered her lips with mine, softly waking her up.

Esme moaned and her hands came up to tangle in my hair. "Oh… this is… surely the best way to wake up…" she whispered hoarsely. I grinned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let you sleep any longer… not when you were having this dream." I mumbled and kissed down her neck, my hand unbuttoning the shirt of me she was wearing. Esme feverishly kissed me back, pulling on my hair to get our faces closer together. I liked it. I made a sound that sounded almost like a growl and pressed my already aroused body against hers which drew moans from Esme. "Like in your dream?" I asked, stroking her stomach with my fingertips. "Much better…" Esme mumbled, letting her hands rake down my spine. I abandoned her lips so I could kiss down her body. I had gotten down to her cleavage when the door suddenly burst open and the kids stormed inside. "Morning Mommy!" "Morning Daddy!" the cheered. I quickly pulled my head up and my hand from Esme's stomach as she let go of me too, trying to button her shirt up again without the kids noticing what they had just interrupted. At least we weren't naked this time. We had learned not to sleep naked anymore after the kids found us the first time. I was always wearing a pair of shorts to be sure while Esme wore one of my shirts that easily covered her down to mid-thigh. "Good morning you little devils!" I laughed and tickled them.

"Have you slept well? It seems like that…" Esme mumbled as they all crawled over us, laughing and snuggling up to us. I only grinned at Esme over the head of the twins and Edward. "There goes our good-morning sex…" I thought and grinned wryly. Esme smiled shyly at me, blushing a little bit. She probably had the same thoughts. I bent over her as the kids all snuggled up to us, kissing Esme on her nose. "Another time, I promise…" I whispered softly.

"So, do you want to get some breakfast?" I asked the kids. They all nodded. "Can we make waffles?" Rosalie asked. I smiled. "Ah, I don't know…" I began, but before I could tease Rose more she had turned to Esme. "Esme? Please! Can you tell daddy to make waffles?" I laughed and shook my head. The kids knew how to manipulate us already. Esme smiled and whispered something into Rosalie's ear that made her giggle and nod. A moment later Rosie jumped on top of me and started tickling me. I laughed, trying to shake her off, but the boys quickly helped her. Esme was only smiling at me from the other side of the bed.

"Okay! I make waffles!" I surrendered laughing. The kids smiled and sat up, waiting for us to get out of bed, it seemed.

ESME'S POV

I sighed softly. It seemed we had to get out of bed. "So, how about you three go into your rooms and get dressed and I come soon and help you, okay?" They nodded and hopped off our bed, leaving the room.

"I will make breakfast and you can take a shower and come down later." Said Carlisle sweetly and kissed me softly. "Okay." I surrendered. "And while you take a shower you can think of what we will do with the little ones today… Some family time? Hm?" I smiled. "I don't know… I have no idea about what we could do, you know… I just don't know… I never had this… normal Saturday trips with the kids…" I mumbled, embarrassed by my lack of knowledge about normal things like that. Carlisle smiled softly. "I'm sure you know perfectly what to do… Just think about what you enjoy, what Edward enjoys…" he whispered softly and got up. "I am going to make sure their clothes are matching for now and then make some waffles for us." I smiled. "Okay, I'm taking a shower and later we can talk about what we will do." I told him and slipped out of bed to get a shower.

CARLISLE'S POV

The kids were all more or less dressed. Jasper and Edward had selected normal clothes, but Rosalie was wearing everything pink she owned, it seemed. I had to rein her in a little bit before we made breakfast.

Downstairs we quickly made the waffles and set the table. When Esme came down everything was ready.

"Is it weekend daddy?" Jasper asked as he shoveled waffle pieces in his mouth. "Jazz, you don't speak with your mouth full." I scolded him lightly. "But it is weekend, why?" Jasper, already opened his mouth again and I sighed. Maybe it was not the best idea to ask him something right back. "Jazzy…" I reminded him. He quickly swallowed and then answered me. "Because you're home, Esme too… and we always do something on the weekend…" he explained. I grinned and looked over to Esme who was smiling too. When I turned back to Jasper I frowned. "Well, you know Jazzy, we are really busy today…" I began and instantly all kids pouted and complained. Esme laughed, reaching over to stroke Edward's and Rose's head. "Don't listen to your daddy, he is just teasing you." She said. "So we will do something with you today?" Edward asked happily. Esme smiled. "Yes, but a little later."

After breakfast I went upstairs to take a shower. Esme had taken the kids upstairs to their rooms where they were playing now and followed me into our bedroom. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked her softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. Esme smiled but shrugged. "I don't know, I told you. You surely have an idea and you are much better with this, than I am." I suppressed a sigh. I knew Esme wasn't used to this kind of weekend planning with the kids. She hardly ever left the house, but I was sure she could do just as good as I with ideas. I just wanted to do something she and Edward liked to do, not something I suggested and she agreed on. "Hey, I know you can find something great, so, why don't you head into my study while I shower and have a look at what's in the top right drawer of my desk?" Esme still looked unsure but she nodded and left the room.

ESME'S POV

I went into Carlisle's study and checked his desk, curious what I would find. I came up with a bunch of leaflets for various free time activities, the zoo, a sealife aquarium, national parks and various other things. I sighed lowly. I didn't know anything about this, but I would look through it and talk about what we would do when Carlisle got out of the shower. He surely had an idea already.

As I looked at the leaflets I found something about an indoor water park in Port Angeles. The pictures showed colorful slides, a water play area for small kids, hot Jacuzzis and even a wave simulator in one of the pool. Around the whole area palms were planted and it really looked like a Caribbean island. Before I met… my ex-husband, I had loved to go swimming. Later I wasn't allowed anymore and also couldn't go because of… certain marks on my body. I hadn't been to an indoor pool in ages and I was unsure if it was a good idea. I had Edward in the meantime, my body didn't look like that of a 17 year old girl anymore and I also had some scars that a bikini or one-piece wouldn't hide. But, I still loved indoor pools.

"Found something nice?" I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the door, his hair still damp from the shower, barefoot, wearing jeans and a thin black sweater. I blushed and put the leaflet down quickly. "I told you…" I began, but Carlisle had already come over and shut me off by putting his finger on my lips. "I know you think you can't do this, but you can, believe me. And I saw you looking at this leaflet for a while now. What was it?" he asked softly and softly pulled the flyer from my hands. He smiled. "The water park?" I nodded, not saying a word. "I haven't been there for a long time, before Jasper and Rose were born, I think. Would you like to go there? It's a beautiful place." I bit my lip. "Actually, ahem… I don't think…" I blushed. I didn't know how I should phrase that. "Esme, what are you worried about?" Carlisle asked gently as he lifted me up and placed me back in his lap on the chair. "I know you feel unsure and I can't promise you that you won't get some looks if we go there, but Esme, you are beautiful, stunning, they will stare at you because you are a gorgeous sight, even more so in swimwear. And I also can't promise that I will be nice and calm all day, because I must admit I don't like other men staring at you, I get jealous, but I won't rip their heads off or cause a scene, so, what exactly is it that makes you think we can't go there?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as Carlisle said this. He always knew what to say and I could tell he was completely honest with it. "I would like to go swimming." I admitted lowly. Carlisle smiled and kissed my neck. "Good, because I would like that too. And I like it that we are doing something which I can be sure of you love…" "I enjoyed our other weekends too." I protested lightly. "I know, but I wanted this to be your suggestion, not mine. So we are going to the pool now. Only, there's another thing I can't promise…" he mumbled in my ear, running his hand up my thigh. I shivered lightly. His touch immediately ignited a fire within me. "I can't promise that I will be able to keep my hands all to myself, especially not in the Jacuzzi…" he whispered huskily. I shuddered. I didn't really want him to, now that he suggested it, but the kids were with us, so…

"Let's tell the kids…" I said, trying to find my willpower to leave his lap. I knew if we didn't stop this things would get out of hand soon. Carlisle groaned but I could feel him nod against my neck. "We better do that…" he mumbled lowly and stood up, lifting me up with him. "By the way, do you have any swimwear?" he asked. I hadn't thought about this at all and it my lip. I hadn't. Edward neither. "It's no problem. We just head out now and stop at the mall to get something for you and Edward. It's not far from the park and we can eat lunch at the park later too." I nodded. "Alright, but I won't let you pay this time. I pay today, agreed?" I asked him. I felt bad for him paying everything so far. I mean, I had used my salary on grocery shopping too but every weekend it was Carlisle paying. Today it would be me. I had some money for myself now and I couldn't spend it in a better way than on our kids.

"Alright, let's tell the little ones and pack some things so we can start." Carlisle finally said and kissed me one last time.

We went into the boys' room where the kids were just playing with cars while Rose watched them, telling them not to crash all the time and that it wasn't nice. "Hey you three, Esme had an idea for today, do you think you want to hear it?" Carlisle said slowly as he kneeled down in front of them. "About what we will do today?" Rosalie asked and looked up. The boys looked up too, their toys forgotten for a moment. I smiled softly. "Yes, would you like to go swimming?" The kids all frowned. "It's very cold…" Jasper said. I grinned. "You know, there is a place in Port Angeles, like an island with warm water and palms and slides for you, they even have this special machine that can make waves like when you're at the sea, or on holidays…" I said. "I've never been to the sea. Or holidays." Edward said. I bit my lip. I knew that, and I regretted it. I wanted to take him on holidays, play on the beach with him, and build sand castles. "We haven't too." Rose said, looking at Carlisle. I glanced over at him and he had the same regretful look in his eyes. "We will all go on holidays, to the sea, soon, okay? I promise we will." Carlisle said and smiled.

"And today we can go to this pool?" Jasper asked. "Yes, we can. And we will. So you can all pack some of your toys for the tub, to take to the pool with you. And I will pack towels and swimsuits, okay?" Carlisle told them. "But I don't have swim clothes!" Edward said. "Shh, sweetie, we will get some before we go there." I said, ruffling Edward's hair. "Okay." He smiled softly.

CARLISLE'S POV

I quickly threw towels and mine and the kids' swimming clothes in a travel bag, packed some cookies and a bottle of juice and then checked on Esme and the kids again. "Are you ready?" I asked them. Esme smiled. "I think we are, right you three?" They all nodded, taking their backpacks.

We went down, helped the kids put on their jackets and then got in the car. They were all really excited. Esme had showed them the leaflet with all the pretty pictures and now the kids couldn't wait to go swimming and on the slides and try everything there was. They were overly excited. It was great. Them being so happy pushed Esme's self-confidence about her idea. Also, I knew how much she liked going swimming. I could practically feel the happiness radiating off her.

We reached Port Angeles about an hour later and I drove straight to the mall. "Daddy, why are we going to the shopping centre?" Rose asked from the backseat. "Because we need to buy swimming clothes for Esme and Edward before we go swimming." "Okay." She replied softly.

I stopped in a parking space and turned to the kids. "Okay, we are going to buy swimming clothes now. But we try to hurry so we can go swimming soon, okay Jazzy, Rose? We only get Esme's and Edward's clothes and leave, alright?" The twins both nodded. I really hoped they would be as nice when we were in the store.

"Okay, let's go." Esme and I left the car and helped the kids out. We walked into the store with them. "Can you take the kids to find shorts for Edward while I go and look for myself?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Yes, of course." "can I come with you, Esme?" Rose asked then. Esme smiled. "Yes, darling, you can help me. I need a girl to tell me what looks pretty. And daddy goes looking with the boys."

I took the boys to the kids clothing and we began to look through the racks. Edward wanted board shorts, like Jasper and I had.

ESME'S POV

I looked through some of the clothes unsure if I should get a bikini or a one-piece. There was this really beautiful, dark purple bikini that had caught my eye, but I wasn't sure I could wear it. This was surely trying too hard in my case. I wasn't 20 anymore.

"That looks pretty." Rosie said as I looked at the purple bikini again. "You think so?" I asked her. Rose nodded. "Yes, daddy will like it too. He said purple is pretty." I smiled and blushed a little. I would try it on.

As soon as I was wearing it, I fell even more in love with the bikini. I loved the color and the cut. It looked nice, not too revealing and it fit perfectly. "You look very beautiful, Esme." Rose said from the stool in the corner. I smiled. "Thank you darling."

CARLISLE'S POV

"Okay, so we take this pair and the other one with the green blots on it?" I asked Edward. He nodded. "Yes! I like them!" he said. I smiled. Green was definitely Edward's favorite color. He had chosen two pairs of shorts, both with green on them. But they looked really cute on him. "Okay, now let's get to your mum and find out if she's ready to so we can go swimming." I said.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I headed over to Esme and Rosie. "Yes, I found two nice bikinis. What do you think?" I looked at the two bikinis Esme showed me. A purple one and a black and white striped one. Both looked gorgeous and my mouth went dry just thinking of Esme wearing them. "They look great. You'll look great." I said as we headed to the counter.

ESME'S POV

After we left the mall we drove towards the water park. It really wasn't far away. Only about 15 minutes. The kids were literally bouncing in their seats, eager to go swimming. I could understand them only too well. I felt the same.

CARLISLE'S POV

Thanks to the kids we rushed through the check-in and got dressed in our swim clothes in a hurry. I had hardly time to appreciate Esme looking gorgeous in that purple bikini she bought earlier.

"Daddy, come on now…" Jasper whined, pulling on my shorts to get me going. I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "Jazz, stop it. Behave. We are going swimming now, alright. So stop whining and don't run, you could slip on the tiles and hurt yourself. Understand?" I said a little sternly. Jasper bit his lip and nodded. "Okay daddy." I smiled. "Okay, good." I turned to Esme who was holding Edward's and Rose's hands. "Let's go now." I said and smiled at Esme, wrapping my arm around her body. "You look stunning, love." I whispered into her ear. Esme smiled and blushed a little.

"Okay, Carlisle and the boys have to go that way now. Rose, you're coming with me." Esme said and took the bag with the towels and snacks. "Why?" Rose asked. I chuckled, cursing the curiosity of the twins who always needed an explanation. "Because we have to shower soon, and this is the shower for the ladies, come on now." Esme said and took Rose's hand.

ESME'S POV

Rose rushed through the shower, excited to finally go swimming. After all, the twins, just like Edward had never been to an indoor pool.

As we stepped out I suddenly felt a little timid again. I was wearing much less clothing than I was used to and felt suddenly hyper aware of every imperfection on my body. My self-confidence sank.

"Don't look so miserable, you're the most gorgeous woman in here." Carlisle whispered lowly as he wrapped his arm around me from behind. I felt how the blood rushed to my cheeks and turned to him. "You're very flattering." I replied, but I instantly felt better in his arms. He gave me confidence.

"Can we go now?" Edward asked then shyly looking up at us. I smiled. "Yes, let's find a place to put our towels and our bag and then we can go swimming." I said.

As we walked I admired Carlisle from behind. He was wearing black and blue board shorts that hung low on his hips. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he had taken and his body, as I already knew but I never grew tired of seeing this perfect pecs and abs.

We found a nice, a little secluded spot with 5 armchairs where Carlisle left our bag and towels. The kids were jumping around, eager to get into the water, but we had to put their water wings on first.

"Are we ready now?" Rose asked impatiently as Carlisle had just fastened Jasper's water wings. "We are, now where do you want to go first? They can make real waves like at the beach in this one over there." Carlisle told them. "Yay!" the kids cheered and almost dragged us into the water with them.

It was nice and perfectly warm and there was a long shallow part for the kids to run around and play into. They had their fun, chasing and splashing each other with water while Carlisle and I sat in the water, watching them.

"You look really gorgeous. Perfect. It's a shame we're in a public place." Carlisle mumbled, not so secretly staring at my body in a bikini. I blushed under his burning gaze. Carlisle then cast another glance at the kids and as he saw they were perfectly fine and paying no attention to us leaned over and kissed me deeply. I couldn't help it, I had to tangle my hands in his hair. I hardly noticed doing it in fact until a disapproving hiss made us break our kiss. I turned around and saw an old woman walk away, shaking her head with a sour expression on her face. Next to me Carlisle suddenly gave an embarrassed laugh. When I turned to him he looked flushed.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. "Nothing, just… that was Mrs Gardener, I hired her when the twins were little to keep an eye on them. She's from Forks too. But she was too strict, controlling and old-fashioned and so I looked for another nanny soon." He explained. I grinned. I bet us making out in the pool in public was a scandal to her then.

"Come on, let's take the kids to the wave pool." Carlisle said as he got up and pulled me to my feet and, more or less purposefully, flush against his body. I smiled and shook my head, lightly smacking Carlisle in the chest. If he continued this I wouldn't be able to stop myself from having my way with him. I grinned. "Yes, let's do that." I agreed.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Hey little ones, you want to come to the wave pool with us?" I asked as I kneeled down next to them. "What is that?" Rose asked me. "It is, well, like the sea, where you have waves. Why don't we go and have a look?" That got the kids to agree.

The wave pool had something like a beach built in it, too, with flowers and small palm trees. The kids loved it. I built a little sand castle with the boys while Esme plucked a flower for Rose to put in her hair.

"Daddy? Do I look like a princess now?" she asked, running over. I smiled. "You sure do, sweetie." Rose smiled. "Esme is a princess too! Or a queen!" Rose said. I looked up and saw another white hibiscus flower behind her ear. It looked lovely. "My flower queen." I said, getting up to give her a quick kiss.

ESME'S POV

We spent a lot of time in the wave pool until not only the kids were totally exhausted. After that, we decided to get some lunch. The pool had a nice restaurant where we could eat. The kids obviously loved the day. The water, all that fun was just great to them. But, they got tired soon after lunch. It was more exhausting playing in the water all day and they were still little. So while Carlisle was doing some laps in the pool to keep in shape for work I took the kids to the Jacuzzi where they could relax and I could watch Carlisle swim.

"So, do you think we should head home?" Carlisle asked as he came back from his work out. I smiled, glancing at the kids more or less staring into space watching the bubbles. "I think we wore them out, yes." I replied. "Should we go home, hm, you three?" he asked them. "No, daddy, I wanna play more." Jasper said. "We can come back, Jazzy, but you are tired, all of you and Esme and I are too." Jasper pouted a little, but he nodded. "Okay. But we get to watch a movie with you tonight?" Jasper always had to do a bargain. I grinned, promising him the movie, knowing that not only Jasper would be too tired to want it anymore when we got home.

_**Please leave me a few words. thank you. **_


End file.
